Harry Potter and the Black Owl
by Qwest
Summary: complete: To protect Harry Professor McGonagall relives her teenage years. What seemed like a good idea at first is swiftly becoming a bad one. This is a rather twisted romantic adventure that is sure to please. I think. Read Please:
1. Sixteen Again

If you've been reading this for sometime, you may notice frequent changes being made to this story. I'm not adding chapters, just putting up corrected chapters. You can read them again if you want, but it really doesn't make a difference. The story line won't change. At least not until later.

If there are still mistakes, well sue me.

I don't own Harry Potter. Never have and sadly, never will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Sixteen--Again!

Minerva looked across the desk at the headmaster. He had called her in not telling her what exactly he wanted to discuss. She, of course, had automatically assumed it was something about the Order of Phoenix. But with the way he was staring at her now, she was beginning to wonder.

"Well, Minerva, how are you feeling today?" Professor Dumbledore asked, looking at Professor McGonagall over the tips of his steeple fingers.

"Just fine, Albus," she answered looking at the headmaster suspiciously. Minerva would trust Albus Dumbledore with her life, but she didn't like that look in his eyes. It made her nervous.

"As you know, I have something of dire importance to discuss with you." Professor Dumbledore went on.

Minerva nodded. "Yes, that is what the owl said."

Albus nodded as well. "As you may have guessed, it concerns Harry Potter."

Minerva nodded again. She had been thinking that it might. Every since You-Know-Who's return became public knowledge to the Wizarding world, the main topic of discussion within the Order was how to best protect Potter. Now that the Wizarding world knew he was back, Albus was worried that You-Know-Who might strike at Harry openly with no reason to hide. Thus far, it had been pretty quiet. But that certainly couldn't last forever. "You have an idea?" Minerva asked Professor Dumbledore, looking at the headmaster.

"I may." He answered. "You see, it is very difficult to offer protection to Harry. As you know, he tends to buck against adult help."

Minerva nodded again, remembering all of Harry's previous "adventures" over the past five years. All of these adventures could have been adverted if he had only gone to one of the professors for help. It seemed it wasn't in his nature to ask for help, especially when he got the idea in his head that he could handle the situation on his own.

"I have set watch around him, of course, with out his knowledge, but as we saw last summer that is not fool proof." Albus went on.

Again Minerva nodded, recalling the Dementor attack that not only nearly took Potter's life but the life of his Muggle cousin as well.

"That couldn't last forever at any rate." Albus said. "What is really needed, I believe, is some way to get close to him. And this goes back to the initial problem of Harry not willingly taking help from adults."

"Yes." Minerva cut in. "But I'm sure he'll allow adult protection if he knew it was for his good."

"Oh, I have no doubt that he would say he would; that he would whole- heartedly agree, in fact. But the trouble is Harry never thinks to call upon an adult for help. He doesn't even come to me always when he has a problem or think something is wrong. He'll turn to his friends first."

Minerva nodded again. That was certainly true, considering the amount of adventures Harry's friends had joined him on. He would tell his friends, but not an adult wizard who could provide him with the help he needed. She would never understand how his brain worked out that his friends would be of more use rather than someone who had a deeper understanding of magic. "So what can be done about it?"

Albus smiled. "That gets us to my idea." He answered. "I thought that the best way to protect Harry is to send someone his age, but with the magical skills of a fully trained adult wizard, to watch over him. If anything comes up, he would most assuredly turn to that person, especially if that talented wizard was to become a friend of his."

Minerva nodded. "Yes, that could possibly work, but where would you find a sixteen year old wizard that is as magically skilled as, well, you or me?"

Now Professor Dumbledore's face broke into a broad smile, his eyes twinkling merrily. Minerva sat back a little, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. She really did not like the look in the headmaster's eyes. "Well," Professor Dumbledore answered, picking up one of the what-nots on his desk and studying it. "I believe the best way to do that is to find a willing adult witch or wizard and administer a de-aging potion."

Minerva twisted in her seat. She was becoming very nervous. "And do you have a witch or wizard in mind?"

Dumbledore looked up at her. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"Who?" Minerva asked, not wanting to hear the answer at all.

Dumbledore's answer was only to smile even more broadly at her.

"Oh, no." Minerva shook her head. "I-I can't. Who would teach my classes?"

"I have a suitable replacement already in mind."

"But, I would have to become a student again."

"I'm sure you'll do fine in your classes."

"What I mean, is I don't know how to be a student. Do you have any idea how long it has been since I've been a student?"

"As a matter of fact I do. But I'm sure you'll catch on quickly."

"But, de-aging potions don't last always. It'll start to wear off after a few hours. I can't possibly take the potion every two or three hours with out slipping up and being caught."

"Not to worry. Professor Snape can provide you with an especially potent potion that will last a full month. He will provide you with enough of the potion to last the entire year, longer if necessary."

Minerva's eyes widened. If she agreed to do this, she would have to spend a full year or longer as a sixteen year old girl. She was only too glad to leave her teen years behind the first go around; she certainly had no desire to go back to that age again. "Professor, I don't think..."

"Minerva, I understand if you don't want to do this. But you must understand, this may be the only way we can truly protect Harry. After five years of just watching over him, and nearly loosing him at least once each year, I'm not content to do just that again. This year could be the year we loose him if we don't do something different. I am afraid this may be the only way we can truly keep an eye on him; to stop him from doing something that could possibly get him killed; to stop someone else from doing something that could kill him. Minerva, if you say no now, I will not ask again. But please, consider the boy's life."

Minerva sighed then nodded once more, knowing that she was going to regret her decision.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Thank you, Minerva. I knew I could count on you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter stared out the window of his small bedroom, watching Hedwig fly off with two letters. There, that should keep Ron and Hermione happy. He hadn't written them much over the summer. He wasn't much in the mood to write or talk to anyone. He could tell from their letters that they were worried about him. They had been overly concerned after Sirius; he didn't want their concern or their pity. What he wanted, they couldn't possibly give him.

Harry shook his head. He still didn't like to think about what happened at the end of last year. It was his fault, what happened to Sirius. Professor Dumbledore tried to take the blame, but it wasn't him that ran off without thinking to go rescue someone who didn't need rescuing. Dumbledore wasn't the one that got himself and his friends surrounded by Death Eaters. Dumbledore wasn't the one who put everyone he loved in the whole world in mortal danger. Dumbledore didn't kill Sirius. It was him. And Bellatrix Lestrange.

He hated her. He hated her more than he hated Voldemort. She took away the closet person he had to a father; His one chance to get away from the Dursleys; The one person that he loved more than anything. He thought he wanted Voldemort dead. He thought he wanted be the person to kill him. But he had no idea what it felt like to really, truly want someone dead, not until last year. After it sunk in, that Sirius was really gone, the hate began to roll up, like black smoke filling him. And he knew. He knew he wished he could kill her. Lestrange had been the one to tell him that to use one of the forbidden curses, he had to feel it. He knew if he ever saw her, he would be able to use the killing curse on her with out a problem.

Harry sighed, and looked back out the window at the empty night sky. Remus' last letter said that someone from the Order would be coming for him soon. It didn't give an exact date, probably just in case the letter was intercepted. Harry hoped that someone would pick him up tonight or tomorrow. The Durselys were weighing on him. They weren't making things easy for him. They didn't know about his god father. He hadn't told them, nor had he any intention of telling them. But even so, it seemed they were being even more rotten than usual. Dudley avoided him, if he could, still terrified of him over last summer's Dementor attack. But Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had no such qualms and took revenge for their son. They did nothing too openly, for fear that Harry might write back to Lupin or Mad- Eye. What they did was give him extra chores; the particularly nasty ones. They worked extra hard not to speak or even make eye contact with him, unless it was telling him to scrape the gunk off the inside of the rubbish bin.

Harry shook away the thoughts. Maybe tomorrow would be better. He got up from the desk chair where he had been sitting and crawled into his bed. Tomorrow had to be better. It couldn't possibly be as bad as his life was up to this point. Trying to feel positive about the day to come, Harry pulled the covers over his head and fell slowly to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry awoke early the next morning. He rolled out of bed and half stumbled to the bathroom. He was only slightly surprised to find it free. Dudley hadn't been getting up before noon the entire summer. It seemed his cousin didn't mind missing breakfast. Since he was still on his diet, it only consisted of a melon slice anyway. Harry didn't see the point in continuing Dudley's diet; it didn't seem to working. In fact, Harry was sure Dudley was still gaining weight.

Harry stepped out the bathroom, washed and showered, and feeling only just a little more awake than before. He walked down to the kitchen, preparing himself to be ignored for the duration of breakfast. He seriously hoped Uncle Vernon hadn't thought of anymore disgusting household work for him to do this morning. Pushing open the swinging kitchen door, he stepped into the room and open his mouth to say good morning (just to be annoying), but closed it again when he saw the room was empty. Harry frowned. His aunt and uncle could always be found in the kitchen in the mornings. It was part of their routine. He shook his head and walked back out. Maybe he could find them in the front room. Walking slowly, he headed back to the front of the house. He opened the front room door and stepped in. His uncle, aunt, and cousin were sitting on the sofa facing the television. The TV wasn't on, but they weren't moving. Harry frowned. That was the way they were sitting when he went to bed last night.

"Uncle Vernon?" He asked, walking around the couch to face his family. They all stared blankly at nothing. Harry blinked, and then a thought hit him. They looked dead. He could feel himself beginning to panic. He quickly closed the distance between himself and Uncle Vernon and tried to feel for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief. There was one. So they weren't dead. Then what? Stunned? Yes, that had to be it. They must be stunned. But if that's true...

Harry stood up and looked around. He held his breath, listening for any sound. Another wizard must have been the house, and was probably still there. The question was, where? He moved as silently as he could out of the living room and into the hall. He peered around a corner up the steps. Deciding it was safe, he headed up as quietly as he could. He had to get to his wand in his room. He felt completely un-protected without it. He could already be in deadly danger. Easing down the hallway, being careful to avoid the loose floorboards, Harry crept to his bedroom door. He eased it open, stepped in, and stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in the middle of the room, with his back to Harry, was a large man. He wore a ragged, almost thread-bare, over coat. His shoulders were hunched and straggly hair fell from beneath an old hat and to over them.

"You shouldn't ever go anywhere without your wand." The man said, holding up Harry's wand. "Haven't you learned anything in Defense against the Dark Arts?" The man turned around and Harry felt his heart skip a beat in relief. He would have never thought he'd be so happy to see that frowning and scared face.

"Mad-Eye. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to get you. Hurry, get your things together. I have to go un-petrify your family."

"You did that?" Harry asked, a bit dumbly.

"Who else would?"

"But it looks like they've been that way since last night."

"They have been. Serves them right too, for the way they've treated you. Bloody Muggles."

Harry frowned. He didn't know of any cases of people being stunned for long periods of time. "Will they be...hurt?" He asked, not sure if he wanted them to be okay or not.

Mad-Eye shook his head. "They'll be numb for a bit, but no permanent damage. Get moving. We don't have all day." Mad-Eye handed Harry his wand and walked out the room.

Harry grinned at his disappearing back. He was leaving the Dursleys, finally. He didn't think he would be so happy with the prospect of seeing everyone again, but now that it was so close, he couldn't wait to be reunited with Hermione and the Weaselys. He wondered if he'd get to see Fred and George. According to Ron's owls, their joke business was doing very well. He wondered if Mrs. Weasely was still upset with the twins career choice. He thought about Ginny and wondered how she was doing. He wondered if she had thought of him any over the summer. He shook the thought from his head, and began to hurriedly throw his small amount of belongings into his trunk.

Within minutes he was ready to go. Grabbing the end of his trunk, he dragged it out of his room and half way down the stairs. Mad-Eye was standing at the bottom glaring at Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley. The three of them looked slightly confused and very terrified.

"And further more, treating people like dirt is not good for your health." Moody was saying. "It's bound to come back and get you. Probably through me."

Harry cleared his throat and Mad-Eye turned around. "Are you ready, Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "I just need to get my trunk down."

"Oh, right." Mad-Eye pulled out his wand and gave it a wave. Harry's trunk began to float on its own accord and followed him the rest of the way down the stairs.

Harry stopped short in front of the Durselys. "Well, I'm off." He said, not sure what else to say. "See, you." He added and started for the front door.

Mad-Eye followed him. "And remember," he said, never turning around, but his magical eye swiveling in its eye socket so that it was looking out the back of his head. "I'm watching you."

The Durselys didn't say a word. Harry assumed they were too busy being terrified to speak. He smiled, thinking of the shade of purple his uncle's face was likely to turn once they had left the house. He was almost sorry he wouldn't be there to see it--but only almost. Parked outside on the curb was a black four door car. Harry looked at it, then back at Mad- Eye. "Is that our ride?"

Mad-Eye nodded. "Come on. Let's get going. I don't like hanging about here in the day. And grab that trunk so that it doesn't look like it's flying."

"Oh, right." Harry said, quickly turning around and catching hold of one the handles. The trunk lowered to the ground so that it was hovering just inches above it. Any passerby would think the trunk was on wheels. He more or less led his belongings to the back of the car where Mad-Eye helped him store it in the trunk. Harry walked around and climbed into the back seat and grinned when he saw Remus Lupin behind the wheel.

"Professor Lupin. You're here too."

"Of course. I couldn't let Moody come by himself. Who knows what he might have done to the Durselys. Probably turn them into ferrets or some other type of rodent."

Harry grinned. "He left them petrified for an entire night."

Lupin sighed. "I know. Unfortunately I didn't find out about that until this morning. How are they?"

"Confused and terrified. But, honestly, I'm not really sorry."

"Neither am I." Mad-Eye said, climbing into the passenger side seat. "Let's get going. I have things to do."

Lupin nodded and started up the car. "Don't worry about Hedwig, Harry." He said as he pulled away from number 4 Privet Drive. "We spotted her during the night and sent her on to the house. She's probably there now. Hermione and most of the Weaselys are there as well. They are all very anxious to see you, again."

Harry nodded, then asked, "The house?"

"Grimauld Place." Lupin answered, glancing at Harry through the rearview mirror. "The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. That's where we're headed now."

"Oh, right." Harry answered. All through the summer, Harry had thought about leaving the Dursely's, but he had never thought about where he would be heading. It never occurred to him that he would be returning to Grimauld Place, Sirius' old home. Of course that was where they were going. It only made sense. Like Professor Lupin said, it was the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. He just wasn't sure he wanted to go there. He wasn't sure he wanted to go to Sirius' home, knowing that Sirius wouldn't be there to greet him. He sat back in his seat, listening to Lupin chat about some of the happenings of the summer. Of course, he didn't say much pertaining to the Order or to what was going on with Lord Voldemort. But Harry didn't mind. He had other things on his mind, like trying to sort out how he felt about returning to the home of his dead god father.

All too soon, they were there. Lupin parked the car between two non- descript, dull homes. "Here we are, Harry." He said, turning off the motor and looking back. "Ready?"

Harry looked at his old Defense against the Dark Arts professor. He could see the concern pouring from his clear grey eyes, and Harry knew he wasn't just asking him if was ready to see his friends again.

Looking back at the house (or rather the spot where the house would appear) Harry nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

"Right then," Lupin said, smiling reassuringly at Harry. "I'll get your things."

Harry climbed out the car and looked down the walk that would lead to the house. Professor Lupin squeezed his should and gave him an encouraging smile. "You know, if you want to ride around for a bit, we can." He said, quietly.

Harry shook his head. "No, it's okay." He turned and headed determinedly down the walk, leaving Lupin to pull out his trunk. Quite suddenly, and fairly unexpectedly, the house appeared. Harry blinked at it. It looked exactly the same way it had the last time he had been there: dismal and a bit depressing. Harry thought its appearance suited it now. He continued on to the front door. He started for the bell, then stopped. Looking back at Professor Lupin and Moody coming up behind him, he asked, "Is Sirius' Mum still in the front hall?"

"Unfortunately." Lupin answered, nodding. "She really is difficult to remove. You had best use the knocker. That doesn't disturb as much."

Harry nodded and reached for the knocker, but before he could raise it, the door swung open. Mrs. Weasely was standing on the other side. She looked at the three in surprise. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you so early." She said, grinning. "I was just stepping out. Hello, Harry dear. It is so good to see you again." Mrs. Weasely grabbed Harry in a quick but loving hug. "Ron and Hermione are upstairs. Go on, they've been waiting for you."

Harry nodded. "Thanks." He said, before stepping around Mrs. Weasely and heading up the stairs. He went back to the room he and Ron had shared last summer, and found his two best friends inside.

"Harry." Hermione exclaimed, jumping up from the bed. "I thought you wouldn't be here till much later." She said.

"I'm glad you're here, Harry." Ron said grinning. "This summer has been something boring. Mum and dad still won't tell us anything about the Order. But Fred and George can go to the meetings, since they've turned eighteen. Can you believe that? And the two of 'em won't tell us anything."

"I don't want to talk about the Order right now." Harry said, sitting down on the bed next to Ron. "Let's just talk about normal stuff, like Quidditch and school, okay."

"Sure, Harry." Hermione said, taking a seat on the opposite twin bunk bed. "Have you heard, Dumbledore is trying to get Professor Lupin to teach Defense against the Dark Arts again this year."

"Really?" Harry asked. "He didn't mention that on the way over here."

"Well, nothings official yet." Ron admitted. "We sort of overheard Professor Dumbledore talking to Lupin about teaching at Hogwarts."

"Overheard?" Harry asked.

Hermione laughed, turning slightly pink. "We thought they would be discussing Order stuff. We were listening in with a pair of Fred and George's Extendible Ears."

"You mean Mrs. Weasley is letting you keep those?"

"She doesn't know we have them." Ron answered. "And don't let it get out please, Harry. If she found out..." Ron left the statement hanging only shaking his head.

Harry laughed. He didn't realize how much he had missed his friends. He was certainly glad to be back with them. "How are Fred and George doing?"

"Great. Their business is booming. Lee joined them at the end of the year." Ron answered. "And mum stop being angry with them when she saw them turning a profit. But I don't think she's entirely happy with their career choice, yet." He shrugged. "At least she's stopped crying."

Harry only shook his head, remembering how upset Mrs. Weasely had been with Fred and George's desire to open a joke shop. She wanted them to follow in their father's footsteps and go to work for the Ministry of Wizards; like Percy. Harry looked at Ron, curious about his older brother, but not entirely sure he should bring up the subject. Last year, the entire Weasely family had not been on good terms with Percy. Percy Weasely had flat refused to believe that Lord Voldemort had returned. Instead, he sided with Fudge and the Ministry. He betrayed his entire family, calling them all fools for following Dumbledore and believing Harry. Ron used to get red in the face when ever his brother's name was mentioned. Mrs. Weasely would burst into tears, and Mr. Weasely would suddenly lose the ability to speak. But things had to have cleared up by now, since the Ministry could no longer deny the fact that Voldemort was back.  
Looking up at Ron, Harry asked. "How is, um, Percy?"

Ron frowned, but it was nothing like the reaction he had had last summer upon hearing his brother's name. "He came crawling back to us, all sorry and stuff. Mum and dad forgave him right off. But it's going to take a little more than just saying he's sorry to make me, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Ginny let him off."

"What more do you want?" Harry asked.

"That's what I've been asking him." Hermione said. "He won't give me a straight answer."

"That's cause I don't know." Ron answered. "More than just I'm sorry, though." Ron shook his head, then looked up at Harry, his eyes a little brighter. "Here's something that will make you smile, Harry. Kreacher's dead."

"What?" Harry asked, looking up. Kreacher was the Black family house elf. He hated serving Sirius, and was partially to blame for what happened to Sirius. If it had not been for the house elf, Harry might not have run off like he had.

"Dead," Ron repeated. "And I say good riddance."

"Ron, that's awful." Hermione scowled, though she didn't look at all angry.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Apparently what he did to...what he did was betrayal of a member of the Black family. He had to punish himself. He decided his punishment ought to be hanging." Ron explained. "It was really bizarre walking into the kitchen and seeing him hanging from the rafters."

Harry groaned. "That was a mental picture I didn't need."

"It's even worse to see." Hermione mumbled. She shook her head, as if to shake out the memory. "Anyway, have you completed your summer homework, Harry?"

"Er, I've gotten through most of it." Harry answered. In truth, he had only gotten through parts of each assignment. He found he couldn't focus on Transfiguration, and History of Magic was so boring. He started his Divination homework, but the class had become so confusing since the gain the centaur instructor. He saw no reason to focus on Potions, since he would undoubtedly not be in advanced potions. But mostly he just didn't have a desire to work on the assignments. "Yeah, most of it," Harry said, grinning.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You haven't finished any of it, have you Harry Potter?"

"Er?"

"No you haven't. Honestly, Harry, you're just as bad as Ron." ("Hey." Ron cut it, but the glare he received from Hermione was enough to shut him up.) "And we haven't even gotten our O.W.L.'s back yet. What if you've done terribly and have to redo a class." ("I'm sure I haven't..." Harry started to say, but received the same look as Ron had and quickly closed his mouth.) "That's it. Both of you are doing your assignments now. And neither of you are leaving this room until you've finished it all."

Ron groaned but Harry grinned. "Fine, Hermione. If you insist," he said. He knew they would probably be locked up in that room all evening, and probably through dinner, trying to catch up on their work. But he didn't mind. He was with his friends again, and things strangely felt like old times. For the first time that summer, he felt like he could possibly be happy again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva stared at the thick grey-brown liquid Severus was pouring into a glass. It looked like molten metal and mud, and she thought it would probably taste about the same. She was seriously beginning to have second thoughts about her decision.

"I was able to modify the potion a little more." Snape was explaining as he poured the liquid into the glass. It had the consistency of cold molasses. "You should be able to remain sixteen for three months with this. Of course, it is much thicker than it would be normally. If you can't get it down..."

"I'll get it down, Severus." Minerva said, still giving the ugly drink an ugly look.

"Don't look so upset, Minerva." Dumbledore said, smiling at Minerva, his eyes twinkling above his half moon glasses. "What you are doing is for a very good cause."

Minerva sighed. "I know, Professor. Who all will know about... me and my...transformation?"

"Only myself and Professor Snape," Dumbledore answered, coming out from behind his desk and leaning in front of it, so that he was closer to her. "I thought that would be best. The fewer people that know, the less likely the information will get out. And remember, our whole plan hangs on Mr. Potter not knowing an adult is looking after him."

Severus snorted, but didn't say anything. He filled the glass to the top with the liquid and handed it to Minerva. "As a Muggle would say, bottom's up."

Minerva took the glass and grimaced at the contents. Taking a deep breath, she raised the cup to her lips, and then threw her head back in an attempt to swallow the potion all at once. That didn't work out as she had planned, and she choked on the foul tasting stuff before she could get the first swallow down. Taking a deep breath, she drank down the rest of it, gagging. She dropped the glass, making a spewy face. She knew right now, she must look very unprofessional, but she didn't care. The potion was the most disgusting thing she had ever had the misfortune of tasting, including that time she had gotten a vomit flavored Every Flavor Bean.

She shook her head, her eyes watering. Her head felt light. She thought she was going to faint. She had the distinct feeling that she was falling. No, not falling, shrinking. Minerva decided she had to sit down. It was a full minute before she realized she was already sitting. Maybe she should lie down instead. She thought she had slipped out of her seat, but she wasn't quite sure. She closed her eyes, everything becoming very dark...

Minerva opened her eyes to see Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape leaning over her. She was lying on the floor, and she wondered vaguely what she was doing there.

"Are you all right?" Professor Dumbledore asked, taking hold of her arm and helping her into a sitting position.

Minerva nodded. "Y-Yes. I-I think so. I..." She stopped, speaking. The voice coming from her mouth wasn't her voice. It sounded too...young.

"I suppose I should have warned you." Professor Snape said. "The potion would have that effect the first time it is taken. There were a good number of years that needed to be taken off it was fairly concentrated. Don't worry, it should get easier to take from now on."

Minerva looked at Professor Snape, but she wasn't really listening to him. He looked much bigger than she remembered. She looked down at her hands. They weren't her hands. They belonged to a girl...not her.

"Are you sure you are all right, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, concern shinning in his blue eyes. "You do remember what the potion was for, don't you?"

Minerva blinked. Potion? Oh, yes. To become younger so that she could after look Harry. She smiled weakly. "Yes, Professor. It's just...a...shock."

"Of course." Professor Dumbledore, stated. "I imagine it is. Would like something to drink? A glass of water or pumpkin juice?" He asked, holding out a hand to help her to feet.

Minerva shook her head. "No. No thank you." She shook her head again. For some reason, she couldn't seem to make the room stop spinning.

"Minerva?"

She looked up at Professor Dumbledore and his out stretched hand. "Oh." She said, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet. That made the room spin even more and she immediately sat in the chair behind her. "Will I feel this ill every time I take the potion?" She asked, holding her head in her hands as if that would stop the spinning.

"No." Professor Snape answered. "As I've said, the potion should get easier to take. You should probably lie down for now."

"But perhaps you would like a change of clothes first." Professor Dumbledore suggested.

Minerva looked up at him. What was wrong with what she had on? Then she noticed that her robes were a little big. In fact, her collar was slipping over one shoulder. She gathered up her robes trying to adjust them to her smaller body. "Yes, I think a change of clothes would be good." She said. "And perhaps a mirror." She added, suddenly curious as to what she looked like. It had been so long since she had been sixteen, she couldn't remember what her face had looked like then.

"Right this way." Professor Dumbledore said, waving at a small door on the other side of his office, his private bathroom. "I took the liberty to order you something from Madam Maxim's Robes for All Occasions. She promised me they were the latest fashion."

Minerva nodded and walked a bit dizzily to the bathroom. The room was fairly large, much larger than her own office. As she looked around the marble and gold gilded bathroom, she thought the job of headmaster was worth it just for this. She spotted her outfit easily. The pink stood out in this obviously masculine bathroom. She stepped up to it and frowned. The clothes consisted of pink outer robes and a pink and blue mini-dress. The dress' tail was pleated, like the skirt of a Muggle cheerleader. She started undressing and donned the new outfit, hoping she didn't look as ridiculous as she felt. After changing, she stepped up to Dumbledore's full length mirror. To her surprise, she actually looked--cute. She was shorter than she had been, but for sixteen she was fairly tall. The short skirt of the dress, accented her long legs. Her face had lost at least fifty years of age and wrinkles, and her cheeks were rosier than she could ever remember them being. Her eyes were huge behind her horn-rimmed glasses. They were a deep hazel, flashing grey-green at times, framed by dark eyelashes. Her hair had come down from the bun she usually kept it in, and hung loose around her shoulders. It was much blacker than it had been in years, and had natural copper highlights. She stared at her reflection. She certainly didn't remember being so pretty. She took off her glasses. They didn't match her younger face, and she made a mental note to get a new pair.

Stepping away from the mirror she picked up her old robes and folded them neatly, placing them in the cushy arm chair. She placed her shoes next to the chair (they were much to large for her now) and stepped out the bathroom bare footed. Both Snape and Dumbledore turned to look at her, when they heard the door open. Snape raised his eye brows at her, as if surprised to see her looking as she was. Minerva didn't blame him, she would have never thought she would be caught dead in pink.

"Well," Snape said, grinning wickedly. "You shall have all the young men after you in no time."

Minerva gave him the stern look she usually reserved for her students. From the look on Snape's face, she could tell the look didn't have the same effect on a sixteen year old face. Dumbledore was grinning as well, and she turned the look on him. He quickly erased the look, but he couldn't hide the laughter in his eyes.

"Feeling better?" Dumbledore asked, still trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes. I am." Minerva answered.

"Well, I am glad to hear that. Have you given any thought to your name?"

Minerva blinked. "My name?" she asked.

"Well, yes." Professor Dumbledore said. "You certainly can't go around calling your self Minerva McGonagall. The students might find that...suspicious."

"Oh. Yes, of course you're right. But no, I haven't thought about it at all."

"Perhaps you can go by a childhood nickname." Snape suggested. "Did you have one?"

"My parents used to call me Mindy." Minerva answered, "But I hate that nickname."

"I think Mindy is perfect." Dumbledore said, smiling, "And a last name. Maybe your mother's maiden name."

"James." Minerva said. "But Professor, I hate the name Mindy."

"Mindy James it is." Professor Dumbledore said, ignoring Minerva's last statement. "I suggest you start thinking of yourself as that. It'll make it easier to be recognized when someone calls you."

"Professor. You aren't listening." Minerva said. "I hate the name Mindy James."

Professor Dumbledore gave her a long suffering look, a look he only used with his students. "Minerva, I assure you ninety-five percent of the students here are not completely satisfied with their names. I believe Mindy James suit you. Now, Hagrid will take you shopping for your school things. Do remember to be fitted for your school robes. You should go rest for now, you'll have a busy day tomorrow." And with that Dumbledore turned to his desk, picking up some paper work and seemingly forgetting that Minerva and Snape were still in his office.

Minerva frowned. Mindy. Yuck. Then she frowned at her choice of words to express her dislike with the name. Being sixteen is going to suck. Frowning again at her word choice she twirled around, her pink robes flaring out behind her, and stomped out of the headmaster's office. This was going to be the worst year she had ever experienced at Hogwarts, she was sure of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I always hate first chapters. They always seem to start off so slow to me. But anyways, things'll pick up around ch. 3 or 4. Review, please. But only if you have something nice or at least constructive to say. I'll burn any bad reviews and use the flames to make smores. Yum. Smores.


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2  
Diagon Alley

Harry woke early the next morning to sound of Hedwig squabbling with Pig, Ron's owl. "Oh, be quiet you two," he mumbled and started to roll over again when the bedroom door burst open.

"Harry, Ron, get up." Hermione shouted, running into the room the two of them shared and yanking the covers off of Harry before turning to do the same thing to Ron.

"Uh, what's going on, Hermione? What's the big deal?" Ron asked, sleepily, not even opening his eyes to look at Hermione. "It's too early." He complained.

"Our school letters are in," Hermione shouted, waving around three pieces of paper.

Harry quickly put on his glasses and sat up. He saw that Hermione was really holding three envelopes each addressed to one of them. If their school letters were in, then that meant...

"So what?" Ron asked not moving from where he laid. "It's just our supply list."

"No, you idiot," Hermione frowned, "Our O.W.L results."

Ron sat straight up, his eyes opening wide. "They're here?" He asked hoarsely.

Hermione nodded, handing Ron one of the letters. "Here's yours, Harry." She said, handing Harry a letter.

Harry stared at the envelope. It was much thicker than any of his previous school letters had been. He wondered if that was normal or if it was proclaiming doom.

"Have you opened yours, Hermione?" Ron asked, staring at his letter as if it would explode in his hands at any moment.

Hermione shook her head. "I thought we could do it together." She stated.

"Mine's thin." Ron said, miserably. "Fred said the thin ones are the bad ones. I must have failed every one of my O.W.L.'s."

"You don't know that, Ron." Harry stated. "Go ahead and open it."

"Not until you open yours." Ron said.

"Boys, please." Hermione frowned. "We'll open them together."

Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged. It sounded like a good idea to him. "Alright," Harry said, "On the count of three. One, two, three." All three of them tour open their envelopes and pulled out a letter containing a list of their classes and letters next to each one. Harry quickly scanned his list, skipping to Defense against the Dark Arts first. He grinned. As he expected, he received an Outstanding. Next he looked for Transfiguration and found that he had gotten an Exceeds Expectations. _Excellent_, he thought. Then his eyes moved to Potions and his mouth fell open. _No, _he thought_, it can't be._

"I can't believe it." Ron said, grinning. "I didn't totally fail Potions. And I got an Outstanding in Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Well, what did you expect?" Hermione asked, matter-of-factly. "We had Harry as a teacher. Of course, you did well. I made nothing less than an Exceeds Expectations." She said proudly, then turned to Harry and asked. "How did you come out?"

Harry only shook his head. "Potions," he croaked, then cleared his throat and tried again. "My score in Potions..."

"Did Snape fail you?" Ron cut in.

"You know you can fight that, Harry." Hermione said, frowning. "I did a little research about the matter just in case something like this happened. I suspected Snape might try to influence your grade for the worse. I was in the room with you when you were doing your practical. You were doing very well. I'll vouch for you."

"So will I," Ron stated. "Snape can't get away with failing you."

Harry shook his head. "He didn't fail me." He said, and handed his letter to Hermione.

Hermione took it, and her mouth fell open in a little surprised "O". "You received an O, Harry. That's Outstanding."

Harry nodded. "I know." He said, pulling out the other letters in his envelope. He shifted to the school list and groaned. There was a three page list of ingredients that would be needed in Advanced Potions. That explained why his envelope was so thick. _How can this be happening to me_, he wondered. He was looking forward to not having to deal with Snape for his final two years at Hogwarts. Now he was in his class, again. "I have Advance Potions." He announced as one might announce he was going to die in a little under three hours.

"Oh, man. Harry, I'm sorry." Ron said speaking to Harry as one might speak to someone who had just announced he was going to die in a little under three hours.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, it's not that bad. You should be proud of yourself, Harry. That's a very difficult class to get into. I know I would be proud."

"Are you going to be in Advanced Potions?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione hopefully.

"Er, well, no. I scored an Outstanding, but I'm not taking the class."

Harry brightened a little. "I have a choice?"

"Well, of course you have a choice, but you have to stay in, Harry, if you intend to be an Auror."

Harry immediately darkened again, and then turned on Ron. "Please, tell me you're going to be in this class."

Ron shook his head. "Sorry, Harry. I only barely passed the O.W.L."

"I'm going to be that class by myself...with a bunch of Slytherins."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione said, trying to sound reassuring. "I'm sure there will be other Gryffindors there."

Harry looked at her as if she was most naive girl in all of London. "Yes, I'm sure there will be." He said, sarcastically.

Hermione harrumphed. "Well, get dressed. We're going with Mrs. Weasley to Diagon Alley to pick up our school things. And Ron, she said you need new robes again. Something about you refusing to stop growing." With that, Hermione turned on her heels and walked out, leaving the boys to get ready for the day.

"Don't worry, Harry." Ron said, as he climbed out of the bed. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Do you really believe that?" Harry asked, looking over at Ron.

"No." Ron answered. "It just seemed like something I should say."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diagon Alley was just as Harry remembered it. He was actually a little surprised to see wizards and witches going about their day just as they had always. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had expected to come here and find the Wizarding world in a total panic. There was an undercurrent of fear where ever he went, but nothing like the mass panic he had thought he would find. He was glad. Maybe the Wizarding world would give Voldemort more of fight than he was looking for.

"Give me your potions list, dear, and I'll pick up your ingredients."

Harry looked over at Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, sure. Here." He handed her the three pages of parchment. She raised an eyebrow at the list, but didn't comment and walked off leaving Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny with Professor Lupin.

"Don't forget, mum, I need quills." Ginny called after her mother then she turned to Lupin. "Can we go to Honeydukes. I feel like ice cream."

"Sure." Professor Lupin, answered. "I think that would be alright."

"There's a Honeydukes on Diagon Alley?" Harry asked thinking of the small ice cream parlor in Hogsmead.

Ginny nodded. "It's a branch of the one from in Hogsmead. It just opened at the beginning of the summer."

"It's a lot like the original," Ron added.

Harry nodded as he trailed beside Lupin. Even on Diagon Alley, no one left Harry or the others alone. Mr. Weasley had been with them earlier, and then left to go to work, but not before Mad-Eye and Tonks had joined them. They hung out with Harry and the others, while Mrs. Wesley picked up the school books they would need (Advanced Transfiguration for Transfiguration class, The Eye of Defense for Defense against the Dark Arts, The Stars and the Future that only Harry and Ron would need for Divination, and finally Expert Potions for Harry). They discussed who they thought would be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts this year, though Harry, Ron, and Hermione kept their inside knowledge to themselves, until Mrs. Weasley returned with Professor Lupin. Mad-Eye and Tonks said good-bye to Harry and the others then, and ran off to do whatever it was an Auror and an ex-Auror did on the weekends.

Harry didn't mind though. Even with the constant baby-sitting, he was enjoying his walk through Diagon Alley. It was nice to be out in the Wizarding world, not trying to hide, talking and laughing with his friends. Even though he knew Lupin and all the others were there to keep an eye on him, they acted as if they were with him because he was a good friend. It didn't feel like he had rotating bodyguards, and that alone made what they were doing okay.

"I think I'll get a bowl of strawberry ice cream." Ginny said, grinning brightly, and Harry thought she was very pretty when she smiled that way. "I haven't had a bowl of strawberry ice cream in forever."

Ron frowned. "You had a bowl yesterday, Gin."

"I know." Ginny said, laughing lightly. "Forever."

Hermione laughed. "Ginny, I didn't know you had such a thing for ice cream."

"I didn't either." Ginny answered. "I think I picked it up from Dean, though his favorite flavor is chocolate."

Ron growled. "You're still seeing that guy?"

"Oh, Ron. Don't start." Ginny stated, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I just don't see what you see in him...I mean, Dean?"

"Hey, look there's Hagrid." Harry said, mostly because he didn't feel like hearing Ron and Ginny argue over Ginny's choice in boyfriends. He had made the mistake of asking Ron how Ginny was doing yesterday, and wound up spending the entire night listening to Ron rant about Dean. Personally, Harry liked Dean, though he was a bit confused about how he felt when he heard Ginny was going out with him. He thought he felt a pang of---was it---jealousy?

He shook away the thought and turned back towards Hagrid and waved. The half giant stood out easily in the crowd. As they approached Hagrid, they saw that he was leading someone, a girl. She looked to be about his age. She had long dark hair, pulled into a high ponytail that flashed copper and red in the sunlight. She wore tiny oval glasses that accented her large eyes. Harry couldn't tell if her eyes were pale green or grey, but he did think they were very pretty. She followed behind Hagrid, arms loaded with books.

" 'Lo, Harry." Hagrid called, leading the girl through the crowds, to their small group. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny. How are, ya?"

"We're fine, Hagrid." Hermione answered as Hagrid caught her up in a bear hug.

Hagrid released her, and wrapped his huge arms around Harry, Ron, and Ginny in turn. "It's good, ter see yer all." He stated. "Mighty good." He looked up and noticed Lupin standing behind them and grinned. "Professor Lupin. O' course, I shoulda expected ya. How are ya?"

"Very well, Hagrid." Lupin answered. "Who is your friend?"

Hagrid looked back at the girl. "This here is Mindy James." He answered. "She's transferring ta Hogwarts this year."

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked. "What year are you?"

"Sixth." Mindy answered, glancing around at the group. "And you all?"

"We're all sixth year too." Harry answered. "Except Ginny," He said, waving at Ginny. "She's in fifth year."

"By the way." Ginny said, smiling brightly. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"And I'm her brother, Ron." Ron introduced himself.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said.

"And I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, tentatively, and grinned when Mindy showed absolutely no reaction to his name at all. Not even the almost immediate and involuntary eye flick to the scar on his forehead. It was a relief, to meet someone who didn't already know who he was. Or at least, did a very good job of pretending not to know who he was.

"We're heading for Honeydukes." Lupin said to Hagrid and Mindy. "Would the two of you care to join us?"

Hagrid looked down at Mindy. "What do yer think? Feel like ice cream?"

Mindy looked at the group and then said. "Yes, I think I would like that."

"Well, I'll take these." Hagrid said, taking the load of books out of Mindy's arms. "You guys go ahead." He fell back in step with Professor Lupin allowing the kids to take the lead.

"Have you ever been to Honeydukes?" Ginny asked, looking at Mindy as she led the way to the little ice cream parlor.

"Once or twice." Mindy answered.

"What school are you transferring from?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, uh, Aussie. That's in Austria."

"Oh, I've heard of that school." Hermione said, nodding. "They have a very good Transfiguration program. You must be quite advanced."

At this, Mindy broke into a broad grin. "You wouldn't believe." She answered.

The group stepped into Honeydukes and chose a table next to the window. Lupin and Hagrid sat at a different table a little ways from where the kids were sitting. They all ordered, Ginny making sure to get her bowl of strawberry ice cream, with extra strawberries.

"Do you know what classes you have?" Ginny asked, digging into her bowl of "strawberry goodness" as she called it.

"Oh, yes." Mindy answered, pushing back her bowl of plain vanilla and pulling out her book list. "I have Divination (which she said as if she would rather eat dog poo than be in the class) and Transfiguration. Um, Astronomy, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions."

"You're in Advanced Potions too?" Harry asked looking up from his crackling hot fudge Sunday (that was crackling rather loudly).

"Yes." Mindy said, and then looked up. "Are you in Advanced Potions?"

Harry sighed and nodded.

Mindy grinned. "I'm so proud of you, Harry."

Harry looked at the girl across from him. Proud of me? "Huh?"

"Oh," Mindy said, blushing slightly. "What I mean, is that I hear that is a very difficult class to get in. You should be proud of yourself."

"That's what I told him." Hermione said, nodding in agreement. "He wouldn't listen to me."

Harry shook his head. "Well, I can't force myself to be happy about being the class. I still don't know how I managed to get in, in the first place. And can you believe the ingredients list?"

Mindy laughed. "I haven't had to buy so many ingredients before in my life, and trust me, that's saying a lot."

Harry grinned. "I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor." He said. "Then I won't have to be miserable and alone in that class. Then I'll only just be miserable"

"What do you mean miserable?" Mindy asked.

"I mean Snape, the professor. He has it out for me." Harry answered.

"Yeah," Ron added. "He hates Harry with a passion."

"Why?" Mindy asked, frowning.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I think it has something to do with me being born, though." He sighed, again then smiled. "At least I'll have one friend in the class."

Mindy smiled and nodded then said, "I'll do my best to keep Professor Snape off your back."

Harry looked at her. He didn't know what the girl could do against Snape, but he appreciated the gesture. "Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mindy waved good-bye to her new friends, and followed Hagrid back down the roads of Diagon Alley, stopping only once to pick up a cauldron.

"So, what did yer think o' Harry and the others?" Hagrid asked, as they walked down the street (well, Hagrid walked; Mindy had to trot to keep up with his long strides).

"I thought they were very nice." Mindy answered, smiling to herself. She didn't expect them to be anything else. She had taught them all, of course, and they had always been model students; despite the trouble they tended to get themselves into. She was feeling very proud of herself. She had accomplished the first part of her mission--she had befriended Harry Potter.

She didn't really think she would have a hard time doing so, but she had to admit, she had been worried. It had been a long time since she had to make friends with a group of sixteen and fifteen year olds. But they all had made it remarkably easy. They were all very open and willing to allow for a new friendship, a trait not common in most tight-knit groups. Now she understood why Harry, Ron, and Hermione were so popular in their year, and why Ginny was so popular in her year.

Everything had gone well, though she had almost blown her cover earlier when she told Harry she was proud of him. The statement had just popped out of her. She had helped Harry the previous year study for his Potions final, so that he could get into Advanced Potions and achieve his goal of becoming an Auror. After working with him for a bit, she must confess she hadn't thought he'd get into the class. She was just glad their hard work had paid off.

"I'm glad you all hit it off." Hagrid was saying. "They're a good bunch ta get mixed up in, if yer going ter get mixed up in a bunch." Hagrid smiled slightly. "Though they do tend ta get themselves in a bit trouble from time ta time."

Mindy nodded laughing. "I know." She agreed, without thinking about what she was saying.

Hagrid raised an eyebrow at her. "Yer do?"

Mindy glanced up at the half-giant, suddenly realizing her mistake. "Oh, I've heard...stories." She answered weakly, trying to cover her second slip of the day. Pretending to be someone else was turning out to be a lot harder than she thought it would be.

"Oh, right." Hagrid nodded, accepting the explanation without question. "Their reputation would go ahead o' them. Well, here ya are." He added, as they reached the brick wall that led to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid touched one of the bricks with his wand and the wall slid away revealing the almost run down pub and hotel. "Do ya need me ter come up with yer?" Hagrid asked, shuffling her books around.

Mindy shook her head. "No thank you, Hagrid. I can make it from here." She answered.

"Are ya sure, Mindy? Yer supplies are a bit heavy."

Mindy nodded. "I'm sure."

"Well, alright then." Hagrid said, as he dumped her school books into her newly bought cauldron.

Mindy immediately dropped the cauldron under the weight of the books. Hagrid looked at her, but she smiled reassuringly and said, "It is okay, Hagrid. Really, I'm fine. Thank you for showing me around today and introducing me to your friends. I had fun."

"It was nothing." Hagrid said, waving the thank you away with one large hand. "Are yer sure yer don't need help with that?" He added nodding towards the cauldron loaded with books and other school supplies.

Mindy nodded. "I'm fine, really."

Hagrid shrugged. "Well, if yer sure." He said. "I'll see ya when the school year starts." He waved one large hand and stepped back through the brick wall, which immediately closed behind him.

Mindy waited for the wall to fully seal, before pulling out her wand. Dumbledore had promised she wouldn't be restricted by the underage magic code, and a feather weight charm should do the trick to lighten her load. She started to wave her wand, but stopped. She suddenly had the distinct feeling she was being watched. She lowered her wand and looked around. The alley was empty, save for her. But she knew a pair of eyes was watching her. She could feel them on her back.

Mindy took a step back from her things, and began scanning the roof tops for the unseen person. But her search turned up nothing. She looked around again, and thought she spotted something sitting behind one of the rafters of the Leaky Cauldron. She strained to see whatever it was, but then it was gone. All she saw in the evening light was a single black feather floating down towards her. She caught the feather in mid-air and looked at. It was only an ordinary owl feather. She looked at the spot she had thought she saw someone. All she saw was shadows.

Shrugging it off, Mindy decided the feeling of being watched was just her newly teenage imagination acting up. Raising her wand again, she performed the feather-weight charm. Laying the black feather on top of her books, she picked up her cauldron and carried her things inside the pub and up to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feel free to Review if you're reading all of this for the first time.


	3. The Sorting

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3  
Sorting

Mindy hurriedly threw her things into her trunk, rushing about her small room, trying to remember anything she might be forgetting. She was late; very late. She couldn't believe she was running so behind. She just wasn't used to catching the Hogwarts Express to get to the school. Normally, she would be there already. Of course, that was no excuse for oversleeping. That had been her fault. Why didn't she just set her wand to shoot off sparks at dawn?

Looking around the disheveled room, she decided she had everything and shut the lid of her trunk. Again performing a feather-weight charm on her trunk, she grabbed it by the handle and yanked it towards the door. She bit her bottom lip, looking at the mess she had made of the room in her rush to get all of things together. She hated to leave the room in such a state of disarray, but she had no time to straighten it up. Shrugging helplessly at the mess, she stepped out the door, yanking her trunk along behind her.

Mindy hurried down the narrow stairway and into the pub area of the Leaky Cauldron. "Has a taxi arrived yet?" She asked, hurrying over to the bartender.

He looked at her through his mane of greasy hair and nodded. "It's been out there for a while, now." He answered. "You'd better hurry. Muggle taxi drivers can be impatient."

"Thanks." Mindy said. "Oh, and I'm sorry about the mess I left of the room."

The bartender shrugged. "I ain't the one thats gotta clean it."

But Mindy was already out the door. She hurried over to the big black cab, steering her trunk towards the back end of the taxi. The driver hopped out, and grabbed the end of her trunk. "Wow," he exclaimed. "This thing is incredibly light. Do you have anything in it?"

Mindy smiled, sheepishly. "Just some clothes." She answered.

The driver shook his head. "I wish I could get my daughter to pack this light." He opened the boot of the car and easily lifted the trunk into it.

Mindy climbed into the back seat of cab, as the driver closed and locked the boot. He walked around painfully slow then climbed into the driver's seat. "Where to?" He asked looking back at Mindy through the rearview mirror.

"London train station, and hurry please." Mindy answered.

"Oh, trying to catch your school train?" The driver asked, taking his sweet time starting the engine.

"Yes." Mindy answered. "I'm afraid I'm going to miss it. Would you hurry, please?"

"Oh, now, I'm sure it's not so urgent." The driver said, pulling out into traffic and driving below speed limit.

"Back in my day, I was never in a hurry to get to school..." And he went on along that line of talk the entire trip. He did not pick up any speed, and he seemed to find the streets and roads that contained the most traffic.

Mindy, frowned, becoming exasperated with the man. Was he doing this on purpose? She wanted nothing more than anything to pull out her wand and transfigure everything on the road into ants. And then threaten to do the same thing to the driver if they didn't pick up some speed. After what seemed like forever and endless chatter of the driver's school days, they finally reached the London Train station.

"Thanks." Mindy said, paying the driver and hopping out of the car. She waited impatiently while the driver unloaded her trunk. Thanking him again, she grabbed the handle and hurried off through the busy train station. It had been some years since she had to get to Hogwarts by platform nine and three quarters, and she wasn't quite sure where it was. She hurried over to area between platforms nine and ten and looked around a bit confused. Now what?

"Mindy!"

Mindy turned around and smiled when she saw Harry and Ron heading her way.

"You're late, too?" Harry asked, as he walked over to her.

Mindy nodded. "I overslept." She explained.

"We didn't." Ron said. "We're just slow."

"We are not all slow." Hermione said as she and Ginny joined the boys. "You two are slow."

Ron shrugged. "However you want to put it." He said.

"We'd better hurry." Harry said, stepping between his two friends. "We don't want to miss the train standing right on the platform."

"Right." Mindy said. "It's just, platform nine and three quarters. I'm not sure how to get on."

"Oh. That's right." Ron said. "This would be your first time getting on, wouldn't it?"

"Uh, yes." Mindy answered, gladly agreeing with Ron's excuse.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said. "We'll take it together." Harry looked around. "Where are Mrs. Weasley and Professor Lupin?"

"They're coming." Hermione answered. "Professor Lupin had to find somewhere to park. They said for us to go ahead."

"Right, then." Harry said. "Well, why don't you three go first, to show Mindy how it's done? Then we'll go."

Ron nodded. "Come on Hermione, Ginny." The three of them stood next to each other, looking around casually, making sure no Muggles were looking in their direction. Satisfied they weren't being watched, they grabbed their things and at a short run plunged into a solid wall between platforms nine and ten.

_Oh, yeah. That's how it's done_, Mindy thought, remembering the process at once.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, looking at her with questioning green eyes.

Mindy smiled at him. "Let's go." She said.

Harry returned the smile and they checked to make sure they were un- noticed. Confident that they were, they jogged together, pushed through the barrier and stepped onto platform nine and three quarters. The noise and the crowds were surprising. Students and parents alike were running about, trying to put away things and say their good-byes.

"Over here." Ron called.

Mindy and Harry turned in that direction and hurried over to the red- head boy. "We've got the last empty compartment." Ron said. "Ginny's guarding the door."

"Okay." Harry said. "Let's put our trunks up and then go see if we can spot Mrs. Weasley and Professor Lupin before it's time to go."

"Okay." Ron said. "But we'll probably see Professor Lupin on the train anyway."

"What do you mean?" Mindy asked. As far as she knew Professor Lupin wasn't teaching at Hogwarts this year. So why would he be riding to the school with them?

"We think he's going to teach Defense against the Darks Arts this year." Harry answered, and then explained, "So far every year we've had a different professor for the class. Lupin was one of the best."

Ron nodded. "Last year's teacher was by far the worst. And that's including the professor who turned out to be possessed by You-Know-Who and the one that turned out to be an impostor."

"I hope he's back." Harry said. "After last year, it'll be nice to have a good Defense against the Dark Arts teacher for a change."

Mindy smiled. She had to agree with Ron about last years Defense against the Darks Arts professor. Umbridge had been the most annoying woman she had ever had to put up with. The woman made life at Hogwarts almost unbearable for the professors and students alike. She had even made poor Professor Trelawney cry. Mindy had never been so glad to see anyone leave Hogwarts before in her life. As far as she knew, Umbridge was still at St. Mungos' in the ward for the insane. Mindy grinned thinking the woman had gotten exactly what she deserved.

They climbed aboard the train and walked a short distance down.

"Here." Ron said, sliding open a compartment door. Ginny, Hermione and Neville Longbottom were sitting inside.

"Hey." Ginny said. "What took you guys so long?"

"It didn't take us that long." Ron frowned.

"Hey, Neville," Harry said then looking back at Mindy, said, "Mindy this is Neville Longbottom. Neville this is Mindy James."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Neville said, smiling sweetly at Mindy. "You guys don't mind if join you, do you?"

" 'Course not." Harry replied. "How much room do we have in the overhead compartments?"

"Not a lot." Hermione answered. "But you might be able to squeeze in three more trunks."

They had to do quite a bit of shifting around to get all the trunks up into the overhead storage space. In the end it was still a tight fit. Mindy was sorely tempted to pull out her wand and perform a shrinking charm on the trunks, but she knew that would cause entirely too many question and quickly squashed the desire. Finally, everything was out of the way. The owls were let out of their cages, so that they could perch on the back of the seats and their cages could be stored away. Hermione's cat, Crookshank, was constantly attempting to grab Ron's tiny owl and the two had to be separated. It was pretty apparent to Mindy, though, that Pig didn't mind Crookshank's attempts at capture and was actually having fun with the cat.

"Let's go see if we can find Mum before the train pulls off." Ginny said, once she and Hermione had managed to calm down Crookshank.

"Okay." Ron said then looking back at Neville and Mindy asked, "Would you guys like to come along?"

"No, I'll wait here." Neville answered, pulling out a magazine called Magical Plants and You Weekly.

"So will I." Mindy answered.

"Okay, we'll be back soon." Ginny said, as she, Harry, Hermione and Ron stepped out of the compartment.

Mindy took a seat across from Neville. "Do you enjoy plants?" She asked the boy, eyeing his magazine. She knew very well that Neville did enjoy Herbology. It was well known the course was his favorite subjects, and Professor Sprout was always going on about what a gifted student he was.

"Yes." Neville said his eyes lighting as he got to talk on a subject he knew a lot about. He talked about a few of the plants he was most interested in and explained that he had received an Outstanding on his Herbology O.W.L. He was going to be in Advanced Herbology this year and was excited about getting to study rare magical plants.

Mindy listened to Neville talk about Herbology until the others returned. The whistle blew shortly after everyone had taken a seat, the three girls facing the three boys. "We'll be heading off soon." Harry said, his eyes shinning with excitement.

Mindy looked at the boy. She never knew he looked forward to returning to Hogwarts with such delight. She supposed the school must really be a refuge for him. She just hoped she could make it as safe for him as a true refuge would be.

The whistle blew a second time and the train began slowly down the track, and soon they were speeding along towards Hogwarts. The small group spent most of the trip laughing and talking. Mindy played exploding snap with Harry, Ginny, and Ron, and surprised everyone when she won four out of the five games. Hermione and Neville kept their heads buried in books, coming up once to watch Harry and Ron play chess. Hermione and Neville had placed a bet on the game, Hermione siding with Ron and Neville choosing Harry. Ron crushed Harry after only three turns, and Hermione won four chocolate frogs from Neville.

The food lady came around about halfway through the trip. Harry bought everyone cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs. He offered Mindy a bag of Betty Botts Every Flavor Bean, which she politely turned down. She explained that she was still traumatized from the time she had eaten a vomit flavor bean. Shortly after the food cart lady had gone, Seamus Finigan, Lavender Brown and Pravati Patil dropped by. They asked Harry if he would still be holding D. A. meetings. Harry said he didn't know, and told them that he thought they might have a descent Defense against the Dark Arts professor this year and that they might not need the club.

"I hope you decide to have the club anyway." Lavendar said. "It was fun and I bet half the school will want to join."

Soon evening was turning into night and Hermione announced it was time to change into their uniforms. She sent the boys away so that the girls could get dress, and after a bit the train was coming to a slow stop.

"Looks like we're here." Ron said. "Let's go get a carriage before they're all taken." He led the way out of the train. They walked towards the line of carriages. Mindy felt Harry stiffen a bit and looked over. She saw that he was staring at the creatures pulling the carriages. She noticed that Neville was watching them too. Harry and Neville shared a knowing look, and then climbed aboard a carriage behind Ron and Hermione. Mindy started to follow when she heard someone call her name.

"Ms. James."

Mindy looked back to see Severus--no Professor Snape, she mentally corrected herself--heading her way. She stepped away from the carriage. "Yes?" She asked, questioningly.

"You'll need to come with me." Professor Snape said, taking her by the arm and leading her away from the line of carriages.

She smiled weakly at the others peering curiously out the carriage windows at her. "Why?" She asked, allowing herself to be steered away from the carriages and towards the lake.

"You still have to be sorted." Snape answered.

"Yes, I know." Mindy said. Then her eyes widened, "Don't tell me I have to cross the lake."

Snape smirked at her. "You have to experience all of the traditions of Hogwarts."

Mindy frowned. "I already have."

"Yes, but, unfortunately for you, nobody knows that." Snape said, quietly. "Have a fun trip." He laughed, leaving her standing on the bank.

" 'Lo, Mindy." Hagrid called, walking along the bank carrying a large lantern that was swinging in the night. "Lovely night, isn't it?" He said, as he ushered her into one of the small boats, already holding a few other students.

Mindy nodded tightly. "Yes," she answered. "Peachy."

Hagrid grinned hugely and walked off still calling the first years over to him. Soon all the first year students were gathered into the boats, and they started to move on their own towards the castle in the distance. Mindy looked up at Hogwarts. She had to admit from this vantage point, Hogwarts looked huge and mystical. It was almost awe inspiring. Now, she understood why Dumbledore had kept up the tradition of bringing the new students to Hogwarts by boat. It really inspired an appreciation of just how grand the school was.

Mindy watch the wavering light of the lantern on the lake surface. Several students gasped as a huge tentacle broke the surface of the water and sprinkled sparkling drops of the liquid over them. They floated gently towards the castle, and Mindy was surprised to see that she was actually enjoying the trip. All too soon they were at their destination, and were disembarking on the bank.

"This way." Hagrid called, leading them through the large arched doorway of the school.

Mindy and the other first years milled around in the front hall. Unlike the other children standing around her though, Mindy wasn't in the least nervous. She knew exactly what to expect. She even avoided being nailed by the water balloons that Peeves threw into the group of new students, until he was chased off by Professor Sprout.

"Sorry about that." Professor Sprout apologized to the frightened first years. "That's just the resident poltergeist. He's not dangerous; he just likes to cause trouble. Well, line up now, and follow me."

Professor Sprout took the lead, and threw open the doors of the great hall. Mindy stayed to the end of the group and was one of the last to enter the hall. She looked up as she walked in. Hundreds of candles floated in the air, mimicking the stars that twinkled in the magically altered roof. She heard several of the new students comment in wonder on the ceiling. Mindy grinned. This was nothing new to her, but it was interesting seeing everything from the perspective of a student.

Professor Sprout walked to the front of the great hall, and placed a stool and the ragged, pointed, wizard's hat on the platform. She stepped back and the sorting hat began to speak:

"So another year begins once more.  
Another group of fresh faces  
I have seen years of several score  
and more; and others in their places.  
This year begins many years of fright  
of worry and of fear.  
Bumps in the night  
many will surely hear.  
The only way to withstand the dread  
is to pull together. As you will find  
this is the year to become as one head,  
one body, and one mind.  
The four houses were assembled  
to be united and whole.  
Old ties were disassembled;  
shattered promises of old.  
Forget these ancient animosities.  
Pull together in unanimity.  
Look past old atrocities.  
This is the time to be in harmony.  
So hear my words, my law  
Hufflepuff and Gryffindor  
Slytherin and Ravenclaw.  
Be apart no more.  
Join together as one.  
United you shall stand and rule.  
Join together as one  
and no harm will come to student or school"

The hat was silent and so was the great hall. Not a student applauded; instead they looked at each other in wonder at the words the hat had spouted out. There was a single hand clap and Mindy looked towards the headmaster, who stood applauding the song of the hat. Rather quickly, though he too was silent and returned to his seat. Mindy looked towards the hat and then at Professor Dumbledore again. This was the second time the hat had preached togetherness to the students of Hogwarts. Normally, the hat only sung about the four houses of Hogwarts and the creators of each. But now it seemed focused on telling those four houses to unit. Something big was coming; something bad. She only hoped the school was ready to face whatever it was.

Professor Sprout cleared her throat. "Alright," she said, clearly. "It's time to begin the sorting. When I call your name, step forward and place the sorting hat on your head. Then proceed to the house you are sorted into. Aaron, Abbigal." And so the sorting began. The list of names slowly wound down, sending the new first years to one house and then another. When the list came to the "J's" Mindy fully expected to be called, but was a little surprise when it proceeded to the "K's" without hearing her name. She frowned, but decided to just wait it out. After an eternity the last first year was called ("Zeph, Zachary") and Professor Sprout rolled up her list.

But before heading for her seat on the stage she announced. "We do have one transfer student with us this year. She will be joining the sixth year, but must be sorted into the appropriate house, first. James, Mindy."  
Mindy stepped forward and picked up the sorting hat. Sitting on the stool she placed the sorting hat on her head.

**Why, I do believe it is Minerva**. The hat said, speaking in her mind at once.

Mindy smiled. _Hello, hat. How are you?_

**Very well, for a bit of dusty cloth and loose stitches. Well, I must say, I've never had to sort a person twice before. Oh, this is certainly new.  
**

_It's very new for me too,_ Mindy stated (or rather thought) flatly.

**Did you not like Gryffindor when I placed you in that house before?**

_Oh, no. Nothing like that,_. Mindy said. _I love Gryffindor and I'd like to be placed in the house again.  
_

**Not to worry there, dear. You were a Gryffindor then, and you are a Gryffindor now. So it shall be...** "GRYFFINDOR." The hat called this last part aloud.

"Thank you." Mindy whispered quietly, before taking the hat off her head, and heading for the Gryffindor table amongst loud applause. She sat down between Neville and Harry who had been saving her seat.

"I knew you'd get Gryffindor." Harry said, happily then turned towards the Professors' table. "I wonder where Professor McGonagall is?" He said. "She usually does the sorting." He added, speaking to Mindy.

"Maybe she's ill." Ron suggested. "She probably just couldn't make the sorting."

Hermione was about to offer her opinion when Professor Dumbledore stood. She quickly closed her mouth and turned her attentions back to the front of the great hall.

"I know you must all be famished." Professor Dumbledore stated. "I certainly am. So I will make this quick. I have just a few announcements. As always, the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Also, Mr. Filch has once again updated his list of things banned from the Hogwarts' halls. Now all products produced by Weasley Wizarding Wheezes are prohibited. Now, I have some bad news." Dumbledore said, looking somberly at the students of Hogwarts. "This year I am afraid, given recent events, that Hogsmead weekends will be canceled."

This news was met with a disappointed groan from the assembly in general. A few brave souls even booed. Dumbledore raised his hands to quiet down the students. "Yes, yes. I know you are all very disappointed. However, to make up for your great loss, Hogwarts will once again have the Yule Ball. So dust off your dress robes, all."

The girls looked very happy about this, some turning to talk excitedly to their neighbor. The boys looked as if the Yule Ball was hardly worth the trade off. Mindy could see a look of indifference in the first, second, and third years' faces, which were not old enough to attend either event.

Once again Professor Dumbledore raised his hands and the students quieted down. "Also we have a few staffing changes this year." The headmaster went on. "I am sure most of you will remember Professor Lupin." Dumbledore waved at the man sitting at the end of the professors' table amongst the shadows. He had been so still, Mindy hadn't noticed him before. He half stood now, amongst enthusiastic applause from all houses, excluding Syltherin. "Professor McGonagall will not be with us this year. She is attending to...personal matters. Professor Lupin will be taking over her classes."

The great hall became deathly silent, before bursting into a buzz of mummers. "Where's Professor McGonagall?" Hermione whispered, fiercely.

"If Professor Lupin is teaching Transfiguration, who is teaching Defense against the Dark Arts?" Ron wondered.

Harry only shook his head, and shrugged.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat to regain the attention of the students. "Centaur Firenze will be taking over Divination full time this year." He went on. "And Professor Trelawney has graciously agreed to teach Defense against the Dark Arts."

Again the great hall fell quiet. "What?" Ron called loudly into the silence.

Professor Dumbledore smiled and repeated himself. "Professor Trelawney has graciously agreed to teach Defense against the Dark Arts. I believe that take care of all the announcements. Now all I have to say is eat up." With that Dumbledore sat down and food appeared on the tables.

But for once the students were too busy discussing the new teacher line up to immediately dig in.

"This is unbelievable." Ron said, as he dug into a bowl of mashed potatoes. "Trelawney teaching Defense against the Dark Arts? That's just unreal."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "I transferred out of her class in the first place so that I wouldn't have to be taught by her. What kind of Defense against the Dark Arts professor will she make, anyway?"

"She has to be better than Umbridge was last year." Harry said. "But still, I wonder what happened to Professor McGonagall. Do you think Professor Lupin will make a good Transfigurations professor?"

"He'll have a hard time trying to fill Professor McGonagall's shoes." Hermione stated. "She is one of better professors here if you ask me."

Mindy smiled proudly. She always knew Hermione was one of her favorite students.

"I think Lupin will do fine." Ron said, adding roast beef to his plate. "Will you pass the rolls, Harry?"

Harry took a roll for himself, and passed the basket to Ron. "Well, I'll say one thing; this year will certainly be interesting."

"Do you think we can make up all our work in Defense against the Dark Arts and get high scores like we did in Divination?" Neville asked thoughtfully.

"Oh, don't tell me you did that too, Neville." Hermione exclaimed.

Neville shrugged. "What else was I suppose to do? I don't have the inner eye."

Mindy laughed. "Very few people do." She said, grinning at the thought of Trelawney not knowing the difference between real work and fabrications from a student's imagination. "Did you really make up all your work in that class?"

"I think just about everybody did." Neville answered.

Ron nodded. "Harry and I did. It made getting through homework a lot easier, I'll tell you that."

"I don't think we'll be able to do that this year though." Harry said, "Considering our new Divination's professor."

"Doesn't matter," Ron stated. "Everything is so uncertain now that I doubt it matters much what we put down on paper."

"Honestly," Hermione huffed. "If you're going to be in class, you ought to at least try."

"Aw, Hermione, don't start." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well, still...Oh, hello Professor Sprout."

Mindy and Harry looked back to see Professor Sprout standing directly behind them. "Hello, all." She said. "Hi, Mr. Longbottom. Looking forward to class the year?"

"Oh, yes. Very much so," Neville said nodding.

"Good." Professor Sprout turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you after the feast."

"Oh, okay." Harry said, and then turned back to his friends. "You don't suppose I'm in trouble already do you?" He asked as Professor Sprout walked off.

"If you are, you've just set a record." Ron said. "Not even Fred and George could get themselves called to Dumbledore's office this quickly."

Mindy looked back at the professors' table and wondered absently what the Headmaster wanted with Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll see you later." Harry called to Ron and Hermione as they hurriedly gathered up the first years.

"Right." Hermione returned, waving good-bye and chasing after a lost first year that was starting to head out with the Hufflepuff crowd.

"Sometimes being a prefect really stinks, you know." Ron whispered to Harry. "Tell me what happens when you get back."

Harry nodded and headed out the Great Hall, walking towards the headmaster's office. He had been there so many times; he had no trouble getting there without actively thinking about where he was going. This was lucky for him, since his mind seemed to be on other things. He wondered what his year at Hogwarts would be like. He hoped all would be quiet. He really did not want adventure this year. He wondered what Professor Dumbledore wanted to see him about, and what his favorite class would be like with Trelawney teaching it. He shook his head. It just couldn't be as bad as when Umbridge was over it, and that alone should be something to look forward to.

He was halfway to Dumbledore's office when he thought he saw something, a shadow passing over his head. He looked up and around, fully expecting to see Peeves floating by with a water balloon or something, but there was nothing there. He stopped walking and strained to see into the shadows where the wall met the ceiling. There was still nothing. He looked back at the spot on the floor where he thought he had seen the shadow, but as he expected all there was to see was floor. Shaking his head, he started off for Dumbledore's office again, but stopped once more. On the floor, a few feet ahead of him, was a feather. He walked towards it, and picked it up. It was a black owl feather. He twirled it between his fingers wondering what an owl feather was doing in this hall so far away from the owlery. Deciding one of the owls must have gotten lose, Harry pocketed the feather and headed on to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Soon he was standing outside the stone griffin and suddenly realizing he had no idea what the password was. In the past it had always been something sweet, so he decide to go with that and began naming off every candy and cake he could think of. "Cauldron Cake. Every Flavor Bean. Chocolate Frog. Um, Cockroach Clusters." No results. Harry shook his head and on whim tried. "Strawberry Goodness," and to his surprise the Griffon came to life and sprung aside.

Harry shrugged. "Who knew." He said to himself, and headed up to the headmaster's office. He knocked tentatively on the door at the top.

"Come in, Mr. Potter."

Harry pushed the door open and stepped in. "You wanted to see me Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes. Have a seat." Professor Dumbledore said, waving his hand and a comfortable chair appearing. He picked up a tin and shook it. "Would you care for an Everlasting Gobstopper?"

"No thank you, Sir." Harry shook his head, as he sat.

"No?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "These really are quite remarkable candies. I started one when I was fifteen. I still haven't finished it."

Harry grinned. Then he asked. "What did you want to see me about?"

"I wanted to let you know, that you will need to continue your Occlumency lessons. This year, I thought I might take a swing at instructing you. Is that alright?" Harry nodded, immensely relieved that Professor Dumbledore wasn't going to make him continue his lessons with Professor Snape. Seeing the teacher during potions would be torture enough. Professor Dumbledore nodded, and then looked at Harry very seriously, the smile that had been playing on lips fading away. "There is something else I wanted to talk to you about. You don't mind if I am very open with you, Harry?" He asked. Harry shook his head no and Professor Dumbledore continued. "It's about Defense against the Dark Arts. You see, I asked Professor Trelawney to take over the class, because I did not feel it a wise decision at this time to hire someone from outside the school."

Harry nodded. That made sense, and he had rather suspected that was Dumbledore's reasoning behind assigning Trelawney as the new teacher.

"It's just that I am afraid Professor Trelawney may not be entirely qualified to teach the class." The headmaster continued. "You, however, seem to be quite adapt with the subject."

Harry looked up at the headmaster in surprise. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Did you know, Harry, that every student you taught last year scored an Outstanding on their Defense against the Dark Arts O.W.L.?"

Harry shook his head no again. Neville hadn't mentioned anything, nor had Lavender, Pravati or Seamus when they stopped in his cart on the train earlier.

"It seems you have a...knack, shall we say...for the subject."

"O--Okay." Harry said, slowly. "What do you want from me?"

"I would like you to continue D. A., Harry." Dumbledore answered. "I'll instate it as an official club open to all students. I'll, of course, encourage all fifth years to join, as they will be taking their O.W.L.'s at the end of the year. We will consider your lessons-- supplementary--to Professor Trelawney's teaching. I think this will be very good for the student body in general. And I am sure the students will find what you have to show them most useful. What do you think? Will you consider it?"

For a long while, Harry only stared at the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore was basically asking him to teach Defense against the Dark Arts. But how could he teach? He was still a student himself. "I--I don't know, Professor. I still have classes and Quidditch and--stuff, and it seems like there will be a lot of people that I would be responsible for."

"You shouldn't have to worry about your classes, Harry. I will talk to your professors and they will adjust your work load accordingly. I would not ask you to do this, if I did not feel it was necessary. You don't have to decide tonight, Harry. Think about it and give me an answer by the end of the week."

Harry nodded. "Okay." He said. "I can do that."

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. Well, you had better get back to your tower. You will have a busy day tomorrow."

Harry nodded absently and stood. He started for the door then remembered that he hadn't gotten the new password from Ron or Hermione. He looked back at the headmaster. "Do you know what the Gryffindor password is?"

Professor Dumbledore grinned. "Dumbledore's Army."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter corrected, I hope. If you notice stuff that still isn't right, let me know. Unless you don't care, in which case, neither do I.

Qwest


	4. The Pattern in the Trees

Hello, all. Qwest here once again. Here's chapter four. Sorry to keep waiting, but its been busy. First off, I want to thank all of my reviewers. You made me feel so special. A really BIG thank you to psalatino who listed me as a favorite author. THANKS.  
  
I don't like to leave long A/N, but I have something moderately important this time. I finally un-packed all of my HP books and man did I make some errors. Sorry. I thought about going back and corrected them in the chapters and just re-uploading everything, but then I thought--yeah right, like I'm really going to do that. So instead I'm going to list them all at the beginning of this chapter. If you could care less about the corrections, by all means skip this portion. It has absolutely no relevance to what's going on now. But if you want to see all my flubs, then stick around and read. And that pesky disclaimer will be at the end of my screw-ups list, if you care to read that I do not own Harry Potter or anything relating to Harry Potter.  
  
SCREW-UPS LIST  
  
I miss spelled Weasley like a million times. It is WeaslEy, not WeasEly.  
  
I miss spelled Dumbledore, believe it or not. DumbledorE, not Dumbledor__.  
  
Fred and George's new business partner was not Dean. It was Lee Jordan. I don't know where I got Dean from. Probably the first thing that came to mind. I don't know.  
  
I miss spelled McGonagall. A few times I left out the first A. I think that was more of typing errors than anything else though.  
  
I miss spelled Severus. I put one too many r's in it. Severus, not SeRverus.  
  
I called Hermione's cat Crankshaft. Crookshanks. Crookshanks. Her cat's name is Crookshanks. Where did Crankshaft come from. That my friends is a long and complicated story, and one I will not get into now.  
  
Hagrid's dialogue still stinks, but that I have no power to correct. It is due to my poor ability to type accents. If Fleur shows up in this story, I am in deep do-do.  
  
That is all the uh-ohs I can think of. If you noticed anymore, keep it to yourself.  
  
Disclaimer: It's in the beginning A/N. I'm not typing that despairingly, depressing information again. If only I could be a million dollar author. ::Big sigh:: A girl can dream, can't she.  
  
END OF SCREW-UPS LIST  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
The Pattern in the Trees  
  
"So what did Dumbledor want last night?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry looked up at one of his best friends. He, Ron, Hermione and Mindy were just sitting down to breakfast. When Harry had returned to Gryffindor Tower late last night, he had found the first day of school party in full swing. It wasn't as grand as when the Weasley twins were running the show, but it was enough to keep him from talking to Ron and Hermione about his visit to Professor Dumbleore's office.  
  
"Yes. I am rather curious, myself." Mindy said, looking up from the piece of toast she was buttering. "I've never heard of a student being called to the headmaster's office on the first night back." She said, a faint smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Well, it really isn't the first time I've been to Dumbledore's office on the first night." Harry said, helping himself to some eggs and pancakes. "But then, Ron and I had stolen his dad's flying car and flew it here."  
  
"And then got it crushed by the Whomping Willow." Ron added, shaking his head. "My dad was pissed over that for an entire year. Sometime I think he's still upset about it."  
  
"Well, I would be too." Hermione stated, matter-of-factly, "If someone had ruined my car. But back on subject, Harry, what did Professor Dumbledore want?"  
  
Harry shrugged. He decided to skip the part about continuing Occlumency until it was just him, Hermione, and Ron and went straight to the important part of the previous night's discussion, "To tell me that he wasn't really confident in Professor's Trelawney's ability to teach Defense against the Dark Arts."  
  
Ron snorted. "He's not the only one who's not confident in her abilities."  
  
Mindy frowned. "He called you to his office to tell you that."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, then he asked me if I was interested in teaching the class."  
  
Mindy dropped her fork and Hermione mirrored her action. "He what?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
"That's a bloody brilliant idea." Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Did he really ask you to teach?" Mindy asked.  
  
"What're you going to do?" Hermione cut in, leaning over her plate of bacon and toast.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do just, yet. And no, he didn't come right out and say, 'Harry, teach this class'. He wants me to continue D.A. You know, and open it to everyone at Hogwarts. He said he'll encourage the fifth years to join the club, since they'll be taking their O.W.L.'s." He looked over at Ron, "And I'm not so sure it's a 'bloody brilliant' idea."  
  
"Well, I think it is." Ron countered. "You'll do much better than Professor Trelawney. Who knows what kind of craziness she'll have us doing."  
  
Hermione frowned. "But what makes him think you're even capable of teaching in the first place."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore said everyone I tutored last year made an O on their DaDA O.W.L." Harry answered. "He seems to think I'll be able to do good job because of that."  
  
"Really?" Mindy asked. "Every one of the fifth years?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Even Neville?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry nodded again.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore's right, Harry." Ron said. "You're gifted."  
  
"When do you have to give Dumbledore your final answer?" Mindy asked.  
  
"He told me to think about it and let him know by the end of the week." Harry answered.  
  
"But, I don't see how it could possibly work out." Hermione said, shaking her head. "You'd have to work around everyone's schedules, and with quidditch practice in the various houses and classes, that'll be near impossible. Not to forget that you have your own classes to worry about."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But Professor Dumbledore said he'd talk to my professors and have them lighten my work load."  
  
"A lighter load." Ron said. "That'll make it easier to plan lessons. And don't try to work around people schedules. Let them work around yours. Just pick a day that you want to hold the meetings on and whoever can make it will come."  
  
"But he'll still have to accommodate the fifth years." Hermione argued. "Professor Dumbledore will probably require that they join."  
  
"Well, that's easily solved." Ron said. "Just pick a day that fits into Ginny's schedule. She's on the Gryffindor Quidditch team plus she has so many extracurricular activities. Anything she can make, anybody can make."  
  
"Ron makes a good point." Hermione said, turning to Harry. "And we'll help as much as we can, of course."  
  
"Wait, a second." Harry said. "I thought we were just agreeing that I couldn't do this."  
  
"That's right. You can't." Mindy said, vehemently. "Dumbledore can't expect a student to teach a class, no matter how under qualified the professor is." She sat back in her chair, frowning. "Of all the crazy ideas the man has had, and he's had some crazy ones, this by far takes the cake."  
  
Harry looked over at Mindy. She was frowning and right then she reminded him very strongly of someone. He, Hermione, and Ron stared at her curiously. Finally, Harry voiced the question that was running through all their minds. "What do you know about Professor Dumbledore and his ideas?"  
  
"What?" Mindy asked, sitting up. She seemed to think about what she had just said and her eyes widened. "Oh...oh...uh...um, I--I think the morning owls are coming."  
  
Harry looked around. The high windows of the great hall had just opened, and owls of all types came flying in. They swooped low over the tables of the great hall depositing letters, packages, and class schedules. A large brown born owl delivered Harry's schedule. Ron snatched his away from a horned owl that snapped at his fingers. Hermione and Mindy each took their schedules from a medium sized screech owl.  
  
Harry fed the barn owl a piece of toast crust, as he unrolled his schedule. "Well, it looks like we'll have most of our classes together today." He said, glancing over the schedule. "Double Transfiguration first, then Care of Magical Creatures, and after lunch, Divination."  
  
"Transfiguration first, huh?" Ron said, reading over his own schedule. "Well, this should be interesting."  
  
Mindy nodded and said quietly, almost to herself. "Yes. Let's see if Professor Lupin can keep up with me." She rolled her schedule up and stood. "I have to go." She said, looking at the others. "I left my books in the room. I'll see you in class." She stuffed her schedule in a pocket of her robes and hurried out of the great hall.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow at her retreating form, disappearing through the great hall's door. "What do you suppose that was about?" Ron asked. "Getting all worked up about Professor Dumbledore's idea.?"  
  
"And then saying that he's had some crazy ones." Hermione added. "What do you suppose she knows about Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Maybe she's heard rumors." He suggested, though he knew he wasn't convincing anyone. He wasn't convincing himself.  
  
"She's a weird one." Ron stated.  
  
Hermione nodded thoughtfully, then looking over her own schedule said, "We have Defense against the Dark Arts tomorrow morning, Harry. I say you hold out on making any final decisions until after the class. Who knows, maybe Professor Trelawney will be some good."  
  
Ron snorted. "Yeah, and maybe this year Snape will lighten up on Harry."  
  
"Ugh." Harry groaned. "Don't remind me about that class. I have his right after Trelawney's. I hope tomorrow doesn't shape up to be rotten."  
  
"You can hope." Ron said. "But it isn't likely to happen."  
  
"Ron." Hermione admonished, pushing her plate aside. "We should go." She said, looking at them both. "We don't want to be late for Transfiguration."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Mindy burst into Professor Dumbledore's office, not bothering to knock. Professor Dumbledore wasn't phased by this and didn't even look up from what ever he was doing. Mindy huffed at being ignored and stomped over to stand directly in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk.  
  
She cleared her throat loudly and glared at Dumbledore until he looked up at her.  
  
"Well, Ms. James, you seem to be slipping back into a teenager nicely." Professor Dumbledor said, raising an eyebrow at the scowl on her face as he laid his work aside.  
  
"How can you ask Harry to teach Defense against the Dark Arts?" Mindy asked, choosing to ignor the headmaster's statement.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. James, but what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about you asking Harry to teach Defense against the Dark Arts. And don't call me Ms. James."  
  
"Would you prefer Mindy, then?"  
  
"I would prefer my name. You can't possibly expect a student to teach a class."  
  
"Mindy James is your name now. And I did not ask Mr. Potter to teach Defense against the Dark Arts."  
  
"That's not what he said."  
  
"I asked him if he would be interested in continuing D. A." Professor Dumbledore went on as if Mindy hadn't spoken.  
  
"You don't think that's the same thing?" Mindy argued back. "You really should have run this by me first, Albus. I could have told you not to place Trelawney as the Defense against the Dark Arts professor."  
  
"Please explain to me, Ms. James, why I should discuss my staffing plans with my students." Dumbledore frowned, but the twinkle in his eye couldn't be masked.  
  
This annoyed Mindy even more. "I am not a student..."  
  
"But you are." Professor Dumbledore cut in. "Do try to remember that."  
  
"But Albus..."  
  
"I must insist, Ms. James, that you call me Professor Dumbledore, or Headmaster, Sir even if you prefer."  
  
Mindy rolled her eyes. If she didn't know better, she'd think the man was irritating her on purpose. "Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster, Sir." She spat through gritted teeth. "If I may ask, being as I am only a student, why are you placing so much responsibility on Harry? Why don't you let Severus head this Defense against the Dark Arts club? It's something he has wanted ever since he came to teach here."  
  
"You are being a bit curious for a student, Ms. James."  
  
Mindy raised her chin, choosing to ignor that statement as well. "Well?"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Well, why are you placing so much responsibility on Harry? Severus is perfectly capable."  
  
"I have my reasons for doing things the way I'm doing them."  
  
"Which are?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore only smiled at her. He laced his fingers together and said, "Aren't you late for a class?"  
  
"Honestly, Albus. I know I'm sixteen now, but..."  
  
"Transfiguration, I believe it is."  
  
"You haven't answered any of my questions."  
  
"You had better hurry. You don't want to loose points for your house." And with that, Professor Dumbledore picked up his quill and commenced working on whatever it was he was doing before Mindy had so rudely walked in.  
  
Mindy frowned at him. It was obvious that Professor Dumbledore had no intentions of continuing the discussion. It didn't even look as if he knew she was still standing there. Deciding it would be useless to try and start the conversation again, Mindy spun around and marched out of the headmaster's office. After all, he was right; she was late for her first class of the year.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked to the Transfiguration class room together, discussing the possible lessons Professor Lupin had planned for them.  
  
"I bet we won't be turning rocks into rock candy, that's for sure." Ron said as they joined a group of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws milling around outside the door. "It's bound to be a far more interesting lesson than when Professor McGonagall was teaching."  
  
"I'm sure Professor McGonagall wouldn't like to hear you say that." Hermione frowned.  
  
"Well, she's not here to hear, is she?" Ron shot back, just as Mindy walked up. He looked over at her and asked, "Did you find your books?"  
  
Mindy stopped next to Harry looking a bit flustered. She answered Ron's question with a noncommittal nod then asked, "What's going on? I thought I was late."  
  
"It seems Professor Lupin is a little late." Hermione answered. "We're just waiting for him to open the door."  
  
Mindy raised an eyebrow at this, with a very disapproving look on her face. Harry tilted his head at her. Mindy had to be the oddest girl he had ever met, and that was taken Hermione and her joy of all things school related into account. Why she would be upset because a professor was a few minutes late was beyond him. Things must have been done very differently at Aussie Allister.  
  
They didn't have to wait long, however, before the room door swung open and Professor Lupin looked out at the student's on the other side. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He quickly apologized. "Come in, everyone."  
  
The students filed into the class, taking the seats they had become accustomed to over the past five years. Harry looked around, noticing for the first time just how much smaller this class had become. At least half the Ravenclaws were no longer with them, and the Gryffindors had shrunk to one third of what they used to be.  
  
Professor Lupin walked to the front of the class. He waved his wand and his name was written across the board in neat white letters. "I know most of you know who I am." He said, turning around. "This is for the new among us." He smiled at Mindy, before turning to address the class, again. "Take out your books, please, and turn to chapter 20."  
  
Harry reached into his back pack and pulled out his new Transfiguration book. Flipping quickly to the chapter he read the title: "Changing the Skin You're In".  
  
"This is Advanced Transfiguration and I think it is time you learn how to transfigure--yourself." Professor Lupin said, stepping back towards the center of the class.  
  
"You mean the way Viktor Krum turned himself into a shark?" Seamus Finnigan asked, looking up from his book.  
  
Professor Lupin nodded. "Exactly. Though I hope I will be able to teach you to do it a bit more...completely."  
  
Mindy raised her hand and Professor Lupin nodded at her. "Isn't that dangerous for under trained wizards?" She asked. "If the transfiguration spell isn't done properly it could get...er...messy. Don't you think we should wait until we're in our seventh year and have a little more experience?"  
  
Professor Lupin stared at her curiously. Harry supposed he hadn't expected anyone to oppose learning how to transfigure themselves. "Well, yes. There is a level of danger. But there's a bit of danger involved with any sort of magic. I don't think you'll be anymore ready in your seventh year than you are now. If you work hard at it, the technique can be mastered easily enough." Professor Lupin looked back at the class. "I would like you all to read..."  
  
"I have to disagree." Mindy said, her hand flying into the air briefly.  
  
Professor Lupin looked back at her. "With what?"  
  
"The technique can't be easily mastered no matter how hard you work. It takes a great amount of skill to be able to transfigure yourself."  
  
"I am aware of that." Professor Lupin answered. "This is Advanced Transfiguration. I'm assuming everyone in this class is here because they showed the skill needed to perform the more difficult spells."  
  
Mindy nodded. "I'm sure everyone has the potential. But potential and ability are two different things. I think you should walk us through the more complex spells, letting us work on the least difficult first and then taking on the more challenging ones towards the end of the year. Or perhaps next year. What you're doing is nose diving right into the hardest stuff."  
  
"And the most interesting stuff." Dean piped up from his seat in the back of class. "Do you really want sit here turning penguins into pin cushions?"  
  
Mindy shifted in her seat and glared at Dean. He withered under the stare and grinned sheepishly. "Just a question." He mumbled.  
  
"Ms. James, is it?" Professor Lupin asked, and Mindy nodded, turning back to face him. "I know you're transferring from a different school and you may not have covered the same things the students here have. If you're concerned about your abilities, you can talk to me after class. I could set up a tutoring session."  
  
Mindy's cheeks flushed scarlet with indignation. "A tutoring session? I could tutor you."  
  
Professor Lupin frowned. "Then what is the problem?"  
  
"I just think you're going about this all wrong..."  
  
"Listen to me carefully, Ms. James. I am about to ask you a very important question." Professor Lupin said, stepping up to Mindy's desk and frowning down at her. "Who is teaching this class?"  
  
Mindy opened her mouth, then closed it again. All the color drained from her cheeks, and Harry couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. Mindy didn't say a word. She only glared back at Professor Lupin. "Stay after class. I think we need to talk." He said, before turning around and heading back to the front.  
  
Mindy nodded briefly and stared fixedly at her un-opened transfiguration book. Harry glanced at her, wondering what made her want to argue with Professor Lupin about what he planned to teach. He felt a poke in his arm and turned around to look at Ron. Ron set his book up, and twirled his finger in the air, making the crazy gesture. He nodded, meaningfully at Mindy. Harry only shook his head.  
  
Hermione, who must have seen this out the back of her head, turned around and hissed, "Cut it out." Ron made a face at her, but he set his book down. Hermione leaned towards Mindy and whispered. "I agree, this is a little a difficult for the first day, but Professor Lupin want let us get in over our heads. Besides, you do have to admit, it is more interesting than turning penguins into pin cushions."  
  
Mindy nodded, but never shifted her eyes from her closed book. And they remained on her book for the rest of the session, which was just as well, since they didn't get to use their wands that day anyway. Professor Lupin had them read the chapter, and discuss the key points of it. Towards the end of the period, he asked the class to pick something they would like to transfigure themselves into, at which point Lavender asked if she turn herself into a pair of shoes.  
  
"No, Ms. Brown, you cannot become an inanimate object."  
  
"So I can't become shoes?"  
  
"You can't become shoes."  
  
Pravati raised her hand. "Can I turn myself into a diamond necklace?"  
  
"What did I just tell Ms. Brown?" Professor Lupin answered.  
  
"Uh, she can't be shoes."  
  
Professor Lupin sighed. "Just stick with animals." He said. "Think about what kind of animal you would like to become for next time. I am placing one restriction on your choice though. You can only choose a mammal."  
  
"But I wanted become a lizard." One of the Ravenclaws whined.  
  
"I wanted to try the shark thing, myself." Seamus said, a little disappointed.  
  
Professor Lupin shrugged. "I'm sorry, but it will be easier for you turn if you stick within the same kingdom of species. It is a lot less tricky to turn one mammal into another mammal. You may also chose from magical creatures if you like, though I am asking that you steer clear of griffins and hypogriffs since they have avian qualities as well as mammal." The bell rang and Professor Lupin called out over the sudden rush of students gathering their things, "For homework tonight, read chapter 21 and right a three and a quarter foot essay on the importance of proper wand movement and the transfiguring of oneself."  
  
Harry stood and looked over at Mindy, who hadn't moved. He walked towards her and said, "Don't worry. I don't think you will be in too much trouble."  
  
Mindy shifted her eyes from her book for the first time since her argument with Professor Lupin and looked up at Harry. "I know. It--just haven't been my day."  
  
Harry smiled reassuringly. "It'll get better." He said. "Care of magical creatures is next. There's not much that can go wrong, as long as Hagrid doesn't bring anything potentially deadly to show us."  
  
Mindy gave Harry an almost convincing bright smile. "I'm sure whatever happens in that class won't be as bad as the way my day is already going. You had better go, though. You don't want to be late."  
  
Harry nodded. "I'll see you there."  
  
Mindy smiled again and said, "Sure."  
  
Harry caught up with Ron and Hermione in the hall and they headed for the great doors together.  
  
"So did Mindy mention why she thought it so important to argue with Professor Lupin about his lesson plan?" Ron asked as they exited the school and headed for Hagrid's hut near the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I didn't ask."  
  
"There's something off about her." Ron stated, flatly.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with Mindy, Ron." Hermione said, shaking her head. "She's just at a new school and has to readjust is all."  
  
"Have you forgotten what she said at breakfast?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow at Hermione. "That stuff about Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Harry was probably right. She probably heard rumors. You can't tell me you don't think word of the things that goes on at Hogwarts isn't out there."  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes. "I still think there's something not right about her. And don't you think it's weird that she's transferring in, now, with You-Know-Who running about out there somewhere?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Aw, come on, Ron. Don't go looking for monsters. For once, I just want to have a normal school year."  
  
"When was the last time that happened? Let's see. I think you had a nice normal school term the year before--never." Ron said sarcastically, looking over at Harry. "Anyway, I'm just saying, you should be on your guard for weird stuff, especially with what's happening. And I think there's something not right about Mindy."  
  
"Well, I thinks she's alright." Harry shot back. "As a matter of fact, I know she's alright. She's a normal girl, who has to get used to a new school is all. She is not an agent of Voldemort."  
  
Ron cringed and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really, Ron, I'd think you'd be used to it by now. And Harry's right, you know. So stop inventing problems."  
  
"Fine." Ron said. "I'll drop it. But I think you should still be on your guard, Harry."  
  
Harry said nothing to this, because they were at Hagrid's hut. There were a few other students standing around waiting for Hagrid to show them his latest creature. Harry had gotten so used to cutting off sensitive conversations around people other than Ron or Hermione that he did it almost automatically now, even if what being said wasn't even worth over hearing.  
  
The first noticeable thing Harry saw, as the trio joined the assemblage, was the lack of Slytherines. Not a one of the Slytherines that had terrorized the Care of Magical Creatures class since their second year was present. "They must have all dropped the class." Hermione said, noticing the missing Slytherines.  
  
"I thought you had to fail the O.W.L. not to be allowed back in a class." Ron said.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "If you don't think a class will be beneficial to your career choice you can choose to replace with another in sixth year."  
  
"I'm not complaining." Harry said, looking about at the most welcome sight of not seeing any Slytherines. "It's good not to have to see Malfoy's face."  
  
"Speaking of which." Ron said. "We haven't seen him at all, yet. You suppose he's finally gone to another school."  
  
Harry grinned. "Here's hoping."  
  
" 'Lo, class." Harry turned around to see Hagrid emerge from his hut carrying a large box filled with medium sized glass jars and an armful of oversized butterfly nets. "Today, ah thought we'd do somethin' different." He called, placing the box on the ground and leaning the butterfly nets against one wall of his home. "We're going tree nymph hunting. Who can tell me what a tree nymph is an' what's it good fer?"  
  
Naturally, Hermione's hand flew into the air first, but Neville also dared to raise his. Hagrid nodded at Neville and the boy swallowed nervously. "Er, tree nymphs are small creature, related to pixies, that live in any type of woody magical plants, not just trees. And they aren't good for anything. As a matter of fact, they're a pest. If there's too many of them, they can ruin plants and damage trees."  
  
Hagrid nodded. "That's 'xactly right. Fifteen points for Gryffindor. There was a big spurt in the tree nymph population over the summer, and we need to it rid o' some o' them or else they'll reach the growth of unicorn trees and ruin 'em. Tree nymphs tend to get rowdy when there's a bunch o' 'em together." Hagrid grabbed one of the large butterfly nets and held it up. "Tree nymph's are resistant ta most magic, so yer gotta catch 'em with nets. Once ya got one, seal it in one o' these jars. Each jar is charmed so the tree nymph can't escape."  
  
Hagrid reached into the box and pulled out a jar containing a small, ugly, brown creature. It looked nothing like what Harry had expected it to. When he heard the word nymph it conjured up pictures of pretty little cherubs dancing through the leaves. This thing looked more like an insect, with large multi-sector amber eyes and antenna growing from its head. The creature had two sets of leaf like wings that it was using to buzz furiously around the jar in which it was trapped.  
  
"These are tricky, an' you gotta be careful catchin' 'em." Hagrid explained. "I doubt you'll have much trouble spotting 'em. They're everywhere. So grab a net an' a couple o' jars. Break up into groups and don' go too deep in the forest. If ya need help, call."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron each took a net and two jars a piece. "At least there's no danger involved in this." Harry said, looking at his butterfly net doubtfully. "I don't think I'm going to be able to catch anything though."  
  
"I'm sure it's not that difficult, once you get the swing of it." Hermione said, reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah." Ron agreed, then looked towards the dark forest. "You don't suppose Hagrid's--" he looked around to see if anyone was standing near, then leaned in closer and whispered, "--little friend is still in there."  
  
Harry looked at the forest apprehensively, remembering Hagrid's younger half brother (and whole giant) Grawp. He wouldn't put it past Hagrid to send them into the forest with the giant still loose. After all, he did ask Harry and Hermione to take care of the giant last year. "I hope not."  
  
Neville walked up, carrying a net and four of the jars rather clumsily. "Do you mind if I join your group?" He asked.  
  
"Not at all." Hermione answered. "So you know a bit about tree nymphs?"  
  
Neville nodded. "End of last year, a large colony of them moved into a stand of unicorn tree saplings Professor Sprout was raising. Half the saplings died before she was able to get rid of them."  
  
"Oh, that's terrible." Hermione said. "Unicorn trees are so useful."  
  
Neville nodded. "The wild unicorn trees won't stand a chance if there are very many of the nymphs about. As you know, the wild trees are effected more by environmental conditions and are more prone to disease."  
  
Ron nodded. "Right." He said, shooting Harry a look that said 'I have absolutely no idea what he's talking about'.  
  
Harry grinned, then leading the way into the forest said, "Let's go catch some nymphs."  
  
They didn't have to go too deeply into the woods before they spotted the tree nymphs. Hagrid was right. They were everywhere; bouncing from limb to limb, stripping branches of their leaves, tearing holes into the bark. Hagrid was also right about them being difficult to catch. Every nymph Harry swung at with his net only giggled at him before hopping away to do damage to another tree. Ron wasn't fairing much better than Harry, though he had managed to catch one nymph. Hermione had a hard time at first, but she watched Neville (who must have helped Professor Sprout round up the nymphs last year because he was doing remarkably well) and was able to pick up on his technique and capture a fair share.  
  
Mindy joined them halfway through the period. Ron tried to get her tell them what happened with Professor Lupin, but she refused to talk about it. She somehow knew a stunning spell that actually worked on the tree nymphs and was able to capture quite a bit before the end of the class. Harry attempted to copy Mindy's spell, but found it almost impossible to execute properly. Even Hermione couldn't get it to work right. Harry wondered briefly how Mindy had picked up such an advanced spell, but then decided that she must have learned it at her past school and didn't question it again.  
  
By the end of the class, Harry and Ron had each caught only one nymph. Hermione did much better than them, capturing five. Mindy who had gotten a late start still managed to capture eight nymphs. But Neville did the best of them all. He was able to bring Hagrid fifteen jars, each containing a very disgruntled tree nymph. Neville was very pleased with himself, and became even more pleased when he won twenty points for Gryffindor for capturing the most nymphs.  
  
The class ended without any sort of misfortunate incident, and despite the trouncing through briars and thorns, Harry thought it was one of the better lessons. He mentioned this to Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Mindy.  
  
"It's because the Slytherines weren't here." Ron said. "They're the ones that always cause the trouble."  
  
"The Slytherine house couldn't be that bad." Mindy frowned. "The way you guys talk about them, you'd think they were all evil."  
  
"They are." Ron said, seriously. "Just wait till you meet them."  
  
Mindy smiled, knowingly. "Actually, I can't wait to meet them."  
  
Harry looked over at her. "There aren't that many people here that would welcome a run in with a Slytherine."  
  
Neville nodded in agreement. "I usually try to avoid them at all cost. They tend to curse first and ask questions later, just before they curse you again."  
  
Mindy grinned. "I doubt they would be able to handle me."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
After lunch, Hermione and Neville separated from the group; Hermione headed for advanced Arithmancy and Neville for advanced Herbology. Harry, Ron, and Mindy headed for Divinations.  
  
"I still can't see how she can stand that class." Ron said, watching Hermione retreat in the opposite direction. "Entirely to many numbers are involved for me."  
  
Mindy watched the other girl, personally wishing she were going with her. She even wished she could join Neville in Herbology, although she thought it was the most boring subject (next to History of magic). She was not looking forward to Divination. In her opinion the subject was a tremendous waste of time. She still wasn't sure why Dumbledore had decided to start the program in the first place, though it was a lucky thing he met with Trelawney when he did. If not, they might have never known about Harry.  
  
Mindy looked over at the boy. Harry had never seemed to express that great of an interest in Divination and wondered slightly what he was doing in the class. "So why are you taking Divination this year?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her. Harry had given her no indication last year, during his career advisement meeting, that he planned to continue in the subject, and she had assumed he was going to drop it.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know." He answered. "I was just put back in the class. I don't know why though. I didn't really do all that well on the O.W.L."  
  
Ron shook his head. "Neither did I, but here we both are. Maybe Firenze really liked us and decided to keep us around."  
  
"That could be it." Harry grinned. "We are very likable people."  
  
Mindy smiled at them both. "That you are." She said, as they came to a halt in front of the first floor classroom.  
  
"I do like having the class on the first floor, though." Ron said, twisting the doorknob and stepping into the room. "This does beat having go all the way up to that tower."  
  
But Mindy had stopped listening to Ron. She had just stepped out of one of the many halls of Hogwarts and right into the middle of a twilight forest. "Lovely." She breathed, walking across the soft grass. "Where do we sit?"  
  
"The ground is fine."  
  
Mindy turned to see a young centaur walking towards her from amongst the shadows of the trees. His white-blond hair fell across startling blue eyes. His bare chest gleamed handsomely in the half light. Mindy's mouth formed a little surprised "o". She had met Firenze before, of course, but she had never noticed how absolutely gorgeous he was. She shook her head slightly, as if to shake away the thought. 'Stupid teenage hormones' she thought angrily and plopped down in the spot she had been standing.  
  
"Hello, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley." Firenze said, stepping up to the boys, and shaking their hands. "I'm glad you're both in my class again this year."  
  
"So are we." Harry said. Ron nodded his agreement, and Mindy looked up at them both. She wondered when they learned to lie with such a straight face.  
  
Firenze smiled slightly, and then left the three to greet his other students.  
  
Mindy smirked at Harry as he sat down next to her. "So you're happy to be back in the class again, huh?" She said as soon as she thought the centaur was out of earshot.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Well, what else was there to say?"  
  
"Not much I suppose."  
  
Ron sat down on the other side of her and looked up at the darken sky. "You suppose we're reading stars again?" He asked.  
  
Harry gazed up as well. "I hope not." He answered. "I stunk at it last year and I'll probably stink at this year."  
  
Mindy looked up at the sky. It was charmed so that it was at that stage halfway between night and day. A few stars were visible but not many. She frowned. How were they suppose to read the stars if they couldn't even see them? "I knew this class would be a waste of time." She said.  
  
Ron looked over at her. "If you knew weren't going to like the class, why did you sign up for it?"  
  
Mindy looked at Ron surprised. She certainly hadn't expected anybody to ask her that. She couldn't very well say because she needed to stay close to Harry. "Oh. Um...My...guardian made me. He thought it would be a, um, good educational experience." She answered weakly, wondering slightly if she could consider Professor Dumbledore her guardian, given her present situation. She knew the excuse was weak, and she delivered it with the air of some one who had something to hide. But it was the best she could do.  
  
Ron looked at her curiously, but said nothing. Harry didn't seem to notice the slip up, and was looking back towards the center of room where Firenze stood silently.  
  
The centaur remained motionless until the class noticed that he was ready to begin his lesson and quieted down. He smiled again. "Welcome to Divination." He said. "Last year, I showed you a little of what it is like to truly read the stars. As you will remember from the past year's lesson, reading the stars is not a light task. It takes many, many years to unravel the secrets they can teach us. But learning to understand the greater picture can be a most valuable asset in learning to see into the future. What you learned last year will have an effect on what you will learn this year. We will use a similar technique to learn to read the pattern of the trees."  
  
The class looked about at each other, wondering what the centaur was talking about. Even Mindy had to admit she was a little confused. She could understand attempting to read the stars; it was something Diviners did all the time. But read the pattern of the trees--that just didn't make sense.  
  
"Everyone, choose a tree." Firenze paused while the students stood and picked out trees. Ron directed Harry and Mindy to three trees towards the back of the class, where they could gaze off into the distance with out being noticed. Once everyone had found a tree he or she liked, Firenze went on. "Stand beneath the branches of your tree and look up at the way they sway above you. Notice the layering pattern the leaves make. Notice the stars visible beyond the leaves, and interpret the significance of those stars."  
  
Firenze walked about the class, trailing through the trees and talking calmly to the students. "Touch the bark." He said. "Feel the pattern it forms against your skin."  
  
Mindy rolled her eyes. This was absolutely ridiculous. Feel the pattern the bark made--yeah, sure. She looked over at Harry next to her. He laid his hand lightly on the tree, a look of total confusion on his face. On the other side of her, Ron had his right hand pressed against the tree, serenity shining in his brown eyes; he was probably daydreaming about something. Mindy shrugged. If those two give it a try, she certainly could. She pressed the palm of her hand against the bark. It was cool beneath her fingers and she smiled. This may be a load rubbish, but it was certainly very calming.  
  
"Now." Firenze said, as he stepped between Mindy's and Ron's trees. "Empty your mind. Free your soul of any cares. And listen. Listen to the tree and it will speak to your heart."  
  
Mindy almost laughed out loud at this, but she quickly stifled the desire, seeing as the Professor was a little less than an arms length away from her. But the centaur didn't seem to be paying her any attention. He was focused on Ron. Harry, who had apparently given up on freeing his soul of anything was also staring at Ron. Mindy looked back the boy and stifled a gasp. There was something about the look on Ron's face as he stood there calmly, his right hand pressed against the large oak tree.  
  
"Quiet." Firenze said softly, though if was so obvious he wasn't addressing the class anymore. He was speaking only to Ron. "Empty your mind of thoughts. Hear only the tree. It tells the story of the changes of the Earth. The Earth tells the story of the changes in the world. Listen to what those changes are and you will be able to see what is to come."  
  
Mindy looked around. No one else seemed to notice all of Firenze's attention being directed at Ron. Most of the class seemed to be still trying to follow his instructions. Mindy looked back at Ron. He seemed to be struggling with something.  
  
"Close your eyes." Firenze said, stepping closer to Ron. "It will help."  
  
The entire class, save Mindy and Harry, shut their eyes. Harry had given up any pretense of following the lesson and had stepped up beside Mindy, closer to his friend. He looked at her and the two exchanged a look of amazement, and then turned back to watch Ron.  
  
Firenze was only inches away from Ron now, studying him intently. "Now," he almost whispered. "What is the tree telling you?"  
  
Harry and Mindy leaned in, listening intently themselves. Ron opened his mouth. At first nothing came out. He tried again, and in hoarse whisper said. "The Earth...sees...dark times. A friend of the dark, a foe of the light will rise and attack the strongest castle of its enemy before the old year passes into the new. The marked one must be wary of the black...ugh." Ron groaned and dropped his hand from the tree. His cheeks were flushed pale and when he opened his eyes they burned with a feverish light. He pressed both palms against his forehead. Then rubbing his eyes, he shook his head and nearly toppled over.  
  
"Are you all right?" Firenze asked, placing a steadying hand on the boys shoulder.  
  
"I think so." Ron answered.  
  
"How do you feel?" Firenze asked.  
  
Ron looked up at the centaur. "Tired." He answered simply. He looked back at Harry and Mindy who were both staring at him wide-eyed and asked, "What happened?"  
  
Firenze smiled the brightest smile Mindy had ever seen on the centaur's face. "You, Ron Weasley, are a true Diviner."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, I finally got through with chapter four. I had hoped to update sooner, but with school and all, its not easy.  
  
Now that chapter four is done and we're heading full speed towards chapter five, I'd like to get some pairings out of the way. We're about to fall head over into the main plot of this story and I want to couple people off before then. Trouble is, I not sure who I want with who. So I'm taking suggestions. Elayne Sedai has left a couple of suggestions already, and I rather like Harry and Minerva myself. That may complicate the story later on, but what's a story with out complications.  
  
Any hoo, if you would like to see some pair together, let me know. You can pair any two people you like. And I am open to love triangles; I think I can make it work. And I will also consider slash, though I won't promise you anything. The only person I'm asking you not pair off is Draco Malfoy. I'm not entirely sure he will be making an appearance in this fic. At the moment, he isn't. Of course, that could change. So don't run off any die- hard Draco fans. There's still hope.  
  
That is all for now. So until next time, I wish you loads of love, luck, and lollipops.  
  
And by the way, REVIEW!!! 


	5. An Eye for Defense

Hi again. Here's the much anticipated chapter five. I've read over the reviews and looked at all of the pairing suggestions. LarcolTydol, your idea was really good. At any rate, I've decided which pairs I like best. Who? you ask. Well, I'm not going to tell you. It'll spoil the surprise. And just for kicks, I'll probably throw in some unexpected couples. Now there won't be any actual pairing in this chapter, just hints. Nothing's set in stone so if you still want to caste a vote you can. Next chapter, though, will be too late.  
  
You should probably also know that I decided that Alicia, Katie, and Angelina were all in their seventh year in book five and therefore have graduated. I am not entirely sure if that is true. I couldn't find a direct reference to their year. There is probably something in book one of the series, but I loaned my HP #1 to my cousin a little over two years ago and has never seen it again. If anybody knows for sure what year the girls are in, let me know. But anyway, for the purpose of this fic, they have graduated.  
  
Also, I made two other mistakes. First, I missed spelled Slytherin a million and half times. Thanks for telling me about that one guys. It was one of the words I didn't even bother to look up. I just assumed there was an E. Secondly, in chapter two, I got one of the scoring letters for the OWL's wrong. I forgot to mention that little uh-oh in the A/N in chapter four. I said E stood for excellent. It does not. It stands for exceeds expectations. I couldn't remember what the E stood for, and just went with what was most logical to me. Any how. That is all.  
  
Oh, yeah. I don't own Harry Potter. But I'm sure you could've guessed that yourself.  
  
Read on.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5 An Eye for Defense  
  
Word of what Ron did in Divinations spread like wildfire through the school. A mere hour after the class was over; all of Gryffindor tower had heard the story. By dinner, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw knew as well. And before dessert had been served, even the Slytherin house had the details. Harry couldn't believe the speed at which rumors flew through Hogwarts. And almost everyone was curious.  
  
Everyone who was in the Divinations class spent a great deal of the evening being question about the events that had occurred. Lavender and Parvati were basking in the glow of the attention. They claimed to have witness the entire thing and told anyone who would listen that Ron had gone into a deep trance. They said his eyes turned a glowing milky-white as he forecast doom upon the school. Unfortunately everyone was listening, and half the student body believed Ron had prophesied a legion of Death Eaters would descend upon Hogwarts sometime between the second of November and the fifth of January by the end of the day.  
  
Ron missed the brunt of the questioning, though. Firenze had ended class early and whisked Ron away to Professor Dumbledore's office. He didn't show up again until near the end of dinner. As Ron walked into the great hall, there was a noticeable murmur among the students. Lavender, who wasn't seated too far from Harry, gasped and poked Parvati in the ribs as if her best friend hadn't already noticed Ron's entrance.  
  
Ron either did a very good job of ignoring the stares he received, or just didn't notice as he made his way to where Harry, Hermione, and Mindy were seated. Harry looked over at Ron as he plopped down between him and Hermione. Ron's face was incredibly pale; his freckles stood out sharply, making him look even more haggard.  
  
Ginny came up and took a seat next to Mindy, across from her brother. "I heard what happened." She said.  
  
Ron rested his head in one open hand and looked over at his sister. "Who hasn't?"  
  
Ginny smiled weakly. "You noticed that word got around, huh?"  
  
"Kinda hard to miss." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Well, it is...exciting." Hermione said. "You being a diviner and all."  
  
Ron grimaced. "Don't make fun, Hermione."  
  
"Make fun? Why would I do that?"  
  
"I know you think all this divination stuff is fake." Ron answered.  
  
"No." Hermione shook her head. "I think Trelawney is all fake. I believe you."  
  
Ron looked at her. "Why?"  
  
"Because you wouldn't make stuff up for attention." Hermione answered simply. "But are you alright? You look..."  
  
"Tired." Harry supplied.  
  
Ron nodded. "I'm fine. I just need to eat something."  
  
"Here." Mindy said, ladling some of the potato soup they had had with dinner into a bowl. "You should probably eat light, then lay down." She said, pushing the bowl towards him.  
  
To Harry's surprise, Ron didn't frown at being treated like child by a girl his own age. He took the bowl and mumbled a "thank you". He dipped his spoon into his bowl, but before he could lift it to his mouth, a small hand tapped him on the shoulder. Harry felt the brush of robes against his arm, and he and Ron looked back to see Lavender and Parvati standing behind them.  
  
Lavender looked down at Ron, a funny look in her eyes. "Hi, Ron." She said rather dreamily. "Is it alright if we sit with you?"  
  
Ron opened his mouth, probably to say "no", but never got the chance. Lavender didn't wait for an answer. She shoved Harry down, and took his seat. "Do you mind?" Parvati asked Hermione before she shoved her out the way.  
  
"Yes, I do mind." Hermione said indignantly, as she stood up.  
  
"Well, that's just rude." Ginny frowned.  
  
"Well, this is important." Lavender answered. She looked over at Ron, grinning. "We spread your message for you."  
  
"Yeah." Parvati said. "We knew you would be too busy explaining your visions to Professor Dumbledore to do so yourself."  
  
Ron frowned at the two of them. "My message? Visions?"  
  
"Yes." Lavender said. "The visions you had during Divinations."  
  
Ron shook his head. "I didn't have any...Wait a second. What are you telling people?"  
  
"What you said about You-Know-Who." Parvati answered. "How he's coming here. Soon."  
  
"You two have got to stop spreading those rumors." Mindy frowned at them.  
  
"It's not rumors." Lavender retorted. "We were there. We saw it happen."  
  
"I was there too." Mindy answered. "You're blowing things way out of proportion."  
  
Lavender rolled her eyes and huffed at her. "You just don't understand." She said.  
  
Parvati wrapped both of her hands around Ron's and, tilting her head to the side, batted her eyes at him. It was an attempt at looking sweet and cute; one that she wasn't pulling off very well. Harry grimaced and Ron looked as if he were going to be sick. "You were so brave today, Ron." She said. "What is it like to be a Diviner as good as Professor Trelawney?" She leaned in, her face only inches from Ron's. "Maybe even better."  
  
"Er." Ron grunted, leaning away from the girl. Unfortunately, he was only leaning closer to Lavender, who took the opportunity to loop her arm through his.  
  
"I've always hoped I'd meet someone like you, Ron." She said, smiling in what she probably thought was a coy manner. "If you ever need an understanding ear to talk to, I'm always here."  
  
"Er." Ron grunted again, a look of both confusion and horror on his face.  
  
"Come on you guys." Harry said, taking Lavender by her other arm and attempting to pull her off Ron. "Don't you think he's had enough for one day?"  
  
"Yeah." Hermione frowned, her face a turning a bright pink. "Leave him alone."  
  
Parvati whirled on Hermione, never releasing Ron's hand. "You're just jealous because you weren't there." She said.  
  
"Besides." Lavender said, jerking Harry off. "We're only talking to him."  
  
"You're suffocating him." Ginny scowled. "Get off my brother."  
  
"You know what." Ron said. "I'm not hungry anymore." It took some prying, but he managed to disentangle himself from the girls and stood. "I'm going to bed."  
  
Parvati and Lavender watched Ron leave, both of them looking extremely disappointed. Lavender turned on Ginny. "You've run him off." She fumed. "He didn't need you going into protective little sister mode."  
  
"I don't think it was me that ran him off." Ginny said, folding her arms across her chest and giving the girls the ugliest look she could muster.  
  
Parvati rolled her eyes at Ginny. "Oh, please." She said. "Come on, Lavender." The two of them stood as one and stormed away.  
  
"Poor, Ron." Ginny said, watching the two girls walk back to their original seats. "He's never going to hear the end of this."  
  
Mindy nodded. "Diviners are very rare, indeed. Do you think the whole school will be talking about this for long?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "The news will get old, and it'll all blow over after a while." He said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Mindy asked. "It doesn't really look like it will."  
  
Harry nodded. "Trust me. I'm speaking from experience. This couldn't be any worse than when everyone found out I was a parsletounge." Harry stopped, realizing that Mindy didn't already know. He looked at her, but she didn't seem terribly surprised by the news.  
  
"You're a parsletounge?" She asked, but there was no real curiosity in her voice. She may as well have been asking how's the weather while standing outside.  
  
"Yes." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh." Mindy said. She grinned. "Who would have guessed, two best friends would also be two of the rarest types of wizard in the world."  
  
"Yeah." Hermione agreed. "Who would have guessed."  
  
"It is some kind of coincidence." Ginny said, standing up. "I think I'm going to go check on Ron. He really didn't look alright."  
  
"I'll come with you." Hermione said, pushing her dessert aside. The two of them left together, leaving Mindy and Harry alone.  
  
"So you really think everyone will get over this?" Mindy asked.  
  
"Definitely." Harry answered. "But I wonder what he said meant."  
  
Mindy nodded, then asked, "Who do you suppose he was talking about when he said the marked one?"  
  
Harry looked at the girl across from him. He saw her eyes drifting towards the scar on his forehead. She looked him in the eyes again quickly and said. "I think you should be careful, Harry."  
  
Harry frowned and said, "What makes you so sure he was talking about me?" Mindy didn't say anything to this, only giving Harry a knowing look. Harry sighed. "Yeah, I figured he was talking about me, too."  
  
Mindy leaned across the table towards him. "You should really be on the look out, I think." She said, speaking lowly so that no one else would overhear. "It's fairly obvious that Ron didn't get to finish what he was saying. So there's something out there..."  
  
Harry frowned. "There's always something out there."  
  
"Yeah, but if your best friend is prophesying about it, it must be serious, Harry."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I won't be afraid of something I'm not sure even exists."  
  
Mindy shook her head. "I'm not asking you to be afraid, just to be careful." She bit her bottom lip, then looked up, sincerity shining in her grey eyes. "If anything comes up, you'll tell me, won't you, Harry? You're...I...I think of you as a...a really good friend. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Harry looked at her. It was so obvious that she really cared about him, and right then he knew he could trust her with anything. Maybe even with what happened to Sirius. He nodded. "Yeah." He answered. "If anything comes up, I'll tell you."  
  
Mindy smiled, then sat back. "Maybe we should head back to Gryffindor tower too. We have Defense against the Dark Arts and Potions tomorrow."  
  
"Ugh," Harry groaned, as he and Mindy stood. "I know. Tomorrow is going to be a disaster."  
  
Mindy grinned. "It won't be that bad. At any rate, it couldn't be anymore exciting than today turned out to be."  
  
"Maybe not." Harry said. "But I have a feeling it's going to be miserable."  
  
Mindy wrapped one arm around Harry's shoulder as they exited the great hall together. "At least we'll be miserable together."  
  
Harry grinned. "Yeah." He said. "Together."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
When Harry returned to his room that night, he found Ron already in bed. The drapes were drawn around his four-poster bed, and Harry assumed he was sleeping. Not wanting to bother him, Harry tiptoed past Ron's bed and headed for his own. He pulled a pair of pajamas out of his trunk and started changing out of his school robes. Before he had finished changing, Seamus and Dean came in. The two looked at Ron's bed , and then walked over to Harry.  
  
"So, what really did happen in Divinations?" Dean asked, stopping at the foot of Harry's bed. "I know what Lavender and Parvati are saying can't be true. Ron didn't really say You-Know-Who was coming, did he?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't think Lavender and Parvati even heard what Ron said."  
  
"So, what did he say?" Seamus asked.  
  
Harry shook his head, again. He didn't want to tell them the story. He knew they'd come to the same conclusion that he and Mindy had come to; that once again someone was after him. "It was pretty vague," was he felt like saying.  
  
"Come on Harry." Dean said, sitting on Harry's trunk. "I know you're holding out on us."  
  
"Yeah." Seamus agreed. "If something bad is coming, don't you think we should know about it?"  
  
"Look, guys." Harry said, shaking his head. "I don't know what Ron meant. It didn't make much sense. But I don't think anything is coming." He added, seriously hoping that was true. "If I knew something for sure, I'd tell you."  
  
Dean rubbed his head. "Yeah, I guess that's true." He looked over at Harry. "Are you going to hold D. A. again? I'd feel much better knowing I can really protect myself, if something does come up."  
  
Seamus nodded. "I don't want to put all my faith in Trelawney. She's part of the reason we dropped out of Divinations this year. We were sure she was going to be teaching again."  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm going to start D. A. again yet. Professor Dumbledore wants me to, but I think I'm going to wait until after class tomorrow before I make any final decision." Harry answered. "Trelawney might be good."  
  
"Yeah." Dean said. "And the Slytherins might be decent, upstanding students." He grinned at Harry. "But I suppose it couldn't hurt to wait. Well, goodnight, Harry."  
  
"Yeah, 'night, Harry." Seamus said.  
  
"Good-night." Harry returned as the two boys headed for their own beds to change into their pajamas. Harry turned his attention back to buttoning his pajama top and thinking over what Ron had said. 'A friend of the Dark...' he had said. That certainly sounded like it could be Voldemort. Who was more friendly with dark magic than Voldemort? 'Attack the strongest castle of his enemy...' could that mean Hogwarts? Hogwarts was a castle and Professor Dumbledore was Voldemort's greatest enemy.  
  
Harry picked up his robes, and began emptying out his pockets, throwing quills and loose change on his nightstand. The thing that worried him most about what Ron said, was 'the mark one should be wary of the black...' something. Black what? Harry had no doubt that he was the marked one. Now if only he knew what the black something was. There were a lot of black things in the world. What should he be wary of?  
  
Harry's finger's brushed against a feather in his pocket and he pulled it out, thinking it was another a quill. He held it up in the dim light of the room, and saw that it was the black owl feather he had found the other night. He twirled between his fingers, wondering if it could be related to what Ron had said. He laughed softly to himself, thinking that was utterly ridiculous and placed the feather on his nightstand with the rest of his belongings. There was nothing sinister about an owl feather.  
  
Deciding that staying up all night and worrying about what Ron had said wasn't going to solve anything, Harry laid down. He wondered if Ron remembered his vision, and decided he'd ask him in the morning. Maybe then he could find out what the black something was suppose to be. Closing his eyes, Harry drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke to find Ron's bed empty. He dressed and washed quickly, then headed down to the common room. Ron was seated on the couch between the Creevey brothers looking very miserable. Denis was snapping pictures of him and Collin was asking non-stop questions to which Ron was not responding.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked, as he walked up to the three.  
  
"I'm interviewing Ron." Collin answered. "I've decided I'm going to be a reporter and Ron is my first big story."  
  
"I'm getting a few pictures for my brother." Denis said, popping another roll of film into his camera. "They'll go great with his article."  
  
"One more question, Mr. Weasley..." Collin said, turning back to Ron.  
  
But the red head shook his head firmly. "No. No more questions. Harry's here and I have to get breakfast before class."  
  
"Aren't you going to wait on your other friends." Collin asked.  
  
"Yeah." Denis agreed. "Hermione and that new girl."  
  
Ron shook his head. "They'll catch up." He said. He grabbed Harry by the arm and practically dragged him threw the portrait hole. "Man, I thought you'd never get down stairs." He said as they headed down the hall towards the Great Hall. "Those two were starting to drive me nuts."  
  
"Why'd you put up with them?" Harry asked.  
  
"They kept everyone else away." Ron answered. "Everybody is either in awe of me, or is giving me weird looks. And everybody keeps asking when You-Know-Who is going to show up. Or they'd ask me if I could see into the future for them. One girl even asked me if I could tell if some boy she likes likes her back. It's crazy."  
  
"It'll blow over." Harry said. "Believe me. I know."  
  
"I know." Ron sighed. "It's just not blowing over fast enough."  
  
The two of them entered the Great Hall. It was still pretty early and there weren't many students down for breakfast yet. Harry and Ron found seats away from the other Gryffindors and made up their plates. After a bit, Hermione, Mindy and Ginny joined them, though Ginny left when Dean walked in to sit with him. Ron was too distracted to even gripe.  
  
"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Harry said, turning to Ron after Ginny walked away. "Do you remember what you said? In Divinations, I mean."  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah. I remember." He answered flatly.  
  
Harry nodded. "Do you know what any of it means?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Firenze says it could mean anything, and not necessarily what it sounds like." Ron looked up at Harry. "But I think someone is coming for you."  
  
"We thought that too." Mindy said, pushing her eggs around on her plate.  
  
Hermione nodded her agreement. Harry and Mindy had told her everything yesterday and she was familiar with the words that had poured out of Ron's mouth.  
  
"What I want to know is," Harry went on "Well, the last thing you said was that 'the marked one should be wary...'"  
  
" 'Of the black...' I know." Ron said. "I was there."  
  
"I know." Harry said. "But black what? Assuming I'm the marked one..." ("And you probably are." Ron said) "...What should I be looking out for?"  
  
Ron shrugged again. "I don't know. What I did, it really wasn't a vision. It was more like reading a code, without really knowing how to decode it. I couldn't finish reading it. I tried, but I started to feel...not so good."  
  
Mindy blinked at Ron. "Reading a code?" She asked. "Where were the words written?"  
  
"On the tree." Ron answered. "In the tree. It was written in the bark and the way the branches were arranged and in how the leaves overlaid. And it moved. Kept changing. It was saying a lot, the pattern in the tree was. I guess I can call it that. I couldn't catch it all. I read what stayed still the longest; what seemed the most important. But my head started hurting and I couldn't read the pattern anymore. It drifted away and got mixed up with the others. Nothing made sense anymore." Ron shook his head. "It's hard to explain. It's hard to understand."  
  
"When Harry and Mindy told me what happened I went to library and found some books on the subject." Hermione said. "I checked them out. I think they might help."  
  
"The answer to everything isn't in a book, Hermione." Ron frowned.  
  
"Just read them." Hermione retorted. "They might be helpful."  
  
"Fine." Ron said, giving Hermione a long-suffering look, which she pointedly ignored. He turned back to Harry and said, "I'm sorry I can't tell you anything more. Maybe I can pick up the pattern again. I'm supposed to start working with Firenze every evening. Tonight is my first session."  
  
"It's alright." Harry said. "And don't push yourself. I'm not looking for trouble this year."  
  
"You never look for trouble, Harry." Hermione said. "It tends to find you."  
  
Harry smiled and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.  
  
"Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry turned around and saw his new Transfigurations professor standing behind him. "Oh, hi Professor Lupin."  
  
Professor Lupin gave Harry a bright smile that faded almost immediately. "Listen, did you receive an owl this summer about Quidditch?"  
  
"No." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh." Professor Lupin said, rubbing his chin. "Then you probably don't know."  
  
"Don't know what?" Harry asked, panic beginning to rise him. Was Quidditch being canceled this year and someone had forgotten to tell him?  
  
"Well." Professor Lupin said. "As you know, Angelina finished Hogwarts last year." Harry nodded and Professor Lupin went on, smiling weakly. "Congratulations, Harry. You've made captain."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, his eyes widening in shock.  
  
"I suppose Professor McGonagall had to leave before she could send you the owl. I should've let know before now Harry, but I assumed you already did. I'm sorry if this causes some set backs."  
  
Harry only stared at Professor Lupin. He couldn't think of a thing to say. "No. No problems." Ron said, speaking for his temporarily dumb friend. "Congratulations, Harry." He added, giving Harry a slap on the back. "Quidditch captain. Now that's something."  
  
"Er," was all Harry could manage.  
  
"You might want think about holding tryouts." Professor Lupin went on. "You're going to need some new chasers and you might want to think about replacing your beaters."  
  
"Er," again was all Harry could manage. "Yeah, we'll do that." Ron said, speaking for Harry once again.  
  
"Right then." Professor Lupin said, turning to walk away. "Have a good day." He smiled at them and left.  
  
"I'm captain." Harry said unbelievingly, watching Professor Lupin head back to the Professor's table. "How did that happen?"  
  
"Well, I'm not surprised." Hermione said. "You're a great player and you've been on the team longer than anyone left."  
  
"Don't worry, Harry." Mindy smiled at him. "You'll make a great captain. I'm sure of it."  
  
"I suppose." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, you will." Ron said confidently. "Professor Lupin's right though. We do need to hold tryouts. We lost Angelina, Katie and Alicia. One of the chaser positions is already filled though. Ginny will take a spot and I know she'll make a great chaser. But that still leaves two more. And we do need new beaters. Those guys we got last year...well let's face it. They suck. When will you hold try outs?"  
  
"Um, I don't know." Harry answered.  
  
"What about Saturday?" Hermione suggested. "It's the first weekend of the year. Most of the students shouldn't have too much homework. It'll be the best day."  
  
"I suppose." Harry said.  
  
"Great." Hermione said. "I'll make a flyer and post it on the bulletin board."  
  
"See, Harry." Ron grinned. "You're making great captain already. Let's go. I can't wait to see how much of a joke Defense against the Dark Arts is going to be."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Talking about Quidditch put Ron in a much better spirit and the constant stares in the halls as they made their way to Defense against the Dark Arts didn't seem to bother him at all. Ron chatted happily about possible strategies Harry should try this year. Hermione mentioned seeing a book that might help and promised to find it later. Harry spent his time trying to convince Mindy to try out for the team.  
  
"Come on, Mindy." Harry said. "You look like a chaser. I bet you're great on a broom."  
  
"I don't know." Mindy said, shaking her head. "I don't know if I'll be any good."  
  
"You couldn't do too badly." Harry said.  
  
Mindy shrugged. "It's been a while since I've played Quidditch. What if I'm horrible?"  
  
"We'll still be your friends." Ron said, grinning at her. "Even if we have to shun you in public."  
  
"Thanks, Ron." Mindy smirked. "You really know how to inspire confidence and reassurance."  
  
"I try."  
  
"Come on, Mindy." Harry tried again. "Try out for me."  
  
Mindy sighed. "Alright, Harry. I'll try out for you."  
  
"Oh." Hermione said. She had just walked into the DaDA class. She looked back at the others and said. "Its empty."  
  
Harry followed Ron inside and sure enough the class was empty. He frowned. They weren't that early. They couldn't possibly be the first students to arrive.  
  
"There's a note." Ron said, walking towards the chalkboard where a piece of parchment was spell-o-taped. He groaned. "The class is going to be held in the old Divinations room. Up in the North tower."  
  
"We'll never make it there on time." Hermione frowned.  
  
"Professor Trelawney can't possibly take points off for tardiness." Mindy reasoned. "She has to know that most students would come here first. But still, we had better hurry."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Let's go." She and Mindy hurried out of the room, Harry and Ron right behind them.  
  
"What kind of Defense against the Dark Arts lesson does she have planned?" Ron wondered allowed. "There's not much that room is good for except Divinations."  
  
Harry shook his head, sincerely hoping the class didn't turn out to be a waste. Now that he was Quidditch captain, he wasn't sure he had time to hold D. A. But if Trelawney really did turn out to be a terrible teacher, he just wouldn't feel right not holding the sessions.  
  
The four made it to the ladder leading up to the North Tower well after the class should have started. They were all out of breath from practically running, but as they climbed into the tower room, Harry saw they weren't alone in their lateness. Half the class hadn't arrived yet and it was a good fifteen minutes before all the students were present. The Divinations class looked exactly the same as it had the last time Harry had been in it. The same small round tables were set up for the students. The windows were covered with heavy curtains and strong perfume was wafting from the fire in the back of the room.  
  
Ron and Harry chose a table together near one of the windows and Ron looked around disheartenly. Harry had the same sinking feeling. This class was not going to go well.  
  
"Now that everyone is seated." Professor Trelawney said in what Harry had come to think of as her mystic voice. "Let's begin, shall we." She floated towards the center of the class, her colorful robes billowing out around her. She was back in her full Diviner glory. It was almost as if Umbridge had never stripped her of her position and attempted to throw her out of the school just last year. "Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts. This year you will learn the most important expect of defending oneself against the evil that lurks out there. This year you will learn to see the danger before it comes." She paused here, possibly for dramatic effect. "I will teach you how to have an Eye for defense."  
  
The students looked at each other, wondering what exactly it was Professor Trelawney was getting at. Ron reached into his backpack and pulled out his book. He flipped through it and looked up frowning. "Harry, this is a Divinations book." He hissed.  
  
Harry, who hadn't cracked the book before today, reached into his bag and yanked it out. Flipping through the chapters he saw that Ron was right. It was a Divinations book. There was a defensive twist to it. Instead of chapter one being about reading crystal balls, it was about reading crystal balls to search for possible enemies. But no matter how you twisted it, it was still Divinations.  
  
Most of the class had started to pick up on this as well. Harry heard Hermione and Mindy at the table behind his and Ron's grumbling about the lesson. "Utterly ridiculous." He heard Mindy whispering furiously. "Completely insane." Hermione agreed.  
  
"For you see." Professor Trelawney was saying. "The best way for you to defend yourself against dark magic is not to be caught near it in the first place. The only way to prevent being caught by dark forces is to know when said forces will appear. You must have the Eye. You must learn to use the Eye. It is the only way to truly be safe. Everyone, take out your books and began chapter one."  
  
The class did so, everyone looking quite disappointed. Of all the possible things Harry had expected, this was not one of them. He wondered if they would even get the chance to use their wands this year, or if they would spend all of their time looking into a crystal ball and pretending to be seeing some darkness coming.  
  
About halfway through the lesson, Professor Trelawney floated over to Harry and Ron's table. "Mr. Weasley." She said, her large eyes seeming even larger behind her thick glasses. "I know what happened to you yesterday." She said this as if no one else knew, and it took some kind of special connection with the universe to even be aware of what occurred. "I have always known there was something special about you. I saw it the moment you stepped into my class. All of your assignments have always been particularly insightful. More so than any other student."  
  
"Er, thanks?" Ron said.  
  
"I am just glad my instructions have done some good for you. I know you will excel in this class under my guidance. If you ever need special help in your divination studies, my door is always open."  
  
"Um, Okay."  
  
Professor Trelawney gave Ron a misty smile before floating away to another table. Ron looked over at Harry and grinned. "Do you think I should tell her, every assignment I ever turned in to her was completely made up."  
  
"What? And make her question whether or not she had anything to do with you being a diviner?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "She'd probably just say, 'I knew, Mr. Weasley. But I also saw your talent and allowed you to get away with it'."  
  
Harry laughed. "You must really be a diviner."  
  
Ron shrugged. "Well, if you've got talent."  
  
They spent the entire class period reading chapters one and two. Harry wasn't sure if this class was any better than last year when they had Umbridge as a teacher. At least then they were forced to read a real Defense against the Dark Arts book. But happily, Professor Trelawney didn't assign any homework and they were allowed to leave in peace.  
  
"What a waste of a lesson." Hermione fumed as they headed away from the north tower classroom.  
  
"It's ridiculous to believe that we will be able to defend ourselves against dark arts by attempting to see danger coming before it comes." Mindy said. "What is that women thinking?"  
  
"Well, I suppose that settles it for you, Harry." Ron said. "You have to hold D. A. now. There's no way anyone is going to learn anything in that class."  
  
Harry sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I suppose I am. I think I'll go see Professor Dumbledore this evening and let him know I've made up my mind."  
  
"Don't you want to wait until next lesson?" Mindy asked, looking over at Harry. "Maybe things will get better."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I doubt that it will." He stopped in front of the corridor that led down to the dungeons, and looked back at Hermione and Ron. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." He said.  
  
Hermione nodded. "And Harry, try to stay...I don't know...positive, okay. The class won't be that bad."  
  
Harry nodded. "Okay."  
  
Ron patted Harry on the shoulder and said. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." Harry looked at Mindy. "Are you ready?"  
  
She nodded. "Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been a while since Mindy had been down to dungeons. Whenever she needed to speak with Severus she had always done so at dinner or in Professor Dumbledore's office. Even so, the dudgeons were exactly as she remembered them: cold, dank, and dark. How Severus could thrive in such an environment was beyond her.  
  
When she and Harry arrived in the potions class she saw that Severus hadn't yet made it. There were several other students in the class, setting up their cauldrons. All of them were Slytherin.  
  
"I knew it." Harry whispered to her. "I knew we would be the only Gryffindors."  
  
"Maybe some others will come in." Mindy said.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Not likely. Come on. I see a spot over there."  
  
Mindy followed Harry to a secluded area of the class, as far away from the other students as they could get. Mindy looked around as she found her cauldron and began to set out her supplies. All of the Slytherins were giving them very nasty looks. She had never been on the receiving end of an ugly Slytherin glare, and she didn't like it. It was all she could do to keep herself from pulling out her wand and cursing the glares right off their faces.  
  
One of the Slytherins approached Harry. Pansy Parkinson. Mindy knew her very well. She was mean spirited and was never very bright. It surprised her slightly to see the girl in this class, for it to be as difficult to get in as Severus claimed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Pansy growled at Harry.  
  
"I was hoping I could learn how to bake brownies." Harry answered sarcastically.  
  
Pansy cheeks flushed red. Her nostrils flared and she hissed. "It's all your fault."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it is." He said, starting to turn away from the girl.  
  
But Pansy stepped in front of him. And as she moved closer to Mindy, she could have sworn she saw tears in Pansy eyes. "It's your fault Draco's gone."  
  
Harry said nothing to this. He only stared at Pansy as if she had completely lost her mind.  
  
"Don't you even care?" Pansy more or less screeched.  
  
"Why should I care about Malfoy?" Harry asked, his voice completely devoid of any sort of emotion.  
  
This seemed to inflame Pansy even more. She screamed. "You ruined his life. You made him leave. You put his father in Azakaban. It's all your fault."  
  
"It's not my fault his dear old dad is a Death Eater and evil son of ..."  
  
Pansy screeched again, this time lounging for Harry.  
  
"Hey!" Mindy yelled, pulling out her wand, ready with a leg binding curse, but another Slytherin stepped in before she could do any damage.  
  
"That's enough, Pansy." Malcome Maddock yelled, running up and physically dragging his housemate back.  
  
"Just you wait, Potter." Pansy yelled. "You're going to get yours."  
  
"I said that's enough." Malcome yelled, pulling the girl away from Harry.  
  
"She's coming for you. I've heard them talking and she's coming for you real soon."  
  
"Shut up!" Malcome shouted, trying to drown out the words Pansy Parkinson was yelling. He spun around and tossed the girl back to the other side of the room. She crashed into an ungraceful heap on the floor and didn't move. "SHUT UP!"  
  
Pansy looked up. She glared at Malcome, before turning the look on Harry. Standing slowly, she dusted herself off, and walked as calmly as she could back to her cauldron. The class was dead silent; everyone was staring at either Harry or Pansy. No one made a move, until Professor Snape walked into the room.  
  
Severus stepped into the class and raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic silence. He said nothing about it, however, and moved to the front of the room. "Welcome back." He said, waving his wand, causing a serious of instructions to begin writing itself on the blackboard. He turned around, speaking again as the instructions continued to script across the board. "If you are here, you are the best of the potion students. While I am very surprised certain students are present," (here he glanced at Harry) "you should count yourself lucky. Now, the fun ends and the work begins. I will accept nothing less than perfect potions. Anything else is an automatic failure." Professor Snape turned back to the board where the instructions had completed transcription. "Your first potion will be a salinta potion. Who knows what that potion does?"  
  
There were no immediate calls to answer. Mindy knew what it was, but she felt under the circumstances it would probably be best not to answer. Snape looked around the room. "Anyone?" He asked, his eyes scanning the students and stopping on Harry. "Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Um. I don't know." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Don't know, Potter?" Snape asked smirking at Harry. "I suggest you start to learn. Anyone who cannot cut it my class will be asked to leave. Mr. Maddock, tell Mr. Potter what the salinta potion does."  
  
Malcome threw Harry a nasty look and answered. "Salinta potions silences the drinker for hours, days, or possibly weeks depending on the strength of the potion."  
  
"Very good, Mr. Maddock." Severus turned to Harry and smirked. "You had best take note, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.  
  
"The instructions are on the board." Professor Snape said, waving at the blackboard. "Get started."  
  
Harry leaned towards Mindy as Severus moved to the other side of the room to make sure his students were starting off correctly. "You see why I hate this class?"  
  
Mindy nodded, but she wasn't thinking about Severus and his covert threats. Her mind was on Pansy Parkinson and what she yelled at Harry before being quieted by Malcome. What did she mean when she said 'she is coming to get you'? The statement wasn't much, certainly nothing she could go to Dumbledore with, but she would keep it in mind.  
  
"I saw you pull your wand out." Harry went on in a whisper. "Thanks for getting ready to jump in there."  
  
"What else would I've done?" Mindy asked looking at Harry. "Let her claw your eyes out."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "You think she could have done that?"  
  
Mindy shrugged, "You have such nice eyes, Harry. Did you really want to chance it?"  
  
Harry grinned. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you liked me."  
  
Mindy smiled and started to answer, but never got the chance to.  
  
"No talking Ms. James."  
  
Mindy looked around, surprised to see Snape so close to her. She hadn't realized he had already worked his way around to their side of the room. "Sorry, Sev...,um Professor Snape."  
  
The corner of Snape's mouth quirked up in the tiniest, briefest smile imaginable. If Mindy had blinked she would have missed it completely. Taking the small smile she had received as a good sign, Mindy turned back to her potion. It had been some years since she had actually brewed a salinto potion and she needed to concentrate anyway.  
  
The class period wore on with out any further disturbances. Snape hovered of Harry a good deal of the time and Mindy realized why Harry hadn't done his best work in the class in the past. It must be impossible for the boy to concentrate when the professor was always staring down his back, looking for something wrong. Mindy made a mental note to talk to Severus about that. No matter what his feelings for Harry was, it just wasn't fair to treat him that way.  
  
Mindy was half way through the list of instructions when she realized she didn't have any tongue of mute lizard. It was a minor ingredient and she could get by without it, but then her potion would be less than perfect, and she wouldn't put it past Snape to toss it away and give her a F. She leaned towards Harry and whispered, "Can I borrow some of your powdered tongue?"  
  
"Ms. James, I said no talking." Professor Snape frowned looking back at Mindy from where he stood near his desk. "Five points from Gryffindor."  
  
"What?" Mindy asked, not believing Snape was actually removing points. "I was only asking Harry if I could borrow some of his mute lizard tongue."  
  
"Oh." Professor Snape said in an understanding manner. "That's a different story. Ten points from Gryffindor for being unprepared for class."  
  
"That's ridiculous." Mindy frowned. "I was prepared. It was only one ingre..."  
  
"Fifteen points for talking back."  
  
"Talking back! I'm just trying to explain..."  
  
"Twenty points now, Ms James. Do you want to go for twenty-five?"  
  
Mindy stared at Snape, not sure if she should believe what she was hearing. "What are you doing?" She asked. He knew who she was, what she was doing. Why in the world was he punishing her?  
  
"That's it, Ms. James. Detention."  
  
Mindy opened her mouth to argue, but decided that would only result more trouble and shut it again. Snape gave her one last look before turning around to head for his desk. But before his face moved from Mindy's sight, she could have sworn she saw a grin threatening to break. She bet he really was enjoying himself. Well, if he didn't have a good excuse for his actions, Professor Dumbledore would hear about this.  
  
Mindy finished her potion in silence. She did not utter a single word for the rest of the class period. She instead focused all her energies on think happy thoughts of dumping the stuff she was brewing down Snape's throat.  
  
When the bell finally rung, Harry packed up his things and looked back at her. "Do you won't me to wait?" He asked.  
  
Mindy shook her head. "No. I'll meet you in the great hall."  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked.  
  
Mindy nodded. "Go on."  
  
"Alright." Harry picked up his bag and trailed well behind the last Slytherin, leaving Mindy alone with Snape in the dungeon classroom.  
  
Mindy waited until the door had closed completely before turning on Snape. "What was that all about?" She asked. "I wasn't even doing anything."  
  
"I needed to talk to you." Snape answered. "And I couldn't have you stay after without a reason."  
  
"Oh." Mindy said, the temper she had been building starting evaporate away. That did make sense. "But did you have to take so many point off my house?"  
  
"No." Snape answered smirking. "I just like taking points from Gryffindor."  
  
Mindy folded her arms across her chest and frowned at Snape. "Well, what did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"How Professor Dumbledore is planning on calling you." Snape answered. "The way he sees it, he can't just call you in to see him every time he needs to talk to you. He doesn't send for students very often and sending for you as little as once a month would draw too much attention. I'll let you know when he needs to talk to you, and then you must do something in class to make me send you to his office."  
  
"Okay." Mindy said. "I suppose I can see that."  
  
"And also." Snape went on. "I will need you to brew your own de- aging potion."  
  
"What? I thought you were suppose to do that."  
  
"With class, and other things, I just don't have the time. It's bad enough I have to concoct a potion every month for Lupin. I certainly can't keep up with yours, as well."  
  
Mindy narrowed her eyes. "You can't or you won't?"  
  
"However you want to look at it, Minerva."  
  
"I don't get understand you, Severus. You aren't asking Remus to make his own potion."  
  
Snape scowled. "I wouldn't allow Remus Lupin in lab if I were dying from a particularly nasty poison that caused my insides to melt and he was the last creature on Earth that could cure me."  
  
Mindy raised her eyebrows at this. "A little harsh, don't you think?"  
  
"Just be expecting a detention every two to three months. And it might be helpful if you did something to warrant a detention."  
  
"Let me make sure I'm understanding you correctly." Mindy said, holding up one hand. "You want me to be a problem student."  
  
Snape thought about this and said. "Yes. It'll make things easier. You think you can handle that, Minerva?"  
  
"Yes." Mindy said. "I believe I can. I need to go. The others we'll probably wonder what's taking me so long. Good-bye." She picked up her bag and headed for the door.  
  
"I'll see you Friday at seven, Ms. James."  
  
Mindy looked back, stopping halfway out the classroom door. "For what?"  
  
"Detention."  
  
"You weren't serious about that, were you?"  
  
"Of course I was. When else are you planning on learning to brew your particularly specialized potion? Friday at seven and don't be late."  
  
Mindy stared at Snape. He really was enjoying his newfound authority over her. Well, two can play at that game. If he needed her to be a troublemaker, then that's exactly what he was going to get.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay. Chapter five complete. And ahead of schedule.  
  
I've read the name Malcome Maddock somewhere before, but I don't remember where. I can't remember if I read it in passing in one of the HP books or if I read it in a fan fic. Well, anyway, if this name has come from somebody's fan fic, please allow me to borrow it. If it belongs to you and you don't want me using it, let me know and I'll erase all existence of it in my story.  
  
Also, chapter six is going to be delayed for a while. I have a big test coming up that will be sucking up all of my time. Expect at the very least a two and half week gap. I will try to get it up before four weeks elapse, but no promises.  
  
I think that's all I want to say.  
  
Now it's your turn to have a part in the happenings of this story. REVIEW AND YOUR VOICE WILL BE HEARD!!!!!!  
  
Au Revoir ^__^ 


	6. Dumbledore's Army

Here's Six. I'm glad to be getting so many wonderful reviews. Thanks especially to Sorrow1. I'm glad you picked up on the fact that Minerva doesn't just look sixteen, but that she is sixteen. So yeah, she is thinking differently than she would if she was her old age (however old that is). This will get more obvious as the story continue.  
  
And BlueMew I can understand how you would hate Professor Trelawney's class. It was meant to be horrible. Because the way I see it is, Professor Trelawney's only knows how to teach one subject and that is divinations. Now she's required to teach DaDA. She's not entirely sure what she's doing, so she's doing the best she can with what she's got. Professor Dumbledore understands this, and this also part of the reason he asked Harry to head D. A. again.  
  
Thanks to all my other reviewers. Your encouragements really make me want to keep going with this story. And so I will.  
  
But first I must mention that I don't own Harry Potter. Now...  
  
Read on.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6 Dumbledore's Army  
  
Harry told Hermione and Ron what happened during potions. Ron was ecstatic to learn that Draco Malfoy really wasn't going to be at Hogwarts this year, but Hermione was more concerned with what Pansy had blurted out.  
  
"Who is 'she', Harry, and what does Pansy mean, 'she'll be coming for you'?  
  
Harry shrugged. "Don't really know; don't really care."  
  
"What do you mean you don't care?" Hermione exclaimed. "This could be serious."  
  
"I don't think it is." Harry said, shaking his head. "Pansy's just pissed off that her boyfriend isn't here, and she's trying to get to me."  
  
"Ugh. Malfoy and Parkinson." Ron said, making a spewy face. "I bet those two won't be winning any couple of the year awards."  
  
"Well, a nasty boy like Malfoy deserves an equally nasty girl." Hermione said, before turning back to Harry. "I think you're taking this way too lightly. This could really be something you need to worry about. I wouldn't be surprised if the Parkinson family has some ties with Vol--" ("Hermione!" Ron hissed. "Don't.") "--oh fine, Ron, with You-Know-Who."  
  
"No." Harry said. "What I think is that this year I'm going to be way too busy to worry about something a bratty girl having a hissy fit said, because she's upset that the only boy who could stomach taking her to the Holiday Ball isn't going to be here."  
  
"But what about what Ron prophesized?"  
  
"For the last time, it wasn't a prophesy." Ron insisted. "It was a..."  
  
"Reading." Hermione finished. "Because you're a Seer. I know, Ron. But it was still a vision of the future. A vision that said something would be coming for you, Harry. I think what Pansy said is connected to what Ron read."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. That certainly made a lot of sense, and she was probably right. Hermione was almost always right. But after what happened last year, he would not get involved in another "adventure". Or at least nothing he could drag his friends into. He would not loose another person he loved. And if that meant ignoring the obvious, then that would be what he did.  
  
Deciding the best course of action would be to ignore Hermione's last statement, Harry asked. "What's a Seer, and how's that different from a Diviner?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. A Seer isn't different from a Diviner. Not really. A seer is special kind of Diviner. They can read the future in living things, like trees and people. In animals and other magical creatures. Anything that's alive. The stars too, although the stars aren't really alive. There's just some sort of magical quality about them." Hermione answered. "And Seers don't just see the future. They can read past events, and emotions too. Especially if they are strong emotions."  
  
Ron nodded. "That's why none of the junk I did in Professor Trelawney's class worked for me. Tea leaves are already dead. Crystal balls are just hunks of glass. We didn't do too much of anything with something that was really living."  
  
"Oh." Harry said, immensely relieved to be having a different conversation. He knew Hermione would take the bait. She never could resist explaining something.  
  
"Hey. What's going on?"  
  
Harry looked back and smiled as Mindy sat down next to him. "Hermione was just explaining to me what a Seer is."  
  
"Oh." Mindy said, looking over at Ron. "So that's what you are?"  
  
Ron nodded. "At least that's what Firenze tells me. And Hermione confirms it. She read about it in all those books she got for me."  
  
"And that you haven't read yet." Hermione frowned.  
  
Ron shrugged, sitting back. "Why should I have to read about it? I'm living it."  
  
"Really." Hermione huffed. "If it was me, I'd want to learn all I could about what I am."  
  
Ron frowned. "Seems you already are, and it's not you."  
  
"You, see, Ron. That's you problem. You never..."  
  
Harry turned away from the bickering that would undoubtedly grow into a full blown argument and looked at Mindy. "What happened with Snape?"  
  
"Nothing." Mindy shrugged. "I have detention, is all."  
  
"Oh." Harry said. "I hope he doesn't have you doing something disgusting."  
  
"I don't think it will be that bad." Mindy answered. "Things could be worse, I suppose."  
  
"Naw." Harry said. "I can't think of anything worse than detention with Snape."  
  
Mindy smirked. "That's only because he hates you."  
  
"He doesn't seem so fond of you." Harry retorted with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, well, I plan to give him hell." Mindy grinned. The smile on her face faded as she turned to look Harry in the eye. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Harry frowned. "About what?"  
  
"About what Pansy said."  
  
Harry stared at Mindy. Not her too. He had just gotten out that conversation with Hermione. He didn't want to get in with Mindy. "Pretend like I never heard it." He answered shortly and stood.  
  
"I don't care about what you think about..." Ron was practically shouting at Hermione, but stopped when he saw Harry's sudden movement. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to the Tower. I have homework." Harry answered, and turned to walk away. He could feel three sets of eyes on him but he didn't look back. They would probably start discussing him as soon as he left the Great Hall. They would be worried, but that just made it all the more important for him to pretend like there wasn't problem. He knew it was foolish and completely unrealistic to believe if he ignored the trouble that was undoubtedly coming, it wouldn't come. But he didn't know what else to do. He wouldn't watch another friend die.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few days passed without incident. Everyone was falling back into the rhythm of school. After the first few bumpy days, things were returning to normal. Or at least as normal as things got at a school for witch craft and wizardry.  
  
Mindy was getting the hang of being a student, and was even able to suppress the desire to tell Professor Lupin how to teach Transfigurations. She joined in class activities and was starting to gain the same reputation Hermione had: impossibly knowledgeable on every subject imaginable.  
  
Harry was right. Their second Defense against Darks Arts lesson was no better than the first, and she was actually glad Harry had decided to institute D. A. It was good to know that the students of Hogwarts would get a proper lesson from someone. She found Potions particularly enjoyable. She did little things that annoyed Snape beyond belief. She constantly interrupted his lesson with stupid questions, made several rude comments about his hair, and would chatter with anyone close enough to be suckered into a conversation. She was careful not to include Harry though. She didn't want Snape taking any frustrations with her out on Harry. By the end of her second Potions class, she had lost 150 points. But she more than made up for that in Transfigurations and Care of Magical Creatures the next day.  
  
Soon it was Friday evening and she found herself making her way down to the dungeons. She pushed the classroom door open and stepped in. Severus looked up as she walked towards his desk.  
  
"I'm ready to get started." Mindy said.  
  
Snape nodded. "Go get your cauldron set up." He stood and waved his wand. The potion his morning class had been working on disappeared from the blackboard and a new one began writing across the board. "This is a very delicate potion." Snape said turning around to look at Mindy as she pulled out the ingredients needed as they appeared on the blackboard. "If you don't get the measurements exactly right and you drink the potion..."  
  
"My head will explode?" Mindy asked a mock hopeful tone in her voice.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes. "Your head will not explode. Though there could be equally disastrous consequences."  
  
"But no exploding head?" Mindy asked, sounding fairly disappointed. "Too bad. I always wondered what the inside of a head looked like."  
  
"That is not funny, Minerva."  
  
"How would you know, Severus? You never had much of a sense of humor."  
  
Severus studied her for a moment. "Just get started. You won't leave until you get it right."  
  
"I hope it doesn't take too long." Mindy commented, filling her cauldron with water and bringing it to a boil. "Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow."  
  
"What does that have to do with you?" Snape asked.  
  
"I'm trying out." Mindy answered. "And I should probably get as much rest tonight as I can."  
  
Snape frowned. "You can't try out." He said. "It's unfair to the other students."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Mindy said looking up from the dragon scale she was mincing. "I'm sixteen too you know. Besides, I probably won't make the team. It has been a while since I've played Quidditch. Everybody else will probably be better than me."  
  
"Then why are you trying out at all?"  
  
"Harry asked me to."  
  
"Oh, right. 'Harry'." Snape sneered.  
  
Mindy frowned. "Yes, Harry. And speaking of the boy, why are you so horrible to him?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"In class, you're always staring down your nose at him; searching for a mistake."  
  
"Potter is the one most likely to make a mistake."  
  
"Talk about being unfair." Mindy frowned. "You're not even giving Harry a chance."  
  
"Give him a chance for what? Potter won't last long in my class, Minerva. He doesn't have the right...qualities."  
  
"You don't know that. You don't try to see what he does right. You're always looking for what he does wrong."  
  
"That's because he does very little right."  
  
"Oh, just give him a chance, Severus. Take it easy on him and..."  
  
"I will not take it easy on him. That's his problem. Everybody is always letting him off; treating him special. He may have every other professor in this school charmed into believing he's perfect, but I have news for you, Minerva, he is not the sweet little angelic boy everyone is trying to make him out to be."  
  
"No one said he was an angle. I would be the last person to call him that. He can get himself into his share of trouble. But just because he isn't an angel, Severus, it doesn't make him a devil."  
  
"You're just as deluded by the Great Harry Potter as every body else, Minerva."  
  
"That's not true. Harry has never tried to delude anybody. And you're being prejudice against him."  
  
Snape shook his head. "I'll run my class the way I see fit. I won't put your precious Potter out, but if he can't cut it..."  
  
"Ha." Mindy huffed. "If you want to worry about somebody not cutting it, it should be Parkinson. She wouldn't know she had a salinta potion if she drank it and couldn't speak for a month."  
  
Snape tilted his head, and looked at Mindy curiously. "Now you're making fun of the other students, Minerva."  
  
Mindy looked up surprise. She couldn't believe she had just said that about Pansy. She may be sixteen, but she was still Professor Minerva McGonagall. And professors don't call their students stupid. She shook her head, frowning. "I--I don't know what got into me. I shouldn't have said that about Pansy. She has...potential. I'm sorry."  
  
Snape shrugged. "You're sixteen. I suppose you should expect slips of the tongue. Just drop this whole Potter thing and we'll call it even."  
  
Mindy nodded. "But Harry will do alright in your class, Severus. You'll see."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. "Fine, Minerva, if you insist on believing that. You need to start your potion over."  
  
Mindy blinked, caught a little off guard by Snape's last statement. "Huh?" She looked down at her potion. It looked alright to her. "What? Why?"  
  
"You've left it boiling too long. It's ruined." Snape waved his wand and the contents of Mindy's cauldron disappeared. "Start again. And this time less talk and more work."  
  
Mindy frowned, but started again. She soon realized what Severus meant when he said the potion was very delicate. Everything had to be precisely timed and accurately measured or else it would be either no good, or volatile. Several times she put an ingredient in too quickly and her potion exploded on her. She supposed the potion was so complex because it was so modified. De-aging potions were never meant to last a full three months. They were never meant to last a full three hours.  
  
She had to start anew five times, before she finally got the potion right. Then Snape made her brew it three more times, just to ensure that the first time wasn't just a lucky chance. It was just past mid-night before she left the dungeon classroom, and Mindy wanted nothing more than to never see it again.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Mindy awoke the next morning to someone shaking her arm. She cracked one eye opened and saw Hermione leaning over her. "Go away." Mindy mumbled sleepily, rolling over.  
  
"If you're still planning on trying out for the Quidditch team, Mindy, I suggest you get up."  
  
Mindy opened her eyes and set up. That's right. Today was Saturday. She looked over at Hermione. "What time is?"  
  
"It's 8:00. You should have been on the pitch five minutes ago."  
  
"Oh, no." Mindy moaned, rolling out of bed and grabbing her things. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"  
  
"I did." Hermione answered. "At 7:30. You said you were getting up. I guessed you changed your mind."  
  
"I don't even remember that." Mindy said, as she stood up and stumbled for the door. "Will you go tell Harry I'm on my way there?"  
  
"Sure." Hermione answered. "He'll understand. You did get in pretty late last night."  
  
"Thanks." Mindy said, rushing out the room, heading for the girls bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, her broom in hand, and hair still damp, she ran out onto the Quidditch pitch. There were more students present than she had expected. But with so many openings on the team, she guessed she should have expected a large turn out. She looked around and spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny standing off to one side of the field surrounded by a bunch of hopeful Gryffindors. Harry looked back, spotted her and waved.  
  
Mindy smiled and returned the wave, before walking towards him.  
  
"You're just in time." Harry said. "We've already had try outs for beaters and we're about to see the chasers now."  
  
"So I haven't missed anything?" Mindy asked relieved.  
  
"Not a thing." Ron answered.  
  
"Here." Harry said, holding out an upside down wizard's hat. "Draw a number. That's the order you're going to go up in."  
  
Mindy reached into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper. She opened it and read, "Fifteen."  
  
"You're going to be one of the last to go." Harry said, handing the hat to the next kid waiting. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I suppose its all how you look at it."  
  
"I suppose." Mindy said, staring at her slip of paper and moving back to the end of the group.  
  
Harry waited for everyone to take a number, before speaking again. "Okay." He called. "You're going to go up in groups of two. Ron will play Keeper, and your goal is to try to get as many scores on him as possible, while still playing well with your other team mates. Ginny is one of our chasers and she'll be flying with you. Any goal she makes as a result of your pass will count as one of yours, but don't try to use her to make all of your goals. That'll just count against you in the end. Alright. Will the people who pulled one and two please step forward."  
  
Two students stepped up. One was a first year that Mindy hadn't met yet. He was a small boy with mousy brown hair and more freckles across his face than Ron probably had on his whole body. He had intense blue eyes, that were at the moment glowing with nervousness. The other was Hannah Storm, a snippy third year girl that was gushing confidence. She made an odd contrast with the nervous little boy.  
  
"Your names?" Harry asked, as he took their numbers.  
  
"Tobias Walker." The boy answered.  
  
"Hannah Storm." The girl said, lifting her chin.  
  
"Alright." Harry said, scratching their names down on the piece of parchment he held. He looked up and smiled at them both. "Well, mount your brooms and good luck."  
  
Harry blew the referee's whistle and both Hannah and Tobias kicked off into the air. Tobias shot up with a speed Mindy couldn't believe he had. Hannah followed after him, trying to catch up, but not quite making it.  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow at the speed of the boy. She looked at Harry. "He's fast."  
  
Harry nodded and scratched something down on his parchment. "You had better get going."  
  
Ginny nodded and she and Ron took off; Ginny going to join the two Gryffindors and Ron flying over to protect the goals.  
  
Mindy joined the other's waiting to tryout on the bleachers while Harry released a quaffle, making sure to keep the budglers and the snitch strapped in. He then made his way for a high spot in the bleachers where he had a good view and blew his whistle, signaling that the tryout had begun.  
  
Hannah immediately went for the quaffle. She scooped it up and flew back at Ron. She attempted a goal, but it was a little too obvious and Ron blocked it easily. He tossed the ball back to Ginny, who passed it to Tobias. The boy weaved around towards the goal, going at it from the right side, but at the last minute he changed direction and attempted to score on the left. Ron didn't see this coming, and though he made a mad dash back to the other end, he couldn't get there in enough time to stop the score.  
  
The students below cheered on Tobias, and even at this distance, Mindy could see the grin plastered across his face. The tryout continued in that manner. Hannah scored two goals, but for the most part, she was entirely too direct. Ron could see any move she was going to make way before she made it. But Tobias did exceptionally well, scoring five more times on Ron. It was mostly due to his incredible speed on the broom. By the time the first group was done, everyone was thoroughly impressed with the boy.  
  
Even though Harry tried not to show any partiality, he couldn't help but pat the boy on the shoulder and say, "Really good job." He quickly turned away and called. "Next two please."  
  
And so the tryouts wore on. Everyone was doing very well, and Mindy felt sorry for Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They were going to have their work cut out for them, trying to decide who to put on the team.  
  
Soon enough, it was her turn and she was stepping up to Harry, along with another boy, handing him her number. "Alright." Harry said. "Mindy James and Howard Little." He smiled at them both. "Get ready to kick off and good luck."  
  
Mindy mounted her broom. Harry blew his whistle and Mindy took off. Howard sped past her, but she didn't try to catch up with him, instead going her own way. Once in the air, Harry blew the whistle a second time, and Howard shot for the quaffle. Mindy watched him snatch it up, and make a rush for the goal. Ron easily deflected the shot and tossed the ball back to Ginny, who in turn passed it to Mindy.  
  
Howard turned around and actually went after Mindy, in an attempt to get the ball back. "Hey!" Mindy yelled. Holding the ball in one hand, she steered with her other and flew under Howard. She shot up, once she had gotten past him, headed for Ron. Ron had gotten much better and being a Keeper and the most goals that had been scored on him all day were the ones made by Tobias. That was because Tobias was fast, but on her broom (a broom she was starting to think might be too much for her just last year) she didn't have a hope of being that quick. So she decided to be surprising.  
  
Aiming dead for Ron, Mindy flew straight at him. "What're you doing?" Ron yelled, when it became apparent that she wasn't about to change course. Mindy said nothing, only flying as straight as she could. Ron bulked first and swerved right. Mindy swerved left at the last minute and tossed the ball into the high hoop.  
  
"You're crazy." Ron shouted as he snatched up the quaffle.  
  
"Yeah, but I scored." Mindy answered with a laugh.  
  
"Ron shook his head." He grinned and tossed the ball back to Ginny.  
  
Ginny passed it to Howard, who tried the same trick Mindy had. But it didn't work a second time. Instead of swerving away, Ron flew towards Howard. Ron's broom handle smashed into the other boys, and Howard's broom tilted to the side. "Hey." Howard yelled as he dropped the ball.  
  
Mindy saw it coming and swooped below. She caught the ball, flew under Ron, and shot up. She tossed the ball into the high hoop, and swerved around. "That's two." She yelled, waving two fingers in Ron's face.  
  
"Yeah, and no more." Ron said, slapping at her hand but purposely missing.  
  
Mindy laughed and flew back out where she could get the quaffle again. Ron wasn't kidding about not letting her score again. There was nothing Mindy could do to make another goal, try as she might. But she had more fun than she thought she would playing. And she wasn't as bad off as poor Howard, who didn't get the chance to score once.  
  
Harry blew his whistle again and called them down to the field. "I believe that was everybody." Harry said, once everybody had landed and dismounted. "We'll make our decisions on who makes the team and post the final results on the board in the Gryffindor common room by Monday afternoon." Harry said. "But I want you all to know, you did very well. I was extremely impressed by everybody and even if you don't make the team, you should all still be proud of yourself." He looked around at the group. "Er, that's it. You're um, dismissed."  
  
Mindy turned and headed with the others back towards the school. She didn't think she had made the team, but it was nice to play Quidditch again. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched Harry, Ron, and Ginny walking towards the bleachers and sitting down. Their heads were bent together as they discussed the try outs, and possibly who would make the team. Mindy smiled. Harry really was going to make a great captain. She new she had made the right decision.  
  
And he would be great student. Especially in Potions. After last night, Mindy wanted nothing more than to prove Snape wrong. He was determined to have Harry fail his class, but she was just as determined to have Harry pass. And Harry would pass, with the highest marks possible. She would make sure of it. Even if killed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Monday came and Harry had to post the results of the tryouts. There was a crowd of Gryffindors waiting around the board. Harry, Ginny and Ron had had a hard time deciding on the final cut for the team. Choosing new beaters was easy enough. They picked a pair of second year twins, Simon and Simone Jackson. They were small, but they were quick and worked flawlessly together. There was just something about twin partnerships. It was like they shared one brain. And right now, Gryffindor needed beaters that actually worked with each other. Plus being Angelina's little cousins didn't hurt.  
  
Choosing new chasers was a whole different story. Tobias Walker was an obvious choice, but after him, nobody else stood out. The three must have debated over who should fill the final spot for the rest of Saturday and the better part of Sunday. But in the end, Harry was sure they made the right decision.  
  
He pushed through the crowd of students standing around the board and posted the parchment listing the results on it, along with a tentative list of practice times. He had to fight his way back out of the crowd as everyone rushed in, trying to read the paper all at once. Harry made his way to the couch in front of the fire place, where Hermione, Ron and Mindy were seated. He sat down, ignoring the disappointed groans and excited yelps coming from the other side of the room.  
  
Harry looked at Mindy, who appeared to be working on Transfigurations homework. "Aren't you going to see if you made it?" He asked.  
  
"I probably haven't." Mindy answered, glancing up from her work for a second before going back to it.  
  
"You don't know that." Harry said.  
  
"Just the same, I'd rather wait for the crowd to die down some." She said. She looked up at Harry and asked. "Have you done your Potions homework yet? It's due tomorrow."  
  
"Oh." Harry said. "I know. I'll work on it tonight."  
  
"I think you ought to work it now." Mindy said, closing her Transfigurations book, and pulling out her Potions book. "Come on. We'll do it together."  
  
"There's no rush." Harry said. "We have time."  
  
"Yeah, but you have to get your work perfect." Mindy said. "You heard Snape. He'll kick anybody he doesn't think is doing well enough out."  
  
"Mindy's right, Harry." Hermione said, glancing up from her Arithamacy. "You had better start your homework."  
  
"Personally." Ron jumped in. "I'd be glad to get out Snape's class."  
  
Harry nodded his agreement. "I wouldn't complain."  
  
"But I would." Mindy answered. "If you leave, I'd be all by myself. And who am I suppose to make rude comments to about his hair then?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Oh, fine then. Let's do our homework, but only after you look and see if you've made the team."  
  
"Alright." Mindy said standing. "If that's what it takes to get you to work on Potions." She left the group and walked over to join the gaggle of students around the board.  
  
Hermione looked at her and then back at Harry and Ron. "Did she make the team?" She asked.  
  
Harry grinned and Ron nodded. "It was a hard choice." Ron said. "But Mindy was really good on the broom. Plus we like her."  
  
"Really?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Just a few days ago, Ron, you were claiming she worked for You-Know-Who."  
  
"Just a few days ago, I was being paranoid." Ron answered. "I still think there's something different about her, but she's an alright person."  
  
"Yeah." Harry said, watching Mindy as she got tired of waiting at the back of the group and started pushing her way to the front of the line. "She's a very alright person." Harry could feel two sets of eyes on him and he looked back at Ron and Hermione. "What?"  
  
"Over Cho already, I see." Hermione said.  
  
"No." Harry gasped. "It's not like..." But Mindy was back. She plopped down next to Harry and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and Harry could feel the blood rushing to his face. "You guys won't be sorry. I'll be the best chaser you've ever seen" Mindy said, rushing over to give Ron an equally tight hug. "Thank you."  
  
She released Ron and turned to head for the girls' dorms. Ron's ears were slightly pink, but Harry knew that was nothing compared to the scarlet his cheeks must be.  
  
"I have to go find Ginny and thank her." Mindy said, halfway to the door leading up to the girls' rooms. "But we're still doing our potions as soon as I get back." She said, spinning around to look at Harry. "So get your book out."  
  
"Uh-huh." Harry said, ducking his head so Mindy wouldn't see the blush still plastered across his face.  
  
"Humm-hmm." Hermione grinned, as soon as Mindy had left the room.  
  
Harry looked at her, and Hermione gave him a knowing smile before turning back to her homework.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The days turned into weeks and soon September was melting away into October. No more excitement happened. Ron didn't have anymore readings during class, and the school was gradually forgetting he was even a diviner. Even Parvati and Lavender were leaving him alone, much to Ron's relief.  
  
As October steadily came closer, the school began to buzz with talk about the first D. A. meeting. It had taken Harry the better part of September to pick the perfect day. Working around Quidditch practices and student schedules wasn't easy. But several meetings with all the Quidditch captains (including to his displeasure the Slytherin) and numerous polls of the students, led him to believe that Thursday was probably the day most students could make it. So on Monday, of the last week of September, he announced the first meeting of D. A. would be October second. Anticipating a large turn out, Professor Dumbledore told him he could hold the meeting in the Great Hall. Harry didn't know if he'd have that many students out, but he could probably use the extra space anyway. But until then, he still had to deal with classes.  
  
Harry had to admit, he had been nervous about going to Defense against the Dark Arts the next day. He wasn't sure how Professor Trelawney would take him teaching a class she was supposed to be over. But to his up most surprise, she was completely supportive. Half way through their lesson (searching Tarot Cards for dark enemies) she floated over to Ron's and Harry's table.  
  
Both Ron and Harry were doing terribly at the lesson and had just started making up scenarios they thought fit the picture on the cards.  
  
"Okay." Ron said, looking down at a card he held in his hand. "This guy has a lot of swords stuck in him, so obviously that means somebody's going to stab you in the back Harry."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Ron answered. "And because the guy on the card in blond, it will be a brunette that does it."  
  
"Okay." Harry said. "What else?"  
  
"Okay. Let's see. And since it's a guy on the card that means the person will be a girl. Yeah. A girl. And she won't use swords. What's opposite of a sword?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "How about a feather?"  
  
"That sounds good." Ron said. "The girl will stab you with a feather. Beware the feathers, Harry."  
  
Harry grinned. "So let me get this straight. A brunette girl is going to stab me in the back with a feather?"  
  
"It's possible." Ron said, laying the card down, and drawing the next. "I mean if I was gonna to stab somebody in the...Oh, hi Professor Trelawney."  
  
Harry looked back to see Professor Trelawney staring down at him. She smiled mistily. "How are the readings going?"  
  
"Brilliantly." Ron lied.  
  
"I knew it would be for my star pupil." Professor Trelawney turned her large eyes on Harry. "I hear you're going to host a Defense against the Darks Arts club."  
  
"Oh, um, yes." Harry answered, a bit nervously.  
  
Professor Trelawney smiled a real smile. "Oh, good. I'm glad my influence is rubbing off on you already. I would like to be of some assistance in your little endeavor." She pulled three books out of her robes and sat them on the table. "I bought these over the summer when Professor Dumbledore asked if I would teach this class." She said. "I, of course, don't need them, but I believe you will be showing the students what to do if they cannot master the Eye in enough time to prevent being attack dark forces. You may find them more useful than I."  
  
Harry picked up the books, fully expecting to see something like 'Finding Danger by Reading the Signs', but to his surprise they were real defense against the dark art books. It was a three volume set, 'Practical Defense, by Unpractical Methods'. He flipped through the first book, spotting several spells he would probably get into a lot of trouble for using, but he couldn't wait to try out.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said. "I can really use these."  
  
Professor Trelawney nodded. "I know." She said. "If you need anything else, stop by and see me." She turned around and floated off.  
  
"Who knew Professor Trelawney could be helpful." Ron said who had grabbed volume two of the series. "Wow, a body binding curse that's strong enough to work on Vampires." He looked up at Harry. "That's a serious spell. Will you teach us this one?"  
  
"Maybe." Harry said, looking at the technique for the curse. He grinned. He was going to have fun with these books.  
  
It was Potions that he should have been worried about however. All his other teachers really had lightened their work load on him. Professor Trelawney had given Harry a free pass on homework for the rest of year, saying that D. A. was more than enough outside work to make up for whatever assignments she might assign. Professor Lupin didn't ask him to write as long of essays, usually shaving a couple of inches off the assignments. He had never had much trouble in Hagrid's class and the only person Firenze was really concerned with doing homework was Ron. But Snape seemed to give him extra work. If was not for Mindy, Harry didn't know how he would keep up in the class.  
  
"I hate him." Harry said, tossing his quill down and sitting back on the couch. He was back in Gryffindor tower, sitting in his usual place in front of the fire.  
  
Mindy was seated next to him. "I know." She said, looking up from her Potions book, "But you've got to do this, Harry."  
  
"I want to quit." Harry said, refusing to look at his homework.  
  
"No you don't." Mindy answered. "You need Potions if you're going to be an Auror."  
  
"No I don't." Harry said, stubbornly.  
  
Mindy smiled at him and wrapped one arm around his shoulders. "Yes you do, Harry. And come on, you've gotten this far. Don't give up now. He's got to let up on you soon."  
  
Harry smiled at Mindy. He liked it when she sat close to him. It almost made Potions worth it. "Alright. I guess I can keep going."  
  
"Good." Mindy grinned, turning back to her work. "How far have you gotten on that essay?"  
  
"Um, I have two and a half feet. One more foot to go and then I'm done."  
  
"Good." Mindy said. "Can I read what you've got so far?"  
  
Harry nodded, sliding Mindy his parchment. He looked up as Hermione and Ron stepped through the portrait hole. They walked over, Ron flopping down in the arm chair, Hermione taking a seat next Mindy.  
  
"What are you two working on?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Potions." Mindy answered.  
  
"You should be working on your first lesson for D.A." Ron said, frowning at the Potions homework.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, but if I don't do this now, I never will."  
  
Ron shrugged and pulled out his Divinations book. "Say, Harry. Can I read your palm? I'm supposed to read three people for homework, and Firenze will know if I make it up."  
  
Harry glanced up. "I don't remember that assignment."  
  
"That's because I'm the only one who has to do it." Ron answered. "What do you say?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron. He didn't know if he was entirely comfortable with Ron reading him. While, for the most part Ron hadn't been seeing anything, Harry didn't want to chance any dark visions. So far, there hadn't been any trouble and he didn't want any to turn up. "Um, maybe later." Harry said.  
  
"It's okay." Ron said, looking at Harry. "I'll go find Collin. He owes me."  
  
Hermione watched Ron walk away. "He's really taking this class seriously." She said.  
  
"You expected him not to?" Mindy asked, glancing over at Hermione.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. It's a nice change though." She looked over at Harry. "You should let him read you, Harry. He's not completely accurate, but its fun."  
  
"I'm sure it is." Harry said, never looking up.  
  
"It's alright if you're nervous." Hermione said. "But there's really nothing to worry about."  
  
"I know." Harry said. "Tell me everything you know about snake wood." He added, just to change the subject.  
  
"I know a lot about snake wood." Hermione said.  
  
"Good." Harry said. "That should make up the last foot of my essay."  
  
"Loads of homework from Snape again?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"He's only doing it because you're over D. A." Hermione said. "It's like you're teaching the class he's always wanted."  
  
Harry nodded again. "I hate him."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I know."  
  
Harry finished up his Potions homework (well, Mindy and Hermione finished it for him) and he went up to his room where it was quiet, to plan for his first D. A. meeting. He hadn't been working an hour when Ron came in. Harry glanced up at him. He looked a bit distracted, and a little worried.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know." Ron answered. "I think something's going to happen."  
  
Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "I don't know. It was foggy." He looked over at Harry for the first time since stepping into the room. "I think we ought to keep an eye on Collin." Harry didn't know what to say to this, but Ron wasn't expecting a response and went on. "I tried to warn him, but I didn't exactly know what to say. I don't think he was listening anyway."  
  
"What do you think is going to happen to him?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. All I saw was--dark. That can't be good though, right?" He looked at Harry questioningly.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Maybe you should ask someone. Firenze or Hermione even. She's read a lot about Divinations, since you became a diviner."  
  
Ron shook his head again. "No. It was probably nothing. Let's just keep an eye on him." He sat down on the edge of his bed. He was much paler than he had been an hour earlier. "I think I'll go to bed now." Ron said.  
  
Harry watched Ron, wondering if maybe he should tell someone. But if he told, then that would be acknowledging that there might be something wrong. And he desperately did not want anything to be wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Before Harry knew it, October had come and then October second was there. Harry could not get through his breakfast the morning of the second with out someone coming up asking him about what he had planned for the evening's lesson. The first years seem particularly excited and they buzzed around most of the morning.  
  
He found it difficult to focus in classes, but Professor Trelawney seemed to understand and left him to his thoughts. He had no such luck with Professor Snape who found any opportunity to pick on him. Snape was quizzing Harry about the details of a sleeping potion Harry never even heard of, when Mindy jumped in. She answered every question before Harry could open his mouth.  
  
Professor Snape whirled on Mindy. "I am speaking to Mr. Potter, Ms. James. I expect him to answer the questions."  
  
"Well, I'm speaking to you." Mindy said. "And if I know the answers, I will give them."  
  
Snape frowned. "Detention, Ms. James. Tonight. At six."  
  
"But D. A. is tonight at six." Mindy said. "You can't give me detention for then."  
  
Snape became very quiet. His already pale skin lost even more of its color and he looked ashen faced. He was dangerously angry. "I will give you detention when I choose." He answered quietly.  
  
Mindy rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, fine, Severus. Whatever makes you happy."  
  
Harry, along with the rest of the class, stared at Mindy. She had called Snape by his first name. Either she was very brave or very insane.  
  
"What did you call me?" Professor Snape hissed.  
  
Mindy didn't answer. She folded her arms across her chest and attempted to stare Snape down.  
  
"I will see you every night for a week." Snape said. "And it won't be fun and games."  
  
"Oh, darn." Mindy said. "Now I have to put away my party hat."  
  
Little spots of color formed on Snape's cheeks. They stood out against his white skin. He said nothing to Mindy. Instead he whirled around, his black robes flaring out about him, and marched to his desk. Professor Snape was so angry with Mindy that he had completely forgotten Harry, and he left the boy alone for the rest of the period.  
  
"I can't you believe you did that." Harry said to Mindy as they were leaving the dungeon classroom.  
  
"Did what?" Mindy asked nonchalantly.  
  
"What do mean, did what?" Harry asked. "Mindy, you really took a blow back there."  
  
Mindy laughed. "What're you talking about Harry?"  
  
"A week with Snape."  
  
Mindy smiled. "I kept him off your back, didn't I? Remember I promised."  
  
Harry took Mindy's hand and squeezed it. "I won't forget this." He said, looking her in her large eyes.  
  
Mindy looked back at Harry. He could see just the tiniest of blushes starting to work its way across her nose. "Oh, um." She looked down, seeming to remember that she was holding his hand. She took it back quickly. "It was nothing." She said, looking away. "I have to go...um...do...that thing." She turned and hurried off; though it seemed to Harry she had just picked a random direction and gone it.  
  
Harry didn't see Mindy again that evening. He had thought he'd see her at dinner (which had been moved up to accommodate the nights D. A. meeting), but she never turned up. Harry didn't stay long, though. He found it hard to eat, wondering about what would happen that night, but mostly thinking about Mindy. He left early, telling Ron and Hermione he had to prepare for the night.  
  
At 5:30 he met up with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and headed down to the Great Hall. Again, he didn't see Mindy, but he assumed she was probably on her way down to the dungeons. When he arrived at the Great Hall, he found that it was looked good deal different from the way it had looked that morning. The long house tables were gone. In the middle of the room was a large pedestal. Harry walked towards it warily.  
  
"Am I supposed to stand on that?" He asked. He had just assumed he would be floor level with the other people there. He wasn't sure he would like standing above every one else's head.  
  
"I guess it's so everybody can see you." Hermione said, walking towards the pedestal.  
  
"Does Professor Dumbledore think that many people will show up?" Harry asked.  
  
"All of the fifth years will be here." Ginny said, "And that alone should fill up this room."  
  
"Maybe." Harry said. He walked over to the pedestal, dumping the books he had brought down with him on it, and set down on the edge.  
  
"Harry, I was thinking about how you should go about this." Hermione said, joining Harry on the pedestal. "There will be a lot more people this time around and you might do better if you split everybody up into groups. First, second and third years could go in one group. Fourth and sixth years in another. If any seventh years show up they can go with them. The fifth years should be by themselves, so you can go over stuff that will probably be on the OWLs. That way you can show the younger students things more appropriate to their age, and not have to worry about the older ones becoming bored with old spells. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds...okay." Harry answered. "But I was only planning on one lesson."  
  
"What were you going to do?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I figured I'd start with the basics. I'd show everyone some simple stunning spells. And that shield charmed I show you guys last year seemed to work well."  
  
"The older kids already know that stuff." Ron said. "Hermione's right. You ought to split us up."  
  
"Okay." Harry said. "But what will I go over with the fourth, fifth and sixth years then."  
  
"How about that body binding curse that's strong enough for vampires." Ron answered. "I know you've been practicing it."  
  
Harry grinned. He had been working with the curse, and a good deal more from the books Professor Trelawney had given him, in his spare time. "I could do that."  
  
"But how is any one going to practice it?" Hermione reasoned. "A spell that strong would be dangerous to humans. You can't expect people to partner up and practice on each other."  
  
Harry nodded. "I know. But I guess I can just show everyone the technique. Maybe I can talk to Professor Lupin and see if he can get us a buggart. If we can get it to turn into a vampire, people can take turns practicing on it."  
  
"And it would be good to show the first and second years what to do with buggarts." Ginny nodded her agreement. "And good review for the fifth years."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I suppose that sounds alright. But your first lesson will be a short one."  
  
I wasn't planning on it being too long." He said. He dug through the pile of books he had brought with him until he found volume two of 'Practical Defense by Unpractical Methods' and began reading up on the 'Totalus Dominatus'.  
  
It was five till six when the first of the students began to trickle in. Cho Chang was among the first to arrive. She walked over to Harry.  
  
"Hi." She said, smiling at him. "So, how are you?"  
  
Harry looked up at her. "I'm good."  
  
"You look good." She said,  
  
"Er, Thanks."  
  
She smiled again before turning around and going to join some of her friends.  
  
Harry frowned at her back, shrugged, then turned back to his book.  
  
"You know, she broke up with Michael Corner." Ginny said quietly, leaning towards Harry.  
  
Harry looked up. "I didn't know." He said.  
  
"I only know because Michael tried to get back with me."  
  
"You didn't take him back, did you?" Ron asked looking quite horrified at the idea.  
  
"Course not." Ginny answered. "I'm dating Dean. Anyway, Harry, I guess she's trying to let you know she's available again."  
  
"Oh." Harry said. He thought about whether or not he cared, and decided he didn't. He said nothing more on the subject and went back to practicing the wrist flicks of the binding curse.  
  
By six o'clock the Great Hall was filled. Harry was slightly surprised to see the huge turn out. All of the fifth years were present. He had expected that. But he didn't expect a unanimous showing from the first and second years (including most of, if not all of, the Slytherins). All of the Gryffindors had come, and nearly all of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Even a good deal of the seventh years had showed up. He saw that Hermione was right. The only way he would be able to show anybody anything was to break them up into groups.  
  
Standing on top of the pedestal, Harry waited for everyone to notice that he was ready to start and quiet down. When he had everyone's attention he began. "Okay. Welcome to the first meeting of D. A. First off, I'd like everybody to split up. First, Second and third years to the right side of the room please. You guys are group one. Fifth years in the middle. You're group two. And fourth, sixth and seventh years take the left. You can be group three." There was a good deal of shuffling as everyone found their places. Harry waited once again for the room to quiet down. "Alright. Group one, you will work on a simple stunning spell today. Can I get a volunteer, please?"  
  
No one stepped forward immediately. After a bit mumbling one small brown head started making its way to the platform, and to Harry's surprise Tobias Walker stepped up on the low stage. "What do I have to do?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." Harry answered. "Just stand there." He turned back to group one. "Alright. I'm going to stun Tobias." He turned back to Tobias. "Are you ready?" Tobias nodded. Harry held up his wand and yelled "STUPEFY!" Tobias became rigid and fell back. There was a collective gasp from the first and second years, who hadn't had a chance to see this spell in action. Harry quickly revived the boy and instructed group one to break into pairs to practice.  
  
He then turned his attentions to the fifth years and quickly demonstrated the shielding spell--"You say 'Protego'"-- and set them to work in pairs; one person attempting to stun his partner and the other trying to shield the blast.  
  
Finally he turned to the last group. "Okay. I thought you should work on something harder. There is a body binding spell that is strong enough to bind vampires. The spell is too strong to be performed on each other, so I'll just teach you the words and show you the technique. What you need to say is 'Totalus Dominatus'. Make sure you flick your wrist like this," he demonstrated flicking his wrist in a smooth upward and downward motion, "Or the spell won't come off right." He looked back at all the waiting faces. "Okay." He called. "Everyone, get started."  
  
Soon the Great Hall was filled with the sounds of kids shouting 'Stupefy' and 'Protego' and jets of red and green bouncing off the walls. Harry hopped down from the platform and walked through the crowds of students, correcting mistakes and ducking random magical blasts. Professor Dumbledore stopped in for about half an hour. He watched the going-ons a bit. He sent Harry a nod and a wink, before stepping out of the room again.  
  
After about two hours of practice, Harry decided everyone had worked hard enough for the night. He was fairly sure most of the fifth years had gotten a hang of the stunning spell and shielding charm. Judging from the great number of first, second and third years shaking off the effects of stupefy, he was confident they had picked up that spell. The fourth, sixth, and seventh years were having some trouble with 'Totalus Dominatus', but he expected that. It was tricky spell and the majority of them were doing very well.  
  
Harry hopped back onto the platform and shot off a series of red sparks. This got every bodies attention and they turned to look at him. "Okay." He called. "That's enough for tonight. I think everyone is doing fairly well, but if you have any questions I'll wait here for a bit afterward. We'll meet again, same time next week. See you then."  
  
The students began putting away their wands and exiting the Great Hall. Hermione walked up the platform. "Harry, I have to go. I've still got a little Arithamacy homework to do." She said. "I'll see you back at the tower."  
  
Harry nodded. "See you."  
  
Ron waved at Harry, following after Hermione. "Bye, Harry." He called, before disappearing into the crowd of departing students.  
  
Gradually the Great Hall emptied out and Harry began to gather up his books. He turned around, about to leave, when he spotted Dennis Creevey coming back in. "Is something wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"No." Denis answered. "It's just that my brother wants to interview you about your first D. A. meeting. He ran back up to the Tower to get his note pad. I told him I'll ask you to wait."  
  
"Now?" Harry asked. "He wants to interview me now?"  
  
Dennis shrugged. "He figures he won't get a chance to later. Will you wait for him?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Sure. I guess."  
  
"Great." Dennis grinned. "I'll go tell him." The boy turned on his heels and ran out, leaving Harry alone.  
  
Harry sat down on the stage to wait, and began thumbing through his books. He heard the doors open and he looked up fully expecting to see Collin walking in. He was pleasantly surprised, however, to see that it was Mindy approaching him. He smiled at her. "Hi."  
  
Mindy grinned back. She looked exhausted. One long strand of hair had come down from her usually tight pony tail. There was a smudge of dirt on her left cheek. "I guess I missed the whole thing."  
  
"Yeah." Harry said. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Mindy said, walking over to sit down next to Harry. "I'll catch it next week. So, did it go well?"  
  
Harry nodded. "It went very well." He looked at her and the tired expression on her face. "What did Snape have you doing?"  
  
Mindy grimaced. "Cleaning the grim out of the corners in his class. I swear that class hadn't been cleaned since the school was built."  
  
"I never even noticed there was grim in the corners of the class."  
  
"Well, you'd better notice that there isn't any now. And I expect a compliment on how spotless everything is too. Or you'll be sorry, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry grinned. He reached up and brushed the loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I promise I'll notice." He said.  
  
Mindy looked up at Harry. That tiny blush was starting to spread across her nose again. And to Harry she had never looked prettier. Harry touched the smudge on her cheek and in a moment of insanity (or clarity) decided he wanted to kiss her. He leaned towards her.  
  
"Harry?" Mindy whispered quietly. Her warm breath touched his lips, and he closed his eyes moving in closer. Their noses touched and then their glasses collided.  
  
Harry sat back, and Mindy turned away. Harry laughed nervously. "I had forgotten these." He said, reaching up to take off his glasses.  
  
Mindy had removed hers as well, and was rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Harry we can't..."  
  
But Harry wasn't listening. He was thinking it was now or never. He touched her cheek again, and Mindy stopped talking. She turned to look at Harry. There was a something in her eyes. Longing and...something else. Was it reluctance? Harry decided not to think anymore. He leaned towards her. Their lips were inches apart and then they met. At first Harry thought Mindy was going to pull away, but then she was leaning into the kiss. Harry felt her arms wrap around his waist. The tip of her tongue touched his lips and he parted them. He leaned in to the kiss, pulling her closer, but then her hands were on his chest. She pulled back, pushing him away gently, almost unwillingly.  
  
"Harry." Mindy said, standing up and walking a few feet away, her back to him. "We can't..."  
  
"What?" Harry asked. "Didn't you...I mean, I thought..."  
  
Mindy turned around. "It's not that. It's just..."  
  
But whatever she was going to say was cut off by the creak of the Great Hall door. Harry looked up annoyed, and for the second time that night was surprise to see the person walking through the doors. This time it was Ron followed by Hermione. He looked incredibly distraught, staring wildly around the room. "Where's Collin?" He asked, completely ignoring the fact that Harry and Mindy had been in the middle of something.  
  
"I don't know." Harry snapped.  
  
Ron looked at Harry but didn't register the annoyance in his voice. "Come on. We have to find him." He turned and ran back out of the Great Hall  
  
Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged. "Sorry." She apologized. "But I think we should keep up with."  
  
Harry nodded and he and Mindy followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. They caught up with Ron quickly and headed down one of the many deserted corridors of Hogwarts.  
  
"What's going on?" Mindy asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure. Ron saw Dennis and just got this weird look in his eyes. Then he said we had to find Collin; that something was wrong."  
  
Harry thought back to other night when Ron had come back to their room and what he said about Collin. He jogged a few paces so that he was strolling along side Ron. "Does this have something to do with what you saw when you read Collin?"  
  
Ron nodded. "I think so. When I saw Dennis earlier, there was, I don't know, a black cloud hanging over his head. But it wasn't about himself. It was about his brother. We have to find him before it's..." Ron stopped dead. Harry quickly halted to keep from out running his friend. He felt Hermione bump into him.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Too late." Ron moaned. He was staring into a darkened hall. All of the posted torches were out.  
  
Harry frowned. That rarely happened at Hogwarts. He pulled out his wand. "Lumos." He shinned the thin beam of light into the hall and there, less than halfway down, was a boy lying on his stomach. It was Collin. Harry recognized his curling hair; the note pad lying next to him. "Collin." Harry called, but the boy wasn't moving. He looked very dead.  
  
Behind him, Mindy moaned. "I'd better go get Madam Pomfrey." He heard Hermione say, though what Madam Pomfrey could do for Collin Creevey now was beyond Harry.  
  
"Someone should tell Professor Dumbledore." Harry said.  
  
"I'll go." Mindy volunteered and hurried away.  
  
Harry walked over to the boy and knelt down beside his body. He looked back at Ron, who hadn't come any further than the entrance. He looked paler than Harry ever remembered seeing him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I knew this was going to happen." Ron whispered. "I knew and I didn't stop it." He sat down on the floor, hard. "I'm sorry, Collin."  
  
Harry looked back at the boy on the floor, and for a second he thought he was looking at Cedric Diggory. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them again, he noticed something hadn't noticed before: A single black owl feather lying gently across Collin's right hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there's chapter six. I thought it'd take me longer to finish, but once I started working on it, I didn't want to stop. It's way longer than my past chapters, but I had a lot to get out this time around. Well, I put Harry and Mindy together, but you guys saw that coming, right? I got more votes for those two, and I was kinda leaning that way myself. I think it should work out well, even if doesn't end entirely happy.  
  
Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoyed.  
  
That is all from me.  
  
Today's fan fic was brought to you by the letter R. And what begins with R?  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	7. Occlumency

Here's seven. I got so many pretty reviews. You guys really do love me.  
  
I don't like a lot of stuff before a chapter, so I'm going to put comments to the reviews at the end. So I will say that I don't own Harry Potter and let you get on with the chapter.  
  
Enjoy ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Occlumency  
  
The atmosphere in Gryffindor Tower after the discovery of Colin was dismal at best. The good news was that the boy wasn't dead, as Harry had first thought. The bad news was that he didn't have much longer to live. Colin had been poisoned with basilisk blood. There was no true cure for it, only potions that could slow the progress of the poison. Mindy had told Hermione Professor Snape was doing all he could to concoct an antidote, but the prognosis didn't look good. Harry just couldn't understand why Colin had been poisoned in the first place. If ever there was a random strike at the student body, this was one.  
  
Dennis was absolutely miserable. From what Harry understood, his parents wanted to take him home, but he had refused. He didn't want to leave his brother who, according to Madam Pomfrey, was in no condition to be moved. He spent his days in the hospital wing and when ever he did return to Gryffindor Tower, he sat by himself, speaking to no one.  
  
If there was anyone as miserable as Dennis, it was Ron. Ron blamed himself for what happened to Colin. He kept saying he should have stopped it from happening at all. No matter how Harry and Hermione tried to convince him it wasn't his fault, Ron wouldn't hear it. He would only shake his head and say, "I knew something was going to happen and I didn't do anything about it."  
  
Hermione was immensely worried about Ron, trying everything she could to cheer him up. Eventually, she hit on the idea of the three of them attempting to find a cure for the basilisk blood. Ron claimed the whole endeavor was pointless, hopeless and an incredible waste of time. But it gave him something to focus on and it made him feel useful. Harry had to agree with Ron's assessment of the project, but if it made his friend feel better, he'd gladly search through every book in the school.  
  
"Well, this one's a dude too." Hermione frowned tossing an old tome on ancient magical remedies aside. "Any luck, Harry?"  
  
They were in the library, once again, sifting through the vast literature on magical cures. Harry looked up from 'Modern Magical Maladies' and shook his head. "Nothing of any use." He answered.  
  
"We're looking for the wrong thing." Ron said, pushing his book aside.  
  
"What should we be looking for?" Hermione asked, already nose deep in another book.  
  
"The person who did this to Colin in the first place." Ron answered.  
  
Harry looked up. They had been through this several times before, and always drew a blank. They had no clues, nothing to go by. "We've tried that." Harry said. "This isn't like any of the other times. There's nothing particularly characteristic about what happened to Colin. Anybody could've slipped him poison."  
  
Ron shook his head. "I've been working it through." He said. "Who ever did it, had to have been able to get their hands on basilisk blood. That's not easy stuff to come by. You can't just walk into any old shop and order a pint." He leaned in close and said quietly, "And listen, I think I know who did it."  
  
Hermione frowned. "How could you possibly know who did it, Ron? Harry's right, there really isn't anything to go on."  
  
"The basilisk blood is more than enough." Ron argued. "It had to be some one with major ties to dark magic, like someone who is in with You- Know-Who. It had to have been one of the Slytherins." Hermione gave Ron a disapproving look. "Oh, come on." Ron said defensively. "Don't tell me the thought hadn't crossed both your minds."  
  
Harry nodded and Hermione turned that look on him. "Well, the thought had crossed my mind."  
  
"Alright." Hermione said. "Let's say it was one of the Slytherins, which one was it?"  
  
"Pansy Parkinson." Ron answered with out hesitation.  
  
"What makes you sure it was her?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It had to be her. She was pissed off about Malfoy..."  
  
"Then why would she take it out on Colin?" Harry asked. "It's me she blames for Malfoy not being here."  
  
Ron frowned. "I don't know. She's Slytherin and all Slytherin are bloody, evil gits."  
  
"You're going to need a bit more evidence than that." Hermione said.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Nothings adding up." He said. "It would make sense to think it was one of the Slytherins considering who most of their parents are friendly with, but why would they pick on Colin Creevey, of all people."  
  
"We're missing something." Hermione agreed. "If we could just figure out what that was, I know we can figure out what really happened to Colin."  
  
Ron looked down at his book, then back up at Harry. "What about that owl feather you found?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." In the week that had past since Colin's discovery, Harry had completely forgotten about the owl feather. He had picked it up that night, before Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore had arrived. He had pocketed the feather, and allowed it to slip to the back of his mind. Now, Harry reached into his pocket and felt around for the feather. He found it and pulled it out. He looked at it and remembered the identical one on his night stand next to his bed. "It's just an owl feather." He said, twirling it in his fingers. "There all over the castle. I found one on the first night here."  
  
"You did?" Hermione asked, taking the feather from Harry and studying it. "When?"  
  
"When I was going up to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Harry answered. "I thought I saw a shadow pass over my head. I figured it was Peeves, but when I looked around, there wasn't anything there. Then I found the feather on the floor."  
  
"Is it just like this one?" Hermione asked, waving the feather in front of Harry's face.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Harry answered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you had already found one?" Hermione asked frowning.  
  
Harry shrugged. "It's not like it's uncommon to find owl feathers at Hogwarts, given the enormous amount of owls here."  
  
"But there are no black owls at this school, Harry." Hermione said.  
  
Harry frowned. "Are you sure?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "In the past six years, I have never seen a black owl."  
  
"So." Ron shrugged. "Someone got a new owl."  
  
"But don't you see?" Hermione said. "It's possible that whoever owns that owl is probably the person who hurt Colin."  
  
"Oh." Harry said, catching on to Hermione's line of reasoning. "And if the owl is new, that would mean there is probably only one."  
  
Hermione nodded. "If we can find the owl, it's very likely we can find the culprit."  
  
Ron grinned. "Then what're we waiting for. Let's go to the owlery; see if we can't find this owl."  
  
"We can't go tonight." Hermione said. "It's late. It'll be dark and most of the owls would be out for the night anyway. We should wait till morning, and you should probably get that other feather, Harry, just to make sure they're from the same bird."  
  
Harry nodded. "It's on my night stand. I'll bring it down in the morning."  
  
"I think for the first time, we actually got some where." Ron said, slamming his book shut. "Maybe we should quit while we're ahead."  
  
"That might be a good idea." Hermione agreed, gathering up a few of the scattered books. "Here, I'll take these out, just in case there's something in them that might help Colin. You guys go ahead."  
  
"Alright." Ron said, standing. "Come on, Harry."  
  
"Bye, Hermione." Harry said, before turning and following Ron out of the library.  
  
They walked back to Gryffindor tower, mostly in silence, though Ron was in much better spirits now that they had something substantial to follow up on. Soon they were standing in front of the portrait of the fat lady. Harry opened his mouth to say the pass word, when the portrait swung open and Mindy stepped out.  
  
She stopped, looked at the two in front of her and blinked. "Oh, hi." She said.  
  
" 'Lo." Ron answered. "Where're you going?"  
  
"To see Professor Dumbledore." She replied. "To discuss my behavior in Snape's class." She glanced over at Harry. Their eyes met for a second, but she quickly glanced away. "So. I'll see you both later." She said, and hurried off.  
  
Ron looked after her, raising an eyebrow. He looked over at Harry. "What's going on with you two?"  
  
Harry turned to watch Mindy go. Every since that night in the Great Hall, Mindy had been avoiding him. She still walked to classes with him and ate with him, but she always made sure to put a good bit of distance between them. She never looked him in the eye, and she hardly spoke to him, unless it was about class work. Harry regretted more than anything that he had kissed her. He'd be happy if they could just go back to being friends again, though he was afraid things would never be same.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron. "I don't know."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Mindy knocked tentatively on Professor Dumbledore's door. She waited for him to call "Come in" before pushing the door open and stepping into the Headmasters office. Professor Dumbledore looked at her and smiled. Professor Snape was standing next to Dumbledore's desk and it looked like the two of them had been in the middle of a discussion. For a second Mindy thought that she might really be there to discuss her behavior.  
  
"Have a seat, Ms. James." Professor Dumbledore said, waving a hand at one empty chair in front of his desk.  
  
Mindy sat and looked at the headmaster questioningly. Nothing particularly significant had happened since Colin, and she didn't really know what she was doing there.  
  
"Tell me, Ms. James, how are things between you and Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Wha-?" Mindy asked looking at Professor Dumbledore with what she knew must have been the dopiest expression imaginable. Last thing she expected was to come in here and discuss her relationship with Harry.  
  
"I've noticed," Professor Dumbledore went on. "That you and Harry don't seem as close as you had once before. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh...um, no." Mindy lied. "Everything's fine."  
  
"You're lying, Minerva." Professor Snape said.  
  
"I am not." Mindy lied again.  
  
"Then why don't you sit next to Potter in class. You never look at him. The first couple weeks you two were in my class, I couldn't get you to stop talking. Now, you won't say a word to him."  
  
"I do sit next him." Mindy said defensively.  
  
"Yes, but there is a good ten feet between the two of you."  
  
"That's incase my potion explodes or something."  
  
"That's a very poor excuse, Minerva." Snape smiled nastily. "Did the two of you have a little spat?"  
  
"No." Mindy shot back, glaring at Snape. "We did not have a little spat."  
  
"Then what is wrong, Minerva?" Professor Dumbledore cut in. "You do remember that you are trying to get close to Harry, to protect him don't you?"  
  
"Yes." Mindy answered turning back to the headmaster.  
  
"Then why are you pushing him away?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
Mindy shrugged and looked down at the floor. "Things are complicated." She said.  
  
"Why don't you explain it to me?" Professor Dumbledore suggested. "Maybe I can help."  
  
Mindy shook her head, wondering how she could ever explain to Professor Dumbledore what happened. She still wasn't sure what exactly happened herself. One minute she was just talking to Harry, and the next... Mindy took a deep breath, and never moving her eyes from the point on which they had fixated on Dumbledore's rug, said, "Harry likes me."  
  
There was silence for a moment, then Snape broke it with the dumbest question possible. "Isn't that what you were going for?"  
  
Mindy looked at him. "No. Not like me. Like like me."  
  
Professor Snape looked at her curiously. "Like like you? What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
Mindy rolled her eyes and looked at Professor Dumbledore. She could tell by the expression in his eyes, he knew exactly what she meant. "I don't know what to do about it." She said truthfully. "I've never even considered this as a possibility. He's a boy. He's young enough to be my grandson."  
  
"Not at the moment, he's not, Minerva." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"He's my student." Mindy went on.  
  
"He doesn't know that." Professor Dumbledore said. "It's perfectly reasonable for him to start to develop feelings for you."  
  
"Develop feelings..." Professor Snape looked over at Mindy completely taken by aback. "You're supposed to be protecting the boy, not dating him."  
  
"I'm not dating him." Mindy said.  
  
"Not yet." Professor Snape frowned.  
  
Mindy decided to ignore that, and looked back at Professor Dumbledore. "What should I do?" She asked. "I'm afraid if I tell him I only want to be friends, he'll feel rejected and start to pull away. But I can't...I can't...he's my student. I just don't know what to do."  
  
Professor Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him, and looked at Mindy over the top of his half moon glasses. After a while he asked, "How do you feel about it?"  
  
Mindy looked at the headmaster. "I think it's wrong." She said. "I'm a professor. A much, much older professor."  
  
"All right. I certainly understand that." Professor Dumbledore said. "Now answer my question. How do you feel about it?"  
  
Mindy bit her lip and looked back down at that spot on the rug. That was the question she had been asking herself all week. How did she feel about it? She had known Harry was going to kiss her, when he touched her cheek, by the look in his emerald eyes. Her mind was screaming at her that it was wrong. That it was very, very wrong. She should get away, before it was too late. But her body had a will of its own, and its will was to be as close to Harry as possible. Every time she thought about it, she felt guilty and strangely happy at the same time. She had never been so conflicted.  
  
She looked up at Professor Dumbledore and said truthfully, "I don't know. It's confusing. A part of me is going 'No. He's your student', but a bigger part me is going 'Woo-hoo!'" She shook her head. "I don't know what to make of it."  
  
"Woo-hoo." Professor Snape said. "Interesting choice of expression."  
  
Mindy shrugged. "You got my point didn't you?"  
  
Snape nodded. "It's the potion." He said. "You are sixteen. Plus, these teenage desires might actually be amplified because of the potion's modifications. It's much stronger than a normal de-aging potion."  
  
Mindy nodded. "I guessed as much." She said. "If I had known this would happen..."  
  
"Would you have not done it?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
Mindy looked at Professor Dumbledore. Would she have not turn back the clock? Especially now, considering that there was someone or something in the school. She shook her head. "I don't know. I would have thought about it a bit more at least."  
  
"I could probably modify the potion more, so that you merely look sixteen." Professor Snape suggested. "That would reduce the confusion you're feeling. Help you think more like an adult."  
  
"Could you really do that?" Mindy asked.  
  
Snape nodded. "I could probably combine some of the properties of a polyjuice potion with the de-aging potion. It would take some time to get right..."  
  
Mindy shook her head. "Then don't bother with it. I don't want you to be distracted from finding a cure for Colin because I'm having trouble dealing with raging adolescent hormones."  
  
Snape shrugged. "If that's what you want."  
  
"It is." Mindy assured him. "Now the only question is what should I do about Harry?"  
  
"Simple." Snape answered. "You go to him, profess your love, and become a couple."  
  
"What?" Mindy asked. "Are you mad, Severus?"  
  
Professor Snape shook his head. "You said it yourself, Minerva. If you tell him you only want to be friends, he'll feel rejected and pull away. That would be completely counterproductive to what you're trying to do. There's something in this school. Something that is hurting students. Eventually, it's going to go after Potter. If there's any hope at all that the boy won't end up in the hospital wing, or worse, by the year's end, it's you Minerva."  
  
Mindy stared at Snape disbelievingly. He made perfect sense, but she couldn't date Harry. She couldn't, could she? She looked at Professor Dumbledore. "What do you think?"  
  
"I'm inclined to agree with Professor Snape." Dumbledore answered. "But don't do it, Minerva, unless you feel completely comfortable about it."  
  
Mindy blinked at Professor Dumbledore. Feel completely comfortable? Of course she wouldn't feel completely comfortable. She was sure she would feel very uncomfortable, indeed.  
  
"In other words." Snape said, catching the expression on her face. "Can you keep those raging adolescent hormones under control?"  
  
Mindy looked at him. "Yes. Of course I can."  
  
"Then problem solved." Snape said with finality.  
  
"But what about when all of this is over?" Mindy asked. "I'll have to break up with him. What if it breaks his heart?"  
  
"He's young." Snape answered. "He'll bounce back."  
  
"You had better get back." Professor Dumbledore said. "You don't want to be caught in the halls after curfew."  
  
Mindy didn't move. She looked back at the headmaster. "You really want me to date Harry?"  
  
"No." Professor Dumbledore answered. "I do not. This was...unexpected. But that's the way life is, completely unpredictable. Some things have been set in motion and it is best we move with it. Go on, Ms. James."  
  
Mindy stood slowly. She looked at Professor Dumbledore then Professor Snape. "Alright. I'll tell Harry I like him, too. But I don't think it's a very good idea."  
  
"No one here does." Professor Snape assured her. "I'll see you class, Ms. James. Good-night."  
  
Mindy nodded and left the office, more confused than ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ron awoke early the next morning, leaving before any of their room mates had begun to get up. Harry made sure to get both owl feathers, and after a quick look over by Hermione in the Gryffindor common room, determined they both came from the same owl.  
  
"Come on." Hermione said, hurrying them out of the portrait hole. "All the owls should be back by now."  
  
They hurried down the empty halls, heading for the high tower room. They turned down one of the corridors and nearly ran over Neville. He looked up surprised, his face flushing slightly pink.  
  
"Hi, Neville." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, hello." Neville returned. "You're up early."  
  
"We're headed for the owlery." Hermione explained. "I've got a letter to be sent."  
  
"What're you doing up so early?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm, um, going down to help Professor Sprout...with a plant."  
  
Lavender stepped out of an empty class room just behind Neville. "Neville, are you...oh, hi Harry, Ron, Hermione."  
  
"Lavender." Hermione said, astonished. "I never expected to see you up this early."  
  
Lavender shrugged. "Sometimes a girl has things to do." She said brightly. "Where are you three going?"  
  
"Owlery." Harry answered. "Hermione's got a letter."  
  
"Oh, that's nice." Lavender said.  
  
"So what are you..." Hermione started, but Ron, who had been staring at both Neville and Lavender rather hard, cut her off.  
  
"We have to go." He said, taking Hermione by the arm and steering her towards a connecting corridor. "See you at breakfast."  
  
"Okay." Lavender smiled brightly, before turning and walking off.  
  
Neville waved slightly, then hurried away in the opposite direction, back towards the school entrance.  
  
"I wonder what she was doing up." Hermione said. "Lavender never gets up this early. She and Parvati are usually the last to rise."  
  
"You didn't notice she wasn't in her bed when left you this morning?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Her drapes were drawn. I just assumed she was still asleep."  
  
They reached the owlery shortly, and climbed the ladder into the high tower room. Harry wrinkled his nose, as the not so pleasant sent of the many, many owls wafted down. He stepped into the room and looked around. Owls were every where. Big, small, speckled and stripped. They sat around on rafters rising high above them. Many of them were still coming back from their night jaunt.  
  
"How are we supposed to find one owl in all of this?" Harry asked, staring up at the sea of birds.  
  
"Well, it'll be the only that's all black." Hermione said, looking around.  
  
"Hey, there's Pig." Ron said, pointing up. "Hey Pig!" He called. A tiny owl zoomed down from above and buzzed around Ron's head. A large snowy white one followed, and landed on a rafter just above Harry's right shoulder.  
  
"Hi, Hedwig." Harry said, reaching up to stroke the owl. Hedwig hooted softly and he shook his head. "Sorry, I don't have a letter for you. Actually, I'm looking for an owl. An all black one. Have you seen one like that?" Hedwig gave him an answering hoot, and Harry smiled, wondering if he should take that as a yes or a no.  
  
"I suppose we should split up." Hermione suggested. "I'll take this end. You guys start over there."  
  
"Okay." Ron agreed, heading off to the left, Pig still buzzing around his head.  
  
Harry headed off in the opposite direction, and Hermione walked towards the back of the room. They spent most of the morning, trouncing through hay and owl droppings, searching through the birds. They examined any darkly colored bird, but they all were speckled or spotted in some kind of way. The owl they were looking for would be purely black, with no feather pattern what so ever.  
  
"It's not here." Ron announced after awhile, wrinkling his nose up at a particularly large pile of droppings. "Let's go before we smell permanently of owl."  
  
"I don't get it." Hermione frowned. "If there are black owl feathers in the school, there has got to be a black owl."  
  
"Maybe it's out." Harry suggested. "Delivering a letter or something."  
  
"Maybe." Hermione agreed, though she sounded very doubtful.  
  
They left the owlery and washed up, before heading down for breakfast. As they stepped into the Great Hall, Harry found himself scanning the Gryffindor table for Mindy. He was a little disappointed to see that she wasn't there, though he wasn't at all surprised. He followed Ron and Hermione to an empty spot at the table and sat down across from them.  
  
"We'll just have to try again tomorrow." Hermione was saying. "There's got to be a black owl around here somewhere."  
  
Ron nodded, shoveling bacon into his plate. "We'll find it." He said, confidently. "Pass the eggs, will you Harry."  
  
Harry slid Ron a plate of eggs and started to reach for toast when someone touched him on the shoulder. He looked back to see Mindy looking at him nervously. "Hi." She said.  
  
"Hi." Harry answered.  
  
"Do...do you want to go for a walk? Around the lake?"  
  
"Um, sure. I have to get my cloak."  
  
"I brought it down." Mindy handed Harry his cloak and gloves. She swung her own around her shoulders and, without another word, headed towards the Great Hall doors. Harry quickly donned his cloak and followed after her, relieved that after a week of being all but ignored by her, she finally wanted to talk to him.  
  
They stepped out side; the frosty air bit at his nose. The cold weather came early this year. The first snow of the year had fallen three days ago, covering everything in a blanket of white.  
  
"I love this time of year." Mindy said, as they tracked towards the lake. "I like how everything looks when it's covered in snow. Snow make old things look...new and pretty." She looked over at Harry. "Don't you think?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I guess."  
  
Mindy smiled. They walked the rest of the way to the lake in silence. When they reached it Mindy stopped and stared out at the water for a bit. The lake hadn't quite frozen over yet. Chunks of ice floated on top. A long tentacle raised lazily out of water, before disappearing below the surface again.  
  
"I think we should talk about the other night." Mindy said, never looking away from the lake.  
  
Harry felt himself blushing and he looked away from her, back towards the school. "Yeah." He said. "About that. I'm..."  
  
"I'm sorry." Mindy said, quickly.  
  
Harry looked over at her. "You are? For what?"  
  
"For the way I behaved this past week." Mindy answered, glancing over at Harry, then turning to follow the path around the lake.  
  
Harry hurried after her. "I don't blame you." He said. "I was..."  
  
"No, Harry." Mindy cut him off. "Let me finish." She was silent for a moment, then taking a deep breath said, "You caught be surprised. I wasn't...expecting you...I never thought you liked me that way." She walked over to the beech tree at the edge of the lake; the same beech he, Ron, and Hermione spent so much time under; the tree his father and his three best friends had sat under. Mindy rested her back against the trunk and looked at Harry. "I was being stupid, Harry. I was nervous around you, because I...I like you too."  
  
"You...you do?" Harry asked, more than a little bewildered.  
  
Mindy looked away, and nodded. She pushed away from the tree, looking up at Harry, again. "Can we forget what an idiot I was, Harry, and be okay, again?"  
  
Harry walked towards her. "I never thought you were an idiot." He said.  
  
Mindy smiled at him, then stepping close, wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "So you forgive me?"  
  
Harry felt tinglely all over. He held Mindy close. She smelled like cinnamon.  
  
"Harry?" Mindy asked.  
  
"All's forgiven." Harry said, quietly.  
  
Mindy pulled back and looked up at Harry smiling. If Harry had been paying close attention he would have saw something behind the smile. Something that didn't quite fit the face of a girl who had just told her crush she loved and he had responded positively. But Harry wasn't paying close attention. All he saw were Mindy's bright grey eyes shining at him; that tiny blush working its way across her nose.  
  
"Let's go back in." Mindy said. "It's starting to get cold out here."  
  
"It doesn't seem so cold to me." Harry said.  
  
Mindy grinned brightly at him. Looping one of her arms through one of his, she turned and headed back towards the school. Harry felt like he was floating. This was the last thing he had expected to happen to him this morning. He couldn't believe how happy he felt, to know that Mindy cared for him the way he cared for her. They walked back in silence, but they didn't need to speak. All that needed to be said, had been  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few days past quickly for Harry. He felt extremely happy, but guilty too. It didn't feel right to be this happy when one of his housemates was absolutely miserable. Word spread quickly about Harry and Mindy, though Harry wasn't sure how it got out in the first place. He hadn't told anyone, and he didn't think Mindy had mentioned it. Nevertheless, by the end of the week everybody knew.  
  
"These things have a way of getting around." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I wish Cho would stop giving me dirty looks." Mindy frowned.  
  
They were once again in the library pouring over the limitless amounts of literature on magical aliments and remedies. Hermione had recruited Mindy into the researching club, as Ron so fondly referred to it, and she had gladly joined. She was willing to do anything she could to help. Harry was glad she was there. Not just for the company, but because Mindy seemed to know a lot about poisons and the potions that could help. She was able to narrow their search quite a bit, though not enough to keep them from digging through what Harry was beginning to believe nearly every book in the library.  
  
"Cho's jealous." Ron said, casually.  
  
"How do you know?" Harry asked, surprised. He never thought Cho Chang would be jealous over him.  
  
"I can see it." Ron answered. "It's like a big, blinking, green sign is hanging over head screaming jealous."  
  
"You're starting to pick up people's emotions then?" Mindy asked, looking at Ron over the top of her book.  
  
Ron nodded. "Only strong ones though. I guess my training with Firenze must be getting somewhere."  
  
"Speaking of training." Hermione said, turning towards Harry. "When are you going to start Occlumency?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know? Professor Dumbledore hasn't asked me back to his office since that first night."  
  
"You're learning Occlumency?" Mindy asked. She didn't sound at all surprised by the news, only minorly interested.  
  
"Oh. Yeah." Harry answered, wondering if maybe at her old school that was a regular class. "But while we're on the subject..."  
  
"Of Occlumency?" Ron asked.  
  
"No," Harry said. "Training. I'm thinking of upping the Quidditch practices to three a week. The first match is a little less than a month away and I want to be ready. What do you guys think?"  
  
"I vote no." Ron said quickly.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I think that's fine." Mindy said, shooting Ron a disapproving look, not unlike the one Hermione had perfected. "It's not unreasonable with a match coming up. I don't think the rest of the team will mind."  
  
"Thank you, Mindy." Harry said. "I guess I should let everybody know, so they'll be ready."  
  
Mindy nodded, then asked. "How goes the search for the owl?"  
  
Harry had told her about the owl feathers and Hermione's theory. She had immediately shown them the black owl feather she had found in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. It was their general belief that whoever owned the owl must have stayed at the pub for a short bit, at least right before the start of school.  
  
"No luck yet." Hermione shook her head. "I'm sure there were other Hogwarts students staying at the Leaky Cauldron over the summer. I just wish I knew which ones. That would help narrow things down."  
  
"I may be able to find out." Mindy said, thoughtfully.  
  
"How?" Ron asked.  
  
Mindy smiled. "Let me worry about that." She glanced at the magical clock above the library doors, "I have to go." She stood, scooping up the books in front of her. "I'll take these out, Hermione. They look promising."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Mindy looked at Harry. "I'll find you later and we'll do potions, alright?" She said.  
  
Harry sighed. "Why don't you just let me flunk out?"  
  
"Because then, luv, I'd be so terribly lonely."  
  
Harry smiled. "I suppose when you say it that way."  
  
Mindy gave him a bright smile in return. "I'll see you all later." She said, before turning and walking away.  
  
Ron watched her leave then asked. "What do you suppose she means she can find out?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but if she can, I say let her. That'll make things easier for us."  
  
Ron nodded and went back to work. They spent most of the evening researching which, once again, turned up nothing. Harry was really beginning to loose faith in the project, but he didn't want to give up so easily, not that Hermione would let him. They made plans to come start again the following evening and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Ron was repeating the new pass word ("Weasley is our king.") when Professor Lupin walked up.  
  
"Harry, I'm glad I caught you." He said.  
  
Harry looked back. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Lupin shook his head. "No, no. Professor Dumbledore needs to see you."  
  
"Oh, okay." Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione. "I'll see you guys in a bit."  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah, okay." He said. Hermione gave him a smile before disappearing into the portrait hole behind Ron.  
  
Harry turned and walked with Professor Lupin back the way he had come. Professor Lupin smiled at Harry and asked. "So how are things for you?"  
  
"They're good." Harry answered.  
  
Professor Lupin's smile turned into a grin. "I hear you're making new...friends."  
  
Harry looked at Professor Lupin and, not knowing what to say, nodded.  
  
"Your parents started to become good friends during their sixth year." Lupin said, casually.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked, rubbing his arm, not quite believing he was having this conversation. For one heart stopping moment, Harry wondered if Professor Lupin was about to give him the talk. He was greatly relieved when the next question out of Lupin's mouth seemed to be leading in a different direction.  
  
"So you are okay then, really?"  
  
Harry nodded again. "I'm fine."  
  
Lupin looked at him. The smile that had lit his face was gone. "Really, Harry?"  
  
Harry knew then what he was referring to. He was asking if he was okay about Sirius. The answer to that would be no. He would never be okay about that. "Yes." Harry said.  
  
Lupin nodded, stopping in front of the hall leading back to his office. "If you ever need to talk about anything." He looked at Harry. "About girls or anything else. Come see me, alright."  
  
Harry nodded. "Alright."  
  
Lupin gave Harry a pat on the shoulder. "See you in class."  
  
Harry nodded and started off.  
  
"Oh, Harry." Professor Lupin called. "Professor Dumbledore's password has changed. It's chocolate truffles."  
  
Harry nodded his thanks and left Professor Lupin. He arrived at Dumbledore's office before long, and saying the password, headed on up. Harry knocked, but didn't get an answer. Deciding to go in anyway, he pushed the door open and stepped into the office. Professor Dumbledore was not at his desk when Harry walked in. Harry looked around but did not see the Headmaster immediately. Deciding he must be around somewhere, Harry sat in the chair in front of his desk and waited. There was a silver pensive on Professor Dumbledore's desk; silvery smoke was churning lazily inside. Harry wondered what memories were stored in it this time, though he was not curious enough to take a peek. The last time he did that had not turned out so well.  
  
It was not long before Dumbledore appeared from between his upper bookshelves. He walked over to his desk, reading a book. He sat down behind his desk, nose still in his book. It was a full minute before he looked up and noticed Harry sitting in front of him.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter." He said, completely unfazed. "I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"I knocked." Harry said.  
  
"Yes." Professor Dumbledore nodded. "But I don't always hear. Fawkes usually alerts me to when someone is at the door. He's away right now."  
  
Harry nodded, noticing Fawkes empty perch. "Where is he?"  
  
"Taking care of some business for me." Professor Dumbledore answered. "Now we must get to business Mr. Potter. I believe it is time you start your Occlumency lessons."  
  
Harry nodded. "I was wondering about that this evening." He said. "When will my first lesson be?"  
  
"Now." Professor Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, now." Professor Dumbledore repeated.  
  
"But, I--I don't know if I'm ready." Harry stuttered.  
  
"That's alright." Professor Dumbledore said, standing and walking to the large open space in the middle of his office. "We'll go slowly. Over here, Mr. Potter." He waved Harry over, directing the boy to stand directly before him.  
  
Harry obeyed, pulling his wand from his robe pocket. He looked Professor Dumbledore in the eye, doubting seriously that he would be any good. His last Occlumency lessons didn't go very well.  
  
"You may use your wand to defend yourself in anyway, but try to push me out with your mind. That is the only way you will learn to master Occlumency."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I'm sure Professor Snape told you last year the importance of letting go emotion."  
  
Harry nodded again.  
  
"Good." Professor Dumbledore said, his long wand appearing from almost no where. "Do that now, Mr. Potter. Try to make your mind blank and calm."  
  
Harry nodded, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to push out all the emotions he felt over the past few days; trying to think of nothing.  
  
"Brace yourself, Harry. Legilimens!"  
  
Harry had barely heard the word before he was under the influence of the spell. Memories were flickering past his eyes so fast they were almost only flashes of color and light. Suddenly, it was near the end of his third year again and he had just found out he had a god father...He and Dudley were being chased by Dementors...He had blown up his aunt Marge after she said something nasty to him...He had caught the snitch from right under Draco Malfoy's nose...He was watching Sirius fall through that arch...  
  
"No!" Harry yelled. He opened his eyes, surprised to find himself on his knees, his wand raised. He looked up, panting. Professor Dumbledore was looking down at him, a slightly surprised expression on his face. Behind him one of the portraits (Phineas's portrait to be exact; the headmaster within looked none too pleased) was on the floor, a smoldering burn in the upper left hand corner.  
  
"That was a very nice stunning spell, Mr. Potter, if a bit miss- aimed." Professor Dumbledore said, ignoring Phineas's outraged shouts.  
  
Harry stood shakily, panting for breath. "Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry for." Professor Dumbledore said kindly. "Shall we try again?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Good. Clear your mind, Harry. It is very important to feel nothing. This time try to push me out with your mind. You must release all emotions. You must be perfectly calm. Here we go...Legilimens!"  
  
Harry felt himself being swept away by the spell once again. He tried to not think, to keep his mind clear, like Professor Dumbledore had said. For a bit, it seemed to be working. No memories surfaced. But in a tidal wave of color and light his small amount of success was washed away. It was the beginning of last summer and he was cleaning out the gutters for Uncle Dursley...Rita Sketcher was interviewing him for the Quibbler...A black owl with crimson eyes flew over his head...Voldermort and Dumbledore were dueling in the Ministry of Magic's lobby...He was sitting beside Mindy leaning in...  
  
'No!' Harry thought. He didn't want to share that memory. Not even with Professor Dumbledore. He felt a strong desire to push, to bulk against the spell, and then, like a bubble bursting, the color and light stopped. No more memories surfaced. His vision cleared. He was still standing this time, but it was hard for him to catch his breath. He looked at Professor Dumbledore, panting hard.  
  
The headmaster was grinning at him. "Good, Harry." He said. "You pushed me out. You ended the spell."  
  
"I....did?" Harry asked, between gasps of air.  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Take a seat, Harry."  
  
Harry walked back to the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and gratefully collapsed into it. He waited until he caught his breath before speaking again. "How did I do it?"  
  
"It's a matter of will." Professor Dumbledore stated, as he waved his wand and caused Phineas' portrait to float back to its spot on the wall. "I'll have to have someone look at that burn mark." He said casually. "I'm afraid I can't do anything about the paint. I'm not much of an artist."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "About the will. My mind wasn't clear. I was thinking lots of stuff."  
  
"Your mind doesn't have to be empty of thoughts." Dumbledore said. "It should be clear in the sense of calm. Letting go of emotions help you to calm your mind. When you are calm you are able to react rationally and take control. Then you are able to assert your will and push any intruder away."  
  
"But I don't think I was free of emotions." Harry said.  
  
"No. You weren't." Professor Dumbledore agreed. "You'll need to work on that."  
  
"Then how was I able to push you out?"  
  
"As I said before, it was a matter of will." Professor Dumbledore answered. "I think that is enough for tonight. As outside work, I would like you to spend one hour everyday in meditation."  
  
"Meditation?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter. Meditation. It will help. Professor Lupin will let you know when our next lesson will be. For now, go rest. You had quite a work out tonight."  
  
Harry nodded and left Professor Dumbledore's office. As he headed slowly back to Gryffindor Tower, he thought over what Professor Dumbledore had said. It was a matter of will. Just like when he resisted the Imperius curse. Learning Occlumency must require the same skills that it takes to resist Imperius. Snape had mentioned that, but he had forgotten it as their lessons progressed. His lesson with Professor Dumbledore was and a good deal different from Snape's. Professor Dumbledore didn't threaten him, or talk down to him. He didn't irritate him. With Professor Dumbledore as his teacher, maybe he would learn to master Occlumency after all.  
  
There was one other thing different about his lesson with Professor Dumbledore: his scar didn't hurt.  
  
Harry unconsciously rubbed his scar, wondering about that. Maybe it didn't hurt because Voldermort was keeping himself closed off to Harry. Maybe he didn't want Harry to know what he was feeling. All Harry knew was that every since the end of last year, his scar hadn't even prickled. Thinking of the Dark Lord made him think of the duel between Voldemort and Professor Dumbledore. And shortly behind that the memory of Sirius falling through the arch in the department of Mysteries floated up.  
  
Harry closed his, forcibly squashing that memory down, willing himself to think of anything else. He thought of the memories that had appeared during his lesson. He grinned at the one of him blowing up his aunt, and thought fondly the memory of Mindy. Then another memory came back. A black owl flying over his head. Harry stopped in mid-stride. When had that happened? "Oh." He said aloud, realizing it must have happened that first night, when he was going up to see Professor Dumbledore. He must have caught a glimpse of the owl, and hadn't noticed. Now that he thought back, he saw that he had seen the owl, just after a long black feather fell from it and landed on the floor ahead of him.  
  
So there was a strange owl in the school. And one like he had never seen before.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, this chapter seems to be slowing things down a bit to me, but I decided against keeping it going. It was getting to be pretty long. Things'll pick up a bit next one. Promise.  
  
And now, here are the comments to the reviews, just like I promised.  
  
First of all, I would like to say that I'm surprised I surprised (even shocked and horrified) so many of you with the Harry/Mindy pairing. Come on, people. It's the only thing that hadn't been done to death, brought back, and done to death again. But if you're having trouble thinking of those two together, I've come up with three easy steps to help you get through it:  
  
Step 1: Don't think of Mindy as Professor Minerva McGonagall. Think of her as a regular sixteen year old girl. That should reduce the "ew" factor that I seem to have gotten from many of you.  
  
Step 2: Remember that Harry doesn't know who she is (not yet, any way) and therefore is perfectly happy to be with her.  
  
Step 3: There is no step three. Saying there were three easy steps just sounded better than saying there were two.  
  
Anyhow, I hope everyone can learn to love (or at least tolerate) the pairing. I started to swing things back the other way. I even tried it. But it was just unrealistic. Sure Harry would say he would be happy being friends, but he wouldn't mean it. What guy would take rejection with a happy little grin, especially after they've opened up that way? None, unless the guy was a complete idiot or a total jerk. I don't see Harry as either of those. So, I'm afraid the pairing is here to stay. I like it anyway. At least it's original.  
  
Sorrow1: How perceptive are you? Very. You're really seeing into this story. I loved your review by the way. And I didn't even realize I wrote "angle". I must have read over that section a million times and never even caught. But it is kinda funny. He's not a square either, by the way.  
  
Yugi's Little Sister: I haven't decided what the disastrous consequences will be yet. You'll know as soon as I do.  
  
Riley: I know I made some mistakes in the earlier chapters. My HP books were packed up. I shouldn't be making anymore though (unless I'm feeling very lazy and don't want to get up and walk all the way to my bookshelf and search out a reference, in which case I will say close enough go with it. As I did with the Colin's name. Sorry superhpfreak).  
  
Natalie38: I'm not planning on extending this story into the seventh year. If I did that it would be as a sequel.  
  
Paladin3030: Thanks. I thought as much. And making Minerva get stuck 16... hmm, that's something to think about.  
  
czypc( ): Thanks for reviewing. This is my first fan fic, and to know that I wrote well enough to entice someone to review for the first time...Oh, that just makes me so happy.^_^  
  
gaia-moore: You just paid me the best compliment a girl could ask for. You are my fav reviewer of the week, no the month, no the year. Heck, you can be my fav reviewer of the millennium.  
  
ping*pong5: Yes.  
  
juss-cuss: I'm from the great old U. S. of A. My home state is Louisiana. Not the greatest state out there, but at least we have Mardi Gras and Cajun cuisine.  
  
slayeR( ): Thanks. I hope one day I can be an author. And I actually am considering a triangle. I just have to see how it'll fit in with the over all plot.  
  
superhpfreak: Love the review per chapter. Thanks. You get a long comment because you left so many reviews. Or asked so many questions. However you want to look at it.  
About Ron being a diviner; that was actually a spur of the moment type thing, but it's working out nicely. The way I figure the class system work is you get put in the class you qualify for, but you can get out of it if you think it won't be beneficial to your career goals. Harry is still in potions because he will need it if he intends to be an Auror. The transfigurations class shrunk, 'cause not everybody scored high enough to get back in.  
Tree nymphs are little muddy brown things with wings and are related to pixies. They are a menace to trees everywhere, but only cause major damage if they are in large populations. Unicorn trees are, well, trees. I imagine they are pretty trees, though. No, neither were in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. I just made them up. Yep, pulled both species out of the air between my ears. There may be other references to tree nymphs out there. Tree is a very common word; nymph is a very common word. If the two haven't been put together already, I'd be very surprised. But I think Unicorn tree is totally new.  
It was impressive you noticed the prophesy/ prophecy thing. I just hit spell check and went with what popped up. And you picked up on the brunette/feather thing too. But I'm telling who it's in reference to. It will be painfully obvious when we get to that point in the story, though.  
  
Somebody asked but I'm not quite sure who, I think of it was superhpfreak (you asked so many questions), how Mindy/Minerva's brain worked. Well, the de-aging potion turned Minerva into a sixteen year old. She hasn't forgotten any of the stuff she learned in however many decades she has been alive, but all of that information is wound up in the emotions and feelings of a teenager. So she has a lot of info crammed into the brain of sixteen year old. This was an unforeseen side effect of the potion. Another unforeseen side effect will be popping up towards the end of the story. But I won't say what.  
  
To everybody else who reviewed: thanks a bunch.  
  
That is all for now. Qwest over and out.  
  
Oh, and you see that little box at the bottom of the screen. You know, the one that says leave a review. Yeah, that one. Please use. Thankies ^_^ 


	8. Owl above the High Hoop

Qwest finally here, after much time away. First of all, let me start by saying I'm sorry it took me forever and day to up date. It's not my fault, honestly. I blame tests, Thanksgiving, writer's block, and Final Fantasy X- 2. Well, I don't blame Thanksgiving so much as all the family that invariably show up on Thanksgiving. I have cousins. Too many little, screaming cousins. ::sigh:: But their gone now. And my writer's block is also partially gone. I'm still working through it.  
  
Second of all, let me give very big thankies to everybody who listed me as a favorite author. Branson1, Foz, Sobek, pheonix friend, Sable1, dreamon2223, isc-atenista, and Crookykanks. THANKIES ^_^  
  
Third of all, everybody noticed the dude/dud mix up. Hehehe. Sorry. But I'm glad you all got a laugh out of it. It's not my fault, really. I blame spell check.  
  
Fourth of all, comments to reviews will be at the end of the chapter. There aren't many comments this go around, there weren't many questions. But you guys know how I am with a lot of junk at the top of a chapter. And this is already adding up to a lot of junk. So check out the end for comments if you're interested.  
  
Fifth of all, I don't own Harry Potter. I have never owned Harry Potter and I am fairly sure I never will own Harry Potter. Alas, he belongs to some one else.  
  
Sixth of all, read and enjoy :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Owl over the High Hoop  
  
"Black with red eyes, huh?"  
  
Harry nodded, looking over at Mindy as she pushed eggs around on her plate. Hermione and Ron sat across from the two of them at the Gryffindor table having breakfast. "Black with red eyes." He said. He had been catching Mindy up on the events of the day before. He hadn't seen her again that night. She was off, presumably researching. "Have you ever seen an owl like that?"  
  
Mindy shook her head. "No. Owls don't usually have red eyes. Are you sure they weren't orange?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure." Harry answered. "It's eyes looked like they were almost glowing."  
  
"That's...different." Mindy said thoughtfully.  
  
"What I think is odd." Hermione said, said looking up from her sausage. "Is that Harry forgot seeing it. Even if he only caught a glimpse of the owl, he shouldn't have forgotten it."  
  
"You think someone caused him to forget?" Mindy asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "It's possible. A simple memory charm would do the trick."  
  
"But why?" Ron asked. "What difference would it make to see an owl? They're all over the school; nobody would think it was strange to see one in the hall."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe whoever owned the owl thought Harry might take to much notice of it."  
  
"I didn't see anybody that night, though." Harry said. "Of course if someone used a memory charm to make me forget an owl he could just as easily make me forget him too."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "You may not have seen any one. He wouldn't necessarily have to make eye contact with you to perform the charm. A shot in the back works just as well as a shot in the front."  
  
"Well, if memory charms are involved." Mindy said. "We could probably count out any students in fourth year or below as the owner of the owl."  
  
"How's that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Memory charms are tricky things to pull off." Mindy explained. "My guess is, its at least a sixth year that's doing this."  
  
"At least a sixth year, huh." Ron said. "Who do we know that's a sixth year and has a definite grudge against Harry and has ties with You- Know-Who?" He glanced over at the Slytherin table his eyes searching out Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Ron." Hermione said, following his gaze. "We don't know that it's her."  
  
"All the evidence points to her."  
  
"But it's all very circumstantial."  
  
"Ron does have a point." Mindy put in. "If you had heard the way she yelled at Harry in Potions you'd think it was her too."  
  
"I agree she may have something to do with this." Hermione said. "But I don't think its her, or at least, not her alone. You said it yourself, Mindy, memory charms are tricky to pull off. It could take a fully trained wizard years to master them. Pansy just isn't smart enough."  
  
Mindy nodded. "You may be right, Hermione. At any rate, it couldn't hurt to find out what kind of owl she owns. If it's a black one, we'll at least know we're headed in the right direction."  
  
Hermione nodded and jerked back as a large grey owl landed in front of her spilling her pumpkin juice. Harry looked up just as a flood of owls came pouring through the high windows. They landed haphazardly among the food on the tables hooting for treats as they deposited letters and packages.  
  
Hermione took the 'Daily Prophet' from the owl in front of her and absently shoved a knut into the pouch on its leg. It hooted loudly before spreading its grey-white wings and soaring off. Hermione immediately unrolled the paper and disappeared behind it.  
  
"Oh, go away." Mindy said, trying to shove away a small brown owl that was nibbling at the edge of her toast.  
  
"I think it has a letter for you." Ron said, noticing the roll of parchment tied to its left leg.  
  
"Oh." Mindy said. She managed to seize the letter just before the owl snagged her toast and flew off again. "Ill mannered creature." Mindy frowned at the spot the owl had been in, then opened her letter. She raised her eyebrows at its contents.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, catching the expression on her face.  
  
"Nothing." Mindy answered, folding the parchment and stuffing it into her pocket. She glanced up at the professors' table then went back to her breakfast.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Mindy looked at her, a bit surprised by her outburst.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. Instead she turned the newspaper around so that they all could see. Above a head line reading "Foe or Friend: The Ministry says Friend" was a picture of Lucius Malfoy grinning and waving.  
  
Ron snatched the paper from Hermione and began reading out loud. " 'Yesterday Lucius Malfoy, accused Dark wizard and Death Eater, was released from Azkaban. According to a Ministry official there was not enough evidence to hold him...' Not enough evidence." Ron frowned. "That's absolutely insane. He was practically kissing You-Know-Who's feet." He slung the paper aside. "This is complete rubbish."  
  
Mindy scooped up the newspaper, quickly turning to the article. "It says all the Aurors are in an uproar over the decision." Mindy said, before reading, " 'Kingsley Shacklebolt is quoted as saying "Freeing Malfoy is not only the greatest wrong committed by the wizarding world, but a severe danger to us all." However, the Ministry does not agree. Trixe- Bella Greats, the Ministry official that authorized the release of Malfoy says, "It would be a grave injustice to hold an innocent man. There is not enough proof that these crimes had been committed by Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and it is only right that he is released." Greats is also working on the freeing Crabbe and Gole, also accused Death Eaters.'" Mindy the folded the paper and looked over at Harry.  
  
Harry slowly became aware that Ron and Hermione were watching him too. He knew they were trying to gage his reaction. Harry didn't say anything. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. 'Not enough evidence'. There was more than enough evidence. Malfoy was there, turning wand on his friends, trying to kill them all. Harry pushed away from the table. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said, as he stood and started away.  
  
"I have to go." Harry said. He felt their eyes on him as he walked off, but he didn't look back.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Mindy looked over at Harry sitting silently in the desk beside hers. He had been quiet all period, a slight frown creasing his face. Mindy couldn't begin to imagine what he must have been feeling. After what Lucius Malfoy had been apart of, and then being released as if he had done nothing wrong. Mindy couldn't blame Harry for being upset. She just wished he'd talk to her.  
  
"Mr. Potter? Harry?"  
  
Harry blinked and looked up at Professor Lupin. "Huh?" Professor Lupin raised one eyebrow and Harry added, "Sir."  
  
"I had asked everyone to tell me what animal they had decided on." Professor Lupin said. "Have chosen one?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I think a stag." He answered.  
  
Professor Lupin smiled and looked at Mindy. "What about you Ms. James?"  
  
Mindy looked at Lupin. She hadn't given which animal she should choose to transfigure into much thought. She was thinking cat, but everyone in the room knew Professor McGonagall could turn herself into a cat. Of course that was her animagus form. If she went with cat now, she could make herself look differently. She was sure none of the students would put it together. "Cat." She answered.  
  
Professor Lupin nodded. "Good choice." He said, then looked back at Lavender. "What about you, Ms. Brown?"  
  
"Butterfly." Lavender said immediately.  
  
"I asked you to choose only mammals." Professor Lupin frowned.  
  
"Alright then." Lavender shrugged. "I'll be a hairy butterfly."  
  
"Pick a mammal, Ms. Brown."  
  
"But I really want to turn myself into...oh, fine then. I'll pick a mammal."  
  
"Thank you." Professor Lupin said. "Ms. Patil. Have you chosen something, and please don't say ladybug."  
  
"I...oh, um. Can I have a little more time to think about then?"  
  
Professor Lupin nodded. "Decide quickly, though. Today we are going to work on the transfiguration spell. It's important you have a good idea of what you want to be in mind."  
  
"You mean we're actually going to transfigure ourselves." Dean asked, a huge hopeful smile spreading across his face.  
  
"You're going to attempt to transfigure yourself." Professor Lupin answered.  
  
"Alright." Seamus said. "I thought we'd never stop going over theory."  
  
"You'll be thanking me for all that theory in a few minutes." Professor Lupin said. "Everybody up, wands out."  
  
Everyone stood, pulling out their wands eagerly. Mindy glanced over at Harry. He finally seemed to be focusing on what was going on around him. She still didn't like the idea of the students attempting to turn themselves into animals, but she was glad Harry seemed to be coming out of the mood he had settled into.  
  
"Everyone won't get it right first try." Professor Lupin said, as he waved his wand causing the desks to slid against the walls, leaving a good- size open area. "Don't worry about that. It is a very difficult spell and will require some practice. It's just important that you learn the words and the proper wand movements today." Professor Lupin turned to the black board and aiming his wand at it the words 'Metaus Soulesius' script across in neat white letters. "You'll need to say those words." He said, "While maintaining a clear image of the animal you want to become in your mind. It is very important that you hold onto the image of the animal you want to be until your transformation is complete. The moment you let go of the picture the transformation ends."  
  
"Is that why Viktor Crum didn't turn all the way into a shark?" Seamus asked, raising his hand.  
  
Professor Lupin nodded. "That is probably part of the reason. Concentration is key to performing the spell. You'll need to focus to complete the transformation. If you have a short attention span, I suggest you work on extending it. I think we should take it in turns. Who would like to try first?"  
  
Dean's hand shot up. "I'll go." He volunteered happily.  
  
Professor Lupin nodded. "You were going to try for buffalo, correct?" Dean nodded. "To the center of the room, then." Dean moved to middle of the circle the students had formed, clutching his wand. "You'll need to flick the wand like so." Professor Lupin said, demonstrating the wand movement necessary for the spell.  
  
Dean nodded. He screwed his face up in concentration and then said loudly, "Metaus Soulesius."  
  
At first, nothing seemed to be happening. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and ever so slowly, Mindy began to see the changes. Dean's hair became thicker and curly. He started to develop a pair of horns. A long tail sprouted and his hands and feet were steadily becoming hooves. And then he sneezed. The transformation stopped instantly, leaving Dean more boy than buffalo.  
  
Dean opened his eyes, looked down at himself, and burst out laughing. Most of the class followed suit, but Professor Lupin quieted everyone quickly. "That was a very good try." Professor Lupin said, performing the reversal spell and turning Dean back into his normal self. "Most people don't get that far their first time."  
  
"I would have turned all the way if I didn't have to sneeze." Dean said as he fell back into the group.  
  
"I'm sure you would have." Professor Lupin smiled. "Who wants to go next?"  
  
And so the class proceeded with one student after another, stepping into the middle of the room and attempting to turn themselves into an assortment of animals. Most were only able to grow extra hair or sprout tails before loosing concentration and ending the transformation.  
  
Lavender, who had finally decided on a mink, did fairly well. She had grown silver fur, had shrunk down to about three feet, and had sprouted a long fluffy tail all with in five minutes. Her down fall came when she began to sprout whiskers. Lavender was apparently very ticklish, and her newly grown whiskers kept brushing against her cheeks and neck (which were still quite human) and she succumb to a giggling fit.  
  
"You did very well, Ms. Brown." Professor Lupin said, turning a still giggling Lavender back into a girl. "You were more mink than girl. I think that deserves ten points."  
  
Parvati, who had decided on rabbit, didn't do so well. She couldn't even manage a cotton tail. "I can't concentrate with everyone watching." She complained as she stomped back into the group.  
  
Ron, who had chosen to become a lion, could only manage to grow a long, flowing, fire red mane. Even after the reversal spell, it seemed his hair was still a little bit longish. If it was possible, Harry did worse than Parvati. He couldn't even grow the velvet fur of a stag. Mindy knew it was because his head wasn't really in the lesson that day. Harry tried for a few minutes longer, then shook his head. "Sorry, Professor Lupin." He said. "Maybe next time."  
  
Professor Lupin nodded. "Next time, then."  
  
Hermione did best of the students. With in minutes of uttering the spell, she became a beautiful sphinx. Her face remained the same, though her eyes were definitely feline.  
  
"I didn't think Hermione would want to become anything cat related." Ron whispered to Harry. "Considering what happened in second year."  
  
"What happened in second year?" Mindy asked, looking over at Ron and Harry.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Harry answered, quietly.  
  
Mindy nodded. She had always wondered about the events that occurred during that year, that led Harry to find the chamber of secrets. Dumbledore had never really given her the details.  
  
"That is excellent, Hermione." Professor Lupin grinned. "Twenty points for Gryffindor."  
  
Soon it was Mindy's turn. She stepped to the middle of the room and thought for a second about what kind of cat she would like to be. A Siamese cat was very different from her animagus form. She nodded and closed her eyes and thought 'white Siamese'. Raising her wand, Mindy said " 'Metaus Soulesius'." And swiftly became a cat. She opened her eyes, seeing the world as only a cat would; noticing not color or objects, but motion. She watched Professor Lupin's slightest movement, not listening to his words. The hem of his robe wiggled tantalizingly in front of her, and she was sorely tempted to pounce it. She scrubbed one ear with her paw. It was always disorienting becoming an animal. That was why she preferred her animagus form. One always remained more human than beast.  
  
Suddenly she was becoming Mindy again. She jerked out of the animal form so quickly it actually dazed her. She blinked, confused for a second, then grinned sheepishly, remembering where she was.  
  
"...Very, very good." Professor Lupin was saying, lowering his wand. "Thirty points for Gryffindor."  
  
Mindy smiled and, ignoring the stares she received, stepped back into the group.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few days passed in a blur. Harry found himself incredibly busy. Between D. A, Quidditch and Potions, he wondered how he had time for anything else. Harry, Ron, and Mindy soon had to stop researching possible cures of basilisk poison to devote more time to Quidditch. Harry felt a little guilty about leaving Hermione to work out the puzzle alone, but with the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw game fast approaching (it was to be held Halloween evening, only a week away) he felt they needed the practice more. Mindy missed most of the evening practices. She had managed to get herself detention with Snape again for a solid week, so Harry found himself working with her during breaks and lunch.  
  
Harry didn't mind the extra work, though. It kept his mind off Lucius Malfoy's release. Harry had been slightly surprised to discover how much he hated the man. He didn't hate him the way he hated Bellatrix LeStrange, but he certainly despised him. Malfoy was a part of the group that took away all the family Harry had ever had. He had nearly caused the deaths of his friends. And now he was being released to walk the streets like an innocent man. It wasn't right. He didn't deserve it.  
  
"Harry. Your quill hasn't moved in ten minutes."  
  
Harry looked over at Mindy. They were in Gryffindor common room, sitting next to each other on the couch in front of the fireplace. A fire was roaring inside, warm and rosy colored. He smiled at Mindy, her cheeks were glowing the fire light.  
  
"Sorry. I was...thinking." Harry said, looking down at the potions work he should have been doing. He hadn't done any more than scrawl the title of the essay he was to write on the effects of sleeping potions and their reversals.  
  
Mindy leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Tell me what you're thinking?"  
  
Harry looked down at her and grinned. "I was thinking that you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen."  
  
Mindy laughed. "That's a good answer. Probably not the truth, but still a good answer."  
  
Harry smiled and, leaning down, kissed her on the nose.  
  
"Ugh. If you two are going to do that, get a room."  
  
Harry looked back to see Ginny standing just behind the sofa, making a face at the two of them. Ron was behind her, looking minorly embarrassed.  
  
Mindy sat up and smiled wickedly at Ginny. "You're one to talk." She said, as the other girl walked around the couch and plopped down in the arm chair. "I saw you and Dean the other day."  
  
"Saw her and Dean doing what?" Ron asked, jerking around to look at his little sister.  
  
"Having a good snog." Mindy answered.  
  
"Oh, no you weren't." Ron yelled.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up, Ron. Anyway, Harry, we wanted to know if you were still holding practice this afternoon."  
  
Harry nodded. "I was planning on it." He answered.  
  
"It's almost six now." Ginny said.  
  
Harry looked at the clock, surprised to see that it was already 5:50. He had started his potions an hour and an half ago. "I didn't know it was so late." He said, closing his Potions book. "We had better go."  
  
"I suppose we'll finish this when we get back." Mindy said, closing her book as well.  
  
"You're coming?" Ron asked. "You don't have detention with Snape?"  
  
"It was moved down to 7:30. I can stay for most of the practice." Mindy answered.  
  
They left Gryffindor tower, heading for the entrance of the castle and the Quidditch pitch beyond that. As they headed passed the Great Hall they ran across Neville and Lavender. Their heads were bent together and they appeared to be in deep discussion about something. Neville looked up and spotted the four Gryffindors coming his way. His round face turned a lovely shade of pink. He left Lavender and walked over to meet them.  
  
"We're looking for Hermione." Neville said, looking back at Lavender who was leaning casually against the Great Hall's door frame. "Have you seen her?"  
  
"Try the library." Ron suggested. "I saw her there last."  
  
"Thanks." Neville said. He waved Lavender over and the two of them headed off in the direction of the library.  
  
"I wonder what's going on with them." Ginny said, watching them go. "They seem to be spending a lot of time together lately."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked, opening the school doors and stepping out into the cold evening air.  
  
"I saw them in the library the other day." Ginny said, pulling her cloak tight around her shoulders. "They were sitting awfully close."  
  
"And they've been eating lunch and dinner together." Mindy added.  
  
"They have been?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah." Mindy said. "Haven't you noticed?"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged looks. "No." Harry said.  
  
"Boys." Ginny said. "Leave it to them to notice nothing."  
  
Mindy laughed, then asked. "Do you suppose Lavender and Neville are, you know, a couple?"  
  
Ginny wrinkled her nose in thought. "I don't know. I just can't see those two together. They seem so..."  
  
"Different." Mindy supplied.  
  
Ginny nodded. "But I suppose it's possible. Neville is sweet."  
  
"And adorable." Mindy added. "And smart."  
  
"And brave." Ginny said. "You wouldn't believe how brave he is. And when he took me to the Yule Ball he was very polite."  
  
Mindy nodded. "But still, Lavender and Neville."  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I suppose its possible."  
  
Mindy looked back at Harry and grinned. "I'm starting to think anything is possible." She said.  
  
They hurried across the icy grounds towards the Quidditch pitch and changing rooms. The early cold that had arrived in the beginning of October had been chased away by a small warm spell. All the snow had melted down into a slush that froze anew every night. The weather hadn't been quite right for snow again, only icy rain. Harry was very thankful it wasn't raining tonight. He hoped the weather held up till after their Quidditch match next week.  
  
When they stepped into the warm changing rooms, they found the twins and Tobias already there. Tobias was fully dressed, his small head buried in a large book. The twins were half way changed and seemed to have been in the middle of a lively swatting match. They immediately stopped swing their robes at each others heads as the group came bustling in.  
  
Simon smiled. "What took you--" "So long?" Simone finished. The two had an initially annoying habit of finishing each others sentences. Ron said Fred and George did that sometimes when they were very excited about something and didn't feel the other was telling it fast enough. But Simon and Simone did it constantly. At first it irritated Harry to no end. If he asked one a question, the other was just as likely to answer. When having a conversation with them, he never knew in which direction to look. He was starting to get used to it, though he still couldn't tell which would speak. Only Ron seemed able to anticipate which one would be talking and when.  
  
"Lost track of time." Harry answered. "Finish changing. I want to get into the air while there's still a little light."  
  
The two nodded, and quickly donned the robes they had been fighting with minutes earlier. Ten minutes later, everyone was changed and zipping through the air on their brooms. Harry watched the players while keeping an eye opened for the snitch. He wasn't so concerned with catching it as he was with making sure everyone played well together.  
  
"Over here." Ginny called and Mindy slung her the Quaffle.  
  
Ginny caught it and flew at Ron, attempting a goal. Ron stopped it easily and tossed the Quaffle to Tobias. The boy attempted an immediate, but failing, score. Simon and Simone flew about in circles, batting away stray Buldgers, making sure none of the balls got near the Chasers, and occasionally shooting one at each other.  
  
Simone ducked a Buldger her brother had aimed at her head. "Hey, that was a little too close." She yelled.  
  
"You should have been paying attention." Simon called.  
  
"Oh, really." Simone flew after a Buldger and batted it as hard as she could at her brother. It clipped the end of his broom causing him to spinning in the air. "What happened, Simon. Weren't you paying attention?"  
  
"Come on guys, stop playing." Harry called. "We need to practice."  
  
"Sorry." The twins said in unison.  
  
Harry shook his head. He hoped those two could be serious for the match. He searched for the Buldger Simone had hit at her brother, trying to spot where it had flown, and spied it flying low at the edge of the Quidditch pitch, heading for the forbidden forest. He watched its progress, wondering how far it would go before it turned back and headed for the center of the pitch. As he watched the Buldger swooping past the line of the forest he noticed something else, a figure emerging from the woods.  
  
Harry dropped in altitude squinting in the descending dark, trying to make out who it was. It wasn't Hagrid. The person was too small. It might have been one of the students.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Harry looked over to see Mindy hovering beside him. "Can you see who that is?" He asked, nodding in the direction of the figure. The person was walking along the lake now, heading towards the school. Mindy wrinkled her nose in concentration, then flew to the edge of the pitch; Harry followed behind her. "It's definitely a girl." Mindy said, still squinting at the person, who was now climbing the steps towards the great doors. "It looks like..." The girl opened the door. The light from inside illuminated her face. She looked back towards the forest again, before stepping inside the school, and in that moment Harry got a clear view of her.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson." He said.  
  
Mindy frowned and looked at Harry. "Where was she coming from?"  
  
"The Forbidden Forest." Harry answered.  
  
"What was she doing back there?"  
  
Harry only shook his head and shrugged.  
  
"Whatever it was." Mindy said. "She couldn't have been up to any good."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
They arrived back at Gryffindor common room cold and tired. And Mindy's night was not through yet. She shuddered to think what Snape would dig up for her to do tonight. She had brewed and taken her de-aging potion last night. Now he would probably put her to work cleaning crud out of the cracks in class room floor. She was really starting to regret telling the person next to her, rather loudly, that Snape wore pink tights under his robes.  
  
Mindy, Harry, Ron and Ginny sat down as close as they could get to the fire without the risk of serious injury. Tobias, yawning, headed off to the boys dorms. Simon followed, his sister going in the opposite direction.  
  
"You work us just as hard as Angelina, Harry." Ron said, his eyes half closed. "I thought you would take it easy on us."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I just want us to be good."  
  
"We are." Ginny said.  
  
Mindy nodded her agreement. The Gryffindor team was good. They would win the Quidditch cup this year for sure.  
  
"I need a nice hot bath." Ginny said, pushing up from her sitting position. "See you guys later."  
  
"Bye." Ron said, never opening his eyes.  
  
Harry looked over at Mindy. "Aren't you late for your detention?" He asked.  
  
"I am." Mindy answered. "A little more than half an hour late, but I don't care. I think I'm going to rest for a bit."  
  
"Snape's bound to be angry." Harry warned.  
  
"When is he not?" Mindy decided to follow Ron's example and closed her eyes. She felt herself drifting off when she heard some one approaching.  
  
"It's about time you guys got back."  
  
Mindy opened her eyes to see Hermione standing over her, arms loaded with books. Neville was just behind, carrying just as many books as Hermione.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked, groggily.  
  
"We might have found something that can cure Colin." Hermione answered, dumping the books down on small coffee table in front of the fire place.  
  
This got all of their attentions. Mindy sat up straighter, hardly believing what she was hearing. She had gone along with their endeavor to find a cure for Colin, but she didn't think they would actually come up with something. Professor Snape was having trouble and he was a potions master. "What?" She asked.  
  
"Unicorn trees." Hermione answered, beaming. "It's so simple, I don't know why we didn't think of it before."  
  
Mindy frowned. "I know unicorn tree sap can be used to cure minor poisons, but it isn't strong enough for some thing like basilisk blood."  
  
Neville shook his head and stepped forward. "Actually it would be." He said. "If you used the sap from a mature tree."  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked.  
  
"You see." Neville explained. "It takes unicorn trees about five hundred years to mature. That's entirely to long to wait when growing them for commercial use. But about after fifty years, the sap of a young tree is potent enough to be used as cures. Most commercially grown trees never live past one hundred and fifty, though. Tapping them at a young age has an ill effect on their life span."  
  
"How do you know all that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have to research a magical plant for advanced Herbology." Neville explained. "I choose unicorn trees."  
  
"Neville is quite knowledgeable on the subject." Hermione said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he knew more than Professor Sprout."  
  
Neville blushed bright pink. "I don't think I do." He said.  
  
"I do." Hermione replied matter-of-factly. "At any rate, its been proven that the older the unicorn tree is the more potent its sap. We did a little a research and discovered that, way back when unicorn trees were fairly abundant, the sap was used to cure everything from salamander burns to black leopard spider venom."  
  
"Black leopard spider?" Ron asked, nervously.  
  
"Huge spiders." Mindy answered. "That possesses one of the world's most deadly venom's."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Exactly. We thought that if unicorn sap could be used to cure leopard spider venom, it could probably be used to cure basilisk poison. After a little tweaking of course."  
  
"That actually sounds like a plan." Harry grinned.  
  
"But where would find a mature unicorn tree?" Ron asked. "If all the ones that are grown now don't live past a hundred and fifty?"  
  
"The forbidden forest." Neville answered. "Remember, Hagrid had us catch tree nymphs so that they wouldn't get into the stand of unicorn trees in the middle of the forest."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Ron answered.  
  
"After class, the other day, I asked him how long the unicorn trees had been in the forest." Neville went on. "He said, since before Hogwarts. They'll definitely be mature."  
  
"And extremely potent." Hermione said.  
  
"I can't believe it." Mindy said. "But that might actually work. I have to go tell Professor Snape. He'll need to hear about this."  
  
"And we also need to talk to Professor Sprout." Neville said.  
  
"And Professor Dumbledore." Harry added. "He'll want to know too."  
  
"And Hagrid." Hermione stated. "He'll have to get to the trees. Come on Ron, let's go see if we can find him."  
  
"I'll go see Professor Dumbledore." Harry said. "And Neville..."  
  
"I'll find Professor Sprout." Neville finished.  
  
They split, heading off to find various professors. Snape was initially angry with Mindy for being tardy to her detention, but quickly got over it when he heard what she had to say. He was still a bit skeptical, but Mindy knew he had no other strong leads and he was willing to listen (albeit grudgingly) to Neville.  
  
No more than half an hour later all three Professors and Neville were gathered in Professor Dumbledore's office. It was decided rather quickly that they should give Neville's idea a shot, seeing as they had no other plans. Neville (to his great displeasure) was to work with Professor Snape in refining the unicorn tree sap. As it turned out, he really was more knowledgeable on the subject of unicorn trees than Professor Sprout. Over the past couple of hundred years or so the tree sap had gain the reputation of being only good for severe acne and mild headaches, and was fairly low on Professor Sprout's list of plants to learn everything about. But she wasn't upset that Neville knew more about the tree than her. She was extremely proud of him. For days after the decision she could be heard talking rather loudly and very fondly of the brilliance of her star pupil.  
  
Neville would have been quite miserable, having to work with Snape every evening, if he had not been branded a hero. He was very obviously uncomfortable in the role, but he seemed to enjoy the attention and special treatment he suddenly started receiving. It seemed his professors would find any excuse at all to award him points.  
  
Dennis Creevey followed him about, eager to do anything he could to help the boy that would save his brother's life. Mindy knew Neville didn't enjoy having Dennis constantly at his heels, but he didn't know how to ask him to leave.  
  
"Sometimes, I don't know if I should be happy for Neville, or feel sorry for him." Hermione said one day at lunch as she watched Neville enter the great hall carrying an arm load of books and being followed by a small gaggle of students (mostly first years led by Dennis) eager to help him carry them.  
  
"It'll blow over." Harry said, watching Neville detach himself from the crowd and take a seat next to Lavender.  
  
"Yeah." Ron agreed. "And then he'll find the cure and it'll start all over again."  
  
"You think he will?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm sure he will." Ron answered confidently.  
  
"I just wish he'd take a break." Mindy said. "He's been working awful hard lately."  
  
"I'm sure he will tomorrow." Hermione said. "It's Halloween."  
  
"And the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw match." Harry added. "I asked him earlier and he said he'd be there."  
  
"Well, we'll know he's not working for at least one hour." Hermione said. "Are you ready for the match?" She asked looking at Harry.  
  
Harry nodded. "I think so. We've been doing alright in practice."  
  
"Have you seen anymore of Pansy?" Hermione asked, leaning in a little closer. "While practicing?"  
  
Mindy shook her head. "No." After the immediate fanfare of Neville's discovery had passed, Harry and Mindy had told Ron and Hermione about Pansy. They had been watching her when they could ever since. But she had done nothing suspicious in the past few days, and Mindy was beginning to question if what they thought they had seen was true.  
  
"We need to find a way to keep up with her." Ron said. "Watching her between and during classes isn't going to do us any good. She can't very well do something odd during the middle of the day."  
  
"I agree, but how?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Short of following her around in Harry's invisibility cloak, there isn't any way." Mindy answered.  
  
Harry looked at her curiously. "How did you know I had an invisibility cloak?"  
  
Mindy had to fight to keep her expression normal. She couldn't believe she had done it again. She had completely forgotten she wasn't suppose to know about the invisibility cloak. "You mentioned it to me." She answered as casually as she could. "Don't you remember?"  
  
"Er."  
  
"You probably don't. You were half sleep when you told me." Mindy said.  
  
"Oh, right." Harry said, still looking slightly confused  
  
Mindy smiled, hoping they all bought her little white lie. Dumbledore would kill her if she let herself be found out now. Mindy suddenly wondered if she should tell Professor Dumbledore about Pansy Parkinson. She hadn't mentioned the owl or the threat Pansy had shouted at Harry the second day of school. She hadn't mentioned the threat at first because if really did sound like the ranting of an angry girl, but now... She couldn't believe the thought to tell Professor Dumbledore what was going hadn't even crossed her mind. She was suppose to report anything that might be a danger to Harry, to hopefully keep the boy out of trouble. And here she was, going along with them. What was getting into her? Was the de-aging potion really having that strong of an effect on her? Mindy made up her mind to talk to Professor Dumbledore first chance she got.  
  
But for now, she probably should try to keep Harry, Ron, and Hermione from putting themselves into a potentially dangerous position. Mindy could tell by the looks on Harry's and Ron's faces that they were actually considering her idea of following Pansy around under the invisibility cloak. "I think we ought to wait a little longer." Mindy suggested. "We still haven't found Pansy's owl..."  
  
"That's because it's probably off delivering deadly poison to another un-suspecting student." Ron said.  
  
"But we can't follow her under the cloak." Mindy frowned. "We'd get caught, most likely almost instantly."  
  
"Mindy's right." Hermione said. "The cloak is good for sneaking places, but not for following people. She'll still be able to hear us walking or breathing. We'll just have to do another polyjuice potion."  
  
"A what?" Mindy asked surprised. When did they brew a polyjuice potion?  
  
"We did that second year." Harry explained. "To get inside the Slytherin house and see what Malfoy knew about the chamber of secrets."  
  
"Which is also how Hermione got herself turned into a cat." Ron added. "She was stuck that way for a good while."  
  
"But I got better." Hermione said. "And this time won't get the hair mixed up."  
  
"We can't do that either." Harry said. "It's takes entirely too long to brew a polyjuice potion and we'd have to break into Snape's ingredient cabinet. We need to figure out what Pansy's up to now."  
  
"Why don't we transfigure ourselves?" Ron suggested. "Into mice or something small, and follow her. We'll be able to see whatever she's doing."  
  
Mindy shook her head. "Transfiguring yourself isn't that easy." She said. "It could take just as long to figure out how to do it properly and even longer to figure out how to reverse it by yourself."  
  
"Oh, really." Ron grumbled. "You made it look so easy the other day."  
  
Mindy felt herself blushing. She had transfigured to easily. She should have held back. She didn't know why she did that in the first place. Was she showing off? Maybe she was trying to impress Harry. This thought made her blush even more and she looked away.  
  
"Ron." Hermione frowned at him. "But I do think it's a good idea. We've worked out harder things. What do you think, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I don't see as we have any other options." He answered. "Mindy?"  
  
Mindy looked up. She should go along, just to make sure they didn't get themselves killed, or stuck as rodents. "Alright, then."  
  
Harry smiled. "Then it's settled. We'll get to the bottom of this, one way or another."  
  
Mindy looked at the three, just now gaining a full appreciation for how resourceful they were. No wonder they always knew exactly what was going on, even when everyone would work so hard to keep certain knowledge from them. No wonder at all that they always managed to get themselves right in the middle of everything. She only hoped they didn't get themselves killed this time. Or worse, expelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry awoke around eight the next morning feeling, surprisingly, nervous. He hadn't expected to feel anxious about the match that day. Ravenclaw/Gryffindor games were always fairly friendly. But he supposed it was always good to be a little nervous before a big event. He had heard somewhere that that made you perform better.  
  
Ron was already gone, and Harry assumed he must be down at breakfast. Washing and dressing quickly, Harry headed down as well. The Great Hall was decorated with orange and black in honor of Halloween. Enchanted bats flew around the ceiling that was reflecting an overcast sky. Among the normal breakfast food were bowls of candy corn and smoking cauldrons of assorted sweets. Harry spotted Hermione and Mindy sitting amidst flowing cob webs, buttering orange colored toast with black colored jam.  
  
Sweeping cob webs aside he sat next to Mindy and pulled a plate towards him. "Have you seen Ron?" He asked, grabbing a few slices of bacon and a couple of slices of orange toast.  
  
Hermione nodded. "He and Ginny went out to the pitch early this morning to get in a little extra practice."  
  
"Which was a complete waste of time."  
  
Harry looked around, as a scowling Ginny took a seat next to him.  
  
"Didn't it go well?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It went fine." Ron said, as he found a seat next to Hermione.  
  
"It went well for you." Ginny corrected. "I didn't get a single goal. Ron's an unbeatable keeper."  
  
"That's a good thing." Mindy said.  
  
"Sure it is." Ginny agreed. "If you're not out of your nice warm bed at five in the morning shooting Quaffles at a boy who won't even let you have a goal."  
  
"What good would it do you if I let you have one?" Ron asked. "Besides, I thought you wanted to think up a way to get one past me."  
  
"Well, I'm done trying to come up with something, because I don't think there is anything."  
  
"Again, that's a good thing." Mindy said.  
  
Ginny fumed. "I just wish I had slept in."  
  
"Aren't you going to have breakfast, Ron?" Hermione asked, noticing that Ron hadn't immediately reached for a plate and began piling everything in sight on it as he usually did.  
  
Ron shook his head. "I can't eat."  
  
"You shouldn't be nervous." Mindy said.  
  
"Yeah." Harry agreed. "Ginny's right. You are an unbeatable Keeper." Harry had noticed during the practices that Ron was getting substantially better. In yesterday's practice, no one could get anything past him; not even Tobias who lighting fast on his broom.  
  
Ron shook his head. "I still can't eat. Maybe a little pumpkin juice though." He said reaching for the jug.  
  
"The morning owls are coming." Ginny said, looking up. "I bet mum sent us candy."  
  
And sure enough, Erol, the Weasley family owl came flying (actually it looked as if he was more or less falling) in, burden with a huge package. He landed haphazardly on the table, scattering bowls of candy corn and nearly toppling the jug of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Poor Erol." Ginny said, quickly relieving the owl of the package. "He must have flown his heart out to make it here on time."  
  
Erol dunk his head in Ron's glass of pumpkin juice, then feebly spread his wings to take off again. But he seem to think better of it, and instead nestled down in the middle of the table and fell off to sleep.  
  
"Poor creature." Mindy sighed. "We'll have to take him up to owlery."  
  
"He'll make it alright on his own." Ron said, frowning at loose owl down floating in his glass. "Look what he did to my juice."  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Ron." Ginny frowned. "Erol's old and after he flew all night hauling candy for you, you ought to be glad to let him drink from you glass. Here." She shoved a black bag tied with an orange ribbon at Ron. "There's one for you Harry, and for you too Hermione." Ginny said, handing Hermione an orange bag with a black ribbon and Harry a bag similar to Ron's.  
  
Harry took the bag and saw that his name was stitched in with orange thread. "Mrs. Wesley personalized them." He said.  
  
Ron nodded, fingering his own name. "Mum has too much free time." He said.  
  
"I think there lovely." Hermione said. "I'll have to send Mrs. Weasley a nice thank you."  
  
"Mum will like that." Ginny said, standing up. "I have to go find Dean. She sent candy for him too. See you."  
  
"Would you like some?" Harry asked, offering Mindy some of his candy.  
  
"No thank you." Mindy answered. "It's not good for the teeth."  
  
"But it's good for a smile." Ron said, opening a chocolate frog.  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't eat." Hermione said.  
  
"This isn't food. It's chocolate." Ron said, looking at the card. "Hey, Harry. I've got one of you."  
  
"What?" Harry asked. "I'm on chocolate frog cards?" Ron handed him the card and he looked at the picture. It was the one of him that had been in the Daily Prophet, back when he was a contestant in the Tri-Wizard tournament. It wasn't the best picture. He looked confused in it, as if he didn't know what he was doing there.  
  
Mindy peeked over his shoulder at it and laughed. "On second thought, Harry, I think I'd like a chocolate frog."  
  
Harry handed her his bag of candy and Mindy was digging through it when a post owl landed in front of her. It hooted to get her attention and Mindy looked up. "Oh." She took the letter from it and the owl flew off as quickly as it had come. Mindy opened the letter and grinned. "He wrote back." She said. "It had been so long I was starting think he wasn't going to."  
  
"Who wrote back?" Harry asked.  
  
"Tom." Mindy answered.  
  
"Tom?" Harry frowned. There was only one Tom he knew of. "The owner of the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Mindy nodded. "I wrote and asked if any Hogwarts students had stayed there towards the end of the summer." Mindy explained.  
  
"And he told you?" Hermione asked, surprised. "Why would he give you that information?"  
  
"I can be very persuasive." Mindy said, reading over the letter. She frowned. "Tom says he had only two patrons this summer. Me and some one named Trixe-Bella Greats." Mindy looked up. "Isn't that..."  
  
"The Ministry official that got Lucius Malfoy out." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Why does a Ministry official have to stay at the Leaky Cauldron?" Ron asked.  
  
"Something definitely isn't right about it." Mindy agreed. "Do you suppose the owl belongs to her?"  
  
"If it does." Harry said. "What's it doing at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I think we ought to find out as much as we can about this Trixe- Bella Greats. It wouldn't be the first time a Ministry official is crocked." Hermione said.  
  
"Can we, though?" Ron asked. "It's not like we can look her up in a book."  
  
"Actually we can." Hermione answered. "So to speak. There are public records for all ministry employees. I should be able to get something through the library."  
  
"And what about Pansy?" Mindy asked.  
  
"We should still watch her, I think." Harry said. "She's mixed up in this somehow. She has to be."  
  
"I should head over to library and put in my request." Hermione said, pushing away from the table. "It could take some time for the records to arrive." She explain before hurrying out of the Great Hall.  
  
Ron watched her go and then looked back at Harry. "I'm starting to get a very dark feeling about all of this."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The day past quickly and all too soon the evening had arrived. The clouds had brought with them a light rain. While it made everything damp, it was nothing like the downpours Harry have had to play through before. Harry stepped out onto the Quidditch pitch looking forward to the match. It would take his mind off of everything going on. For a little while at least, he would be able to forget Snape and potions, not think about Pansy Parkinson, and pretend a sinister black owl didn't exist.  
  
"Captains shake hands." Madam Hooch, acting as umpire once again, ordered.  
  
Harry stepped to the center of the field and found himself face to face with Cho Chang. He hadn't thought about who would be captain of the Ravenclaw house team before, and the thought that it would be Cho certainly never crossed his mind.  
  
Cho grinned at him. "Good luck, Harry." She said, holding his hand a little longer than necessary.  
  
"Er, you too." Harry replied, taking his hand back quickly and glancing over at Mindy. From the death glare she was throwing Cho, Harry could tell Mindy hadn't missed the extra long hand shake.  
  
"Mount your brooms." Madam Hooch called, then placed her whistle in her mouth and blew.  
  
The balls were released and the players shot into the air. Harry glanced around once, watching as his team flew to their positions, then gained altitude and started a wide lap around the stadium searching for a spark of gold. Harry caught a glimpse of Cho out the corner of his eye. She was flying just below him, almost mirroring his path. Deciding to take a different rout, Harry veered right and gain a bit more altitude still searching out the Snitch.  
  
"...And Weasley has the Quaffle, she passes to James, oh but Martins intercepts and is flying fast for a goal. He shoots and Weasley stops it. That was a magnificent save by Ron Weasley."  
  
Harry looked back down the field just as Ron tossed the Quaffle back out to Ginny. The new commentator (Albert Allgood, a HufflePuff fifth year) wasn't bad. He wasn't as entertaining to listen to as Lee Jordan, but not bad at all. Harry shook his head, turning his thoughts back to searching out that elusive hint of gold, which was becoming progressively harder to do. The sky had darkened and the light rain was steadily becoming a downpour. Harry wasn't soaked through just yet, but it wouldn't be long before he was.  
  
Dropping in altitude a bit, Harry began another wide sweep of the field. The Snitch had to be somewhere.  
  
"...And that's the fourth goal for Grffyndor making the score one hundred points to zero. Wow, that Walker can really go."  
  
Harry looked around as Tobias came zipping away from the Ravenclaw goals, heading to the center of the pitch to await his chance to take the Quaffle. Then he spotted Cho on the other side of field go into a steep dive. Harry's first thought was to head her way, but then she pulled to a stop in mid-air. She looked about herself, did a 360 degree rotation and shook her head frowning.  
  
"It looks as if the Ravenclaw captain and Seeker had spotted the Snitch but lost it. Too bad folks."  
  
Harry once again started moving through the air. He had to focus on finding the Snitch or they'd loose the game. He looked up and high above the goals Ron was protecting he saw something flash in the ever increasing dark. Harry rose, heading for it, but as he got close he saw that it wasn't the Snitch. It was an eye, two eyes flashing crimson and gold in the night. "The owl!" Harry whispered, catching the outline of the bird's body, almost invisible against the dark sky and the pouring rain. It wasn't watching him, or anyone else in the air. Instead, as it soared high above their heads, it stared out at the stands. Harry turned looking into the stands, hoping for a chance to see what it could possibly be watching. But it was impossible to tell. It was definitely looking into the Gryffindor crowd, but Harry couldn't tell what, or who, it was looking at. The owl could have been watching anyone. Harry could see Hermione, watching the game with interest. Neville was sitting beside her, catching up on the sleep he had been going with out the past few days. Lavender was behind him, poking him awake whenever something exciting was about to happen. He spotted Dean not to far away, jumping to his feet as Ginny scored another goal. Seamus was up a split second later and the rest of Gryffindor house followed. There was no way to know what the owl was looking for in the crowd.  
  
"Harry. What are you doing?"  
  
Harry looked around. Mindy was floating beside him, staring at him curiously. Harry suddenly realized he hadn't moved in maybe five minutes. "Oh." He said, "I saw..." He looked back to where the owl had been, but it was gone. He frowned.  
  
"Get going, Harry." Mindy said, before zooming off again.  
  
Harry nodded and turned his attention back to searching out the Snitch and spotted it almost immediately. It had just buzzed past Cho's ear, but she didn't seem to have noticed it. And to Harry's great displeasure the Snitch had decided to hover no more than an arms length behind Cho. The Ravenclaw was currently looking in the other direction. She was completely unaware of the golden ball buzzing behind her head.  
  
Harry knew if waited another second longer he would miss his chance to get the Snitch. Gripping his broom handle, he leaned down and flew at top speed across the stadium, aiming seemingly right at Cho. Cho noticed this and squeaked. Harry could tell her first reaction was to get out of the way, but then something seemed to click and she must have realized the only the reason Harry would be flying at her so fast was if the Snitch was near. She looked about herself and saw it, still hovering less than an arms length away.  
  
"And it looks like Walker is going for a goal. He shoots..."  
  
Harry knew then that it was too late. Even as he continued his high speed dash towards her, he knew he would never be able to make it before she grabbed the Snitch. Cho knew it too. She looked back, throwing Harry a triumphed smile, before reaching out casually and plucking the Snitch out of the air. Harry pulled up sharply, stopping almost instantly, as Cho held the golden ball high above her head.  
  
"What's this, Chang has caught the Snitch. The game is over Chang caught the Snitch. But Walker just made a goal. Is it good?"  
  
Madam Hooch floated to the center of the pitch and announced, "The final goal made by Tobias Walker was scored just before the Snitch was caught. The twenty points count."  
  
"The goal counts! Giving Gryffindor team a final score 170 points. The final score Gryffindor 170; Ravenclaw 150. Gryffindor wins even though Ravenclaw caught the Snitch. What a game!"  
  
The crowd was roaring, the Gryffindor's loudest of them all. But Harry wasn't listening to the crowd as he landed and dismounted, or paying much attention to the slaps on the back. His mind was otherwise occupied. The owl was there tonight. It was there watching the Gryffindor students. Something bad was going to happen. He just knew it was.  
  
The following morning, while eating breakfast, Harry's fear came true, although not in the way he had expected. It happened quite suddenly. One moment everything was normal. Kids were up about, talking and laughing and going on as usual. The next moment everything was silent. One by one everyone in the Great Hall fell still. Everyone was turning around, staring back at the Great Hall doors.  
  
Harry's back was to the doors. He knew something was back there. Something that couldn't be good. He turned slowly, dreading what he might see. And as he faced the doors, he immediately regretted his decision to look. Both of the double doors were wide open and standing dead in the center of the arched door was Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ha! He's back. Betcha thought he really wasn't going to be in this fic. Well, he is. But is he still the same ol' rotten stinkin' Malfoy that everybody loves to hate? Or will he be not so bad this time around? You tell me. No really, you tell me. I've been conflicted over what Draco's character should be like after he spent sometime away, where ever away has been (don't worry I actually sent him someplace and you all will find out where as the story goes on). I've seen where a lot people has wrote him as being not so bad, and I rather like him that way. But in the HP series thus far he's absolutely rotten. So should I move away from the series and make him a decent human being or should I keep with the current Rowling story line and leave him yucky?  
  
So many choices. I just don't know. So guess what time it is? That's right. It's voting time! Do you want to see a nasty Draco or a not so bad Draco? However you vote is however I will write him. So don't delay! Caste your vote today!  
  
And remember, you can't vote unless you review. So REVIEW!!!  
  
And here's comments to reviews as I promised. I always keep my word.  
  
superhpfreak: How's it going? My characters sound English? Nifty. I really wanted to keep them as English as I could. I try to weed out the American slang, but it's very difficult to do. But I'm glad it working a little bit.  
  
And there you go, jumping to conclusions about Neville and Lavender. Are they dating, or is something else entirely? That's for me to know you to gradually find out as the story progresses.  
  
Rita...Skeeter...Hey it does rhyme, sort of. Anyways her name got messed up as a spell check era. You know how you hit spell check and then you just get into the habit of hitting change, change, change, one after another. Well, that's what happened with her name. I have Dumbledore, Severus, Snape, Hermione, and Ron in my dictionary so I don't have to keep hitting ignore all when I get to one of their names. I have no reason to stick Skeeter in there, so there you go.  
  
And yeah, I'm pretty sure Harry's scare hurt. It wasn't the "Ow! Ow! Searing, burning fires of hell pain! Ow!" kind of hurt. But it hurt. Dumbledore took over mostly because of Snape's problem with Harry. I'm thinking after the thing with the pensive in book five, Snape isn't gonna wanna teach Harry Occlumency anymore, anyway.  
  
Harry and Co. were looking for antidotes mostly to help Ron out. He felt somewhat responsible for what happened to Colin and Hermione thought it would make him feel better if they were doing something that might help the kid. And you know Hermione, once she set her mind to do something, she likes to see it through.  
  
Yeah, I thought about that, how a bird could have one black feather here and one speckled feather there, but I was just going to make the bird all black anyway. I didn't want to complicate the plot too much more. It's plenty complicated as it is.  
  
And finally, I don't mind long reviews. I rather enjoy them in fact.  
  
Marz1: If you're referring to the scene where Dumbledore is talking to Mindy/Minerva about her and Harry, he's just a little teed off about one of his best Professors having to start a relationship with one of his favorite students.  
  
ping*pong5: You are ever so close, but your guess isn't quite right. I won't tell what's going on. But if you keep thinking about it, you may very well figure it out. And please note that the crimson eyes have nothing to do with a particular person per se (say that three time fast ~_^). I just had to make something about the owl different enough that it would be immediately recognizable as not a normal owl.  
  
To everybody else who reviewed and left such wonderful comments: Thanks a million and a half.  
  
Well that is all from me. Don't forget to vote, or else I'll make Draco a bland character who does nothing, says nothing, and is just generally boring. You don't want that. I don't want that. Nobody wants that. Only you can prevent boring Draco. Do your part and vote.  
  
Ya'll come back now, ya here!  
  
P. S. The next chapter may be delayed. If I get the time to write I will up date in about a week or less. If not it maybe three weeks (not until after Christmas) before I can get the next one up. I will try to get it up sooner, but don't hold your breath.  
  
P.P.S. Review and most importantly vote. 


	9. Of Mice and Men

Qwest back at last and I just want to say: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. I know, I know. It's been like what? A month since I've last up dated. So very, very, very sorry. Things always get busy around the holidays for me. And I did warn you. I didn't plan to take this long to up date again, but, well, things happen.  
  
Anyway, here's 9. I think I'm about half through with this story. I'm guessing 15 chapters give or take a few. But we're almost there people. Pretty soon we'll hit that climatic high point and it's all winding down from there. But enough chit-chat from me.  
  
You know the drill. Reviews at that end.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, but that doesn't mean I can't come up with funny little scenarios and toss him into them.  
  
But before we move on, does anybody know how to font in ff.net. Please let me know if you do. And this isn't just for me. It's for all the authors of the world who can't type in bold or italicize or underline. Save us from this none fonting nightmare. Okay, now moving on...  
  
Read and Enjoy ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9 Of Mice and Men  
  
"Oh, hell. He's back." Harry said, breaking the sudden silence. It was so still in the Great Hall, Harry knew his comment must have carried. All of the faces turning to look at him were certainly proof enough.  
  
Malfoy glanced at Harry and smirked that characteristic Malfoy smirk, before heading for his own house table. The blonde nodded at his house mates and they all broke out in a loud cheer. Throwing one last nasty sneer at the Gryffindor table, Malfoy sat down at his own on the other side of the Great Hall.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at the back of Malfoy's head and turned back to his breakfast. He didn't touch his fork, however. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. The silence in the Great Hall was slowly evaporating into a buzz of talk, students from all houses throwing covert glances at the Slytherin table.  
  
"I can't believe it." Ron hissed. "Wasn't he sent away?"  
  
"It's because Lucius Malfoy's been released from Azkaban." Hermione frowned. "I suppose it only makes sense that he sends for his son."  
  
"So that's the infamous Draco Malfoy." Mindy said thoughtfully looking openly at the Slytherin table and the blonde boy that had just taken a seat there. "I'm curious to see what makes him so bad."  
  
"What makes him so bad?" Ron exclaimed. "Didn't you see the look he just threw us?"  
  
"You give the Slytherins dirty looks all the time, Ron." Mindy pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, well, they deserve it." Ron retorted.  
  
Mindy shook her head. "Don't you guys think this house rivalry is a little childish?"  
  
"Childish?" Ron asked, staring at Mindy. "Just whose side are you on?"  
  
Mindy frowned. "You know very well, Ron Weasley, I am a Gryffindor through and through. I'm just saying the animosity between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins seem a little...primary school-ish."  
  
"Childish rivalry or no." Harry said. "Malfoy being back is not a good thing."  
  
"That I can agree with." Ron said, nodding fervently.  
  
Hermione nodded as well, still frowning at the prospect of having to share the rest of the school year with Malfoy.  
  
"You too?" Mindy asked, looking at Hermione in surprise.  
  
"You don't know him the way we do." Hermione answered simply.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Ginny said, coming up behind Harry and finding a seat next to her brother. "I know you saw. I heard your little comment at the other end of the table, Harry. I'm surprised one of the professors hasn't come to give you a good talking to yet. But still, can you believe it?"  
  
"I'm trying very hard to pretend he's not there." Ron said.  
  
"He looks different." Ginny went on.  
  
"It's his hair." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh." Ginny looked back quickly and then turned around, hoping no one saw her glancing at the Slytherin table (although nearly everyone else was). "Yeah. It's not slicked back. And it looks longer."  
  
"And blonder, if that's possible." Hermione said.  
  
"He has a tan too." Ginny said, leaning in and talking to Hermione in a conspiratory tone. "And he's picked up some weight, not all scrawny and gangly like last year." She glanced sideways at her brother and then whispered. "He's actually very cute."  
  
Ron, who had heard perfectly well what his sister had said, gave Ginny a look of utmost horror. "I hope I shall die if I ever hear those words come out of your mouth again."  
  
Ginny grinned crookedly at Ron. "Everybody knows his ugly personality more than overshadows his somewhat handsome physic. But if you feel so strongly, Ron, the words shall never again cross my lips."  
  
"Good." Ron said. "Just the thought of you even thinking..." Ron shivered. "Let's just talk about something else, okay. Like, what a great game we had yesterday."  
  
Mention of the Quidditch match reminded Harry of the owl. He hadn't told Ron, Hermione, and Mindy about it last night. They were all so happy with the turn out of the match; he really didn't want to bring them down. But now seemed as good a time as any to talk about it. "I saw the owl again, during the match." Harry said. "I think we should work on the mouse thing soon."  
  
Ginny looked at Harry curiously. "What owl? What mouse thing?" Her eyes widen in realization. "Oh, you guys are up to something, aren't you?"  
  
Harry looked at Ginny. He had forgotten she was still sitting there. He had never meant to mention anything around her. "Er, it's nothing." He said.  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "Really? Nothing? I'll believe that the day Snape tells everyone he's really the tooth fairy."  
  
Mindy smiled. "He may be. For some unexplainable reason a lot of the kids in potions think he wears pink tights under his robes."  
  
Ginny glared at Mindy. "Don't try to distract me with disturbing images." She looked pleadingly at Hermione. "What's going on?"  
  
Hermione looked back at Ginny and then at Harry and Ron. "We may as well tell her. If there's anybody we can trust, it's Ginny."  
  
Ron nodded. "Alright then. But you're not getting involved."  
  
"Sure." Ginny grinned triumphantly. "Now what's happening?"  
  
Harry leaned in and told her everything that they suspected, from the owl feathers they had been finding to their decision to follow Pansy around.  
  
"I can help." Ginny said immediately, as soon as Harry was done.  
  
"I just said, you couldn't get involved." Ron frowned.  
  
"You guys need me." Ginny insisted. "Once you're mice, how do you plan to find Pansy. You can't very well run around the school that way until you come across her. If somebody doesn't step on you first, Mrs. Norris will surely get you."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mindy exchanged looks. Ginny did make a good point. "What do you suggest we do?" Harry asked, looking back at the red head.  
  
"After you go all mousy." Ginny answered. "I carry you to Pansy. I get you as close as I can and then you guys take it from there."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "That sounds reasonable."  
  
"And I won't be getting involved." Ginny added looking at Ron. "Not really."  
  
Ron nodded. "That's true."  
  
"Right then." Harry said. "We'll do it that way."  
  
"We ought to choose a day to do this." Hermione said. "Maybe several. We might not be lucky enough to figure out what she's up to the first time."  
  
Harry nodded. "How long do you think it would take us to work out the spell?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Not long. A few days, if we focus on it."  
  
"Alright." Harry said. "We'll work on the spell every night starting today and do it next Friday. Let's see how that goes before we make another day."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded, then looked at Mindy. "Do you think you can stay out of detention for one week?"  
  
Mindy smiled. "I'll be on my best behavior." She answered. "Unless Snape does something that really annoys me."  
  
"Mindy." Harry said.  
  
"And even then, I will ignore him." Mindy added. "Unless he really, really annoys me."  
  
"Mindy, please." Harry said.  
  
"And I will still overlook all of his horrible attributes." Mindy said, grinning. "Unless..."  
  
Harry leaned over and gave Mindy a quick kiss on the cheek, which had the desired effect--she stopped talking.  
  
That little blush worked its way across her nose, and she smiled brightly at Harry. "Well, I...I suppose we should be going. Defense Against the Dark Arts first. Let's go see how much trouble we're going to get ourselves into."  
  
"If we're reading Tarot cards again, and Ron's doing the reading, probably loads." Harry said, pushing away from the table.  
  
"I'm not that bad at reading Tarot Cards." Ron frowned.  
  
"Yes, Ron, you are." Hermione said. She had had the misfortune of having Ron read her tarot cards. She should have died three days ago, bludgeon to death by a mad house elf with a smoked ham.  
  
"Well, we can't all be brilliant at everything." Ron said, nonchalantly. "But at least I'm creative."  
  
Harry laughed, following his friends out of the Great Hall, and forgetting for just a second (and only a second) that Malfoy was back.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Saturday and Sunday passed in a blur. Mindy and the others had spent all weekend in the Room of Requirement working hard on the transfigurations spell (well Mindy actually pretended to work on the spell, often ending the transfiguration half-complete just to seem to be on the others' levels). To Mindy's surprise, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny (who had insisted on learning too, just incase she needed to make a quick get away) were actually getting quiet good. Hermione could become a flawless mouse in seconds. Ron was still having trouble growing fur. Harry couldn't seem to grow a tail. But Ginny was doing remarkably well for only a fifth year. It took her good deal longer than Hermione, but she too could become a perfect mouse. Mindy was actually a little surprised to see what they could accomplish when they put their minds to it.  
  
The only trouble was they couldn't control the mouse's instincts. Every time they would become mice, they would scatter, probably looking for a nice wall to chew a whole through. Whenever this happened, Mindy would quickly change back and perform the reversal spell, snapping them out of the mouse world. Mindy was just very glad it wasn't mouse mating season (which occurred approximately every two weeks).  
  
"There's got to be spell or something that can help with this." Hermione said, still trying to scrub whiskers that were no long there.  
  
"There isn't." Mindy said. "It's something you just have to control."  
  
"How do you know?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh. I tried to look it up already." Mindy answered quickly. "When I turned into a cat in Transfigurations, I had the uncontrollable desire to pounce Professor Lupin's robes. So I decided to see if there was anything that could be done about that."  
  
Ron looked at her oddly, but Harry nodded, accepting the excuse as truth.  
  
"So what do we do about it then?" Ginny asked, looking around nervously, as if she half expected some gigantic predator to swoop down on her.  
  
"We keep practicing until we can control the mouse and not the other way around." Harry answered. "But not today. I think the mouse instincts are starting rub off on us."  
  
Ginny nodded in agreement. "I'll probably be jittery for hours."  
  
"At least you don't want to clean your whiskers." Hermione said. "Let's get back to Gryffindor tower. I still have homework to finish up."  
  
Monday came, bright and chilly. The weather still wasn't right for snow yet, but that didn't chase away the cold. Mindy was very glad to be spending the morning inside, though Transfigurations passed quickly. Professor Lupin gave the students another opportunity to try and turn themselves into their chosen animals. Both Harry and Ron did 100% better their second time, completely becoming their animal of choice with only a few small defects. They each earned twenty points for showing the most improvement over a short period of time.  
  
As it turned out, it was Care of Magical Creatures that proved the most difficult subject of the day. Though Mindy didn't immediately recognize trouble on the horizon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw it from a mile off.  
  
"Hagrid's too happy." Ron whispered, as Hagrid came bouncing (or as close to bouncing as a half giant could get) from around his house, beaming at everyone. "You remember the last time he had that happy, goofy look?"  
  
Harry nodded warily.  
  
"He couldn't..." Hermione said, staring at Hagrid disbelievingly. "There's no way...no possible way..."  
  
"All I'm saying is he's just too happy." Ron said, frowning.  
  
"I have to admit." Harry said. "I am starting to get a little nervous."  
  
"So what?" Mindy asked. "Hagrid's in a good mood. People have good moods."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Mindy as if she knew nothing.  
  
"Gather 'round class." Hagrid called to the assembled student. "I 'ave some'in special today. Mi'ty special." Hagrid turned and led the way around his house, towards the stalls.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged nervous looks before following. Mindy thought they were being ridiculous, but then, they did know Hagrid best. Maybe their worries were justifiable. And as she turned the corner and faced the stalls, she saw just how justifiable their worries really were. In the middle of one of the larger empty stables set a huge cage. Inside the cage slept a baby Hungarian Horntail dragon. Black-grey smoke wafted lazily from its nose as it did the equivalent of dragon snoring.  
  
"A Hungarian Horntail. Is'n' he beautiful?" Hagrid asked beaming proudly at his baby dragon.  
  
It was fairly apparent from the way the students stared, they didn't think so.  
  
"Are...are you suppose to have...um...him?" Hermione asked, raising her hand nervously.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Hagrid answered. "It took a bit 'o doing. But ah got special permission from Professor Dumbledore and tha Ministry ta have 'im. He's only for ma advanced classes ta see. So you'll know what ta do if you run across one in tha wild."  
  
"I already know what to do." Ron said quietly to Harry. "I turn around and run in the other direction."  
  
"Who kin tell me a bit about this type o' dragon?"  
  
There were no immediate takers. Not even Hermione seemed to keen on answering, for fear Hagrid might try to "reward" her by allowing her to pet the dragon.  
  
"They're mean." Harry said finally, eyeing the dragon suspiciously.  
  
"Naw, they're not." Hagrid answered, grinning. "They're jus' mis'understood. Horntails are real friendly once yeh get ta know 'em. This one was born in a dragon sanctuary, so he's real used ta people being about. Yeh won't get ta play with 'im today, though. I don't want to wake 'im. He gets a little feisty when yeh wake 'im up from his nap. So we'll be building 'im a new nest. His old one's due for a change."  
  
Hagrid walked towards a long table set up on the other side of stalls, the students following quickly, eager to put some distance between them and the sleeping dragon. Arranged across the table was an assortment of branches and bramble. Everything was covered in thorns.  
  
"We're building a nest out of that?" Parvati asked, eyeing the thorns nervously.  
  
Hagrid nodded. "Dragons tend ta like their nest rough. It don' bother them. Thick hides. Now yeh'll just want to arrange everything in a big circle like. There's no trick to it. Do as much as yeh can. I'll finish it up myself later. I know this lesson is a bit boring, but next time will be much better. Next time yeh'll get tha chance to feed 'im." Hagrid beamed at them, not at all phased by the expressions (anywhere from slightly surprised to utterly horrified) crossing the students' faces. "Well, get ta it." Hagrid said, happily before going off to check on his dragon.  
  
They spent the rest of the class period trying to arrange the thorny branches and bramble into a semi-circle large enough to accommodate a baby dragon, and trying very hard not to become too scratched up from the thorns. The first they managed with a small amount of success. The latter they were not so lucky with.  
  
"What do you suppose dragons eat?" Seamus asked as they walked back towards the castle.  
  
"Us. I would think." Dean answered, picking at his blooded scratches. "Hey, you think Neville still has that plant the helps cuts."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I haven't seen it."  
  
"Neville's so lucky." Seamus said. "He gets to play with his plants all day and doesn't have to come to class. God, I wish I had a golden excuse like his."  
  
"Neville isn't doing what he's doing to get out of class." Lavender said, frowning. "And he's not playing with plants. His work is very important. He's trying to save a kid's life."  
  
"Sorry, Lavender. I wasn't trying to offend your boyfriend." Seamus said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Lavender's face turned a shade that matched her name. "Neville is not boyfriend. We're just friends." She huffed.  
  
"Then why are you always together?" Seamus asked. "Come on admit it. You two are sweet on each other."  
  
"We hang out because we're friend and that's what friends do. You and Dean spend a lot of time together. Are you sweet on each other?" Lavender fumed.  
  
"Naw." Dean grinned. "I only go for red heads."  
  
"That was so disturbing on so many levels." Ron said. "That I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear you say it."  
  
Seamus looked a Parvati. "Tell the truth, Parvati. Are Lavender and Neville together or not?"  
  
Parvati glanced at Lavender then back and Seamus and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about." She answered.  
  
"And neither does he." Lavender huffed. "You don't know anything, Seamus Finnigan." And with that she stormed off, Parvati hurrying after her.  
  
"That was uncalled for." Mindy said, frowning disapprovingly at Seamus. Though she had to admit, she too was little curious about Neville and Lavender's relationship. They had been spending a lot of time together.  
  
"And Lavender's right." Hermione added. "Neville's work is important. You shouldn't down play it like that."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Seamus said. "But still...Oh, forget it." He turned and head off as well.  
  
Dean shrugged apologetically and followed after his best friend.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, Hermione and Mindy and asked. "Is it just me, or does anybody else wishes they had a golden excuse like Neville?"  
  
If Mindy thought Care for Magical Creatures was bad, Potions the next day was infinitely worse. Mindy had known the class might not go so well, with Draco being back. She had no idea just how badly things could go.  
  
Draco had decided to set up shop not for from Harry and took any opportunity he could to make snide little comments to Harry. Mindy wanted so badly to turn around and turn Draco into something nasty, but she had promised Harry she would be on her best behavior. She kept looking to Snape, hoping he'd split the two of them up, but Snape was apparently so blinded with joy that his favorite student was back, he just couldn't see any of the horrible little things Draco was doing. He, of course, never missed it when Harry would turn around to respond to Draco. Before the lesson was half over, Gryffindor had lost forty-five points.  
  
"My father's out." Draco was saying to Harry, while Snape was busy on the other side of the room. "Are you scared, Potter?"  
  
"No." Harry hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"You should be." Draco went on, in that annoying taunting voice. "There's nobody to protect you, with your doggy friend dead and all."  
  
Mindy saw Harry reach for his wand and she quickly laid a hand on his arm. "Don't, Harry. He's not worth the trouble."  
  
Harry didn't look as if he believed her, but she saw his grip loosen on his wand.  
  
"What, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "I'm surprised at you. Letting your girlfriend fight for you. Oh, but now I see. That's how you've managed to stay alive all these years. You let somebody else do the dirty work, while you sit back and take the glory."  
  
Malfoy grinned nastily at Harry, but Harry was doing a very good job of pretending not to hear or see him. Un-phased by this, Draco went on. "Geez, Potter you started young too, didn't you? First your parents, and then that Diggory kid and now your precious god-father. All dead 'cause of you."  
  
Before Mindy could even register what was happening, Harry had lounged over his cauldron and tackled Draco. Both boys slid across the stone floor, before slamming into the wall. Harry had managed to get in one good punch before a stunning spell from Snape's wand put an end to the fight.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, POTTER!" Snape roared.  
  
The fact that Harry was stunned and couldn't possibly answer didn't seem to register with Professor Snape. Mindy pulled out her wand and reversed the spell.  
  
Snape whirled on her. "You don't do anything." He hissed.  
  
"I was just..." Mindy started, but quickly stopped. The look in Snape's eyes told her he wouldn't take any nonsense, not even from her. She looked at Harry apologetically, but didn't say another word.  
  
Harry stood slowly, visibly shaken, but definitely on the better end of deal. Draco remained on the floor. He appeared a little stunned, by muggle means. His head must have collided with the stone wall. Mindy thought it was possibly he had concussion. He certainly had a broken nose.  
  
"Get out of my class, Potter." Snape said, dangerously quiet. Mindy was relieved when Harry didn't argue and instead walked slowly towards the dungeon door. "Go straight to Dumbledore's office." Snape added, in that same tone.  
  
Harry nodded mutely and left the class.  
  
"I'll...I'll take Draco up to Madam Pomfrey." Pansy said, nervously stepping around her cauldron and heading towards Draco.  
  
"Get back to work, Parkinson." Snape snapped. "Everybody get to work. Anybody not working will receive immediate detention. Ms. James."  
  
Mindy looked up surprised. "Um, yes?"  
  
"See that Mr. Malfoy makes it the hospital wing." Snape answered. "And see about his head." He added quietly as he walked out of the class.  
  
Mindy walked over to Draco, who was sitting up now, holding his head in both hands. "Come on, Draco." She said, lifting his face with one of her hands. The boy was too disoriented to argue or fight back. He was probably in a good deal of pain as well. Mindy had had some training as a healer in her earlier days, just after she graduated from Hogwarts. She never had any intentions of going into that field, but she thought it was good information to know. Students were always getting themselves into scrapes. She couldn't do anything about concussions or broken bones, but she could certainly stop the bleeding and clear Draco's head a bit.  
  
Whispering a quick spell she knew would make him feel better, Mindy took Draco by the upper arm and pulled him to his feet. Still a bit out of it, Draco followed easily. Mindy caught Pansy glaring at her resentfully, but she ignored the girl. Instead she focused on shifting her weight so that she could walk properly while supporting a taller, heavier boy. Still supporting Draco, the two made their way slowly to the hospital wing. Mindy was very glad Harry wasn't around to see them. She knew exactly how this must look.  
  
When they reached Madam Pomfrey's door, Mindy knocked lightly. The door swung open almost immediately, Madam Pomfrey on the other side.  
  
"Oh, my." She exclaimed, taking one look a Draco. "What happened to you?"  
  
"He got into a nasty spat with a stone wall." Mindy answered. "The wall won."  
  
"Really?" Madam Pomfrey asked, not terribly surprised. "Have walls gone sour too. It's bad enough we get renegade suits of armor every now then, but now mean spirited walls. Well." She huffed. "Come on then, Mr. Malfoy, I'll get you fixed up."  
  
Draco looked back at Mindy, his grey eyes clear of the fog that had laced them up to this point. "Thank you." He said, just before the door to Madam Pomfrey's office and examining room slammed shut.  
  
Mindy blinked. Did Draco Malfoy just say thank you? Mindy had never heard the boy use those words before. Not even with one of his house mates. Rubbing the back of her neck, Mindy shrugged it off and headed back to Gryffindor tower to wait for Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"You slugged him?" Ron grinned. "That's brilliant. Gawd, I wish I'd been there to see it."  
  
Harry had returned to the Gryffindor common room to find Mindy, Ron, and Hermione waiting on him. Mindy had told the other two what had happened. Ron took the news as the best he'd heard all year. Hermione on the other hand looked quite worried; Mindy mirroring her expression.  
  
Harry was still sore where his shoulder had slammed against the wall, and his knuckles were a little cut up, but he had decided against stopping by Madam Pomfrey's. He knew Malfoy would be there, and that was one face he did not want to see. He could live with the injuries.  
  
"It's not brilliant." Hermione frowned. "That was incredibly stupid, Harry. Malfoy probably deserved it, but...Just how much trouble are you in?"  
  
Harry sighed. Professor Dumbledore was none to happy hear that Harry had been fighting, and when Snape stepped in his office, the situation went from worse to worser. "A lot." He answered. "I'm banned from all school activities for two months."  
  
"Banned from all school activities?" Mindy asked. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Well, no D.A. for one thing." Harry said.  
  
"No D.A?" Ron frowned. "What are we suppose to do about Defense Against the Dark Arts? Professor Dumbledore can't expect us to learn anything from Professor Trelawney."  
  
"That wasn't Professor Dumbledore's idea." Harry answered. "It was Snape's."  
  
"Figures." Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Besides, it's only till the middle of January. I'll get the class back in plenty of time before the end of the year."  
  
"What about Quidditch?" Mindy asked.  
  
Harry smiled weakly. "I can't play, or even participate in the practices."  
  
"What?" Ron asked. "That's crazy. You're the captain."  
  
"This doesn't mean the Gryffindor team has to stop practicing for two months does it?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shook his. "No. No. I'm the only one being punished. Listen, Ron. I need you to act as captain for the time, okay?"  
  
"Me?" Ron asked. "Are you sure?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to miss a game, so I figure Ginny can replace me as seeker. We know she's good."  
  
"But then we'll be short one chaser." Mindy said.  
  
"We'll just have to find someone to fill in." Harry answered. "It'll be fine."  
  
"What about evenings?" Hermione asked. "Do you have any detention?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I guess Professor Dumbledore decided no D.A. and no Quidditch was punishment enough. Snape didn't. He wanted me expelled."  
  
"Aw, it's not like you killed the boy." Ron said. "Just did little damage. I hope you knocked him out, at least."  
  
"Actually I think he did." Mindy said. "Draco did take a pretty bad hit on the head."  
  
"Good." Ron grinned.  
  
"Snape's not going to let you forget this. You know that, Harry?" Hermione said.  
  
Harry nodded and leaned back against the couch. "I know." Harry looked over at Mindy and smiled. "Did I really knock him out?"  
  
Mindy frowned. "I'm surprised at you, Harry. I didn't know you were so violent."  
  
"You heard what he said to me."  
  
"I know. I heard. I agree he deserved...something. Well, I would have just turned him into a wart or a pile of smoldering dung or something."  
  
"Well, next time, I'll just let you handle it." Harry grinned.  
  
Mindy smiled, then, looking very thoughtful, asked. "What about the Yule Ball? That's a school activity. Can you still go?"  
  
Harry's smile faded. He knew this was going to come up. He had hoped not so quickly. "No. I can't go." Harry answered, feeling very guilty about it. The other bans he could live with. Breaking Malfoy's nose was definitely worth it, but if he had known he would have to miss the Yule Ball he might have acted differently. The Yule Ball would have been his and Mindy's first official date and he had ruined it. Worse of all, he had probably ruined her only chance to go to a ball at Hogwarts. "That doesn't mean you can't go." He said, hoping he could make it up to her. "If want to you ask somebody, I'll understand."  
  
Mindy shook her head. "No. If I can't go with you, I don't want to go. We'll stay in Gryffindor tower. It'll be fun."  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Mindy. "Thanks for understanding."  
  
"Of course." Mindy grinned. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't?"  
  
"And what about Pansy?" Hermione asked, quietly.  
  
"Our plans don't change." Harry answered. "We'll just have to be very careful. Snape got Professor Dumbledore to agree that if I get into anymore trouble during the next two months I get two weeks of detention with him."  
  
"And that's bound to be painful." Ron said grimly.  
  
"So we want get caught." Harry said. "Let's practice during our free period tomorrow and during lunch so Ginny can practice with us as well."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Mindy asked. "It may be better to wait until after your punishment."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I think we ought to find out what's going on here as quickly as we can."  
  
Mindy didn't look particularly happy with that answer, but she nodded her head in agreement.  
  
The next few days passed quickly. Harry and the others worked on the transfiguration spell every opportunity they could find and soon were all able to become mice with out loosing control to the mouse's instincts.  
  
Friday evening, just before the end of diner, they met in the Room of Requirement and prepared for their covert mission. While mice, they wouldn't be able to speak with each other. To remedy this situation, Hermione came up with a variety of complex whisker flicks and squeaks to convey various meanings; which, of course, no one (save Hermione) could remember. Harry decided it would be best if they just stuck together and kept their ears open. Both Ron and Mindy quickly agreed.  
  
"Are you guys sure you'll be alright, not being able to talk to each other?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We'll be fine Gin. Don't worry." Ron answered. "I just wish I could manage to grow some hair."  
  
Harry reached into his book bag and pulled out his invisibility cloak. "Here, Ginny." He said, handing her the cloak. "Just incase you need it. I'd rather you not turn yourself into a mouse if you can avoid it."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Thanks." She said, taking the cloak and stuffing it into her bag.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Harry asked. He received nods all around. Nodding as well, he pulled out his wand and focused all of his energies on a tiny black and white mouse. He quickly whispered the words "'Metaus Soulesius'." Very rapidly he began to feel the changes. First, it was the stomach lurching feeling of falling. Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to see the floor suddenly rushing up to meet him. Then he fell to all fours as his legs and arms lengthened or shortened to the same length. He felt his thumbs receding and twisting around and prickly hair starting to grow all over his body. His ears elongated and floated to the top of his head. His tail was the last to appear. He was actually surprised to see that he had managed to grow half a tail. The mouse instincts began to buzz in the back of his head and he quickly squashed them down.  
  
Harry looked around and spotted a light brown mouse to one side of him. 'Hermione.' He thought to himself. To the right of Hermione was a mostly naked mouse. A red peach fuzz covered most of the mouse's body, excluding the four feet. 'Ron.' Harry thought. A squeak on his other side caught his attention. He turned to see a silky, jet black mouse. 'Even as a mouse, Mindy's pretty.' Harry thought his whiskers flicking.  
  
Sudden vibrations running through the floor told him, something very large was coming his way. It took him a second to realize it was Ginny, and he fought the urge to run away. Instead, he turned around to face her. Ginny said something as she kneeled down in front of the four little mice. Her voice was distorted and sounded much deeper than what it was. Harry's brain worked furiously as he translated the vibrations coming from her mouth into words. He managed to catch "...Let's go." Just as Ginny placed her hands on the floor, palms up.  
  
Harry climbed onto the left hand, followed by Ron. Hermione and Mindy clamored into the other hand. Ginny lifted them slowly, which was still a little too fast for Harry. Ron squeaked loudly as he backed as close to the center of Ginny's palm as he could go. "Sorry." Ginny whispered apologetically as she put them into her pocket. Harry and Ron slid towards the bottom of Ginny's pocket as she began walking, where they found homework that should have been turned in days ago, broken quills, and a surprisingly large assortment of sweets. Ron allowed himself to slide all the way to bottom where he began to nibble through the wrapping of a chocolate bar.  
  
Harry thumped Ron the head with a paw, to remind the other boy of who he was, then clamored back to the opening of the pocket where he could peer out. Ginny was making her way towards the Great Hall. Diner had just ended and students were filing out, heading towards their dorms. Ginny navigated the crowd, catching up with the Slytherin group. Soon Harry spotted the hulking back of Pansy Parkinson. Her book bag was open, as if she had taken out a book and forgotten to close it. Ginny quickened her pace, shoving her hands into her pockets as she walked. Harry clamored onto her palm again, followed by Ron, and Ginny lifted them out, not bothering to do it slowly or very carefully. Walking with a steady purpose Ginny rammed right into Pansy back, quickly dropping the four mice into the bag.  
  
"Hey, watch it." Pansy barked, swirling around.  
  
"You watch it." Ginny retorted, spinning on her heals and marching off.  
  
The girl Pansy was with grunted something that Harry didn't bother with trying to translate, then the two started off down the hall again. Harry and Ron crawled over Pansy's books as they made their way to Mindy and Hermione. The four mice turned and climbed as high as they could, trying to reach the opening in Pansy's bag, where they could watch where they were heading in the halls.  
  
Pansy stayed with the group of Slytherins she had been walking with, and Harry was beginning to think they were just going to wind up in the Slytherin common room. But then Pansy turned away from the group. "I have to go do something." She explained, waving. "I'll catch up."  
  
She turned down a dark hall and headed deeper into the school. Harry's whiskers flicked with excitement as Pansy took corridor after corridor, often heading down halls Harry had never seen. 'Where is she going?' He wondered. Just when he was beginning think Pansy was walking circles, they came to a stop in the middle of a dark hall, next to an open window.  
  
Pansy's eyes roved the darkness. "Are...are you here?" She called timidly.  
  
"Of course I am, you fool girl. Do you have any news for me?" A voice answered.  
  
Harry stretched as far as he could, trying very hard to see who was speaking, but the person remained in the shadows. He couldn't see anything; mice did not have the best of eyesight. He couldn't even try guessing the identity from the voice, since the mouse ears distorted the sound. What he could feel, however, was Pansy trembling. Who ever she was talking with, it someone she was very afraid of.  
  
"No...No news." Pansy answered.  
  
"What about that, kid? Is the nosey brat still alive?"  
  
Pansy nodded. "Th-they're working on the cure. A lot of people think he may live."  
  
"Damn. If that kid wakes up, he'll alert Dumbledore to my presence. I can't have him knowing I'm here before I'm ready." The voice paused, then said, "I suppose it's time to speed things up a bit."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Pansy whispered.  
  
"You know already."  
  
"Yes, but, I mean, I-I don't think..."  
  
"Of course you don't. That's why I tell you what to do. Lead him to me."  
  
Pansy said nothing. She looked down, trembling even more.  
  
"What's wrong? No stomach for death? I didn't think you would mind seeing him dead."  
  
"I don't." Pansy answered quickly. "It's just..."  
  
"Lead him to me, Parkinson. I'll take care of the rest."  
  
Pansy sighed, and nodded mutely.  
  
Just then the shadow wavered and began to shrink and every fiber in Harry's mouse body began to scream with panic. A gigantic black owl emerged from the shadows. The mouse's instincts kicked, overpowering whatever control Harry had. An owl was one of the most deadly enemies a mouse had and it was hard wired into the animal's very body to get away whenever that shadow past over. This owl was close, too close. Harry knew that the owl knew nothing of him and his friends, but the mouse didn't. The mouse thought an owl that close most certainly meant sudden and painful death and it had to do whatever was in its power to do to survive.  
  
The mouse decided Pansy's bag was too high up. The owl could get him far too easily. And so it clamored over the edge, followed by three other mice and tumbled to the floor. It landed with a whack but was quickly back on its feet and running as fast as its little legs would carry. Harry was sure the owl had spotted him, but it didn't seem to have much interest in him. It flew off in the opposite direction before diving out the window. Harry didn't even try to take control of the mouse again, allowing its flight response to carry him far away from that hall, from Pansy Parkinson, and from the person talking of murder in the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was quite surprised at how many people wanted Draco to be evil. Well, evil is as evil does and Draco Malfoy shall be one evil dude. I promise, before the end of this fic you're gonna hate him even more than you already do. I'll tell you now though, he won't be a death eater; just a little annoying, yucky, boy.  
  
Anyhoo, chapter nine is done. I'm working on ten even as you read this. Hopefully I should have it up soon. At least I hope it won't take me a month to update again. I know it's annoying when you're following a fic and the author just disappear. I'll do better. I promise. Well, here are comments to reviews:  
  
Crookykanks: Sorry, I took more time to up-date.  
  
Penny: Sorry you hate the vote. Since this is a quick feed back type system I just think its fun if the reviewers have a little say so in how the story goes. I just take the initial ideas everybody has and run a muck with them anyway. But thank you for your compliment. It makes me feel cheery.  
  
Wolf : Am I so obvious?  
  
Drax: Hey, don't make fun of their animal choices. Hermione was considering becoming an otter you know. And she was an abnormally small Sphinx. Magical creatures are still animals. Dragons would be off limits because they are great big lizards and Professor Lupin specifically told them to choose mammals. What would you have chosen for them—mammals only!  
  
ping*pong5: Glad you're starting to see Harry/Mindy in a semi-positive light. Thanks for your comments.  
  
On-A-Rainy-Day: Okay. I am so obvious. But of course you brilliant people would pick it up. I am so not good with rearranging names and making them not sound, well, stupid. But good work.  
  
pottyaboutharrypotter: I would love a Draco/Ginny ship. I love Darco/Ginny romances, but unfortunately I don't think that will work in this fic. We'll see, though.  
  
TeenTypist: You bet Malfoy's going to cause some trouble. And again, I am so freakin' obvious. Everybody is guessing my bad guy correctly. You see, that is why I could never write a good mystery.  
  
superhpfreak: I think I answered your first question in the beginning A/N. As for how to font in ff.net, I'll go back up and type that in right now, excuse me please... Okay, I'm back. Now, about the pink tights...do you really want to know where I got that from? I'll tell you since you asked. I have this one teacher who reminds me of Professor Snape. (I mean stinking evil, and freakin' hard) One day a student caught a glimpse of his "socks", which were not socks but pink tights. Of course the student mentioned it, and everybody was like "Oh, my God, he's wearing pink tights." At which point our teacher decided to confess to the class that he likes to where little girl tights because they (and I'm quoting here) "hold my legs in". You can imagine the looks crossing our faces. Well, when real life turns out to be so darn interesting, it's only right to incorporate it into fiction. Now, does Snape where pink tights? Hmmm, what do you think?  
  
Oh, now I know you're going to scowled me, but please be nice. And sorry, I made Draco cute (I just couldn't resist), but he's still evil. And not cool. Definitely not cool at all.  
  
That is all the comments this time. So I will say good-bye for now, and see you next chapter. Oh yes, and review please. You can leave all your rantings about me and my horrible up-dating habits if you like. But please remember to mention something about the chapter.  
  
C-ya.  
  
Review!!! 


	10. Yule Ball

Sorry about the wait, everybody. Things are ever so busy for me these days, but I'm trying to do better. And also, I'm sorry about the great chapter mix up of 2004. I don't know what happened. I updated as usual and chapter nine just appeared at the front. Of course I didn't know this until the next day, 'cause you know it can take a few hours for chapters to appear. Thanks to all you guys who left me reviews about the screw up. I hope it wasn't too much of a problem.  
  
Well, I have nothing more to say, except that I don't own Harry Potter and never ever will.  
  
Now read, enjoy, and review.  
  
Chapter 10 Yule Ball  
  
Mouse Harry ran down the long corridor, hardly aware of where he was heading. His little feet carried him surprisingly fast, as he moved with one side of his body pressed against the cold stonewall. Harry wasn't sure how long he had let the mouse panic carry him away when he finally decided it was high time he took control again. He forced his way through the blind terror enveloping the mouse's brain, and willed himself to stop running.  
  
Another mouse plowed into him and he looked back to see Ron. Just behind him was Hermione and farther behind her was Mindy. 'Good.' Harry thought. 'At least we managed to stay together.' Ron managed to stop running and came to a jittery halt beside Harry. Behind him, Hermione looked as if she still wanted bolt, glancing around with very nervous mouse eyes, searching for unseen predators. Mindy sat very calmly, watching Harry.  
  
Harry decided it was time to be a boy again, and reached deep within and pulled up an image of himself. He focused on ever detail of his body, his unruly hair, his bright green eyes, the lighting bolt scar on his four head. Being an animal, he couldn't speak and the only way to reverse the spell was with extreme concentration on who he was. It had taken him a while to get used to imagining every detail of himself in perfect clarity, but he had learned the trick of it and could change back with out much trouble.  
  
Harry was just beginning to feel the first changes of the spell when a very large something swooped down out of nowhere and grabbed him. He lost the picture of himself and the transformation stopped immediately. The mouse panicked again and his first thought was to kick, scratch, claw, and bite his way free of whatever had gotten him. Harry forced himself to stay calm. Vibrations were coming from above and he swiveled his ears around, forcing his brain to make sense of the sounds he heard.  
  
"...You guys been?" Harry squeaked with relief. It was Ginny. She was wearing his Invisibility Cloak and no part of her was visible except the hand that held him.  
  
"I waited and waited. I was starting to get worried." Ginny went on. "Don't turn back now, Ron. You all can't fit under the cloak. I'll carry you back to Gryffindor tower in my pocket."  
  
Ginny deftly scooped up the other three mice (Ron was a little larger now and looked more like a really weird rat) and stuffed them in the deep pockets of her robes. Wrapping the Invisibility Cloak around herself tightly, Ginny headed off down the hall. Harry allowed himself to slide to the bottom of Ginny's pocket, and sat very still, trying to steady his insanely fast heart rate.  
  
Ginny didn't have to walk very far to get back to the tower. Harry and the others must have run in that direction, probably because they thought of it as the safest place in the school. Soon he heard Ginny whispering the past word and felt her stepping through the portrait whole. Several swift steps later, Ginny reached into her pocket and dug out the four mice. She placed them on rug and whispered, "Hurry and change back before some one comes."  
  
Harry glanced around, assuring himself that the room was empty, then swiftly regained his own form. He stood wobbly and stretched. It did feel good to have only two legs again. He looked around glad to see that everyone was back to normal.  
  
"So, what happened?" Ginny asked, eagerly. "Did you find out anything?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron answered, dropping shakily onto the couch in front of the fireplace. "Mice are crazy scared of owls."  
  
"I guess we should have known that could happen." Hermione said, sitting beside Ron.  
  
"Owl? So Pansy has something to do with it?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, she does." He quickly recounted what they heard Pansy and the person in the shadows talking about.  
  
"So, somebody else is going to be hurt, like Colin." Ginny said quietly when Harry had finished.  
  
Harry nodded. "Seems like."  
  
"And the owl is an animagus." Hermione said. "It definitely started off a person before turning into an owl."  
  
Ginny frowned. "Couldn't the person have down what you did, just transfigure into an owl.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I didn't hear the spell being said. Besides, the owl didn't react to us. If it was a mere transfiguration, the owl would have come after at least one mouse."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Alright. But who is it?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "There was no way for a mouse to tell, but I intend to find out. All animagus are supposed to be registered..."  
  
"Yeah, but we all know that's not necessarily true." Ron frowned.  
  
"It couldn't hurt to try and look it up." Hermione retorted.  
  
"But what do we do now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We should tell Professor Dumbledore." Mindy answered. "This is...more than we can handle."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No." He said.  
  
Mindy blinked at Harry. "What do you mean no? Harry, there's an animagus running around this school and it plans to hurt someone else. Do I really need to say who that someone else probably is?"  
  
Harry could understand Mindy's worry, but he didn't think they knew enough. He knew the animagus would probably be coming after him next, but it certainly wouldn't be the first time someone had tried to hurt him. He could take of himself. Mostly, though, he didn't want to involve anyone else, and telling Professor Dumbledore would be doing just that. He could risk his life but he couldn't stand to risk anyone else's. "I'll be alright." Harry said, confidently. Mindy gave Harry a very disapproving look. "Let's just try to figure out who this animagus is first." He added.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea not to tell Professor Dumbledore." Mindy argued. "It's a risk you don't..."  
  
"My risk, though." Harry cut in. "I'm used to people trying to hurt me. I'll be alright."  
  
"Mindy may be right, Harry." Hermione said quietly.  
  
Harry shook his head no.  
  
Hermione looked at Mindy apologetically. Mindy sighed then said, "Alright. But once we figure out who this animagus is, we ought to tell Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Fine." Harry agreed. "It's late and I'm going to bed."  
  
Ron stood up and waving a quick goodnight to the girls, followed Harry up to the boys' dormitory. "I don't think it's such a good idea to keep this from Professor Dumbledore." Ron said quietly as he and Harry made their way up the stairs.  
  
Harry frowned in the semi-darkness of the stairway. "Please don't start, Ron." Harry said, glancing over at one of his best friends. "You know I've faced worse."  
  
"But you don't have to face anything by yourself."  
  
Harry started to say, "I prefer it that way", but thought better of it and instead continued making his way up to the sixth year sleeping quarters.  
  
"I know what you're trying to do." Ron went on, following one step behind Harry. "I guess you think you're protecting us. You don't want to see anybody get hurt...again."  
  
Harry stopped walking and looked back at Ron. He had never told anyone how he really felt. How did Ron know?  
  
Ron must have seen the surprise on Harry's face. He half smiled in the flickering light of the torches. "I am a Diviner you know."  
  
"Oh, right." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Not that you were ever difficult to read." Ron went on. "Hermione and I could always tell what you were thinking by just looking at your face."  
  
"Oh." Harry said. "Then you guys understand. You'll stay back and let me handle this."  
  
"I don't think this is something you can handle by yourself, Harry. This person is obviously a very powerful wizard and probably a Death Eater."  
  
Harry nodded. "I figured as much."  
  
"Then you know you shouldn't try to do this by yourself. People don't fight Death Eaters and just walk away."  
  
"I've fought Voldemort and walked away." Harry said.  
  
Ron flinched and said nothing.  
  
"Let me handle it." Harry repeated.  
  
Ron said nothing to this. Instead he pushed past Harry and up the last few steps, and went into the sixth year dorm. Harry sighed quietly, and followed the red head into the soft darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Mindy stared into the dark canopy surrounding her bed. She did not feel comfortable with not telling Professor Dumbledore what was going on. But she also didn't want to betray Harry. She knew the whole reason for her sixteen-year-old transformation was to keep Harry out of trouble. She should go tell Professor Dumbledore. In fact, not so long ago she had made up her mind to see the headmaster and tell him everything that had been happening first chance she got. Now, though, to tell on Harry just seemed wrong. Mindy closed her eyes. She didn't remember sixteen being so confusing. With a sigh, Mindy decided not to make any final decisions until the morning. Maybe a nights rest was all she needed to figure out what to do.  
  
In the morning, however, Mindy was no closer to an answer than she had been the night before. She sat at the Gryffindor house table staring dismally at her breakfast. It was a grayish bowl of oatmeal and looked exactly the way she felt.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, looking at the sour expression on his girlfriend's face.  
  
Mindy looked up. "Nothing." She answered shortly.  
  
Harry frowned. "Are you sure?"  
  
Mindy nodded and stood. She needed to go some place and think. She had to sort out this strong sense of loyalty she felt towards Harry and figure out how she could tell Professor Dumbledore what was happening with out violating it.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked.  
  
"Class." Mindy answered.  
  
"It's too early..." Harry started, but Mindy turned her back on him and started for the door. As Mindy walked away she heard Ron tell Harry, "I think she's mad at you."  
  
"But what did I do?" Harry asked exasperated.  
  
Mindy left the Great Hall and turned in the opposite direction of the Transfiguration classroom. Stuffing her hands into her pockets, she wandered off in no particular direction. Why was she having such a hard time with telling Professor Dumbledore what Harry was doing? She knew she thought of Harry as a friend; a very good friend. But friends wanted to keep each other safe from harm, and telling Professor Dumbledore would be doing just that—right?  
  
After a bit, Mindy decided it was probably time she really headed for class and looked up to take stock of where she was. She was slightly surprised to find herself standing in front of the stone Griffon that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office. She looked at the stone creature, wondering if this meant she was suppose to talk to the headmaster. Mindy knew it was futile to wish for such things, but right now she wish she had a sign.  
  
"Ms. James."  
  
Mindy started and twirled around. Behind her stood Professor Snape. He looked at her curiously and walked forward to meet her. "Are you going to speak with Professor Dumbledore?" He asked.  
  
Mindy was silent for a minute and then suddenly made up her mind. "No." She answered. "I was just passing by."  
  
Professor Snape narrowed his eyes, but made no comment. Instead he asked, "What have you been up to?"  
  
Mindy blinked. "No—Nothing. Why do you ask that?"  
  
"You've been so quiet in my class lately." He smirked. "I was under the impression you enjoyed being a problem student."  
  
Mindy smiled, wryly. "Only in your class, Snape."  
  
"Of course." Professor Snape said. "And how are things with Potter?"  
  
Mindy bit her lip, then answered. "Everything's fine."  
  
"Really? Usually the boy is knee deep in a conspiracy by now."  
  
Mindy laughed nervously. "Well, there's no conspiracy today. I have to go. I have class."  
  
Professor Snape nodded. "And remember, you'll need to earn detention in my class sometime this month and make a batch of de-aging potion."  
  
Mindy nodded her acknowledgement.  
  
"I suggest tomorrow evening." Snape went on. "Longbottom will be out of my lab. Professor Dumbledore thinks he needs a break from working."  
  
Mindy looked back at Snape. "How is it coming; the cure for Colin, I mean?"  
  
"Slowly." Professor Snape answered. "We've developed something that is helping the boy. It's not exactly a true cure, but it is enough to keep Creevy from becoming worse." Snape paused. "Of course, he isn't getting any better, either."  
  
Mindy nodded. "Do you think you'll find a cure soon?"  
  
"Perhaps." Snape answered. "Possibly by the end of December. We may have the boy home for the holidays."  
  
Mindy grinned. That had been the best bit of news she had heard in quite some time. "I'm glad you and Neville are working so well together."  
  
Snape snorted. "Who said we were working well together?" He looked around as the first few students began trickling into the hall, heading for their first lessons of the day. "You'd best go, now." Professor Snape said, ignoring the strange looks they were receiving from the passing students.  
  
Mindy nodded, and, turning her back on Professor Snape, hurried off to Transfiguration. She arrived after nearly everyone else and found herself having to take a seat in the back of the class. Harry looked back at her questioningly, as if asking where had she been. She only shrugged and pulled out her book.  
  
Mindy was soon very glad to be sitting in the back of the room. The lesson was once again over the finer points of transfiguring one's self into an animal; a topic Mindy had become bored of sometime ago. In the back of the room it was easy to drift off without Professor Lupin readily noticing. She found herself staring at Harry through most of the period. Once, he looked back and caught her eye. He grinned and threw her quick wink. Mindy smiled and wondered how she had never noticed the way his eyes lit up when he smiled before.  
  
By the end of the lesson, Mindy was sure she hadn't absorbed two words Professor Lupin had said. She had no idea what chapters he went over, or what the night's homework would be. When the bell rung, she hurriedly collected her things and caught up with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.  
  
"Did any of you catch tonight's assignment?" She asked.  
  
"Um...I'm sure I wrote it down." Ron said, reaching into the pocket of his robes and pulling out a wad of crumpled parchment.  
  
Hermione frowned at the disorder and asked, "What happened to the homework journal I gave you for Christmas?"  
  
"Oh. It...er...ran out of pages." Ron answered, obviously lying.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "It was enchanted so that it wouldn't run out of pages."  
  
"Oh. Then Fred and George must have taken it."  
  
Hermione shook her head, then reached into her bag and pulled out a clean sheet of parchment. "Here it is, Mindy." She said, scribbling the assignment down with a self –inking quill. "I'm surprised you didn't hear the homework." She said, handing Mindy the parchment as they stepped out of the class. "Weren't you listening?"  
  
"Oh. No." Mindy answered, suddenly embarrassed. "I had other things on my mind."  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked with a grin.  
  
Mindy was in the middle formulating a proper response for that when Professor Lupin called Harry back.  
  
"A moment please, Mr. Potter." Professor Lupin said, standing in the doorway of the class.  
  
"Alright." Harry nodded. "I'll catch up." He added looking back at his friends.  
  
Ron nodded and started off into the crowded hallway. Mindy looked back at Harry as he stepped into the class behind Professor Lupin, then hurried after Ron and Hermione. The three stepped out into the cold morning air. The weather had finally changed and the snow that had been threatening to come for so long came last night. About two feet of snow covered the ground, forcing Ron, Hermione, and Mindy to more or less trudge out to Hagrid's hut.  
  
Harry arrived just as Hagrid came out to meet his class and lead them around to where they would tend to the baby dragon.  
  
Ron looked at Harry questioningly. "What did Professor Lupin want?"  
  
"I have an Occulmency lesson tomorrow night." Harry answered, a worried expression on his face. "I haven't been practicing lately."  
  
"You haven't been practicing at all." Hermione frowned.  
  
Harry shrugged. "You know we've been busy. That's not the point anyway. Professor Dumbledore is going to find out what we've been up to."  
  
Mindy looked at Harry, an immense feeling of relief flooding through her. Harry was absolutely right. Professor Dumbledore would get inside Harry's head and see everything he's been doing. She doesn't have to worry about telling. Harry would have to do it whether he wants to or not. "Why don't you tell him before hand." Mindy suggested. "At least then, it won't seem as if you were trying to hide it from him."  
  
Harry nodded, looking none to happy. "Maybe I will."  
  
Mindy smiled and turned her attentions to Hagrid as he demonstrated the proper way to clean a dragon. Not even the prospect of taking care of a dragon could bring her spirits down now.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Mindy was having an absolutely rotten day. She watched the contents of her cauldron bubble, trying to determine why her potion was an acid green instead of the rose pink color it was suppose to be. November had past into December and Harry still hadn't told Professor Dumbledore about the animagus. His Occulmency lesson had been canceled because of a ridiculous prank Peeves had pulled. The poltergeist had decided it would be fun to break into Dumbledore's office and turn all the portraits of the headmasters backwards, then steal several of Professor Dumbledore's items and scatter them across the school. It had been several weeks now and Fawk's stand, Professor Dumbledore's pensive, and his desk chair still hadn't been located.  
  
That morning Professor Dumbledore had called Mindy to his office. The headmaster hadn't heard from her in a while and wanted to know if anything of any importance was going on with Harry. Mindy found herself doing the one thing she thought she'd never do—lying to Professor Dumbledore, which put her in a sour mood. She hadn't paid any attention at all in Defense Against the Dark Arts. And when Professor Trewlawny questioned her about it, she made a nasty remark about the women not being a real teacher in the first place. This earned her, her first ever detention outside of Potions. No one had been able to say two words to her all day without her snapping back, and now she was having a perfectly horrible time in potions.  
  
It might have been easier for her if she had just told the truth. The only thing that had kept her from breaking down and telling Professor Dumbledore everything was the lack of anything abnormal happening. Nothing remotely exciting had occurred in the past few weeks and right now the biggest talk of the school was the holiday break, less than a week away.  
  
"I think you've added too much mandrake root."  
  
Mindy looked around to see Draco Malfoy leaning over her cauldron. "Excuse me?"  
  
"That's why it's that color." Draco answered.  
  
Mindy looked down at her potion. "Oh." She said, thoughtfully.  
  
"A little toad's wart will even it out." Draco suggested.  
  
Mindy looked inside her ingredients box and pulled out an empty bottle labeled toad's wart. "It seems I'm out." She said, holding up the glass container.  
  
"Use some of mine." Draco handed her a small green vile. As she took it from him, he brushed the tips of his fingers against hers.  
  
Mindy blushed slightly and immediately pulled away. She looked across the room at Harry, who was completely ignoring his potion. He stood silently, fuming as much as the bubbling liquid inside his cauldron. After the fight, Professor Snape decided it would be best to split up Mindy and Harry (as if the two of them sitting together was the cause of it). Draco had immediately moved next to Mindy and was being entirely to civil for comfort. Mindy knew the boy was only doing it to annoy Harry, and tried her best to ignore him.  
  
Mindy dumped half of Draco's powdered toad's warts into her cauldron and watch the green swirl into a pinkish mauve color. Satisfied that her potion was at least partly right, she handed the vile back to Draco, being sure not make any eye contact.  
  
"Time's up." Professor Snape announced. "Bottle your potions and put them on my desk."  
  
Mindy found an empty bottle and filled it with the liquid. She frowned at the stuff in her bottle. She really hadn't been paying close attention to what she was doing and her work reflected it. Shrugging at the slightly discolored potion, she walked to the front of the room and placed it on Snape's desk.  
  
Harry stepped up besides her, quickly depositing his potion, and hissed, "What was Malfoy saying to you?"  
  
Mindy rolled her eyes. She was already having a not so great day. Last thing she needed was Harry playing the over protective, jealous boyfriend. "Nothing." She snapped and headed back to her desk. She could practically feel Harry scowling at her.  
  
"Boyfriend troubles." Draco asked with smirk, as she returned to her seat.  
  
"Don't." Mindy whispered quietly.  
  
"Don't what?" Draco asked, coolly.  
  
"Talk to me."  
  
"But I thought we were friends." Draco said, a note of mock hurt in his voice. "I cleaned up for you and everything."  
  
Mindy looked around and found her cauldron spotless and all of her ingredients neatly put away. "You shouldn't have done that." She frowned.  
  
"Isn't that what friends do?" He asked, leaning slightly towards her.  
  
Mindy leaned back, putting as much distance between herself and Draco as possible. She turned around, and began stuffing her books into her bag. "I wasn't aware that we were friends." She said, avoiding Draco's gray eyes.  
  
"You used my toad's wart."  
  
"I wish I hadn't."  
  
"I'm not evil, you know."  
  
Mindy looked around at Draco. "I never said you were."  
  
Draco looked at her seriously. "You didn't have to say it."  
  
Mindy bit her bottom lip. Maybe she was wrong about Draco. She had been treating him like the lowest scum to ever inhabit Earth. But he was a rotten boy. The way he treated Harry that first day back had been proof enough. Lately, though, he seemed...different. "I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to..."  
  
Draco shrugged away her apology. "It's fine." He said, looking back towards the front of the class as Professor Snape collected the last vile of potion. Snape frowned distastefully at the mud brown mixture, then dismissed the class.  
  
Harry walked over immediately. Draco gave him an icy glare, then smiled warmly at Mindy. "I'll talk to later, Mindy." He said, scooping up his bag and walking away.  
  
Harry glared at the back of Draco's head as if he could use his thoughts to smash it in if he concentrated hard enough. "What ever he's up to," Harry said, still staring at the spot Draco had been in, "It's not any good."  
  
Mindy nodded, but she wasn't so sure anymore.  
  
The last few days of class past fairly quickly. With the holiday break so close at hand, the Professor's seemed disinclined to give much outside work. So close to the break most students were not in the least bit thinking of classes, anyway. Mindy spent most of her time trying to decide what to get Harry for Christmas. Hermione was equally agonizing over gift selections. She wanted to get the boys something they might actually use.  
  
"You don't suppose they'd want another homework diary?" Hermione asked, looking up from the catalogs they were pouring over.  
  
Mindy shook her head. "I doubt it." It was only a few days from Christmas. She and Hermione had procrastinated way too long. Mindy glanced around the Gryffindor common room, checking to see that Harry and Ron were still deeply involved in their chess game. The common room was far emptier than usual. The students too young to go to the Yule Ball had left days ago. A few girls were down, showing off their dress robes, talking loudly about the Ball.  
  
Mindy looked at Hermione, still searching through the catalog. "Who're you going with to the Yule Ball?"  
  
Hermione looked up and, blushing slightly, said, "Ron. He asked me days ago."  
  
"You didn't tell me." Mindy grinned.  
  
Hermione shrugged, then looking apologetically, said, "I'm sorry you can't be there, Mindy. The Yule Ball can be a lot of fun."  
  
"I'll be fine here with Harry." Mindy said.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I know. I'll sneak you back some sweets."  
  
Mindy smiled. "Thanks." She glanced back at Harry and Ron. One of Ron's pawns had just knocked the head off of one of Harry's. Harry groaned loudly at his beheaded chess piece. "Maybe we should put these up." Mindy suggested, waving a hand at the catalogs. "It doesn't look like that game will last much longer."  
  
Hermione nodded and shoved the magazines into her bag. "I need to go to library anyway. The documents I requested should have come by now. Do you want to come with me?"  
  
Mindy nodded, bored of sitting around the common room. "What documents did you request?"  
  
"The public records on Trixe-Bella Greats, and I asked for the records of the registered animagus too."  
  
Mindy nodded. She waved good-bye to Harry and she and Hermione made their way to the library. The library was completely empty; the only person there was the old librarian, nosing about the shelves. Hermione asked her for the records and she was handed a huge stack of books and scrolls.  
  
"That's quite a bit of information to go through." Mindy said, eyeing the pile in Hermione arms.  
  
Hermione walked to the farthest corner of library and dropped the stack on a table "Maybe I should have been more specific." Hermione said, taking a seat. "It shouldn't take too long look through most of it."  
  
Mindy nodded and sat opposite Hermione. She grabbed one of the scrolls and began looking for any reference of Greats. After about an hour of reading and finding nothing terribly exciting, Mindy became incredibly bored. Pushing aside the scrolls, she pulled out one of the catalogs and began flipping through it.  
  
Hermione glanced up. "Tired already."  
  
Mindy shrugged. "I think I might've found something Harry might like." She said, ignoring the look Hermione was giving her. "I need to put in the order for it or it won't get here by Christmas."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I have a few things to order myself."  
  
"Would you like to come up to the owlery, then come back and finish this."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "You go ahead. I'll catch up."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Hermione nodded and went back to the scroll she had been reading.  
  
Mindy pushed away from the table and, grabbing her bag and catalog, left the library. She headed down the long empty halls toward the owlery. She opened the catalog looking at the item she had picked out for Harry. She had ordered Ron's and Hermione's gifts long ago, but had really put off choosing a present for Harry. Nothing seemed quite right. She hoped he'd like what she had finally settled on.  
  
Mindy navigated through the halls, mostly from memory, keeping her head buried in the catalog. She didn't look up until she ran flat into someone. "Sorry." Mindy said, adjusting her glasses and looking up to see who she had nearly walked over. "Oh. It's you."  
  
Draco Malfoy stood in front of her. He smiled coolly at her. "You should watch where you're going. You never know who might run into."  
  
"Apparently." Mindy said, and tried to step around him, but Draco moved to block her.  
  
"Ordering presents?" Draco asked, snatching the catalog from her hands.  
  
Mindy scowled at him. "Maybe."  
  
"I don't like it when people buy me underwear." Draco said. "Incase you were leaning that way."  
  
Mindy rolled her eyes. "Who says I'm getting you anything at all." She grabbed the catalog and started around him again.  
  
This time Draco let her past, but he fell into step beside her. "Who are you going to the Yule Ball with?" He asked casually.  
  
"I'm not going." Mindy answered.  
  
"Because Potter isn't going."  
  
Mindy looked at him. "You know isn't allowed."  
  
"Everybody does." Draco answered. "Serves him right. Though, I don't think his punishment was severe enough. What he did was assault."  
  
"I thought was he rather easy on you, considering what you were saying to him." Mindy said.  
  
"None of it was a lie. Potter's a show-offing crybaby. Always trying to save the day and then acting all miserable when he gets somebody killed instead. He's a big fat, stupid, git."  
  
"He's my boyfriend." Mindy said, turning on Draco.  
  
"Doesn't change the fact that he's a stupid git. And a liar."  
  
"He's not a liar." Mindy yelled. "If you're thinking about your father..."  
  
"I don't want to talk about that." Draco said quickly, cutting her off. "I'm just saying you could do better."  
  
"And who is better than Harry." Mindy huffed.  
  
Draco smiled again. The anger that had been lining his face seemed to evaporate away, but the smile never really touched his eyes. "Just about anybody is better than Potter." From the way he said it, she knew he meant himself in particular.  
  
Mindy turned on her heels and started away again. Draco followed her, matching his stride to hers. "You should go to the Yule Ball." He said.  
  
"With who?" Mindy asked, realizing her mistake even as the words fell out of her mouth.  
  
She could see Draco grinning at her out the corner of her eye. But instead of giving the answer she had expected to hear, he said. "Nobody."  
  
Mindy stopped. "What?"  
  
"Why not? You don't need a date. Everybody would certainly understand why you were alone." He smiled at her. "You know you want to go."  
  
Mindy didn't say anything. She looked away. At first, she really hadn't cared about missing the ball. She hadn't really wanted to go anyway. But with it being so close, it was the only topic of most of the girls' discussions. After listening to the excited whispers for days now, she had to admit she was a little curious. Sure she had been to the last ball, but then she was a chaperon. She wondered what it would be like from a student's perspective.  
  
Draco waved a hand nonchalantly. "Just think about it." He said, and left her with her thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Mindy woke up very early Christmas morning to the sound of Parvati squealing. Mindy sat up quickly fearing something terrible was happening. She tore back the draperies around her bed and peaked out. She quickly spotted Parvati and Lavender sitting in front of their beds going through their gifts. Parvati jumped up and twirled around in the middle of the room, holding up pink robes.  
  
"I knew it. I knew mummy would get them for me. I've been giving her big hints forever."  
  
"They're lovely." Lavender said, opening a large, poorly wrapped, box. She pulled out a beautiful, blue china pot, with large white and purple lilies growing inside.  
  
"Flowers?" Parvati asked. "They seem pretty...ordinary."  
  
"They're from Neville." Lavender answered with a smile. "They're my favorite and I think they're lovely."  
  
Parvati shrugged and went back to her gifts.  
  
Sighing loudly, Mindy started to pull the draperies back around when Hermione called her name.  
  
"Aren't you going to open your gifts?" She asked, pulling on her house robe.  
  
Mindy looked at the foot of her bed and spotted the small pile of brightly wrapped gifts. "Yeah. I suppose so." She crawled out of bed and picked up her first gift. There was no name on it, only a card that read "Merry Christmas". But she recognized the handwriting as Professor Snape's. She hurriedly opened the package, wondering what Snape would give her. She wasn't at all surprised to find a box full of potion ingredients. She looked at a few of vials and saw that they were the ingredients she needed for the de-aging potion. He must have guessed she'd be running low.  
  
The next gift too didn't have a name on it, but again she recognized the handwriting. Written on the card, in Professor Dumbledore's favorite emerald green ink, was "Merry Christmas and try to enjoy this second chance". Mindy opened the package and found a beautiful quill and ink set. All of the quills were exotic colors and looked terribly expensive. There wasn't a bottle of plain black ink in the set, but there were several shades of blue and turquoise, a few varieties of violets and reds, and a bottle of ink that shifted color periodically. Mindy grinned at the inks and quills. It was something she would never buy as Professor Minerva McGonagal, preferring plain as oppose to the outrageous. But the set seemed to suit her sixteen-year-old self. Setting the gift aside, she picked up the next present. This one was from Hermione. She smiled as she pulled out a book on history of magic of Austria.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione." She said, holding up the book.  
  
Hermione smiled. "I thought it might remind of your home." She said. "I hope you like."  
  
"My home?" Mindy said, glancing down at the book. She was supposed to be from Austria. "It does. And I love it."  
  
Hermione grinned. "I love your gift too." She said, holding up the book Mindy had bought her ("A Handbook to Transfiguration"). "I guess we were thinking along the same lines." She looked back at her gifts and then asked, "Did Ron give you candy?"  
  
"Let's see." Mindy picked up Ron's present and opened it. It was tin filled with Chocolate Frogs. Mindy nodded showing Hermione the large tin of chocolates.  
  
Hermione laughed. "He gave me Bettie Berts Every Flavor Beans."  
  
"Trade you a few beans for a couple of frogs." Mindy said.  
  
Hermione nodded and handed her the tin of candy. Mindy took a handful of beans and gave Hermione two of her chocolate frogs. Mindy tossed a few of the beans into her mouth, hoping she didn't have any of the less than tasty flavors, and picked up her last gift. It was a small box wrapped in blue and sliver paper. A simple tag announced it was from Harry. Mindy removed the paper carefully and opened the package to find a small, round, white china jewelry box. It was delicately carved all over with roses and the lid was traced with gold.  
  
"Oh, it's gorgeous." Hermione exclaimed, who had been watching Mindy open her final gift with great interest.  
  
This got the other girls attention and they turned to see the present.  
  
"Is that from Harry?" Parvati asked, walking over to take a closer look.  
  
Mindy nodded and opened the jewelry box. She was very relieved it wasn't one of the annoying ones that were enchanted to play music whenever the lid was up. "Oh." She said, peaking into the box. She reached in and pulled out a small teardrop stone, clasped to a silver chain. The stone was a clear, pale blue that seemed to shimmer between gray and lavender depending on how the light struck it.  
  
"That's nice." One of the other girls said, watching the blue change color in the morning light.  
  
Mindy nodded. She hadn't expected anything this nice. She suddenly felt guilty. Harry really cared about her and she was just leading him on.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
Mindy looked at Hermione, pushing down the sudden surge of guilt. "No." She answered, forcing a smile. "I just hope Harry didn't spend too much."  
  
Hermione grinned. "I'm sure he didn't. Let's go see if Harry and Ron is up yet."  
  
Mindy nodded and put the necklace back in the jewelry box. Placing it aside with her other gifts, she and Hermione hurriedly go dress. They went down to the common room and quickly spotted the boys sitting at one of the small tables. They were playing chess with what looked like a brand- new chess set.  
  
Harry spotted them first and waved them over. Ron directed one of his chessmen to smash in one of Harry's and then looked around. "Thanks, Hermione." He said grinning widely. "This is great." He said, waving at the chess set.  
  
Hermione smiled. "I thought you might like it. Your old one was starting to look a little...worn."  
  
"Thanks for your gift, Hermione." Harry said. "I didn't know there was a second volume of 'Quiditch Through Ages'."  
  
"It's pretty new." Hermione answered. "Supposedly the first volume left out a lot." Hermione found a chair and pulled it up to the table to watch the game immensely pleased that her gives were well received.  
  
Mindy found a chair, too, and set next to Harry.  
  
"Your move, Harry." Ron said, then looked at Mindy. "Thanks for the candy. Do you know we gave each other nearly the thing."  
  
Mindy nodded. "I thought about that when I opened your gift."  
  
"Maybe we can trade Chocolate Frog cards later."  
  
"Sure." Mindy said.  
  
Ron watched Harry make a disastrous move, then quickly countered it, resulting in another one of Harry's pawns being smashed to bits.  
  
Mindy laughed at the destruction and said, "I don't think you'll ever be any good."  
  
"I'm getting better." Harry said, defiantly.  
  
"I loved your gift." She said, quietly.  
  
Harry looked at her, smiling nervously "You liked it?"  
  
"Of course. It's the best gift I've gotten in...in a while."  
  
Harry grinned brightly. Then reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a golden snitch. "This is great, too."  
  
"Can I see that?" Hermione asked. Harry handed it to her and she pressed a small button on top. A clasped opened to reveal a watch face. "A pocket watch that looks like a snitch." Hermione said. "This is nice."  
  
Mindy smiled. "You like it, Harry?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Yeah."  
  
The four of them spent most of the day together. Harry lost two games of chess to Ron, before they went down to breakfast. They then pulled on their heavy cloaks and went outside. Harry and Ron dragged Mindy into a snowball fight (though Hermione somehow managed to avoid getting involved in it) with several students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.  
  
After half an hour, Mindy managed to detach herself from the fight and went inside. She was cold and rather damp, but she couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun. Mindy headed straight for the library, assuming Hermione would be there. She spotted the other girl easily, as once again, Hermione was the only person in the library. Mindy swept towards Hermione's table, ignoring the disapproving look the librarian was giving her for dripping water and snow on the clean floors.  
  
Hermione looked up from the pile of documents she was going through as Mindy approached. She wrinkled her nose at Mindy's slightly damp appearance. "You're wet." She said.  
  
"Really?" Mindy asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I thought you might be in here. I came to see if you wanted any help."  
  
"You can look if want, but I'm starting to think there isn't anything to find."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mindy asked, taking a seat in front of Hermione.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Either Trixe-Bella Greats is the most boring person on the face of the earth, or she didn't exist before she started working at the Ministry."  
  
Mindy frowned. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"There's nothing about her life before the Ministry." Hermione explained. "No mention of any family, or past jobs, or even what school she graduated from."  
  
"That doesn't make sense." Mindy said. "There's always some mention of Ministry workers past in the files."  
  
"I know." Hermione nodded "And there's something about Greats name that doesn't sit right with me."  
  
"What?" Mindy asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. It'll come to me though."  
  
"Any luck in finding a registered owl animagus?"  
  
Hermione shook her head no again. "There was no owl listed. But I guess I half expected that anyway." She pushed the documents in front of her away. "I don't think I'm going to find anything in these. I was going to turn them in, unless you want to go through them."  
  
Mindy shook her head. "I doubt I find anymore than you. I think the lack of information on Greats is important, somehow. We just need to go over everything we know. I'm sure we'll come up with a solution."  
  
Hermione nodded. "But not now." She said, turning around to look at the clock above the library door. "I have to start getting ready for tonight. It takes me forever to get this straightened." She added, lifting a lock of her very frizzy hair.  
  
"Let's go, then. I need to dry off anyway."  
  
Hermione returned the scrolls and the two of them made their way back to the tower. Mindy changed into drier clothes and helped Hermione get ready for the night. As she helped Hermione dress, she realized just how much she really wanted to go to the Yule Ball. She watched the other girls get dress just a little bit envious, then shook her head. She told herself she was a grown woman and shouldn't be upset because she wasn't go to some silly dance. But no matter how she rationalized it, she couldn't make herself feel okay about missing the ball. She squeezed her eyes shut for a second, then turned back to Hermione. "You look beautiful." She said.  
  
Hermione was dressed in creamy white robes that seem to float around her when she moved. Her hair was pulled up in complicated curls; a large sparkling clasp held it all in place. She really was gorgeous. "Thanks." Hermione said. "What do you think Ron will say?"  
  
"I think he will be speechless." Mindy answered.  
  
Hermione grinned. "That would be a first."  
  
The two went down to the common room to wait on Ron. It wasn't long before he and Harry appeared. Ron looked surprisingly handsome (and a little self-conscious) in simple black dress robes with burgundy trim. He grinned crookedly as he approached them.  
  
"You look really nice tonight." Hermione said.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He closed his mouth, ears turning ferociously red, and then tried again. "You're...er...very...pretty." He said, his whole face turning a color to match the trim of his robes.  
  
Hermione grinned, blushing slightly, then took Ron by the arm. "Let's go. We don't want to be late."  
  
"Oh, right." Ron said. He looked back at Harry, almost pleadingly.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Have fun."  
  
"We will." Hermione answered, waving good-bye.  
  
Mindy and Harry watched the two of them disappeared through the portrait whole and then headed back to the sofa in front of the fireplace. "I can't believe how nervous Ron was." Harry said, sitting down in front of the fire. "He acted as if he was going with Fleur Delacour. He and Hermione have been friends forever. I didn't think he would be so anxious."  
  
"It's different now." Mindy said. "They may have been friends forever, but this is the first time they've been boyfriend/girlfriend. The relationship between them has changed. I'm not the least bit surprise Ron was nervous."  
  
"I suppose." Harry said. "It still seems weird to me though."  
  
"That's just because you can see they're perfect for each other." Mindy said, then looked over at Harry. "Fleur Delacour?"  
  
"Long story." Harry answered.  
  
Soon Gryffindor tower was empty of everyone save Harry and Mindy. They played a little chess with Ron's set (Mindy won once and Harry won once) and discussed possible Quiditch plays. After an hour or so, Dolby the house elf appeared. He carried a large tray of the food being served at the ball and several bottles of butter beer. Harry invited Dolby to stay and the house elf eagerly agreed. He ate a little with them, but refrained from drinking any of the butter beer. Mindy was surprised to find she like the house elf. Before, dreaded having to deal with him, and found everything he did bothersom. But now she thought he funny and a little sweet in his adoration of Harry.  
  
It wasn't long after Dolby left, when Harry suggested they go for a walk. Mindy had been reading the book Hermione had given her Christmas. She marked her page and looked around. "Do what?" She asked.  
  
"Go for a walk." Harry answered.  
  
Mindy blinked at him. "Walk where?"  
  
"I thought we could go down to the rose garden..."  
  
"Harry, you're on punishment. You can't go to Yule Ball and if you're caught..."  
  
"We're not going to the Yule Ball." Harry cut her off. "If we were going there, we'd be trying to get into the Great Hall, which we're not. We're just going for a walk. There's nothing wrong with that."  
  
"That's a technicality." Mindy frowned. "One Snape would probably over look if he's the one to catch you."  
  
"If." Harry said. "And I doubt anybody even notices. Come on, Mindy. The rose garden will probably be beautiful. I don't want you to miss the chance to see it."  
  
Mindy looked at Harry with the intentions of saying no. But when she saw the smile on his face, and the hopeful spark in his green eyes, she found herself agreeing. "Let me get my cloak."  
  
Harry grinned. "Alright. Once you see the garden you'll be glad you came down."  
  
"We'll see," was all Mindy said.  
  
She found her cloak quickly and hurried back down to the common room. Harry was waiting on her and the two of them exited through the portrait hole. They didn't pass anyone in the halls. Mindy assumed most everyone would be in the Great Hall, still enjoying the Yule Ball. As they neared the exit they passed more students, who looked at Harry and Mindy oddly, but said nothing. Soon the two of them were outside in cold night air.  
  
Mindy stopped and gasp. The garden twinkled with fairy lights. Winding paths lined with twinkling rose bushes led off in different direction. She could hear the distant sound of water falling and knew there was a fountain somewhere in the middle of it. The rose garden was decorated almost exactly as it was last Yule Ball, but before she hadn't noticed how beautiful it was. She looked around at the softly glowing lights and sparklingly ornamental paths and wondered how she could have missed how lovely and romantic the gardens were.  
  
"Told you would like it." Harry said. Taking Mindy by the hand, he started off down one of the paths. Mindy allowed him to lead her, while she stared around at the fairy lit gardens. "Would you like to go over there?" Harry asked, waving at a side path leading away from the main one.  
  
"Okay." Mindy answered, again allowing Harry to lead her.  
  
The second path ended abruptly and they found themselves in a tiny moonlit clearing. A small bench set at the back of it, surrounded by the twinkling rosebushes. Harry walked over to the bench, and brushing away some snow, sat down. Mindy sat down next Harry, and he wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"Nice, isn't it?" Harry asked.  
  
Mindy nodded, unconsciously leaning into Harry's embrace. "Very nice." She answered, stilling looking around at the gardens. She felt Harry's eyes on her and looked up at him. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just...you look really beautiful tonight." Harry answered.  
  
Mindy frowned. Her was up in a ponytail, as usual, and she was wearing very unstylish, although very comfortable, clothes. "I don't look any different than I do any other day."  
  
"I know." Harry answered  
  
Mindy stared at Harry. She smiled and felt herself blushing deeply. Harry gently removed her glasses and pulled her face up to his. For a brief second Mindy thought she should pull away, but she lost the thought immediately as his lips touched her. She returned his kiss with a passion that surprised even her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as she felt his arms go around her waist. She forgot completely that she Minerva McGonagal and her only thoughts were of Harry and that moment.  
  
Harry pulled away for a moment and Mindy took the opportunity to remove his glasses. Holding the glasses by one stem, she wrapped her arm back around his neck, and leaned in to kiss him again. She had just felt the brush of his lips against hers again, when something red and bright more or less exploded in front of them. Mindy jumped and pulled away.  
  
"Wha--?" Harry asked, looking around.  
  
Mindy looked back towards the entrance of the clearing. She was fuzzy figure moving towards them. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Mindy groaned. Without her glasses, she couldn't see his face clearly, but she knew Snape's voice when she heard it. "Why him?" She asked quietly  
  
Harry returned Mindy's glasses and took his own back. Putting them on, Harry stood slowly and faced Professor Snape. "We were just going for a walk." He said calmly.  
  
"I didn't notice you walking." Snape said, coldly.  
  
"We were taking a break." Harry answered.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, Potter." He then looked past Harry and stared at Mindy. "I'm surprised at you, Ms. James. You should know better."  
  
For second a Mindy wonder why she should know better, then it struck her. She was an adult, but more importantly, she was a Professor. She shouldn't be out here with Harry. She certainly shouldn't have been doing what they were doing. She felt herself blushing furiously and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Perhaps you haven't had enough detention this year." Snape said, nastily.  
  
"What?" Harry frowned. "You can't give Mindy detention. I'm the one who shouldn't be here. If you want to hand out detention give it to me."  
  
"That's very noble of you, Potter, but unless you're looking for expulsion, I suggest you shut up."  
  
"But..." Harry started.  
  
Mindy touched Harry on his arm and when the boy looked back at her, she shook her head. "I understand, Sir." Mindy said, looking back at Professor Snape. "When should I come in?"  
  
"Stop by my office in the morning and I'll tell you then." He gave Harry a withering look. He then turned his gaze on Mindy, but the look wasn't so much disapproving as curious, as if he was trying to decide what was making her behave so out of character. "Go back to house rooms." He said, coldly. "And if I catch you again, Potter, you will be expelled." He added, before turning away and leaving them alone.  
  
Harry waited for Snape to disappear completely before looking back at Mindy. "Why did you let him give you detention? You aren't in trouble. I am."  
  
Mindy shook her. "Because I shouldn't have let you talk me into coming out here. Let's go back in before we get into anymore trouble."  
  
Harry nodded and they left the rose garden in silence. It was just starting to snow again, when that stepped back into the castle. They were passing the Great Hall and heading for the staircase that led back to Gryffindor tower when they heard Hermione call their names.  
  
Mindy turned around to see Hermione and Ron heading their way.  
  
"Wait a moment." Hermione called, lifting her dress robes and hurrying to catch up with them.  
  
"Something the matter?" Harry asked, stopping to stand on the first step of the stairway.  
  
"No, not really." Hermione answered. "I just realized something." She stopped, frowning and asked, "What are you doing down here?"  
  
"Long story." Mindy answered. "What is it that you just realized?"  
  
Hermione glanced around, making sure no one else was too close. "Well, you remember what I was saying earlier about Trixe-Bella Greats' name. I think I know why it was bothering me, and I think I know who the animagus is." She said quietly.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but stopped as Lavender walked up. The four of them turned around to look at the girl. Lavender looked very pretty in coco colored robes, but at the moment she looked none to happy. She forced a smiled and asked, "Have any of you seen Neville."  
  
Hermione shook her head no and looked at Ron who only shrugged.  
  
"Sorry, Lavender." Ron said. "We haven't seen him."  
  
Lavender nodded, then asked, "What about that Pansy girl. Last time I saw Neville she was dragging him off somewhere."  
  
Mindy felt her stomach drop into her shoes. "Pansy?" The girl who had conspired to lead a boy to his death not so long ago. Then they had all thought she was talking about Harry, but what if she wasn't? She looked at Harry and from the look on his face, she could tell the same thought had occurred to him.  
  
"We'll find him." Harry said, pushing past Lavender without giving her a chance to answer.  
  
Mindy hurried after him and she knew the others were right behind her. Harry headed away from the more populated halls, and soon Mindy recognized the way he was going. He was leading them back to the spot Pansy and the animagus had met. They turned down several empty halls and soon they reached a dark corridor. None of the torches were lit and Harry pulled out his wand. He lit it with a spell and headed straight for the small window at the end.  
  
He stopped just before he reached the window and kneeled. Mindy walked slowly to where he was. This was starting to look all too familiar. She stopped next to Harry and then quickly looked away. Neville lay on the floor, just before the window. He looked just as Colin did when they had found him.  
  
There was a sharp intake at her side and she noticed for the first time that Lavender was beside her. The girl let out a low moan, and then fell to the floor before Neville's still body. She let out a small sob and started crying quietly. Hermione rushed to Lavender's side and wrapped her arms around the other girl.  
  
Harry backed away and Mindy followed after him. "I think I've been an idiot." Harry said quietly, still clutching his wand. "Thinking this all about me and only me. I've been an...an arrogant idiot."  
  
Mindy shook her head. "No, Harry, you weren't the ifiot." She swallowed hard, forcing back tears. She knew this was her fault. If she had just gone to Professor Dumbledore, this wouldn't have happened. She turned away from Neville and spotted Ron standing at the entrance of the hall reluctant to come any further.  
  
"I'll get Madam Pomfrey." Ron announced and left without a word more.  
  
Harry looked at Mindy and said, "Let's go find Professor Dumbledore. I know its too late now, but I think I need to talk to him."  
  
Mindy nodded and, with one last look back at Neville and the two girls before him, left the dark hall behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of chapter 10. Took me forever to do, but it is DONE!!! Yay!!!!  
  
Now here's comments to reviews:  
  
ocpawnmaster1: Thanks, I'm glad somebody out there isn't grossed out by my pairings.  
  
Superhpfreak: First of all, I would like to say that if I ever start writing professionally you are so hired as my editor. Believe it or not, last chapter was sort of rushed. Things have gotten pretty busy for me of late and I don't have as much time as I like to write. Next, I mentioned in one of those chapters that Professor Trewlawny had them reading tarot cards to find possible dark wizards before they appear. Ron always read disaster from the cards. Okay, the turning into mice thing is sort of like becoming an animagus, but its different. In this process they can transfigure themselves into any animal not just one. The draw back to doing it that way (instead of becoming an animagus) is that you have the animals instincts to over come. I mostly made the stuff up, though, so I don't know how it would hold up in Rowling's world. But I was more or less basing it on Viktor becoming a shark during one of the trials in book four. Unless he was studying to become an animagus (which I didn't think he was) then he had just transfigured himself. And don't worry. No matter how I lead it, Mindy and Draco will NOT get together. I hope that answered all your questions.  
  
Crookykanks: Yay another person who likes the pairing. As you can probably tell from this chapter, Mindy (or Minerva) is starting to loose that "teacher instinct". Heck, she's starting to loose her adult view of things. A side affect of our lovely de-aging potion.  
  
ZetsumeiX: Big Thanks. Now I feel okay about my pairing.  
  
On-A-Rainy-Day: Thanks. I'm glad you found funny bits. I am so not good with funny, but I still try. I'm glad my effort is paying off. By the by, I love your screen name.  
  
That is all from Qwest. I hope you liked the chapter. If you did, review. If you didn't, review. If you don't care one way or the other, still review. So I will say bye for now, with a promise to update within the month (but if I don't, please don't send hit men to whack me) and remember to review. Bye ^_^ 


	11. Truths Revealed

Okay, okay. I know I said I would update within the month. But as you can see, that didn't happen. But since no one has sent their hit-man to whack me, I can only assume you're more interested in seeing how this tale plays out, than seeing me dead. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you (and I'm sure it won't). So read and enjoy.  
  
Oh, me no own Harry Potter head.  
  
Now read and enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11 Truths Revealed  
  
It was fairly late when Harry and Mindy returned to Gryffindor tower, but neither was at all surprised to find every Gryffindor still down in the common room. After Neville was found, the Yule Ball was immediately ended. All students were sent directly to their houses in the company of a Professor. Mindy wasn't sure how much they were told, but she knew some very wild stories had to be flying around by now.  
  
"What's going on, Harry?" Dean asked, as Harry and Mindy stepped into the room. "Is it Neville? Is he...er...dead?"  
  
"No." Harry shook his head. "Neville's not dead. He's like...Colin."  
  
Lavender looked up from where she was seated between Parvati and Hermione. Her eyes were red rimmed and cheeks tear stained. Parvati had one arm around her, desperately trying to console her friend. Lavender sniffed loudly and, obviously fighting to control her voice, asked, "Will he be alright?"  
  
Harry shrugged noncommittally and started for the boys' dorms.  
  
"Where're you going?" Seamus asked.  
  
"To bed." He answered, walking away  
  
Hermione left Lavender's side and joined Mindy. The two of them found a quiet corner away from the buzz of conversation that was already beginning again. Mindy sat in a chair beside one of the small game tables. "How's Lavender doing?" She asked, glancing at the girl.  
  
Hermione looked towards the couch where she had left Lavender and Parvati. "She's very upset. I had no idea she cared for Neville so much. I'm starting to think no one did."  
  
"He will be alright." Mindy said confidently.  
  
"It's nice to think that." Hermione said. "But he was the one who was helping Professor Snape develop a cure for the poison. Without Neville, who knows how long it will take Snape to find the cure. He may not come up with something until it's too late."  
  
Mindy shook her head. "They've made something that can keep the boys from getting worse. They were pretty close to a cure." Hermione looked at her oddly and Mindy realized she might have said too much. Neville never talked about what he and Professor Snape did and her only other source of information would be Snape; someone who wouldn't tell a mere student anything. "I mean, I'm sure they had to be." She quickly amended. "They had been working on a cure for so long they had to have been close to something."  
  
Hermione nodded, though Mindy was sure she hadn't swallowed her quick cover up. "What did Harry tell Professor Dumbledore?" She asked.  
  
"Everything." Mindy answered, relieved that Hermione seemed inclined to change the subject.  
  
"And Pansy?" Hermione asked. "What's going to happen to her?"  
  
Mindy shook her head. "For now, nothing. Professor Dumbledore called Pansy to his office, but she of course denied it all. Attempted murder is too serious an accusation to make without concrete proof. Right now, it's just what we overheard someone saying in dark corridor. According to Pansy, it could have been anybody at the end of the hall."  
  
"Could have been anybody?" Hermione exclaimed. "We were in her bag."  
  
"Harry didn't tell Professor Dumbledore we were mice at the time." Mindy said. "I don't think it would have made any difference if he had. Pansy would just claim we were in the wrong bag." Mindy shook her head. "He needs real proof to have Pansy expelled."  
  
Hermione nodded, then said. "Poor, Harry. He's probably blaming himself about what happened to Neville."  
  
Mindy nodded. "I'm afraid he is." She answered. Harry had been silent on the way to Dumbledore's office, but once he started talking it was obvious he thought what happened to Neville to be his fault. He kept saying that if he had spoken up earlier, maybe Neville wouldn't have been hurt. Mindy had tried her best to ease his mind on the way back to the tower, but she was battling off guilt herself. She didn't think Harry was at all at fault. After all, he was an inexperienced kid, doing what he thought was best. She, on the other hand, was not, and yet she said nothing. She should have known better. Even if she couldn't foresee what happened to Neville, keeping Harry safe was her responsibility and telling Professor Dumbledore would have, at least, been doing that. "I wish I could make him feel better." Mindy said, trying to shake off the lingering guilt.  
  
"Ron will talk to him. I don't know if it'll do any good, but he'll what he can." Hermione said.  
  
"Where is Ron?"  
  
"In the room. He didn't feel much like staying down here." Hermione answered. She was quiet for a bit, then asked, "Was he angry? Professor Dumbledore, I mean. Was he angry that Harry kept the knowledge of the Animagus from him."  
  
Mindy was silent for a bit, remembering what Professor Dumbledore's reaction had been. The headmaster had been very quiet all through Harry's story. He had asked a few questions, but other than that had said nothing. Mindy had expected more of a reaction from him, but instead she saw nothing. No, he definitely wasn't angry. Maybe a little... "Disappointed." Mindy said. "Professor Dumbledore rarely gets angry with his students, but I think he was disappointed with me, us."  
  
"Really?" Hermione said quietly. She glanced around the room and the groups of students discussing theories of what was happening at Hogwarts in hushed tones. "Let's go up stairs." She said. "I want to get out of these robes and away from all of this."  
  
Mindy nodded and, standing, she followed Hermione across the still crowded common room. She glanced back at Lavender still fighting back tears on the couch in front of the fireplace. "I'm sorry." She whispered, before following Hermione up to the sixth year girls' dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Mindy skipped breakfast the next morning. She had an appointed with Professor Snape and was feeling to anxious to eat. She waved a good morning to Harry and Ron and stepped through the portrait hole before either could say anything to her. She walked slowly down the empty halls. Supposedly no students were to be in the halls without a Professor, but she didn't want to wait around for Professor Sprout. She certainly didn't want the Professor walking her to Snape's office. She did not care to explain why she was heading that way.  
  
All too soon she found herself standing outside of Professor Snape's office door and wishing she was almost any place else than there. Taking a deep breath, she knocked lightly on the door, half hoping he wasn't there.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Mindy sighed, then opened the door. She stepped slowly into the office and looked around. She had never actually been in Snape's office, but she had always thought it would look the way it did. It was a shadowy room full of shelves lined with glass jars containing floating animal parts, plants, and assorted liquids. She spotted Professor Snape's infamous ingredients cupboard, filled with exotic and strange things. The dark office seemed to suit the Professor that owned it.  
  
Professor Snape looked up from a book he was studying and raised an eyebrow at Mindy. "You're here rather early."  
  
"I wanted to get this meeting over with as soon as I could." Mindy answered. "How much detention am I going to get?"  
  
Professor Snape stared at her silently for a while, then slowly closed his book. "So, things are going well with you and Harry."  
  
Mindy felt herself blushing and looked away. "Did you want to see me just so you could tease me about last night. I'm really not in the mood."  
  
"I'm not teasing, Minerva. I'm trying to decide where your head is. You haven't been yourself lately. You haven't been yourself for a while."  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I'm myself, besides being sixteen, that is."  
  
"And who is that? The Minerva I knew wouldn't lie to Professor Dumbledore, she wouldn't have been in the garden with Potter."  
  
"I made a some mistakes, I admit that."  
  
"Mistakes Minerva McGonagall wouldn't make. I'm afraid that the potion is having a greater effect on you than I had anticipated. You are behaving more like a child than an adult now and that is worrying me."  
  
Mindy frowned. "No I'm not. I think I'm just as grown as I was last year."  
  
"Of course you do. You're sixteen. What sixteen year old doesn't think he's already grown?"  
  
Mindy started to speak, but closed her mouth and sat down instead. Was Professor Snape right? Was she becoming sixteen? What he said did make a lot of sense. She never would have lied to Professor Dumbledore before, nor would she have helped Harry and the others follow Pansy. She would never have allowed herself to become so close to Harry. "Suppose you're right." She said. "What can I do about this..." She waved a hand in the air looking for the right word. "...This problem. Is there another potion I can take, something that will make me...better."  
  
"I could probably come up with something." Snape answered. "But I haven't the time to work on it. Minerva, I think it would be best if you just stop taking the de-aging potion. "  
  
Mindy blinked. "You're kidding right?"  
  
Professor Snape looked at her seriously. "No. I am not."  
  
"But the Animagus." Mindy stuttered. "Harry needs me now more than ever. If I'm not...if Mindy James is not around to keep him out of trouble, who will?"  
  
"Potter can take care of himself. I told that to Professor Dumbledore when he first came to me with this idea. I believed it then and I still do. The boy has an uncanny ability of escaping death."  
  
"What if he gets himself into a situation he can't get out of? What then?"  
  
"Potter has yet to get himself into something he couldn't wiggle out of again. I'm not worried about him—"..."Well obviously." ..."—I'm worried about you."  
  
Mindy looked at him. "Why?"  
  
"You're loosing yourself, Minerva."  
  
"Don't be daft. I'm sitting right here."  
  
"You know very well what I mean. In the beginning you were so obviously Minerva McGonagall it was a wonder no one else figured it out. But now I can't catch the slightest glimmering of the Professor I knew. All I see is a sixteen year old girl."  
  
Mindy shook her head no. "It's not true. I'm still me."  
  
"Did you behave the way you do now when you were sixteen? Did you cause trouble in class, lie to your headmaster, sneak around the school on secret missions of espionage?"  
  
"Well, no, of course not, but..."  
  
"I think if you had to grow up again, you would be a very different person."  
  
"That's ridiculous."  
  
"Is it? Tell me, if you had to grow up again, choose a new career path, would you even choose to be a professor?"  
  
Mindy opened her mouth to say 'yes', but suddenly realized that would be a lie. Of late teaching just seemed so dull to her. When she and Harry talked about what they planned do after school, she had of course said she wanted to teach. But Harry's talk of becoming an Auror seemed so much more interesting. A lot more interesting than having her nose stuck in a transfiguration book for the rest of her life. She remembered even thinking she wouldn't mind doing that—that she wished she had.  
  
Mindy pressed her lips together and looked down at the floor, refusing to believe Professor Snape's words. "But Harry needs me." She said quietly.  
  
Professor Snape watched her for a moment, then asked. "Do you want to stay sixteen to help Potter, or is it because you want to be with him?"  
  
Mindy looked up, shocked, her face quickly flushing red with anger. "How could you even suggest that?"  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed. "Last night speaks for itself."  
  
Mindy felt herself blushing and quickly looked away. She decided she was done with this conversation and stood. "Your house must be ready for breakfast by now. So if you're not going to give me a detention, I'll just leave."  
  
Professor Snape waved her away, but just before she stepped through the door he said, "Stop taking the potion, before it's too late."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry poked dismally at his breakfast. He felt absolutely rotten about Neville. He still couldn't believe how thick he had been. Now that he looked back it was so obvious that the animagus wasn't talking about him at all. If he had any brains he would have seen that. Harry stabbed at his sausage in frustration, skewering it with his fork.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, Harry, that's already dead." Ron said, eyeing Harry's impaled sausage.  
  
"Oh." Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was just, uh, nothing."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Since you seem inclined to only mutilate your food, why don't we get out of here?"  
  
"And do what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Remember what I started to tell you last night, before Lavender came?" Hermione said. "I think we need to talk about that, but I don't want to do it in here. To many people."  
  
"What about Mindy?" Harry asked. "She's not here."  
  
Hermione was quiet for a moment, then said, "We'll tell her later. Let's go to the library. There shouldn't be to many other people there."  
  
Harry nodded and he and Ron left their breakfasts and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. They bumped into Professor Flitwick just outside the Great Hall, trying very hard to appear as if he was just heading in. Harry suspected he was place there to catch any students attempting to sneak off on their own. Professor Flitwick offered to walk them to their destination, and knowing they had no other choice, the three agreed.  
  
"Remember to wait for a Professor to come by before going back to your house." Professor Flitwick said as they stopped in front of the library doors.  
  
"We will." Hermione promised. Professor Flitwick waited until they had gone into the library before leaving again.  
  
Hermione chose a table at the back of the empty library, well away from the librarian. "So what is it?" Ron asked, taking a seat next to Harry, across from Hermione.  
  
"I believe I know who the Animagus is." Hermione stated.  
  
Harry nodded. "Who?" He asked, leaning across the table.  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange." Hermione answered  
  
Harry blinked. He had not expected to hear that name, but now that he had, he found he wasn't in the least surprised. . "Are you sure?" He asked quietly.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Very sure, actually. I wasn't surprised not to find an owl Animagus registered, but I was surprised to find so little information on Trixe-Bella Greats."  
  
"The new ministry worker?" Ron asked. "What does that have to do with Lestrange?"  
  
"Everything." Hermione answered. "When I was looking through the ministry documents, there was nothing in them about Greats. No family history or past jobs or even what wizarding school she came from. It was as if she didn't exist before going to work for the Ministry. And then there was something about Greats name that just didn't sit right with me. And last night, it just clicked. That's when I realized that Trixe- Bella Greats really didn't exist."  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked.  
  
"There is no Greats." Hermione repeated. "If you rearrange the letters of her name, they spell..."  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry finished.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Exactly. Didn't Voldermort—"  
  
"Hermione." Ron hissed. "Don't."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and continued. "Didn't he do the same thing with his name."  
  
Harry nodded. "How could we not have seen this before?"  
  
"What's important is that we know it now." Hermione said. "And we know she is here...somewhere."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Harry said. "In owl form she can come and go pretty easily. Hundreds of owls fly in out of Hogwarts daily."  
  
"It won't be so easy for her to do that now since Professor Dumbledore knows about her." Ron said. "I'll bet you anything he'll be keeping a very close watch on the owls that fly into Hogwarts."  
  
"So if she's left." Harry said thoughtfully, "She most likely won't be able to get back in."  
  
"I doubt she's gone." Hermione said. "Whatever it is she is trying to do here, she hasn't done it yet. Or haven't finish doing it. Why else would she work so hard to keep her presence a secret?"  
  
"But what is she doing here?" Ron asked. "Besides poisoning people at random, that is."  
  
"There was nothing random about what happened to Neville." Hermione frowned. "She'd been planning to poison get him for at least a month."  
  
"And from what she said about Colin, I don't think he was randomly poisoned either." Harry said.  
  
"She called him a nosey little brat." Ron said, frowning. "You think Colin suspected something."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Not likely. I think perhaps, on his way back to the Great Hall, Colin saw something or heard a noise and, considering his desire to be a reporter, decided to investigate. He must have run across Bellatrix then and she decided to kill him."  
  
"But why poison him?" Ron asked. "Wouldn't it be a lot easier just to use 'Avada Kedavra'?"  
  
"No, that wouldn't work." Hermione answered. "That's black magic in the worst way. Every alarm in the school would go off and all of them pointing directly at her. She probably thought Colin would be long dead before anyone found him." Hermione looked up at Ron. "You really did save him, you know."  
  
"Maybe." Ron said. "But now that Neville's, you know, he may not live anyway."  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Mindy thinks Professor Snape will come up with a cure before long."  
  
"I hope so." Harry said.  
  
"But what do we do about Lestrange?" Ron asked. "We have to tell someone right?"  
  
"No." Harry answered.  
  
The other two looked at him. "What?" Hermione said. "Of course we do, Harry. This is important. Professor Dumbledore should know."  
  
Harry shook his head. Bellatrix had taken his godfather's life and now she was back, hurting his friends. It was her who was making his life miserable this year. She was back, causing him pain all over again. "I want to find her." Harry said. "And I want to take care of her myself."  
  
"Harry, I don't think..." Hermione started.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore probably won't be able to do anything about it anyway." He said. "He couldn't do any thing about Pansy."  
  
"This is different." Hermione argued. "He should know."  
  
Harry shook his head. "This is something I have to do, and Professor Dumbledore probably won't let me."  
  
Ron stared at Harry, watching him for a while. After a bit he said. "You'll let us help, at least."  
  
Harry nodded. "I doubt I could stop you." He said with a half smile. "But first, we have to find her." He looked at Hermione. "Any idea's of where she might be hiding?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Not in the Owlery, I'm sure, but she could be almost anywhere else. Hogwarts is a big and easy to get lost in."  
  
"Then we'll just have to find a way to locate her." Harry said. "And I think I know where we should start."  
  
"Slytherin." Ron said with certainty.  
  
Harry nodded. "I need to talk to Pansy and the only way that's going to happen is if she thinks talking to a friend. And for that we need a polyjuice potion."  
  
"We can't do that Harry." Hermione said. "It takes a month to brew and where are we going to get the ingredients?"  
  
"We have no choice but to wait the month and we'll just have to figure out a way to get into Snape's ingredients cupboard. Maybe Mindy can. She spends enough time in detention with Snape, that she can get to his ingredients fairly easily."  
  
"Will you tell Mindy what you're planning, then?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes." Harry answered. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, but said nothing.  
  
"You really think this will work?" Ron asked.  
  
"It will." Harry answered. "It has to."  
  
"Well," Hermione said with resignation. "If we're going to do this, I suggest we get started on it right away. I'll find the instructions for the polyjuice potion. There's a book in here somewhere." She pushed away from the table and left the boys.  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "I don't think Hermione is very happy about this."  
  
Harry nodded agreement.  
  
"You think we ought to listen to her?" Ron asked. "She does have an annoying habit of always being right."  
  
Harry shrugged. Maybe Hermione was right; maybe he should tell Professor Dumbledore. But he had promised himself if he ever got the chance to take on Bellatrix, he would. He had never hated anyone the way he hated her. And he wanted to be the one who took her out.  
  
Deciding he didn't want to talk about Bellatrix Letrange and polyjuice potions anymore he stood. "Let's find a professor and go back to the Tower." Harry said to Ron.  
  
Ron nodded. "I'll go find Hermione and tell her we're ready to leave." He stood and wandered off in search of their other friend.  
  
Harry left the table and headed back towards the entrance of the library to wait for Ron and Hermione. He was passing through a row of bookshelves when he heard a quiet sob. Harry stopped and looked around, quickly spotting Lavender. She was curled up in a small arm chair in a dark corner, sniffing back tears. Harry started to back away, thinking Lavender would probably want to be alone, and bumped into one of the shelves, causing several books to fall to the floor with a thump.  
  
Lavender looked up, blinking back tears. "Who's there?" She called.  
  
"Just me." Harry answered, quickly replacing the books and stepping around the shelves to face Lavender.  
  
"Oh." Lavender said.  
  
Harry stood awkwardly for a bit trying to think of something to say. "Er, how are you?" He said finally, feeling as if he'd asked the world's dumbest question.  
  
"Okay." Lavender sniffed.  
  
"Okay." Harry said, starting to walk away.  
  
"I just feel so bad for Neville, you know." Lavender went on.  
  
Harry stopped and nodded. "You really liked him, huh?" Lavender smiled weakly. Harry looked around, trying to decide if it was better to walk away, or ask what he had been wondering about for some time now. Curiosity won out over sympathy and he asked, "When did... you two...get so close?"  
  
Lavender looked up, then said, "Promise you won't laugh."  
  
Harry smiled reassuringly, sitting down in the second chair. "I won't laugh." He said, though he couldn't think of any thing she could possibly say that would make him laugh.  
  
Lavender took deep breath. "I'm in advanced Herbology." She said cautiously.  
  
Harry looked at her, slightly surprised. Lavender didn't seem the type to take advanced Herbology, but then he was in advanced Potions. "Alright." He said.  
  
Lavender smiled, obviously relieved Harry didn't think it was utterly ridiculous she was in the class. "When I told Parvati I was going to be in Herbology again, she must have laughed for days." Lavender said. "She didn't believe I really like the subject. And I thought if my best friend couldn't believe I was in the class, then what would everybody else say. I suppose people think I'm, I don't know, stupid, I guess."  
  
"That's not true." Harry said. "I don't think you're stupid." Which was true, though he had never thought of her as particularly bright, either. His impression of her stemmed from the way she and Parvati behaved. The way they would sit in the corner and giggle at every little thing. The way they took Divination so seriously and everything else so lightly. The two of them seemed the epitome of the ditsy teenage girl.  
  
"Well, I'm no Hermione." Lavender frowned. "If it was her taking the class, no one think twice about. But since it's me..."  
  
"Truthfully, I am a little surprise you're in the class." Harry said. "But I guess don't really know you that well."  
  
Lavender sighed. "No one does. Not my parents. Not Parvati. Everybody just assumes stuff about me. But Neville was different. He actually took the time to find out what I was like, instead of just making presumptions." She looked up at Harry and said in explanation, "We were partnered up to research a plant. Well, actually, Neville chose me as his partner. He's the smartest kid in the class. Everybody wanted to partner with him, because he was guaranteed to make a high mark. I never thought he'd want to work with me. Nobody else did. He even listened to my suggestion of plant."  
  
"Unicorn trees." Harry said.  
  
Lavender nodded. "Everybody else thought it was a stupid plant to pick. It's fairly well known unicorn trees aren't good for anything but healing minor headaches and severe acne. But Neville didn't laugh. He said it was a brilliant idea." Lavender stopped, shaking her head. "Brilliant idea. No one has ever said that to me before."  
  
"So that's why the two of you were together all the time." Harry said. "In the mornings and in the library."  
  
Lavender nodded. "I made Neville promise not tell anyone about me being in Herbology. I was afraid people would laugh, like Parvati." She sighed, closing her eyes. "I guess Neville was my first real friend. He took the time to get to know me, really know me. I didn't know how much I appreciated that until he was...he was hurt." She opened her eyes, looking up and Harry could see tears brimming up again. "I just wish he'd wake up, Harry, so I can tell how much I...I love him."  
  
"He'll be alright, Lavender." Harry said. "He worked so hard with Professor Snape, they must have been near a cure. Don't worry, he'll be saved."  
  
Lavender smiled, brushing away tears. "Thanks, Harry, for listening. I knew you would understand."  
  
Harry returned the smile, standing. "I'm sorry." He said. "That I didn't really know you before now."  
  
Lavender laughed un-expectantly, then in one swift motion she stood, stepped up to Harry and, just as un-expectantly, threw her arms around his neck. Harry returned the hug awkwardly, then gently pushed Lavender back. She looked up at him with eyes bright from tears and Harry asked, "Are you ready to go back to Gryffindor Tower."  
  
Lavender nodded, and the two of them made their way back to the front of the library.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Mindy spent the remainder of the Holiday break doing everything in her power to avoid Harry. She needed to evaluate her feelings for him, and she couldn't do that when she was with him. It wasn't long before she realized that Professor Snape was right about the potion. It really had somehow turned her sixteen. She was finding it very difficult to think like an adult. She couldn't make herself see Harry or Hermione or Ron as a student and herself as a professor looking out for them, anymore. She couldn't help thinking of herself as Mindy James, another student at Hogwarts. And being aware of the potion's effect only made it worst. By the end of the break, Mindy had come to a decision. She would have to stop taking the potion.  
  
"Mindy."  
  
Mindy looked around and smiled as Hermione stopped in front of her, holding two bottles of Butterbeer. Mindy was seated at one of the gaming tables in Gryffindor's common room; staring blankly at the book Hermione had given her for Christmas. "Hi, Hermione." She said.  
  
"You haven't been around much." Hermione said, sitting down and sliding one of the bottles of Butterbeer across to Mindy. "Harry's been wondering about you."  
  
"Oh, I've had a lot on my mind." Mindy answered. "What's this?" She asked, picking up the bottle.  
  
"I stopped by the kitchen on the way back up. The professors aren't as strict about where we wander off to as they were right after Christmas." Hermione answered, opening her bottle and taking a long drink.  
  
Mindy decided to follow her example, and drank a bit of the Butterbeer. "I haven't missed anything important, have I?" She asked, putting the bottle back down.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, just, we've finally found out Neville and Lavender's relationship."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"They were Herbology partners."  
  
"Lavender was taking advanced Herbology?" Mindy asked surprised.  
  
Hermione nodded. "She never told anyone because she thought people might think it was ridiculous. She and Neville became pretty close, and after a while Lavender really started to fall for him."  
  
"Wow," was all Mindy could think to say.  
  
Hermione was silent for a bit, then said, "I've got to ask you something. Something that's going to sound a little, er, strange." She stopped, and, taking a deep breath, asked. "Are you Professor McGonagall?"  
  
Mindy looked up, completely caught off guard. She had always known it was just a matter of time before some one figured her out. But she thought she was doing a good job of hiding who she really was, especially of late since she was becoming more student and less professor. She wasn't surprised that it was Hermione who discovered the truth, but she certainly wasn't going to yes. "Yes." Mindy answered, then quickly covered her mouth, eyes widening at what had just popped out of her.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and sat back shaking her head. "I knew it. I didn't want to believe it, but..." She glanced up, and seeing the shock still plastered across Mindy's face said, "Veritaserum. I've had my suspicions for a while."  
  
"For at least a month." Mindy said quietly, removing her hand from her mouth and slouching down in her seat. "How did...how did you know?"  
  
"Well, first of all Professor McGonagall left and you suddenly appeared. At the beginning of the year, Ron was constantly saying that there was something off about you. You didn't act like a student, not really. Secondly, you were too concern with the way Professor Lupin taught his class, and you were too good at transfigurations. I've never seen you practicing, but you were able to turn yourself, without any trouble on the first try. Not to mention Professor McGonagall's Animagus form is a cat. Plus, when Hagrid had us catching tree nymphs, you knew a stunning spell no student could have possibly learned, no matter what school you came from. And then you were always getting into trouble, which would have led me to believe you really were just student, but for the fact you only got into trouble with Professor Snape. I'm guessing you brewed a potion or something during your detention times; something that would keep you sixteen."  
  
Mindy nodded, knowing she could do nothing but tell the truth now. "Was I so obvious then?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, you weren't, really. I only picked up the hints because I was looking for them. Ron kept saying there was something wrong about you, and after I found out he was a diviner, I decided to take his insight seriously. By mid October I had noticed enough little nuisances to make me wonder. I started the veritaserum potion then. But after you and Harry became a couple, I thought I wouldn't need it. Professor McGonagall would never date a student, or so I thought."  
  
"Then what made you decide to pull out the potion, after all?" Mindy asked.  
  
"It was something you said Christmas night, after you got back from Professor Dumbledore's office." Hermione answered.  
  
"About Neville and the potion?" Mindy asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head no. "I asked you if Professor Dumbledore was angry with Harry. You said Professor Dumbledore rarely becomes angry with his students, only disappointed. That's a statement only someone who has known the Headmaster for years could make. Not even Harry knows him well enough to say that."  
  
Mindy shook her head. "I hadn't even realized I'd said that."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked. "Why would do this, Professor?"  
  
"Please don't call me that, Hermione." Mindy said. She looked at the other girl for a moment, then said. "Professor Dumbledore was worried about Harry. He tends to get himself into trouble, even here surrounded by professors. Dumbledore thought the best way to keep him out of trouble was if a professor could be with him all the time. And so Snape developed the de-aging potion, Dumbledore asked me if I'd look after Harry, and," she shrugged, "here I am."  
  
"That's not what I wanted to know." Hermione said. "That much I figured out, though I don't understand how a de-aging potion is keeping you...young."  
  
"It's Professor Snape's special concoction." Mindy answered. "It's been modified to keep me sixteen for up to three months. Though Snape has me taking it every month and a half to two months."  
  
Hemione nodded. "But what I really want to know is why got involved with Harry."  
  
Mindy looked away. "I didn't mean for that to happen." She said quietly. "He just...He came on to me first."  
  
"And you didn't turn him away?"  
  
"I wanted to." Mindy said, defensively. "But I was afraid he might be hurt and not want to be friends with me."  
  
"You really think Harry is that shallow." Hermione frowned. "He really cares about you, you know. A lot."  
  
"I know." Mindy mumbled.  
  
"He's going to be hurt." Hermione said. "A lot."  
  
Mindy nodded. "I know."  
  
"Do you even care?" Hermione asked, scowling darkly.  
  
Mindy decided the best way to answer that question was to keep her mouth shut. Her time away from Harry had given her a chance to figure out just how much really cared for the boy. She knew that Snape was right about another thing. She did want to stay sixteen to be with Harry. She didn't know how Hermione would take that information. She wasn't sure how she was taking it. That was the main reason she had decided to stop taking the potion, after all.  
  
Hermione took Mindy's silence as a bad sign, and pushed away from the table angrily. "I don't think I have anything else to say." She said, starting to walk away.  
  
"Hermione." Mindy called.  
  
Hermione looked back.  
  
"Don't tell Harry."  
  
"Don't you think he should know?"  
  
Mindy didn't answer that question either afraid she might say yes.  
  
"He'll find out eventually." Hermione said, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't like hiding this from him."  
  
"Please." Mindy pleaded. "Don't."  
  
Hermione frowned, but nodded reluctantly and walked away.  
  
Mindy sank back in the chair, rubbing her temples. She suddenly had a headache. She closed her eyes, giving up any pretence of reading. "I can't believe this happening." She said to herself. "What am I going to do now?" Mindy didn't know how long she sat lost in thought, but when she looked up again, the common room was empty. It seemed a lot later than she thought it was, and, looking at the clock, she was surprised to see it was almost eight o'clock.  
  
She stood up and stretched, surprised that she had zoned out for so long. Yawning slightly, she started for the girls' dorms, but stopped, looking around as the portrait door swung open. She felt her heart skip a beat as Harry stepped through the hole, followed by Ron.  
  
Ron looked at her and smiled. "Hi."  
  
Mindy glanced at him, her eyes quickly returning to Harry. "Hi." She said.  
  
Ron's gaze flicked between the two. "Er, I'll just head up now." He said, moving past Harry and heading up to the boys' dormitory.  
  
Harry grinned at Mindy, but the smile on his face quickly faded when he saw that Mindy wasn't returning it. "Is something wrong?" He asked, walking over to her.  
  
Mindy blinked, then sitting on the sofa said, "I think we need to talk."  
  
Harry frowned, sitting down next to Mindy. "What is it?"  
  
Mindy looked at him, but then quickly looked away. "I...I think..." She stopped, rubbing her temples. She knew what she had to do. She just didn't know it would be so hard. "I think we shouldn't...do this anymore."  
  
"Do what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Be...together." Mindy answered. She glanced at Harry and saw incomprehension in his green eyes. "I don't think we should be...a couple."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry." Mindy said, looking away again. "You know what I mean."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It just," Mindy stopped, trying hard to find the right words. It had been hours since she had taken the veritaserum, but she could still feel the effects of the potion, not that she wanted to lie to Harry. He deserved better than that. "It just isn't right." She said finally. It was a sorry answer, but at least it was partially true.  
  
"What are you talking about, Mindy?" Harry asked. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her so that she was forced to look at him. "What is it really, Mindy. If I did something, I'm sorry. Just tell me what it is and we'll work it out."  
  
"Harry, it isn't anything you've done." Mindy said, slipping out of his grip and standing up. "I told you. It just isn't right. We aren't right."  
  
"You're not making any sense." Harry yelled. "We were fine yesterday."  
  
"Were we?" Mindy asked. "We didn't say one word to each other yesterday, or the day before that, or the day before that. We haven't held a conversation in over a week, Harry."  
  
Harry was quiet for a while as it dawned on him that Mindy was right. They hadn't spent any time together since Christmas night. Harry bowed his head. "I'm sorry, if I've been distant, lately. I've had a lot to think about. But I don't think we should break up because I haven't been around like I should've. I'll do better, I promise."  
  
"Harry, you haven't been distant." Mindy said. "I have. I didn't want to be around you."  
  
Harry looked up at her. "What?" He asked, quietly.  
  
"I've been avoiding you, Harry." Mindy said. "I didn't want to talk to you."  
  
Harry's green eyes clouded over with hurt, and he looked away. "You hate me then?"  
  
"No, no. I don't hate you." Mindy said as reassuringly as she could. "I just can't think when I'm around you, and right now...I just need to be able to think." Harry didn't look at her and Mindy had the feeling he didn't believe her. Mindy bit her bottom lip, feeling it start to tremble. "I'm sorry." She said, backing away from him. "I just...I have to go." She turned around and headed quickly for the girls' dorms.  
  
She knew she was doing the right thing. If she didn't break up with him now, it would just be later. After all, she would be Professor McGonagall again in a few weeks and all of her teenage feelings for Harry would fade away like an extremely weird adolescent dream. No matter how she would feel later though, at the moment Mindy felt absolutely rotten. She didn't know if she had really saved Harry any pain, but she knew she had hurt him now—badly. And she hated herself for it.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"She did what?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry stared at his eggs. "Dumped me." Harry mumbled.  
  
Ron looked across his plate at Harry. "That doesn't make any sense. Did she say why?"  
  
Harry shrugged, but said nothing.  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione. "Does this make any sense to you, Hermione?"  
  
"It's probably for the best." Hermione said.  
  
"What? Have you lost your mind?" Ron looked at Harry. "She's crazy about you Harry. I mean, really crazy about you."  
  
"Not anymore, apparently." He said, frowning. This was not how he had expected his break to end. He didn't even see it coming. He thought he and Mindy was doing okay. He knew sometimes she became angry with him, but what girl didn't get upset with her boyfriend every now and then. He never thought she would leave him. "Listen, I don't want to talk about this anymore." He said.  
  
"But, Harry, I'm serious. She really likes you. At least she did last time I looked at her, which was last night."  
  
"And she broke up with me no more than five seconds later." Harry frowned.  
  
"Maybe you're wrong about her, Ron." Hermione said. "There's no way she could have been...Well, you can't be right about everything."  
  
"I know I'm right about this." Ron said, seriously. "I read Cho right, and Lavender about Neville..."  
  
"You knew Lavender liked Neville." Hermione said. "And you never told us?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "It wasn't for me to tell. Besides, Lavender was still unsure about her own feelings. That's besides the point anyway. The point is, I know I'm reading Mindy correctly." He looked back at Harry. "Maybe you should try talking to her."  
  
Harry shook his head. "It's over for us." He said. "And I don't want to talk about it anymore."  
  
"But, Harry..." Ron started.  
  
"Just leave it, Ron." Hermione frowned. "Mindy probably isn't right for him."  
  
"That's what she said." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Well that's just stupid." Ron frowned.  
  
"Oh, Ron."  
  
"No, seriously, Hermione. That's the stupidest thing I'v ever heard." Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron asked. "How would you feel if I just ditched you for no good reason?"  
  
"Who says we're together?" Hermione said, coldly. Ron sat back in his chair, looking extremely hurt. Hermione caught the look in his eyes and quickly tried to make an apology. "Ron I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."  
  
"S'okay." Ron said. "Come on. First day of class. We don't want to be late." He threw down his fork and pushed away from his breakfast, walking swiftly for the door.  
  
"Ron wait." Hermione called, hurrying after him.  
  
Harry didn't move. He didn't feel like eating, or going to class, or listening to Ron and Hermione argue, then make up. He didn't feel like doing anything. He glanced up and saw Mindy walk into the Great Hall. She looked at him, then quickly looked away, hurrying to the opposite end of the table. Harry sighed, and, standing, left the Great Hall.  
  
Harry spent the next few weeks avoiding any contact with Mindy. He tried not to look at her, hear her speaking, or even think about her. He tried to plan for meeting with Pansy, but he found it hard to concentrate, not that he knew how he would be able to complete the polyjuice potion without Mindy's help. He certainly couldn't concentrate in class, and found himself slipping behind in all subjects, especially potions.  
  
Harry glanced across the dungeon at Mindy, and quickly looked away. She was talking with Malfoy again. He shoved down a pang of jealousy and stared at his potion, though he wasn't really seeing it. Mindy could talk to Malfoy if she wanted; they weren't together anymore. A thought struck him and he looked back up at Mindy and Malfoy. They're heads were close together as Malfoy pointed out something about the potion they were brewing. 'No way she left me for him.' Harry thought, shaking his head.  
  
"Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry looked around and focused on Professor Snape, walking towards his cauldron. "Sir?" He said, irritated.  
  
"It appears your potion is burning." Professor Snape said, pulling out his wand.  
  
Harry looked down at his potion for the first time in about twenty minutes, surprised to see that the liquid had solidified into a black jelled puddle and was starting to belch up a thick black smoke. "Oh. Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
Professor Snape waved his wand, and the black mess vanished. "You don't have time to start the potion over. You'll take a failing grade for the day." Snape put his wand away and walked back to his desk, before Harry could think to protest.  
  
Harry glanced at his clean cauldron, then looked across the room to see Mindy returning his gaze. She watched Harry closely, and Harry wondered what she was thinking. Malfoy laid a hand on her arm and Mindy looked over at him. Malfoy whispered something in Mindy's ear. She smiled weakly and turned her attentions back to her potion. Malfoy smiled icily at Harry, and he returned the glare, then went to tidying up the area around his cauldron, wishing fervently that the class would end.  
  
After what seemed like ages, Snape called for the students to bottle their potions. Harry stuffed his potions book into his bag and left the room, glancing back only once to see Malfoy picking up Mindy's bag. 'Well, if she'd rather have him over me, then she probably deserves him.' Harry thought miserably, as he made his way away from damp dungeons.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day in a bit of an unhappy daze. He hadn't paid any attention in his other classes, and had managed only weak nods whenever someone asked him anything. He walked to the Great Hall for dinner with Ron and Hermione, only half listening to Ron's chatter.  
  
"So we've decided to let Hannah Storm play in Ginny's spot. That is if we'll still have the Quidditch match. Things have been a little, er, strained, lately." Ron looked at Harry. "What do you think of Hannah playing?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry nodded, not really hearing the question or the statement that had come before.  
  
Ron frowned as he pushed the Great Hall doors open. "That wasn't exactly the answer I was expecting. Are you even listening?"  
  
Harry blinked then looked at Ron. "Sorry. I was just..."  
  
"Thinking about Mindy." Hermione finished.  
  
Harry shook his head no, then sighed and nodded yes. "I'm trying to forget her, but..." He shrugged. "It's hard."  
  
Hermione frowned but said nothing.  
  
"Have you tried talking to her, yet?" Ron asked choosing a spot at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Harry shook his head no. "I've done everything I could not to talk to her." He answered sitting next to Ron.  
  
"That's probably best." Hermione said. "Who knows how long she'll be here anyway?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione curiously and asked, "Do you know something I don't?"  
  
"Oh. No, of course not. What would I know?" Hemione said a little too quickly.  
  
"I think you should talk to her." Ron said. "At least get the real reason she broke up with you out of her."  
  
"Maybe you're right." Harry said, though he couldn't imagine facing Mindy again.  
  
"'Course I'm right." Ron said, taking a slice of roast beef and ladling mash potatoes onto his plate. "Want some?" He asked, offering Harry the bowl of potatoes.  
  
Harry shook his head no. He wasn't feeling very hungry. He hadn't felt hungry in a while.  
  
"You should eat something, Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"I will." Harry answered, reaching for the bowl that contained the soup of the night. It was pea soup. He hated pea soup, but he spooned a little onto his plate anyway.  
  
"And don't listen to a thing Ron says." Hermione went on. "It's probably best if you just stayed away from Mindy."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked. "What could she possibly say to him that's worst than what she already has?"  
  
Hermione pressed her lips together, then said so quietly they almost didn't hear her, "I could think of a few things."  
  
Harry started to ask Hermione what she meant by that, when someone stopped behind him. He looked back to see Lavender standing over him. She smiled weakly and asked, "Harry, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure." Harry answered, and, standing, followed Lavender out of the Great Hall.  
  
"It's about Neville and the antidote he was working on." Lavender said, once the huge doors were firmly shut behind her.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I was Neville's partner in Herbology. So I've researched unicorn trees a lot too. Neville was the one who thought it could help Colin, but we both worked on finding out if he was right—before we went to Hermione. We didn't want to waste her time if we were wrong."  
  
"So you know just as much about unicorn trees as Neville?" Harry asked.  
  
"I wouldn't say just as much. Neville has such a head for plant facts." Lavender smiled, remembering her friend. Then she shook herself back to reality and said, "But I probably know more than Professor Snape. Neville would tell me what progress he and Snape would make for the day, so I know where he stopped off." Lavender was quiet for a moment then, looking at Harry, asked, "Do you think I could help? I'm just so tired of sitting around and hoping that Snape finds an antidote soon. If I can help, I want to."  
  
"Of course I think you can help." Harry said. "I don't know why somebody hadn't thought of it before. When are you going to talk to Snape?"  
  
"I'd like to go now."  
  
Harry frowned. "But it's dinner. Wouldn't he be eating?"  
  
Lavender shook her head. "He isn't in there. So he must be in his lab, working on some potion or other." She looked at Harry with pleading eyes and asked, "Will you come with me? Please. I don't want to go down there by myself."  
  
Harry wasn't to eager to see Professor Snape again, himself, particularly after this morning. But he didn't want to go back into the Great Hall and continue his conversation with Ron and Hermione. And he certainly wouldn't be sorry to miss dinner. He looked at Lavender and said, "Sure. Let's go."  
  
Lavender grinned and, turning around, led the way past the Great Hall. She hurried back towards the interior of the school and the dungeons below. They walked down the damp hall to Snape's class and as they neared they saw that a light was on inside.  
  
"I knew he would still be down here." Lavender said quietly, though she didn't sound especially thrilled.  
  
Harry nodded and reached to open the door when he heard voices floating from behind it.  
  
"Once you're back to normal, you'll forget all of this." Snape was saying to someone.  
  
"Well, I'm absolutely miserable now." 'Mindy?' Harry thought surprised. That was her. He'd know her voice anywhere.  
  
"You're sixteen. Of course you're miserable. At that age everything seems worse than it is."  
  
"You're not being very understanding." Mindy huffed. "What kind of parental figure are you?"  
  
"Not yours." Snape answered. "Now get out of here. I have a potion to work on and can't concentrate with you and your moodiness. You may return when you're, at the very least, fifty."  
  
"Oh, fine. I see enough of this moldy old room during the daytime anyhow."  
  
Harry heard footsteps heading towards the door. His first thought was to hide behind something, but the hall was completely bare. He looked back the way he had come, and thought about making a mad dash for the stairs leading out of the dungeons. But even as the thought crossed his mind, the class door was yanked open.  
  
Mindy stopped dead and stared at Harry in wide-eyed surprise. Her eyes were red rimmed, as if she'd been crying, and her cheeks were flushed red with anger. Now the color began to drain from them as she whispered, "Harry?"  
  
Professor Snape, who had been bent over a cauldron looked up. He frowned at the two new students standing his door way. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Brown. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to talk to you about something, Sir." Lavender answered. She looked at Mindy, who immediately shook herself and pushed past Harry.  
  
Harry watched Mindy hurrying away and wonder if he should follow. He looked back at Lavender who smiled understandingly. "Thanks for walking with me, Harry. I can take it from here."  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked.  
  
Lavender nodded then stepped into the class, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Harry looked in the direction that Mindy had disappeared, then decided to go after her. He ran back towards the stairs and hurried up them. "Mindy wait." He called, catching a glimpse of her at the top. She looked back at him, but didn't stop. Harry followed her through the school, down the corridors, past the Great Hall, and finally to the entrance of the school.  
  
Mindy pushed the door open and stepped outside. Harry followed behind her, immediately wishing he had his cloak. It was already dark and the cold night air bit through his school robes as if they weren't there. He forgot about his cloak completely though, when he saw Mindy trudging down to the lake. Harry hurried after, his breath fogging white as he pushed through the thick snow.  
  
"Mindy, wait please." He called as he hurried after her.  
  
Mindy stopped walking and turned to look out at the frozen lake. "I'm not going anywhere." She said quietly.  
  
Harry stopped beside her, catching his breath. "Can we talk?" He asked after a bit.  
  
Mindy shrugged. "What's there to say?"  
  
"Plenty." Harry answered. "First I'd like to know why you left me. Why you really left me."  
  
"I really do like the snow." Mindy said, ignoring Harry completely. "It's even prettier in moon light, don't you think?"  
  
"Mindy, please." Harry said. "Just tell me okay. Is it me? Or would you rather be with Malfoy?"  
  
Mindy looked at Harry surprised. "Draco? No. of course not." She answered. "And it's not you."  
  
"Then what is it?" Harry asked. "And pleased don't say 'it's not you. It's me'."  
  
Mindy looked away from Harry, then back at the icy water. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"You did." Harry said.  
  
Mindy nodded. "It hurts me too; being away from you."  
  
"You miss me?" Harry asked.  
  
Mindy shivered and pulled her robes tightly about herself. "Terribly."  
  
Harry stepped up next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Why don't we forget all of this?" Harry suggested. "And just be together again."  
  
Mindy slipped out of Harry's embrace and stepped away from him. "We shouldn't." She said. "We can't."  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked, becoming frustrated. "Why can't we be together? Weren't we happy with each other?"  
  
Mindy looked at him. Shaking her head she said, "It isn't right."  
  
"That's what you said last time and it still doesn't make any sense. What's wrong?"  
  
Mindy didn't say anything for a while, then taking a deep breath she said, "I've been lying to you."  
  
Harry frowned. "What?"  
  
"I'm not who think I am. I'm not Mindy James."  
  
Harry shook his head, not sure he understood what he was hearing. "If you're not Mindy James," He said, "Who are you?"  
  
Mindy looked at Harry for a long moment. Regret shown in her serious gray eyes. She pressed her lips together, and with great reluctance, but deep resolve said, "Minerva McGonagall."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I've finished the chapter. Yay. And with my first true cliffhanger ending. I hope you guys liked this one; I worked really hard on it. So I better get some good reviews. Or just review. Please. I so love reviews. They're yummy with chocolate. Any who, I owe you some review comments.  
  
On-A-Rainy-Day: Yeah, you were right about Mindy not telling Harry who she really was for a while. I actually didn't plan for it to happen in this chapter. In fact I planned to wait a few more chapters for that. But stories have a way of taking on a life of their own, and the chapter just wanted go this way. And you're right about Draco. He is acting oddly. Is it love, or is it something else? Hhmmm?  
  
Nimbus 1944: Yeah, thought about the gentle let without disclosure. Thought this way would be a lot more interesting. What can I say. I like conflict.  
  
supernova8610: ::shocked expression::I could never kill Neville.  
  
Olivia Wood: Well, everything happens to Harry, so why shouldn't he assume Bellatrix was talking about him. I'm glad you don't find Harry/Mindy to disturbing (though Mindy is a lot less Minerva now and a lot more Mindy), but they're broken up now so it doesn't matter anymore, right? Thanks for the complement on Mindy/Minerva. It's stinking hard to write a grown-up with a teenage brain. I'm glad you like Snape, too. It is surprisingly fun to write him.  
  
Crookykanks: Snape walking in on Harry and Mindy was super fun. And I must be doing something right if you can sometimes forget Mindy is a teacher. She forgets all the time, and hopefully this chapter explains why. Thanks for the review.  
  
RosePetal77: Thanks for thinking so much of my story that you would go through the trouble of sending me an email. BIG THANKIES for put me on your favorites list. I love it when people do that. It makes me feel super proud. It's okay that you can't review normally. Believe me I understand when computers go on the fritz. Mine does constantly.  
  
UniMyth: You're review made me laugh, and yes it is Bella. Bad, bad Bella.  
  
Superhpfreak: Howdy. Did you know you were the last to get your review in this time. I thought might update before you reviewed (I was planning on updating days ago, but the chapter didn't finish itself on schedule. Bad chapter!). No I don't mind the corrections, they are extraordinarily helpful. I plan to put this story on fiction alley when its done, and they don't smile kindly on spelling mistakes. And I had no idea Animagi was the plural of Animagus. But I guess it makes sense, sort of like radius and radii (woo, I remembered math words).  
Harry suffered from some deep denial for a while, so he thought by ignoring the odd going-ons, he somehow would make them go away. Which of course did not happen. I have to warn you, for a while it's going to look like Mindy and Malfoy are going to start dating, but you'll just have to trust me that nothing will come of it. I swear. And poor Neville, indeed. Lavender realizes she like, likes him, but only after he's half dead. But it could be worse. He could be all dead. Any way, thanks for the note about the drop down menu. I didn't know that was still screwed up. I fix.  
  
No more comments for today. I won't promise to update within the month again. I'll just be setting myself up for disappointment. And everybody else, as well. So I will leave you with a promise to update—eventually. Bye for now. Oh. Before I forget, can you guys do me a favor and review, please. Review or I'll send my hit-man to whack you all (insert evil laughter here). Until next time, Au Revior. 


	12. Love and Hate

Sorry it took me so long to update. I think this is the longest time I've ever spent working on a chapter, but I was really trying to edit out mistakes. I'm sure there will still be a few (I always miss something), but hopefully not as bad as previous chapters.

Anyway, I don't have much to say. And, yes, I know. This chapter has a pretty crummy title. But I just couldn't come up with anything else that fit. Sorry.

Now I will mention that I don't own Harry Potter and let you get on with story.

You know the drill, review comments at the end.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 12

Love and Hate

"Harry. Harry, say something."

Harry continued to stare at Mindy silently. He couldn't bring himself to believe what he had heard come out of her mouth. She couldn't have said what he thought she had; that she was... Harry shook his head. He must have missed heard. That was the only reasonable explanation. "You're who?" He asked, sure that he would hear something entirely different this time.

"Minerva McGonagall."

That wasn't what he was expecting to hear. Yet he had heard it, again. But it couldn't be true. If it was true then he was in love with... No. It just wasn't possible. She must be kidding. Of course, that was it. She was kidding. This was a joke, a fairly cruel joke, but a joke. Harry laughed nervously. "You're kidding, right?"

Mindy shook her head. "I'm sorry, Harry." She said slowly. "I know this must be very, er, weird. But I am..."

"No." Harry said. "No. You're not. You can't be."

"Harry, please..." Mindy reached out to lay a hand on Harry's arm, but he stepped away from her, quickly putting some space between them.

Harry stared at Mindy. At her eyes and cheeks, her cute little nose. He had never taken a close look at Professor McGonagall, though he would know her anywhere. But now as he looked at Mindy, he could see a little of his old Professor. The way Mindy wore her hair pulled up into a tight ponytail, the way she moved and held her head; it was the same as Professor McGonagall. She could be a much younger version of the teacher. She could be, but Harry didn't want to believe it. He shook his head. "No." He said defiantly. "It's not possible. You couldn't...Professor McGonagall couldn't make herself young again. She'd need the Sorcerer's Stone for that and it's gone."

Mindy shook her head. "You should know by now there's more than one way to do something. The Sorcerer's Stone was meant to give life. Making someone younger is a lot simpler. A de-aging potion was all it took do the trick."

Harry frowned. "But aging potions aren't permanent." He argued.

"And neither is this." Mindy said, spreading her arms to indicate her present condition. "I have to keep taking the potion to stay sixteen. It'll wear off eventually and I'll go back to being..."

Harry felt slightly sick as he whispered, "Professor McGonagall." Mindy nodded. "You really are telling the truth?" Harry asked. Mindy nodded again, and Harry suddenly realized he was having a hard time breathing. He had really cared for Mindy, deeply. And he had thought she felt the same way about him, but it wasn't true. She had been pretending. Pretending the whole time to be his friend, and then to like him, and for what? "Why did you do this?" He asked, as the only explanation for this charade came to him. "To spy on me?"

"No." Mindy said, fidgeting nervously with the hem of one of her robe sleeves. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?" Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore was worried about you." She answered, quickly. "He wanted someone to keep an eye on you."

"So he sent you to pretend to be my girlfriend." Harry said, dangerously quiet.

"No." Mindy whispered. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't mean for it to happen. I just wanted us to be friends, but..."

"But you couldn't get close enough to me if we were just friends. You had to take it further?" Harry asked accusingly.

"That's not true, Harry." Mindy said fiercely. "I wish now we had stayed only friends, but I was afraid if I told you I didn't feel the same for you as you did for me, then you'd..." She shrugged, "Not want to be around me anymore."

Harry closed his eyes and raised shaking hands to cover his face. He realized he was shaking all over, and he was sure it wasn't from the cold. Harry took several deep breaths trying desperately to calm down, but every time he thought about the truth it brought another wave of shivering. He couldn't sort out how he felt. He was caught somewhere between shock, disbelief, and rage. 'Oh, God, I kissed Professor McGonagall' Harry thought and shivered again. Finally, as calmly as he could, Harry looked at the person standing before ('Minerva' he told himself) and asked, "Who all know who you really are?"

"Not many." Minerva answered. "Only Professor Dumbledore and...and Professor Snape."

"Snape?" Harry hissed.

"Well, he did make the potion." Minerva explained.

Harry took another step away from her, then turned around and started back towards the school. He knew what he was feeling now, and it was definitely rage.

"Harry, Harry wait." Minerva called, hurrying after him. "Where are you going?"

"What were you doing with Snape tonight?" Harry asked, never turning around. "Having a good laugh at me. At stupid Harry Potter, to thick to know his GIRLFRIEND IS HIS PROFFESSOR!"

"Harry, not so loud." Minerva pleaded. "And you know I would never do that."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD DO!" Harry yelled, spinning in the snow. "YOU LIED TO ME. YOU LIED."

"Harry, I'm sorry. And please not so loud."

Harry felt his teeth grinding but he forced himself to speak quietly. "Were you pretending the whole time?" He asked. "Was Christmas night all one big joke?"

Minerva stared at Harry silently. Her eyes spoke volumes but Harry wasn't reading them. Her silence told him all he needed to know. She had pretended the whole time. The whole time. "I never want to see you again." Harry said, before turning around and trudging back to the school.

Minerva didn't follow him again, nor did she return to the castle immediately after him. But Harry didn't care. She could stand out in the cold and snow all night and freeze to death for all he cared. Harry refused to waste another minute caring about her. Not one single moment ever again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Minerva stood still, watching Harry disappear into the school, acutely aware that she had probably made a very big mistake. She just couldn't stand to lie to him anymore and now that she had told him the truth he hated her. She couldn't believe how badly that last statement had stung. "He never wants to see me again." She whispered. She felt she might start to cry, and screwed up her face as if that would stop the tears from coming. It didn't work and she angrily dashed tears away.

Minerva shivered and pulled her robes tightly about herself, then walked slowly into the school. She walked through the halls ignoring the students drifting away from the Great Hall, back towards their houses. She headed up the main staircase and walked almost in a daze toward Professor Dumbledore's office. She had to tell him what she had done. 'Harry hates me and Professor Dumbledore is going to kill me.' Minerva thought miserably.

Soon enough she found herself standing in front of the griffon guarding Dumbledore's office. "Chocolate coated carrots." Minerva said and watched the griffon come to life and spring out of the way. She stepped through the open portal and followed the stairs up to Dumbledore's office door. She stood quietly outside the door for a while, trying desperately to come up with a reasonable excuse for telling Harry all. She was still standing there when she heard footsteps on the stairs behind her.

Minerva turned around and was surprised to find Professor Dumbledore coming to a stop at the top of the stairs.

"Waiting on me, I see." Dumbledore said.

"Actually, Sir, I didn't know you were out of your office." Minerva answered.

"I'm usually out at this time." Dumbledore answered.

"This time?"

"Dinner."

Minerva closed her eyes. "I had forgotten about dinner time."

"A lot on your mind?" Professor Dumbledore asked, stepping past her and opening his office door.

"You could say that." Minerva answered. "Can I talk to you, Sir?"

"Of course. Shall we step inside?" Professor Dumbledore held his office door wide and motioned for Minerva to go in first.

Minerva stepped through the door and looked around. The office was slightly more disarrayed than usual. Stacks of books and scrolls covered his desk. A few piles were loaded into the chair and placed on the floor in front of the desk. Fawkes slept on his stand, behind the desk, his head tucked beneath one fiery wing.

"I see you've found Fawkes' stand." Minerva said.

"Yes, nearly all of my belongings have been recovered. Only my Pensieve is still missing. But Mr. Filch is scouring the school for it now. He assures me he will discover," he paused before saying, "where Peeves has hidden it." Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand and waved it at the chair in front of his desk. The pile of books vanished and Dumbledore waved a hand at the chair. "Now, what is it that you would like to talk to me about?" He asked moving around to the other side of the desk and shifting the piles of books so that he could see Minerva clearly.

Minerva found herself playing nervously with the hem of her sleeve and forced herself to stop. Instead, she sat slowly and looked up at Professor Dumbledore. "I told Harry." She said quickly.

Professor Dumbledore looked at her curiously. "Told Harry what?"

"Everything." Minerva answered. "Who I am, really." She was silent for a bit, waiting to see what Dumbledore would say, but when he made no comment she went on. "He was pretty upset. He said he never wants to see me again." She looked at her favorite spot on Professor Dumbledore's rug and said, "I think I've made a very big mistake."

"Why did you tell him?" Dumbledore asked.

Minerva looked up, shaking her head. "I just couldn't lie to him anymore, Professor. I...I just couldn't."

Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm sorry. I've really messed things up, haven't I? Harry wasn't supposed to know, after all." Minerva sat back in her chair with a frustrated sigh. "God, what was I thinking?"

"It's alright, Minerva." Professor Dumbledore said reassuringly. "There were many unforeseen factors at play here; the strange side effect of the potion, just to name one. Considering the circumstances, while I am a little surprised to hear you told Harry, it is not entirely unexpected."

"You thought I might spill, then?"

"You were becoming very close to him, Minerva, and close friends don't like to lie to each other, even if the lie is necessary. I had thought, or rather hoped, that you wouldn't say anything."

Minerva rubbed her temples. There was that headache again. "Do you think Harry will be able to get past this? Do you think he'll be able to," she shrugged, "accept me again."

"Perhaps. He may be angry now, but he'll see the logic of what we did soon enough. Perhaps with a little time he'll come to understand why we did it."

"You really think so?"

Professor Dumbledore shrugged, and with a slight smile said, "We'll just have to wait and see, want we?"

Minerva nodded, then said miserably. "I'm sorry your plan didn't work out the way you had hoped. I've done an awful job of keeping Harry out of trouble."

"I wouldn't say awful. And considering the turn things took, I'll say you did rather well, though I wish you had come to me about Ms. Parkinson earlier."

Minerva smiled apologetically, then said, "Maybe you're right, but we're still no closer to knowing who or what is in the school, and pretty soon I'll be...me again, and Harry hates me. I'm afraid it's impossible to find the answer now."

"From what I've learned from you, I've been able to draw some conclusions. Whether they are correct is a different story. But I assure you, your time as Mindy James has been most helpful for me. And whether he believes it or not, I'm sure you've been most helpful for Harry as well."

Minerva smiled though she didn't quite believe it. "Thank you for saying that." She said anyway. Then biting her lip, she asked, "Do you think I should take the potion one more time, just to keep an eye on Harry?"

"No, I do not." Professor Dumbledore answered, kindly. "As Professor Snape has said, the potion is having some rather peculiar effects on you. I believe it would be best if you not take it again."

Minerva nodded, not entirely sure she was relieved or disappointed. "I'd better get back to the tower." She said slowly, standing.

"Good evening, then, Minerva." Professor Dumbledore said, pulling a book from the top of one of the stacks. "And Minerva, during your little time left as Ms. James, keep looking out for Harry."

Minerva nodded. "I don't know if he'll let me, but I'll try."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry sat on the bleachers watching most of the Gryffindor team swoop through the air on their brooms. His mind was half on the practice; the rest was still churning over what Mindy—'Minerva', he told himself for the millionth time—had said to him. He had gone back to Gryffindor tower last night rather miserable. When Ron and Hermione finally dragged what had happened out of him, Ron was just as thrown as Harry was to hear the news, but Hermione had remained guiltily quiet. Finally, she admitted to knowing already and Harry had spent most of the night being angry with her, until Ron had talked some sense into him. Even if Hermione had told him the truth before, he wouldn't have believed it. The only person he had a right to be angry with was Minerva, and if he could help it, he would never speak to her again.

Harry shook away the thoughts and turned back to watching the Gryffindors. Ron had decided to call a practice with the next Gryffindor match only four days away. He wasn't sure if the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor game would still go on as scheduled, but he wanted to be ready if it wasn't canceled. Professor Lupin had said it was all right, as long as a professor was present to keep an eye on them. He now sat next to Harry and Hermione, watching the team practice with great interest. Everyone was doing well under Ron's instruction, even though the team was one Chaser short.

"Where's Ms. James?" Professor Lupin asked, as he watched Tobias score a goal on a distracted Ron. "Shouldn't she be here?"

Harry frowned. He had gone almost two entire minutes without thinking about her. "I don't know." He mumbled and slunk down on the bench.

Professor Lupin looked at Harry curiously. "You don't know?"

"I think she's been ill." Hermione said quickly.

Professor Lupin looked at them both curiously, but thought better of continuing along that line of conversation. "The team seems to be doing well." He said, looking up just as Ginny made a dive for the Snitch.

Harry suddenly didn't feel like watching the practice any more. Being on the Quidditch field reminded him of her anyway. "I have some homework I need to finish." Harry said, standing. "I'd better get it done."

Professor Lupin looked at Harry again. "Homework over Quidditch?"

"He really does." Hermione said, as Harry walked away. "Loads."

Harry didn't know if Professor Lupin said anything to that. He didn't stay around to hear. He walked slowly away from the Quidditch pitch, hands in pockets and head down. He wasn't a full five steps past the changing rooms when he looked up and saw Minerva heading his way. Harry stood still, half wanting to run away, and waited as she approached him.

"Hi, Harry. I thought I might find you here." Minerva said, coming to a stop in front of Harry.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"To talk to you. I think we should, um, discuss what I said last night."

"I think we shouldn't." Harry said, and started past her. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Come on, Harry." Minerva said, grabbing Harry's arm. "Don't be mad."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Harry hissed. "What you did..."

"I'm sorry, Harry, I am so sorry. What more do you want me to say?"

Harry shrugged off her hand. "I'll be happy if you never say anything else to me again."

"I messed up, okay. But I thought I was doing what was best."

Harry didn't respond. He turned around, determined to ignore her, and started back for the school.

"Harry, please." Minerva called, following after him. "I understand that you're mad at me. I would be too, if I were you. But I never meant to hurt you, Harry. Things just got...out of hand."

Again, Harry said nothing. He didn't even glance back at the girl on his heals.

"Can't we at least try to talk about this?" Minerva went on. "We were friends before, right? Maybe we can be again."

Harry almost laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. The two of them—friends? "Why would you want to be friends with me?" He asked. "You're a professor."

Minerva was quiet for a moment before saying, "I'm not a professor at the moment."

"You will be again, eventually, and I don't think we should be friends or buddies or associates or anything for that matter." He looked back at her. He hated it, but he was still in love with that face. He quickly looked away. "It's weird."

Minerva stopped following him. "It's not weird." She said. "You're friends with Professor Lupin aren't you." Harry made no answer and Minerva went on angrily. "You're just being...difficult. But if you want to be ass, then go ahead and be one. Just walk away and leave me alone. It's probably better this way anyway. You're obviously so perfect and has never done anything that you regret. Just hanging around with some lowly girl like me is already tarnishing your golden halo."

Harry stopped and looked back. Minerva stood fuming, face red, hands on her hips. She may really be Professor McGonagall, but at that moment she couldn't look any further from her. "What?" Harry asked, both surprised and confused. 'Did she just call me an ass?'

"You heard me." She answered. "Just go."

"I never said I was perfect." Harry said.

"Well, you're acting like it." Minerva retorted. "I told you I messed up. I said I was sorry."

"But what you did..." Harry shook his head. "Damn it, Mindy..." He squeezed his eyes shut, "...Minerva, I really loved you." He opened his eyes again, shocked by his own confession.

Minerva didn't seem fazed. "Well has it ever occurred to Harry, that maybe I..." She stopped, and clenched her mouth shut.

"You what?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Minerva said, quickly. "I have to go." She spun around, and hurried off towards the Quidditch pitch.

Harry stood in daze, watching her leave. His first thought was to go after her, to find out what she had been about to say. But then he shook his head. He had a feeling he knew already and he didn't want to hear those words come out of her mouth. Not out of Professor McGonagall's mouth. He turned around and started for Hogwarts once more, and was surprised to discover he wasn't angry with her anymore.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry spent the rest of the Friday evening alone, either hiding in Gryffindor tower or the library. He ran across Lavender just before dinner, looking very out of place with arms loaded with books.

"I'm going to take Neville's place, working with Professor Snape." She explained. "It took some convincing, but he finally decided I might be useful."

"That's good." Harry said.

Lavender smiled weakly. "I suppose it is, depending upon how you look at it." She shifted the weight in her arms and asked tentatively, "How did things go with you and Mindy?"

Harry was quiet for a moment before saying, "We came to an understanding, of sorts."

"Oh. Well, I'd hoped things would work out for the two of you. You made the best couple."

Harry smiled sadly. "We did, didn't we?" He said almost to himself.

Lavender nodded, then awkwardly waved good-bye and headed off in the direction of the dungeons.

At dinner Professor Dumbledore announced that the upcoming Quidditch match would be canceled. Disappointed groans filled the hall, mostly from the Gryffindors' and the Hufflepuffs'.

"It's just as well." Ron said. "I doubt Mindy would play and there's no way I could find another Chaser by next Friday anyhow."

"Don't call her Mindy." Harry said, poking at the food he'd hardly touched. "Mindy didn't exist."

"Mindy. Minerva. Professor McGonagall. It doesn't really matter. We would've been one Chaser short." Ron answered, doing a very poor job of hiding his disappointment.

"Are you still angry with her?" Hermione asked, looking up at Harry.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. Not really, I suppose. I don't think she meant to hurt me, and she seems sorry."

"You talked to her?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "More like yelled some more. But she said something..." Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know what I should feel anymore. Part of me still wants to be upset, but I'm starting to think that I shouldn't be. I wish I could just forget all of this."

"Forget what exactly?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "Forget who she really is, or forget that...that I loved her. It doesn't really matter. I just want things normal again." Harry was quiet for a moment before admitting, "I'm trying so hard not to, but I miss her."

"She's miserable without you, Harry." Ron said.

Harry looked at Ron. "Really?"

Ron shrugged. "Or she's very upset about what's happening. Either way, she's very unhappy. I don't know how, but I'm not wrong about her being crazy about you."

"You can't be right." Hermione shook her head. "There is no possible way..."

"No, Ron maybe right." Harry cut in. "She told me today. Or almost told me. She never actually said the words, but I knew where she was going."

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised. She was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking something over. Finally she said, "Maybe it's the potion."

Ron looked at Hermione. "She wasn't taking a love potion."

Hermione gave Ron a look that said 'do I have to explain everything to you' and said, "She was taking some super modified de-aging potion that Snape whipped up. I'm willing to bet this potion has never been tested before, so they didn't really know what would happen. Snape probably figured it would just make Professor McGonagall look sixteen for a longer period of time than a normal de-aging potion. But what if that wasn't all it did? What if it didn't make her look sixteen, what if it turned her sixteen?"

"That would explain how she could fall in love with Harry." Ron nodded.

"And how she did such of good job of pretending to be a normal student." Hermione added.

Harry nodded. "She had all of us fooled. Except for you, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head. "If it wasn't for Christmas night, I would have thought I'd gone completely nutty for thinking she was anything other than a normal student."

Harry looked down at his plate. So Minerva was sixteen. And she really did care for him the way he had cared for her. The whole time they had been together hadn't been a show, after all. She actually loved him. Harry rolled a pea around on his plate, trying to decide what that meant. Love or not, she was still a professor—an old professor. And eventually she wouldn't be sixteen anymore. Maybe all of those feelings she had for him would go away when she was normal again. "What am I suppose to do now?" Harry asked, looking at Ron and Hermione for advice.

"Personally, I don't believe a relationship would work out for the two of you." Hermione said, with a half smile. "But maybe you could try and be friends with her. She did turn herself into Mindy James to keep you safe, after all. That has to count for something."

"Maybe." Harry said. "But I don't think she really wants to talk to me. I have been a little rough on her."

"Trust me, Harry, she understands." Ron said.

"Maybe." Harry said. "And maybe I'll talk to her. But right now it's just..." Harry shook his head. "...Weird."

"Don't do anything until you're comfortable." Hermione said. "Are you two ready to go, yet? You really do have loads of homework. You've both been slacking off in your studies." She stood, giving them both very disapproving looks.

"Well, I'm glad some things never change." Harry said to Ron as they followed Hermione out of the Great Hall.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Minerva spent the next few days feeling completely alone. Harry had stopped giving her dirty looks, but he still wasn't speaking to her. Minerva got the feeling she made him very uncomfortable. She felt very uncomfortable around other students. It was fairly obvious Harry, Hermione, and Ron hadn't told anyone else who she really was, but she couldn't help but think everyone was looking at her oddly now. People constantly asking her what was going on with her Harry only increased her discomfort. She would never say anything, trying hard to keep rumors at bay, but she knew something had to be flying around by now. She couldn't wait to be her old self again.

Minerva sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room trying to focus on her Divination homework. The class had moved on from reading trees to reading people. The only person making any progress what so ever was Ron, who had been working on that for months anyway. Apparently, the only way to learn to read another's emotions was to perfectly understand your own. They were to write their feelings down as a way of understanding their emotions.

Minerva stared at the parchment, trying to think of something that sounded about true. She looked up at Ginny, who was sitting across from her, scribbling, "I love Dean" in the margins of her history of magic notes. "How do you think I'm feeling at the moment?" Minerva asked.

Ginny looked up and shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"

"We're supposed to write down what we're feeling for Divination. Supposedly, that'll help us learn to read others."

"Oh." Ginny said. "Why don't you ask Ron?" She suggested. "He's always picking up on what people are feeling. The other day I had a little fight with Dean. Ron took one look at me and knew all about it. He wanted to go give Dean a good beating too. I think having a brother who's also diviner is going to be most annoying."

"Ron can see what other people are feeling that easily?" Minerva asked.

Ginny nodded. "It's one thing watching what I say around my brother, but now I have to watch what I feel too." She frowned and shrugged. "That's life I guess. So why don't you go ask him?"

Minerva looked across the room to where Ron and Harry sat, pouring over the same assignment. Ron's quill was moving very fast as he scribbled down line after line of his thoughts. Harry looked much the same way Minerva did, as if he was trying to think of something to write that sounded believable.

Minerva shook her head. "Maybe later." She said.

Ginny looked at her, then glanced back at Harry. "What's going on with two?" She asked, looking back at Minerva. "The both of you've been avoiding each other a lot lately. I know you broke up, but that doesn't mean you can't still talk to him."

"It's complicated." Minerva answered.

Ginny gave her a withering a look. "It's never that complicated. Besides, you look completely unhappy with out Harry. Why don't you try to talk him?"

"He doesn't want to talk to me." Minerva answered. "And I don't blame him, either, after what I did to him."

"What did you do that was so bad?" Ginny asked. "Harry wouldn't completely shun anyone, for any reason." Ginny laughed. "Unless you cheated on him with Malfoy or something."

Minerva looked up, surprised. She started to deny that, but then thought about it. That was it. That was the perfect excuse for why she and Harry weren't together anymore. Everyone would understand why Harry no longer wanted to speak to her, and when Mindy James disappeared from Hogwarts no one would miss her. She didn't have to say it was true; she could just let people believe it was true. She looked a Ginny, putting on a very guilty expression and then looked away.

"You didn't, did you?" Ginny asked, frowning.

"Draco isn't as bad as everybody thinks." Minerva answered, skating around the question.

"Mindy, how could you?" Ginny asked, looking completely horrified.

Minerva bit her bottom lip, turning up the guilty look a notch.

"I can't believe you." Ginny exclaimed, closing up her history of magic book and stuffing her notes into her bag. "And with Malfoy." She hissed. "To think I actually considered you good person." She huffed, grabbing her things and walking away.

Minerva watched Ginny leave, knowing she had just crucified her reputation. At least there was nothing else she could possibly do to make Harry hate her any more now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"How about I feel moderately okay?" Harry asked, his quill poised above his blank parchment.

Ron shrugged, looking up. "Sounds okay, I guess. Why don't just write the truth, though?"

"I'm not sure I know the truth." Harry answered, scribbling "moderately okay" down.

"I could read you." Ron suggested.

"No thank you." Harry said quickly. " _'I feel moderately okay' _is good enough for me."

"Suit yourself." Ron said, going back to his homework.

"Good for you, Harry."

Harry glanced up, to see Ginny standing next to him wearing a very dark expression. "Huh?" He asked.

"Dumping Mindy." Ginny said, "I don't blame you one bit, after what she did to you."

"What she did to me?" Harry asked confused.

"She told me." Ginny answered, taking a seat. "I couldn't believe it at first, but why would she make it up." Ginny shook her head. "The girl must be completely daft."

Harry stared at Ginny. Minerva had told her who she was. Harry had thought Minerva didn't want other people to know. He certainly didn't want other people to know. He didn't want the school knowing he had dated Professor McGonagall. "I...I can't believe she told you." Harry stuttered. "I didn't think she would...when did she tell?"

"Just now." Ginny answered, nodding back towards the couch where Minerva still sat. "I got it out of her completely by accident." Ginny shook her head. "Of all the guys in school, she had to pick Malfoy. He's the rottenest Slytherine here."

Harry blinked, even more confused than ever. "Malfoy?"

"I can't believe she cheated on you with that—that git." Ginny folded her arms across her chest and mistaking the confused look on Harry's face as that of a person deeply hurt said, "But I won't talk about it anymore. I swear, this is the last I'll ever mention it."

Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged and turned back to Ginny. "Are you sure, Mindy said she cheated on Harry with Malfoy?"

"How could I mistake something like that?" Ginny asked, frowning. "I know what she said." She glanced at Harry. "I'm really sorry. But if Mindy wants to be with somebody like Malfoy, she's not worth your time anyway." Ginny pushed Ron's homework aside and pulled out her History of Magic text. "I have an exam tomorrow and I can't study over there anymore. You don't mind if I join you, do you?"

Harry shook his head, still trying to make sense of what Ginny had just told him. Did Minerva really start to see Malfoy? They had been spending a lot of time together. He glanced across the room to where Minerva sat. She looked at him, and smiled sadly, before packing up her things and leaving the common room. Harry watched her go. Maybe she had made up the whole story to explain why they were no longer speaking. Maybe.

"Forget about her, Harry." Ginny said, laying a hand on Harry's arm. "She's not worth it." Harry glanced at Ginny and she smiled reassuringly. "You could do better, besides, there are more important things you need to be worrying about."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Like what you're going to do about Pansy. She's still running about the school, so I assume Professor Dumbledore isn't going to expel her."

Ron shook his head. "He needs more proof before he can do anything to her. It's just as well. We may need her to find the Animagus."

"You know who it is?" Ginny asked, eyes widening. "You guys don't tell me anything."

"'Cause you shouldn't be involve." Ron said.

"When are you boys going to realize you need me? So, who is it, already?"

Harry glanced around, making sure no one was near their small table. "Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry answered, lowering his voice.

Ginny looked at him surprised. "Are you sure? Are really sure?" Harry nodded and told her how Hermione had come to that conclusion. Ginny listened carefully, then said confidently, "Professor Dumbledore will take care of it then. You did tell him, right?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I didn't"

Ginny looked at him as if he were out of his mind. "Why not? Isn't she dangerous? Shouldn't Dumbledore know?"

Harry shook his head. "This is something I have to take care of." He said.

"That doesn't make any sense, Harry." Ginny frowned. "I could understand what you did last year. There were no professors here to help. But there's a school full now. What good are doing by not telling Dumbledore?"

Harry frowned. "I have to do this myself." He repeated.

"But you're putting yourself needlessly in danger. And everybody else in the school, for that matter. What if she does to somebody else what she did to Neville and Colin?"

Harry remained stubbornly silent.

"Give it up, Gin." Ron said, "Hermione and I have already tried to talk Harry into telling Professor Dumbledore. He wouldn't change his mind then, and I doubt he'll change it now."

"But it's just...stupid." Ginny frowned. "Taking care of this sort of thing is what Dumbledore do. Harry, you've got to go tell him." She lowered her voice, leaning closer to him. "What do you plan to do against a Death Eater?"

Harry frowned at Ginny, annoyed by her insisting to talk to Dumbledore. He knew what he was doing. Hermione and Ron had agreed. Why couldn't she understand? "Don't you get it?" He hissed. "She killed Sirius."

Ginny sat back and blinked. "Oh." She mumbled, and remained silent for a while. Finally, she asked, "How do plan to find her?"

Harry rubbed his eyes before answering, "Polyjuice potion. Or that was what I was going to do, but I need Miner...Mindy to get the ingredients from Snape's cupboard for me. That isn't going to happen now."

"Why do need her? Can't you do it, or get somebody else to?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head. "Snape is too used to me sneaking about in my Invisibility Cloak. And I need someone who can go in out of Snape's class after hours without looking suspicious."

"Mindy spent so much time in detention with Snape, that no one would think twice of her going down there." Ron explained. "But now Harry can't ask her to do anything like that for him."

Ginny nodded. She was quiet for a bit, before saying, "Why not ask Lavender? She's helping Snape now so she spends a lot of time down there. I'm sure she'll do it if you ask her."

Harry looked at Ginny and grinned. "That's brilliant. I hadn't even thought to ask her." He looked at Ron. "What do you think?"

Ron shrugged. "Of anybody else I can think of, Lavender has the best chance of getting away with sneaking into Snape's office and borrowing a few ingredients."

Harry nodded. "You think you can you tell her I need to talk to her, Ginny. I hardly ever see her anymore and she has go back inside the girl's dorm at some point."

"Sure." Ginny agreed. "I'll talk to her tonight."

"Thanks." Harry smiled.

"What do you think Hermione will say about getting Lavender to get the ingredients for us?" Ron asked.

"I'll bet Hermione will think it's brilliant idea." Harry answered, confidently.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Are you crazy?" Hermione asked, frowning at Harry. "You can't ask Lavender. What if she gets caught? Who knows what Snape will do to her."

Harry frowned across the library table at Hermione. It was only a few hours after Ginny had left them to wait for Lavender. Ron and Harry had left the common room to hunt down Hermione, and had found her fairly quickly in the library working on Arithmacy. Harry had told Hermione Ginny's idea and to his great surprise, she didn't like it. "I think it's the best option." He said.

"I think it is, too." Ron agreed. "Lavender has the best chance of getting in and out of Snape's office. A better chance than anyone of us, anyway."

"Maybe." Hermione frowned. "But if she gets caught..."

"She won't get caught." Harry insisted. "Besides, it couldn't hurt to ask her."

"Fine." Hermione agreed reluctantly. "Have you decided where you plan on brewing the potion? We can't use he girls' toilet we used last time."

"The room of Requirement." Harry answered. "I think that would be best place."

Hermione pressed her lips together, but had to admit it was a good idea. "I found the potion instructions the other day. As soon as we get the ingredients we can get started." She looked at Harry. "Are you sure you want to do this. It's not to late to change your mind. Maybe you can talk to Professor Lupin."

Harry shook his head. "Every thing will be fine." He said.

"If you say so." Hermione answered doubtfully. She looked around and said, "Looks like Ginny found Lavender."

Harry looked past her and spotted Ginny leading Lavender towards them. Lavender looked tired, as if she had just left Snape's classroom. She smiled brightly, though, when she and Ginny sat down at their table. "Ginny says you wanted to talk to me." Lavender said, looking at Harry.

"Yeah." Harry answered. "I need you to do me a favor. I need to make a potion and to do that I need some ingredients from Snape's cupboard."

"And you want me to get those ingredients?" Lavender asked. Harry nodded and she looked at him warily. "What kind of potion are you trying to make, exactly?"

"Polyjuice potion." Harry answered.

Lavender frowned. "Doesn't that make you look like somebody else?" Harry nodded. "Why would you need that?"

Harry glanced at the others, trying to decide how much he should tell her. "I'm trying to catch the person who hurt Colin and Neville." He said, finally.

"Do...do you know who it is?" Lavender asked, cautiously.

"Maybe." Harry answered. "But to be sure, I need to make that potion."

Lavender shook her head. "I don't understand what the potion has to do with it."

Harry looked at the others for help. Hermione looked back at Harry blankly, refusing to say a word that might encourage Lavender to steal from Snape. Ron looked as if he really didn't know what to say.

"Isn't it enough that Harry's trying to help Neville?" Ginny said, finally. "You can help if you want, Lavender. If you don't, that's okay. We understand."

"I didn't say I didn't want to help." Lavender said. "I just want to know what it's all about."

"Harry doesn't know anything for sure." Ginny said. "And he doesn't want to start any crazy rumors. You just have to trust us, the potion he needs to make is for a good cause."

Lavender looked at Harry. "Fine. I'll help. What do need me to get?"

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "If you get caught..."

Lavender nodded. "I know. But you are trying to find who hurt Neville. If I can help you, I want to. What do you need?"

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a book. Flipping through it, she quickly found the page she was looking for. "Here are the ingredients we need you to get." She said, referring to book as she made out a list. She handed the parchment to Lavender and said, "Take your time getting them. Wait until you're absolutely sure you won't be caught, okay."

Lavender nodded. "Okay." She folded the parchment and tucked into her pocket. "I have to go. I have to meet Snape later tonight and I want to get some sleep before then."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Lavender. I owe you."

Lavender smiled, as she stood. "I'm going to hold you to that, Harry." She said, before leaving.

Hermione watched her go then looked at Harry. "No turning back now, Harry. I hope you're doing the right thing."

"I am." Harry said, though he wasn't nearly as certain as he sounded.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Minerva took one look in the Great Hall, received more dirty looks than she could stomach, and decided she would skip lunch again. Over the last week, the information of her supposed love affair with Draco Malfoy had flown through the student body. She knew everybody in Gryffindor would hate her after it had become common knowledge, but she didn't expect every other house to react so negatively, as well.

"Who knew Slytherines were so hated." She said to herself as she headed out side. The only thing she had to look forward to was becoming her old self again. It was already the first of February and she should be reverting back any day now. Now that Mindy James was generally hated by all, she thought it was the perfect time to disappear.

Minerva stepped outside and approached the tree she and Harry had talked under so long ago. There they had become a couple against her better judgment. Minerva touched the bark, then turned around to face the lake. If she had never invited Harry out here maybe things would have turned out differently. Maybe they would still be friends. Maybe she wouldn't have fallen so deeply in love with him. Minerva sighed miserably and leaned against the tree.

"Mindy."

Minerva started and looked back. Draco stood behind her, his gray cloak wrapped tightly around him.

He smiled at her. "Not hungry?" He asked coolly, brushing a few strands of white-blond hair out of his face.

"You could say that." Minerva answered.

Draco walked over and leaned against the tree next to her. "I heard the strangest thing the other day." He said lightly, studying Minerva's face. "Pansy came to me in a bit of a huff. Apparently, some one is going around saying that Potter left you because you and I have been...spending some quality time together."

Minerva blushed and said quietly. "I had heard something like that." She laughed weakly. "It's crazy what people will come up with when they don't know the truth."

"You aren't working too hard to deny it," Draco said.

Minerva looked at him. "Maybe I don't want to argue with every single student here. People have already made up their minds as to what the truth is."

Draco glanced at her. "Maybe that's true." He said. "But I think you like the idea of an 'us'."

Minerva almost laughed out loud. "You think too highly of yourself, Draco. I've had enough trouble with cute boys this year. I don't need anymore."

"You think I'm cute." Draco smiled.

"I think you're trouble." Minerva answered.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing."

Minerva looked away, back at the lake. "I just broke up with Harry, Draco. I don't really think we should be having this conversation."

"Do you want me to leave?" Draco asked. "Just say so and I'll go."

Minerva looked back at Draco. He hadn't moved an inch and Minerva doubted he'd leave just because she asked him to. But she realized she didn't want him to go. It was nice to be talking to someone again; even if that someone was Draco Malfoy. She remained silent as she watched a cool smile slowly spread across his face.

"Are you really not hungry? We could go get lunch." Draco said.

"I really don't want to eat in the Great Hall." Minerva answered.

"We don't have to." Draco said. "Let's go raid the kitchen. The house elves practically give food away." He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Minerva pressed her lips together. The best thing for her to do would probably be to say no and walk away. She had enough problems as it was. Going anywhere with Draco would just add to them. But it was only lunch and she certainly wasn't in danger of falling love with Draco. And she was so very tired of being alone.

"Alright." Minerva agreed, taking Draco's offered arm. "Lunch does sound good."

"Potter is a fool." Draco said as he led Minerva back towards the school. "He didn't know how lucky he was."

"I broke up with Harry, you know." Minerva said.

Draco grinned. "Then you finally saw what an idiot he is?"

"He's not an idiot, Draco." Minerva frowned. "He's just not for me. And could we please not talk about Harry?"

"Gladly."

Minerva spent the lunch period with Draco. The boy could be very charming when he wanted. She let down her guard with him and for the first time in weeks found herself laughing. She couldn't believe he had such a bad reputation. She couldn't help wishing she had given Draco a chance sooner. They could have become good friends so much earlier. Draco walked Minerva to her afternoon class and left her with a kiss on the cheek. She knew other students saw them and that word of their being together would get around. But she found she didn't care. For a full half hour she hadn't felt absolutely wretched.

Minerva's evening had started relatively well, but by the end of the day she was feeling very bad again. She had to endure two more hours of nasty looks and cold shoulders, before she could go back to her room and stay out of sight. To make it worse, she was suffering with the worse migraine of her life. She had never felt so relieved to return to Gryffindor tower as she had when her last class was finally dismissed.

Half way back to the tower, Minerva suddenly felt incredibly ill. She stopped walking in the middle of the hall, causing several students to bump into her. "Hey, watch it." Someone said angrily, stepping around her. She ignored the students streaming past her and, leaning against the wall, fought down a wave of nausea. She pushed shakily away from the wall and, following her first mind, started for the hospital wing. She hadn't taken more than two steps when a thought suddenly struck her. What if she was turning back? Minerva stopped suddenly once more, to annoyance of several more students. It was possible that she was changing again. She had felt very sick when turning sixteen; why not feel sick when going back. She quickly changed direction and headed back towards the passage that would lead to the dungeons. She had to get to Professor Snape before it was too late.

Minerva was half way down the stairs leading to Snape's dungeon classroom when a strong sense of vertigo hit her. She pressed a hand against the wall, trying desperately to steady herself. She slid to the step and sat heavily. Fighting back another wave of nausea, Minerva closed her eyes and laid her head on her knees. Her head was pounding so hard, she was sure it would explode any moment now. She wished she would turn back already. She hated feeling this ill.

"Mindy?"

Minerva jerked her head up and immediately wished she hadn't as vertigo hit her stronger than before. She winced, then blinked up at the person standing before her. "Lavender?"

Lavender smiled slowly and asked, "Are you alright? You look really pale."

Minerva forced a smile. "I'm alright. It's just, I have a headache."

"Oh," Lavender said. "Why don't go see Madam Pomfrey? I'm sure she could give you something."

Minerva shook her head no. "It's not that bad, really. I'm going down to see Professor Snape, anyway. He probably has a potion or something that I can take."

"He's not down there," Lavender said, taking a seat on the steps next Minerva. "He left about an half hour ago and I'm not sure when he's getting back. But if you don't want to go see Madam Pomfrey, I have something that might help." She opened her bag, pulled out a small pill bottle, and handed it to Minerva.

Minerva turned it over and read the label. "Tylenol?"

"I know. It's pretty Muggle, but it works. Just take two with a glass of water and your headache should clear up."

"Um, thanks." Minerva said, eyeing the bottle of Tylenol suspiciously. She had never taken Muggle medicine before, and wasn't sure she wanted to start.

"Sure," Lavender said, standing. She picked up her bag without closing it first and several bottles spilled out, most of them tinkering down the stairs. "Oh, no. I hope nothings broken," Lavender moaned, hurrying down the stairs after the bottles.

Minerva looked down and spotted a vial spinning slowly next to her foot. She picked it up and frowned. _'What is Lavender doing taking ingredients out of the potions class?' _Minerva shrugged and pushed herself up as Lavender came back up the steps. "Taking your work home with you?" She asked as lightly as she could, handing the vial to the other girl.

"It's not for me. It's for Harry," Lavender said then froze, eyes widening as if she had just said something she shouldn't have.

Minerva frowned. "What does Harry want it for?"

"I, er, I don't know," Lavender said, quickly taking the bottle and stuffing it into her bag. "He didn't really tell me."

"He must have said something." Minerva pressed.

"Not really." Lavender answered, avoiding Minerva's eyes. "I...I have to go." She said, stepping past Minerva and starting up the stairs. She stopped a few steps from the top and looked back. "Mindy, you won't tell Professor Snape I've been in his ingredients cupboard, will you. I'd be in so much trouble."

Minerva looked at Lavender, and then shook her head. "No. I won't mention it."

Lavender smiled. "Thanks, Mindy. And you can return that any time." She added, waving at the bottle of Tylenol Minerva still clutched in one hand. She turned around and quickly disappeared, leaving Minerva alone.

Minerva looked at the spot Lavender had been in for a bit, then started down the stairs towards Snape's class. She should have pressed Lavender for information. If she really tried, she was sure she could have gotten something out of the girl. But she wasn't in the mood for interrogation. Besides Lavender was probably telling the truth when she said Harry hadn't told her much. And she already knew the important thing: Harry was up to something—again.

Minerva pushed the potions classroom door open and stepped inside. It was empty of people, with the wall torches burning low. Minerva pulled out her wand and with a flick, caused the touches to flare brightly. She headed straight for the back of the class and retrieved her cauldron. She had to find out what Harry was planning. He could really get himself into deep trouble. Minerva knew Professor McGonagall wouldn't have a chance of getting any information. But as Mindy James she may be able to find out something, and possibly keep Harry out of trouble.

Minerva filled her cauldron with water and set a low fire. She quickly gathered up her ingredients and started to brew the de-aging potion. She knew she had promised Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore she wouldn't take the potion anymore, but she had also promised to keep Harry safe. Right now, keeping Harry safe seemed a heck of a lot more important. Besides, taking the potion one more time couldn't hurt. Minerva was sure it couldn't hurt at all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well, what did you think. Come on. Don't be shy. Tell me. I hope I lived up to your expectations. I know, you were expecting see Professor McGonagall again, but I couldn't turn her back now. Mindy James was just starting to get interesting. I hope nobody's disappointed. Anyhoo, here's comments:

On-A-Rainy-Day: I read over last chapter and you're right. I did leave out words. I currently fixing the chapter, but I haven't done much on it yet, I've been working on this one mostly. I'm glad you liked Lavender. I get so tired of reading her a shallow airhead. I just thought she should have more substance than that.

Penguin Lover 11: No. Not Minerva yet. As a matter of fact, I will be so bold as to say she will probably stay Mindy until the end of the year. Probably.

Crookykanks: I wasn't sure what Harry would say. I tried to put myself in his place and say what I would sa. I don't know If I managed to pull off the right reaction, but I think it came out okay. You have no idea how many times I had to re-write that section.

What?(): Sorry you hate my up-dating practices, but believe me, I've seen worse. I've read fics that are updated once ever six months or more. But the story is so great I don't mind the wait. I hate taking a long time to up-date, but sometimes I really just don't have the time to write. But if you don't think my story is worth the wait, then that's okay. I just hope everybody else understands and can forgive me for taking so long.

Korasei: I'm glad you like the story. It's great to get new reviewers who like what I've written. And your speculations are great. I want say anything about the nature of the de-aging potion; I don't want to give any part of the story away. As you more than likely can see, it is love. Now whether or not Harry/Minerva's relationship will end in tragedy I want say either. Though permanently aging Harry is something to think about. Thanks for the review.

blue transparent stapler: Thanks for your review, but mostly I just had to comment on your screen name. That is incredibly different, but in a good way. Do you own a blue transparent stapler?

Roxoan(): Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I've never read a Harry/Minerva fic before either, which is part of the reason why I went for it. Harry and Snape—together? Blah. I guess I'm not as well read in the fanfic world as I thought. I've never seen that (and I'm kinda glad I haven't). But I have read a Ginny/Snape. It started off a good fic, but after a bit I just couldn't stand the pairing anymore and stopped reading it (not to mention it was a bit x-rated and who wants to think of Snape that way?). I hope I don't cross the line from good to gross. If I do, please let me know.

Jack B Nimble(): First let me say, great review. Yeah, you're right, Ginny's appearance does seem a little convenient. I wasn't really planning on using her much in this fic and changed my mind half way through. I knew it would seem that way, but I didn't want to be one of those people constantly re-writing chapters so readers have to go back and re-read everything. I couldn't make her sudden appearance right without doing that, so I mostly hoped people would, um, over look it. Sorry. I guess that's what I get for writing this thing as I go. As for them catching Pansy in the act first time—they're incredibly lucky aren't they. Actually, I just didn't want to stretch that scene out too much. I want say what I'm planning with Harry and Minerva. I don't want to say I wasn't considering leaving them together, but I'm going to say I was. You'll just have to wait and see how it plays out. At the end of the story I'll tell all and explain why I did things the way I did them. I'm glad you like my characters. I try to bring out their best without eliminating their faults. I just hope I can keep it up.

sassie-fairie-child: I love your screen name. Does everybody have a better screen name than me? I'm glad you reviewed. Reviews are so wonderful (good ones that is).

Cat Feral(): Different people stop growing at different rates. Some girls continue to grow until they're eighteen. Yeah, really. I have a cousin who didn't stop until about eighteen or nineteen. She's supermodel tall. I unfortunately did not receive any of those genes. I hope you're still reading and like the rest of the story just as much as the first chapter.

Superhpfreak: Another deliciously long review. Do you know are my fav. reviewer? Just thought I'd tell you. You have to be the only one who didn't notice the incredibly long break between up-dates. But I'm glad you didn't. Now, on to comments. Glad you like the chapter title, and I'll tell you a secret. I name my chapters after I've written them. This story will be about 15 chapters long, give or take a few. I'm glad the truth coming out last chapter didn't seem soon. I was worried that it might. Capital "v" on Veritaserum, I had thought so, but wasn't entirely sure. From now on think I'll just capitalize everything. And yes, it is a wee bit illegal, but how else was Hermione supposed to be sure she got the truth. Otherwise, Minerva would have lied. No, no slow aging. It'll happen at once if and/or when it happens (I had always thought of Minerva being in her fifties. You think seventy? Maybe I'll go with sixty since (and correct me if I'm wrong) there's no mention of her age). Eleven was a pretty a long chapter, this one two for that matter. The earlier chapters were pretty short and I could get them up in about a week. But now that they are getting longer (and will probably continue to grow) I can't get them up as fast. I usually work on a chapter for a couple hours a day. The problem is I can't work on them several days consecutively. I usually write a bit. Take a break. And then get back to it a few days later. So I guess if I add the hours up, I could get a chapter done in maybe three days, not counting proof reading (which I obviously don't do enough). Except when I have writers block. Then it's longer. Read the mistakes list. Just can't seem to stop making them. You'd think as long as it takes me to up-date my chapters would pretty darn near perfect. Yeah, I did include Lestrange. May have left out some letters to make a name that makes sense. It was a long time ago when I made up that name I honestly don't remember. You know, you're right about Voldermort's name. I had never thought about it before, but it is kinda, well, nerdy. And I think "Pottyhead" was used in the book. I believe it was Peeves who called Harry that. And yeah, Harry is taking Lestrange on alone. You know our dear sweet Potter. Always taking on more than he can handle. Two and half pages for your review? That is long. You just got my name. I thought Qwest was pretty obvious. Believe it or not, I got that off the back of a mini-van. I just thought it was awesome way to spell quest, and decided to use it. Well, that's all, I think.

I hope everybody like the chapter. Tell me what you think. Come on. Don't be shy. Review everybody. Review.


	13. Reunited

Hiya, everybody. It is I, Qwest, after so very long gone. I hope I'm not pissing everybody off with these huge breaks between up-dates. All I can say is that I'm super sorry and I'll try to do better. But I probably won't. There are only two chapters left. Yes that's right, ONLY TWO. Well, maybe three. I have a very good feeling the last few chapters will be pretty long, so there may be ::deep sigh:: a big break between up-dates again. But I'll try to make it worth it. Promise.  
  
Now, I'll just say that I don't own Harry Potter and let you guys get on with the chapter.  
  
Comments to reviews at the end.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter 13 Reunited  
  
Minerva chugged down the potion, making a face, but felt better almost immediately. The queasy feeling cleared up right away, but the headache remained. Minerva frowned, deciding her migraine must have had nothing to do with the potion. She rubbed her temple and looked around the room for something to take. She rummaged through the shelves for a bit, wondering if she remembered enough of her Healer training to put something together. She gave up her search after a bit and decided to give Lavender's pills a try. Conjuring a glass of water, Minerva down two pills. She didn't feel any relief immediately and frowned at the bottle of Tylenol. "So much for Muggle medicine." She said angrily, then set to work cleaning up the mess she had made.  
  
Minerva cleared away the excess potion and put the fire out under the cauldron. She picked up the ingredients she had used, replacing the stoppers and putting them neatly away. She was putting the powdered pixie wings back on the shelf, when she noticed her headache was gone. Minerva grinned, glad to for the relief. She put her Potions kit away and went back to the cauldron in the middle of the floor. She was just about to move it when the classroom door opened. She looked up to see Professor Snape walking into the room. He was thumbing through a book, and didn't see her immediately.  
  
Minerva stepped away from the cauldron, trying very hard not to look as guilty as she suddenly felt. She wasn't supposed to take the potion again, and Snape had just nearly caught her red handed. She hoped desperately he didn't notice the cauldron still sitting in the middle of the room.  
  
"Why are you still here, Ms. Brown?" Snape asked, never looking up. "I thought I told you to go back to your house."  
  
Minerva cleared her throat. "Lavender did leave." She said.  
  
Snape looked up, surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Minerva frowned. "What? Am I not allowed down here?" She asked testily.  
  
"I wasn't expecting to see you." Professor Snape answered. "I see you're still in a mood." He added, walking to his desk and placing the book he had been thumbing through down. "What do want?" He looked at her, arching an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No." Minerva answered quickly. "I, er, needed to talk to you about something."  
  
Professor Snape looked at her expectedly. "Well?" He prompted when Minerva didn't go on.  
  
"Well what?" Minerva answered.  
  
Professor Snape frowned. "Well what did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Nothing." Minerva answered.  
  
Professor Snape gave her an exasperated look. "Are you loosing your mind, Minerva? You just said..."  
  
"My problem resolved itself." Minerva cut in. "I should go. Curfew and all that." She added and started for the door, avoiding eye contact, and hoping Professor Snape would let her go without any further questions.  
  
If only she was so lucky. "What was the problem?" Snape asked.  
  
Minerva paused, and, thinking quickly, said, "I had an headache. It's gone now."  
  
Snape frowned. "What sort of headache."  
  
Minerva shrugged. "The sort that hurt."  
  
"Don't smart off." Professor Snape said, looking at her very disapprovingly. "This could be something serious. How long have you been having headaches and why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes. Of all the things Snape could become angry with her over, and he was mad that she hadn't told him about a little headache. "I don't know. I had one today, but it's gone." She answered, still inching towards the door. "I really don't want to get stopped by Filch, Snape. I need to go."  
  
"You have plenty of time before curfew." Snape answered. "Think, Minerva, when did these headaches start?"  
  
Minerva was quiet for a moment while she gave some serious thought to what Professor Snape had asked. She realized her first headache had been Christmas night, when Hermione had discovered the truth about her. She had been having them off and on every since then. But she had never thought anything of it before. She had assumed they came because of stress; she had been under quite a bit of it lately. Besides, the headaches had never been bad, until tonight. She started to answer, but Snape had spotted the cauldron still set up in the middle of the room.  
  
Snape looked from it and glanced back at Minerva. "Why is that cauldron out?" He asked.  
  
Minerva looked at it. "I...I don't know." She lied, trying very hard to look as if she really didn't know what it was doing there. "Maybe Lavender left it out." She suggested, backing towards the door.  
  
"The wood is still smoldering." Professor Snape said walking towards the cauldron. He pushed it aside, looking down at the logs, still crackling with heat from the recent fire. Snape looked back at Minerva suspiciously. "Is there something you need to tell me?"  
  
"No." Minerva answered, shaking her head. She opened the classroom door. "I really have to go. It's not just curfew; I have loads of homework. I'll see you in class."  
  
"Minerva." Professor Snape called, but she was already out the door.  
  
Minerva shut the door behind her and hurried away from the class. She knew it was pointless to try to hide that she had taken the de-aging potion again, but she wasn't in the mood to be scolded tonight. She'd confess when she found out what Harry was up too. Then Professor Snape would understand that it was necessary.  
  
Minerva hurried back to Gryffindor tower, deciding that she would talk to Harry first chance she got. But as she stepped through the portrait hole into the common room, she felt her nerve slipping away. She spotted Harry sitting in front of the fire with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Harry looked back when he heard the portrait open. Minerva stopped just inside the portrait hole and looked at Harry. She could do it now. She could pull him off and get him to tell everything.  
  
Harry stared at Minerva for a minute, then gave her sad little half smile. She returned it, then headed for the girls' rooms. She hated to admit it, but she was a little afraid to talk to Harry. Their last conversation had ended in shouting. She didn't want a repeat of that. And she was a little afraid of what might slip out. Minerva opened the door to the girls' rooms and headed up to the sixth year girls' room to do a little homework. She'd talk to Harry another time, when she was sure of exactly what to say. Waiting a little longer to get the truth from Harry couldn't hurt.  
  
-----------------  
  
Harry watched Minerva from a distance. She had just stepped into the Great Hall and was looking around, perhaps for someplace to have breakfast. Harry wanted so much to wave her over to where he was seated. He really missed her. A lot. But he wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him. Last night he thought she might. She looked as if she had wanted to, but then she just walked away. He supposed he should take that as a sign and forget about her.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry looked away from Minerva and at Hermione. She stared at him curiously "Huh?"  
  
"I asked have you given any thought on how you're going to handle the D. A. meeting Thursday?"  
  
"Oh." Harry answered. As a matter of fact, he hadn't given it any thought. He had been on punishment for the last two months, and wasn't able to participate in any school activities—including D. A. The start of February marked the end of his punishment, but two months of not having to think about it and everything else that had been happening had pushed D. A. completely out of mind.  
  
"The fifth years are bound to be behind." Hermione went on.  
  
Ron nodded his agreement. "If what we're doing with Professor Trelawney is any indication of what they're doing, I'll say they're way behind." They had spent the last few weeks studying the position of the planets for possible attacks from coming enemies. So far no one was in danger of any sort of attack, but it was mostly because no one had any idea as to what they were looking at.  
  
Harry glanced up at Minerva again. She had just turned around and was leaving the Great Hall. On the other side of the Hall he spotted Malfoy standing. He said something to one of his housemates and left the Great Hall just behind Minerva. Harry frowned. He knew logically that nothing could possibly be going on with those two, despite the rumors that had been flying around. But knowing it didn't stop him from feeling completely jealous. He needed a distraction and D. A. was the perfect thing to throw himself into.  
  
"I haven't given it much thought, yet." Harry said. "But I'll get started on a lesson plan right away."  
  
"If you need any help." Hermione said. "Just ask."  
  
"Thanks." Harry said. "But what I really need you to do is get started on the Polyjuice potion."  
  
Hermione frowned, but only asked, "When?"  
  
"Today." Harry answered. "Lavender gave me the ingredients yesterday, and I'd really like to get this potion made as quickly as possible."  
  
"Well, let's go." Hermione sighed, standing up and heading for the door. "If we get started early, maybe we won't have to waste our entire Saturday working on it." She said, looking over her shoulder at Harry and Ron.  
  
"She is really not happy about this." Ron said quietly to Harry, as they stood and followed after her.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron went back to Gryffindor tower where Harry dug the potion ingredients out of the bottom his trunk. He stuffed them into his bag along with a few Defense Against the Dark Arts books and left the tower. Hermione led the way to the Room of Requirement, and the three of them performed the necessary ritual before opening the door. Hermione looked back at Ron and Harry.  
  
"You think it worked?" She asked.  
  
"Definitely." Harry answered. "Open the door."  
  
Hermione grabbed the knob and pushed the door open. They stepped into a brightly lit room. Desk and stools were lined neatly on one side, while the other side was left empty; probably space for cauldrons to be set up. Cauldrons of varying sizes were stacked against one wall. Bookshelves sat against two of the other walls. One was filled with books and the other held glass jars and vials.  
  
Hermione walked over to the shelves containing the books. "I think I wasted my time looking up the Polyjuice potion in the library." She said, pulling a book off the shelf. "Here's the very same book."  
  
Harry walked over to the shelves holding the jars and vials. "There are only the ingredients that comes in our Potions kits, though." He said.  
  
"At least Lavender didn't risk explosion for nothing." Hermione said, replacing the book and walking to the back wall to choose a cauldron.  
  
"This lab is as good as Snape's." Ron said, taking a seat on one of the stools. "Better even. This room isn't as dark as his."  
  
"It is nice to have a proper work environment this time." Hermione said, dragging one of the smaller cauldrons into the empty space. "Harry, the ingredients." She said, looking back at him.  
  
Harry removed his books and handed her his bag. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head no and set to work.  
  
Harry joined Ron at the desk and, finding a quill and parchment, set to work planning for his first D. A. meeting in months. Ron made suggestions and between the two of them Harry thought he had come up with a fairly good plan. Thirty minutes later, when Hermione announced there was nothing more she could do that day, Harry was confident the D. A. meeting would go well.  
  
"You'll need to post announcements." Hermione said, as they left the room and the potion at a low simmer. "So everyone will know to come on Thursday."  
  
"We can tell a few students in other houses." Ron said. "The word will spread fast enough."  
  
"What did you decide to do, anyway?" Hermione asked, who had been concentrating on getting the potion right and not paying attention to what Harry and Ron had discussed.  
  
"I figured I'd do a review of some of the basic spells with the lower years." Harry answered. "And go over what to do with boggarts with the fifth years. I know they've probably already done something with boggarts, but it would be good review. The third, second and first years could practice too, if they wanted, or just watch."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Sounds okay, but how do you plan to get a boggart?"  
  
"I'm going to ask Professor Lupin." Harry answered.  
  
"And what are you going to do with the sixth and seventh years?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm going to go over ghouls." Harry answered.  
  
"Air demons." Hermione said, looking at Harry. "We haven't studied those yet. Do you know how to handle them?"  
  
"There're a couple spells that can be used against them." Harry answered. "I've been reading up on it and I think I can show everybody what to do. The only trouble is finding something to practice on."  
  
Ron nodded. "We can't get an actual ghoul. They're too dangerous and too hard to keep track of."  
  
Hermione was quiet while she thought this over. "Grindylow." She suggested after a bit.  
  
"But that's a water demon." Ron said.  
  
"I know it's a different elemental, but it's still a demon." Hermione answered. "The same spells that would work on ghoul should work on a grindylow." She added looking at Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged. "It's the best suggestion I've heard so far. I'd better go see Professor Lupin now. I hope he can get both."  
  
"Maybe you should come up with a back up plan." Hermione suggested. "Just in case."  
  
"Er, sure, later though." Harry said, not really relishing the thought of extra work. He had a hard enough time coming up with the first plan. "I better get going."  
  
Hermione nodded. "We'll see you later then." She said as she and Ron turned and headed in the opposite direction.  
  
Harry watched them go, then turned and headed towards Professor Lupin's office. He had taken up temporary occupation in Professor McGonagall's office. Harry wondered fleetingly what Minerva thought of another teacher using her office. He quickly shook his head, trying to shake thoughts of Minerva out of his mind, and hurried on to the office that now belonged to Professor Lupin. He soon found himself standing outside the door and, raising a fist, knocked lightly.  
  
"Come in." Lupin answered from the other side.  
  
Harry opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around. The office was unremarkable. In fact, it looked exactly the same as when Professor McGonagall had had it. Harry supposed there wasn't much reason to switch anything out. Professor Lupin was teaching the same class, and Professor McGonagall wasn't one for frilly girly things. Aside for a few books that seemed to be more about Defense Against the Dark Arts than Transfiguration, nothing had changed.  
  
Professor Lupin was pouring himself a cup of tea when Harry walked in. He smiled and offered Harry a teacup. "Would you like some?" He asked, holding up the kettle.  
  
"Er, sure." Harry answered, taking the offered cup and holding it steady while Professor Lupin filled it. "Thanks."  
  
Lupin waved the thank you away, and sat down the teakettle. "What can I help you with, Harry? Are you having trouble with one of the lessons?"  
  
Harry shook his head no. "Actually, I was wondering if you could help me out with the next D. A. meeting." He answered. Professor Lupin nodded and Harry went on. "I thought it might be a good idea to show everybody what to do with a boggart and a ghoul. Do you think you can get a boggart and grindylow?"  
  
"A grindylow?" Professor Lupin asked.  
  
"In place of the ghoul." Harry explained.  
  
"Because they're both demons." Professor Lupin said, nodding his understanding. "That's very smart of you, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled, deciding not to mention that it was Hermione's idea. He had a feeling Professor Lupin suspected anyway.  
  
Professor Lupin was silent for a moment, before saying, "The grindylow is no trouble, but I'm not sure getting a boggart is a very good idea."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, surprised. "Why isn't it a good idea? You showed us boggarts in our third year. Half the people here hasn't seen one yet, and it'd be great review for everybody else."  
  
Professor Lupin sighed. "That maybe true, but besides boggarts being rather tricky to get a hold of, if it should target you it could turn into a number things. All of which would likely to cause a panic."  
  
Harry looked at Professor Lupin disbelievingly. "You're still afraid a boggart might turn into Voldemort if it faced me?"  
  
Lupin nodded. "Well, yes. Unless your greatest fear is still Dementors, then I'd say there's a very good chance the boggart would become Lord Voldemort. Would you really want that appearing in the middle of the student body?"  
  
Harry frowned slightly. He hadn't thought much about what the boggart would become if it should appear in front of him. He had only been thinking about getting one to show everyone. Harry looked down and thought about what his greatest fear was now. Once upon a time it had been Dementors. He knew he was still afraid of them, but he knew how to handle Dementors now. While he wouldn't want to run across any, they weren't what frightened him most anymore. Harry knew beyond any doubt that it was now Lord Voldemort who was greatest fear. He was the one person he truly didn't know how to defend himself against. When Harry had faced Voldemort in the past he had always gotten lucky. Someone would show up to help him, or something would happen that would allow him to escape. He was always a little worried that some day Voldemort would appear and his luck would run out. Knowing that it had been prophesized that he would defeat Voldemort or die trying didn't help. Harry was more than a little afraid that he would die trying.  
  
"Maybe Hermione could demonstrate the Riddikulus charm." Harry suggested. "Or Ron. Either of them would be fine."  
  
Professor Lupin nodded. "Perhaps. But I'd rather not take the chance."  
  
"Professor Lupin, please." Harry said. "Something like this is bound to pop up on the O.W.L.'s, and when are the other years going to get a chance to fight a boggart. I doubt very much that Professor Trelawney will get to it."  
  
Professor Lupin was quiet for a moment before saying, "It'll be rough trying to get one by Thursday."  
  
Harry nodded. "I understand." He said, sensing that Professor Lupin was starting to crack. "I can wait however long it takes."  
  
Professor Lupin wrinkled his brow in thought. "Alright, Harry." He said, giving in. "If I can get one, and I'm not promising that I can, I'll let you have it for your lesson."  
  
"Thank you." Harry grinned.  
  
"And you'll stay out of its way."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, yes I will."  
  
"And I'll sit in. Just to be sure nothing goes wrong."  
  
Harry frowned. "I'm sure you don't have to." He said. "We can handle boggarts alright. And there will be tons of people there. That'll confuse and weaken it even more."  
  
"True." Professor Lupin agreed. "But why take chances?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Okay." He agreed, deciding not to push his luck anymore. Besides, he didn't mind having Professor Lupin there. His presence might reassure some of the younger students and they might even have a go at the boggart too. "Thanks, again." Harry said, placing the untouched teacup on the desk and standing. "You'll let me know if you can get one?"  
  
Professor Lupin nodded. Harry started for the door when Professor Lupin called him back. "Harry."  
  
Harry looked back. "Yes?"  
  
"How have you been lately?"  
  
Harry blinked, not entirely sure what Professor Lupin meant. "Er, okay." He answered, finally.  
  
"Are you sure?" Professor Lupin asked. "I don't mean to pry into your life or anything, but lately you've been rather listless in class. You've always done well, but your grades have been slipping."  
  
"Oh." Harry said, looking away from Professor Lupin. "I've been a, er, a little preoccupied lately."  
  
"I've noticed." Professor Lupin said. "You know, Harry, if there's anything you ever need to talk to me about, I'm here to listen." He looked at Harry seriously. "Anything at all." He repeated, stressing the anything.  
  
Harry knew Professor Lupin was hinting at the trouble he and Minerva had been having lately. It certainly was no secret that they were no longer together. The word of their break up had spread within days after it happened. Shortly after, the rumor about Minerva and Malfoy started. It only made sense that Professor Lupin had heard a little of what was happening with them. But he was sure he didn't want to get into that. Not now and not with Professor Lupin.  
  
"I know, Sir." He said, placing a hand on the door. He was just about to leave when he decided to ask the one question that had been bothering him every since he found out who he thought was Mindy James was actually Minerva McGonagall. He looked back at Professor Lupin. "How do you make yourself stop feeling a certain way about some one?"  
  
Professor Lupin was silent for a moment before answering. "You can't make yourself stop feeling anyway, Harry." He answered. "I'm afraid things just doesn't work that way."  
  
Harry nodded. "I sort of thought that." He said, and left the office, thinking over what Professor Lupin had said.  
  
The rest of the weekend flashed by in a blur of D. A preparation and working on the Polyjuice potion. Harry spent most of the week doing the same thing. During his free time he practiced the charms and spells he planned to show everyone, or would go with Hermione to the Room of Requirement to work on the potion. He made an effort to focus in class. His grades had been dropping lately, especially in Potions. While he was able to do better in his other classes, there was no hope for Snape's. Minerva had really kept his head above water and with out her he didn't know how he would keep up. It didn't help that he was seated directly across from her and Malfoy. Watching Malfoy fawn all over Minerva made him feel sick.  
  
Harry had no trouble not speaking to Minerva. The longer they went without talking the easier it got. Harry kept thinking back to what Professor Lupin had said to him, that he couldn't make himself stop caring about her. When Harry thought about it, he realized he didn't want to stop caring about her. He missed her. He wished more than anything things could go back to the way they were before. But he was afraid Minerva wanted nothing to do with him any more. Sometimes he would see her heading his way, as if she wanted to talk, but then she would stop and head off in the opposite direction. Harry was beginning to think that Minerva might want to let the relationship go. And, as much as he hated it, he was starting to think that was probably for the best.  
  
Harry used D. A. as much as he could to push Minerva out of his mind. When Thursday arrived Harry felt he was more than ready for his D. A. meeting. Only one thing worried him; he hadn't heard anything from Professor Lupin about the boggart. Harry ignored his potion as he thumbed through one the books Professor Trelawney had given him, trying to find an appropriate back up just in case the boggart didn't arrive. Harry was pouring over the pages when he saw a shadow fall across his desk. He looked up to see who was blocking his light and almost yelp when he saw it was Professor Snape. Harry quickly shoved the book under the desk next to him, and turned back to his potion.  
  
"I was just letting it simmer a bit." Harry said hoping Snape would believe his explanation.  
  
Snape didn't. "You've let it 'simmer' too long." He said, staring down at the potion disgustedly. He pulled out his wand and turned the disgusted look on Harry. "The potion is ruined beyond repair, now." He said, waving his wand and clearing the contents of Harry's cauldron. "You'll have to take another failing grade, Mr. Potter." He went on with a smirk. "Keep up this kind of work, and I'm afraid you want be allowed in my class next year."  
  
Harry folded his arms across his chest. His potion was not so ruined that it couldn't be repaired. Pansy Parkinson's potion was belching acid purple clouds, and it shouldn't have been given off any sort of smoke at all. He looked up at Snape. "I'm sure I'd be crushed." He said sarcastically.  
  
A few students snickered, but Snape shot a look that quieted everyone down immediately. "Ten points from Gryffindor." He said. "For not paying attention in class. And ten more point from Gryffindor for your disrespect, Potter." Snape turned on his heals and in a swirl of black robes went back to his desk.  
  
It was too late to start his potion again, so Harry sat down at his desk and pulled out the book he had been going through. Snape kept shooting him dirty looks, but Harry ignored him. There was nothing else for him to do, so why not work on something important. Harry was slightly surprised when the end of class arrived. It was amazing how fast Potions flew by when he was doing something he actually enjoyed. Harry stuffed his book into his bag and left the class, avoiding the ugly look Snape threw him. He left the dungeon room, heading for the stairs. He had made up his mind to stop by Professor Lupin's office and ask about the boggart, though he was sure he would receive bad news.  
  
Harry was just heading up the stairs when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked back and was completely surprised to see Minerva standing behind him. He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't know what to say. The two of them stared at each other awkwardly for a minute. Finally, Minerva broke the silence.  
  
"Can we talk?" She asked, uncertainly.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He was beginning to think that she didn't want to speak to him. But as he looked at her now, he realized she might just have been nervous. Their last conversation didn't end exactly well. He didn't know why he hadn't figured it out earlier. "Er, yeah. Sure." Harry answered.  
  
Minerva smiled and went on more confidently. "Great, 'cause I really think we need to. A few nights ago I saw..."  
  
"Mindy."  
  
Minerva stopped talking and looked back. Malfoy was standing behind her, staring at Harry icily. "Are we having lunch?" He asked, never moving his eyes from Harry.  
  
"Oh. Sure." Minerva answered. "Just give me a minute."  
  
"We should go now. We don't want the house elves to give away all of the good food."  
  
"Shut up and leave, Malfoy." Harry said, returning the icy glare. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something?"  
  
"Why don't you shove off, Potter." Malfoy said, shoving his left hand into his robe pocket. "She dropped you and no amount of groveling is going to get her back."  
  
"Draco." Minerva exclaimed. "That's enough."  
  
"I'm just trying to get him to leave you alone." Malfoy said, innocently. He looked at Harry as if he was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. "He is a pest."  
  
"You're one to talk." Harry said, forcing himself to stay calm. "You're the lowest slim to ever slither through the halls of Hogwarts."  
  
"We'll see who's the lowest slim." Malfoy said, pulling out his wand out of pocket.  
  
"Draco, don't you dare." Minerva said, stepping in front of Harry.  
  
"Why are you protecting him?" Malfoy asked, still holding his wand on Harry. "You know he's not worth it."  
  
"That's it." Harry said, pulling out his own wand and stepping around Minerva. "If you want to duel, let's duel. Let's see how much you're worth."  
  
"Stop it. Both of you." Minerva yelled, stepping between them again. "This is ridiculous. I'm the one who's not worth it." She looked at Harry. "I hurt you," She turned to Draco, "And I'm going to hurt you. Whatever you think is happening between us, it's not. In fact, let's just end this charade now. It'll save me from having to do it later." She stepped back and looked at the both of them. "So if you're going to fight over a girl, at least find a girl worth fighting over." She stopped speaking and looked away. "I'm sorry. I have to go." She said and left.  
  
Both Harry and Malfoy stared after Minerva in stunned silenced. Harry was the first to make a move. He shoved his wand back in his pocket, and looked at Malfoy. The boy looked lost, as if he wasn't sure what had just happened. Harry shook his head. He knew exactly how Malfoy felt. Harry turned away from him and headed up the stairs. He didn't feel like going to lunch now, and spent the period in the library. He muddled his way through the rest of the day, only half paying attention in his classes. He tried not to look at Minerva; she seemed incredibly embarrassed of her outburst, and would blush deeply whenever she caught Harry looking her way. Harry wished more than anything that he could figure out what she was thinking. Perhaps then he'd know what to do, or what to say to her.  
  
"So, she broke up with Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were halfway through dinner. Harry had decided to tell Ron and Hermione what had happened after potions, hoping they could help him figure it out. "She didn't break up with him." Harry answered. "They were never together."  
  
"Yeah, but now Malfoy knows it." Ron grinned. "How did he take it? Did he break into uncontrollable crying? Please tell me he cried."  
  
"I'm just glad she won't be hanging around with Malfoy anymore." Hermione said. "He can't be trusted."  
  
"Can we forget Malfoy? What do you think is going on with Min-- Mindy?" Harry asked, remembering belatedly that there were other people around who might overhear. "At first I thought she didn't want to talk to me, but now I think she was just afraid to."  
  
"Of course she's afraid." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Didn't you tell her you never wanted to talk to her again?"  
  
"Well, I was mad then." Harry said. "I'm not anymore."  
  
"She doesn't know that, does she?"  
  
Harry was quiet for a minute before answering, "Probably not. We haven't spoken since."  
  
"Exactly." Hermione said. "She probably thinks you're still mad at her. There's no reason to think differently."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah. Maybe you're right."  
  
"Of course I'm right." Hermione smiled. "If you want her to talk to you again, you're going to have to talk to her first."  
  
Ron nodded his agreement. "You should talk to her. I bet the both of you will be relieved once you're speaking again."  
  
"Maybe." Harry answered. "But I don't know what to say."  
  
"Start with an apology?" Hermione suggested.  
  
Harry stared at her. "Apologize? For what?"  
  
"For yelling at her." Hermione answered. Both Harry and Ron stared at Hermione disbelievingly. Minerva was the one who had lied. Of course he had been upset, and he didn't think he needed to apologize for it. "Trust me." Hermione went on. "You want her to open up, say you're sorry."  
  
"I don't know." Harry said, a little unsure.  
  
Hermione started to speak, but whatever she was about to say was cut off by Professor Lupin. He stepped up behind Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hi, Harry." He said.  
  
Harry looked back at Professor Lupin and immediately remembered the boggart. He had completely forgotten about it after what happened with Minerva. Now that he remembered, he remembered a ton of problems too. For one, everyone fifth year and below wasn't going to have much to do that night. "Yes, sir?" He said hopefully.  
  
Professor Lupin smiled. "I have a grindylow in a tank in my office. I'll bring it down." He paused before going on. "I tried sending for a boggart, but I couldn't get one."  
  
"You couldn't?" Harry asked, trying not to sound disappointed.  
  
"No, but you're in luck." Professor Lupin went on. "Mr. Filch found a small boggart this morning. It managed to lodge itself in a small broom cupboard inside the Quidditch field."  
  
"Alright." Harry grinned. "But I don't suppose the cupboard can be moved?"  
  
Professor Lupin shook his head no. "I'll make sure the field is lit. And Professor Flitwick has volunteered to come out too. It should be fine to take the students down there."  
  
"Thanks, Professor Lupin."  
  
"You're welcome, Harry. Just be sure to stay out of the boggart's way."  
  
Harry nodded. Professor Lupin waved a good-bye and headed back towards the teacher's table.  
  
"Why do you have to stay out of its way?" Ron asked.  
  
"There's a good chance it may turn into Voldemort." Harry answered.  
  
"You-Know-Who?" Ron asked, eyes widening. "God, I hope not."  
  
Harry nodded. "Or a Dementor." He added. "But neither would be good. I should've asked earlier, but will one of you demonstrate."  
  
"Of course." Hermione answered.  
  
"Yeah. It'll be easy." Ron agreed.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron went up to the Room of Requirement after dinner to check on the potion. Harry took the opportunity to practice his spells again before the meeting. Hermione eyed him critically, constantly giving him pointers.  
  
"Raise your arm a little." Hermione said, while stirring the potion.  
  
"He knows how to do the spell, Hermione." Ron said, rolling his eyes at her constant nagging.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with trying to perfect a spell." Hermione answered coolly.  
  
Harry lowered his arm, tiring of Hermione's corrections, too. "I think I've practice enough." He said. "It's time to go, anyway. How's the potion?"  
  
Hermione looked down at the bubbling goo in the cauldron. "It's coming along." She answered. "It'll be alright for a few hours. I'll come back after the meeting to check on it." Hermione lowered the fire, and started gathering up her things.  
  
Harry found his bag, stuffed his books into it, and joined Ron by the door. "Are you ready?" He asked Hermione.  
  
She nodded, picking up her bag. "Let's go." She said, glancing back at the potion on last time.  
  
Harry led the way out of the room and to the Great Hall. Once again the house tables had been moved and a low platform sat in the middle of the room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the first to arrive, but soon the hall began to fill up. Everyone milled around, talking excitedly about what they were going to do tonight. People had been asking Harry all week what he planed to do, but Harry wouldn't say, mostly because he wasn't sure if the boggart would arrive. But just about everybody knew he had asked Professor Lupin to get a creature for the meeting, and that definitely meant the lesson was going to be a practical.  
  
When Harry thought everyone that was coming was there he climbed on top of the platform and waited for everyone to quiet down. It didn't take long to gain the attention of everybody in the hall. Harry looked out over the crowd, half hoping to see Minerva, but she wasn't there. He swallowed his disappointment and smiled. "Alright." He said. "I think we should get started now. I have a lot planned for tonight, but first everybody split into your groups." Harry waited while everybody shuffled around; the first through the third years moving to one side of the Great Hall, the fifth years grouping together, and the fourth, sixth, and seventh years moving toward the other side. "Okay." Harry said, once everybody settled down. "I think first we'll review some of the spells we worked on earlier. Everybody partner up and practice shield and stunning charms."  
  
Harry hopped down off the stage and walked through the crowd, making sure no one had forgotten the spells over the two-month break. A few of the first years had trouble, but for the most part everybody was doing well. About five minutes after the lesson started, Professor Lupin popped his head through the door of the Great Hall. Harry ducked a few stray blasts and hurried over to meet him.  
  
"I have your grindylow." He said, as Harry stepped outside the Great Hall.  
  
Harry looked past Professor Lupin and saw a large tank containing an ugly, little, green-skinned man. The grindylow hissed at Harry and barred its yellow teeth. Its long fingers clawed at the sides of the tank, as if it was seeking an escape. "Thanks." Harry said, watching the creature warily.  
  
"No trouble." Professor Lupin smiled. "It's a mean one, though, Harry. Watch it. It'll try to strangle you if you get too close."  
  
Harry nodded. "Just let me settle everybody down inside and you can bring it in." He looked at Professor Lupin. "What about the boggart?"  
  
"Professor Flitwick is down at the Quidditch field now. He'll have it lit by the time you're ready to take your students down."  
  
Harry nodded again. "I'll be ready for you to come in, in a minute." He said, before ducking back into the Great Hall.  
  
Harry hurried back to the platform and climbed up. Holding his wand straight up, he shot off a few red sparks. Everybody stopped practicing and looked at him curiously. "I think that's enough of that." Harry said. "I think everybody was doing pretty well and I'll like to move on now." He looked back towards the entrance of the Great Hall where Professor Lupin was just coming in. The professor pushed the tank towards the platform. The students moved back to let him past, most grinning excitedly at what they saw. Professor Lupin left the tank and, waving at Harry, walked back out of the Great Hall, probably heading for the Quidditch field. "This is for the fourth, sixth, and seventh years." Harry said, smiling at the disappointed groans from the fifth and third years, though the second and first years actually looked relieved. "The rest of you are going to need your cloaks. If you don't have them down here already, go and get them now." A few students trickled out, hurrying back to their respective houses.  
  
Harry looked back at the rest of the students staring at him expectedly. "I'm going to teach you a spell that will work against ghouls. As most of you know, ghouls are air demons that hang around old, empty places. Muggles get them mixed up with ghost, but, unlike ghost, they tend to kill. Ghouls will either try to suffocate or freeze their victim to death. There are three charms that will stop a ghoul from hurting you. Aerotalus will prevent a ghoul from suffocating you; Firgra will prevent a ghoul from freezing you; and Impedimus is a general stunning spell that will temporally freeze a ghoul if it hasn't already tried to attack you. I'll show you how to perform the Impedimus spell, then you can take turns freezing the grindylow."  
  
Harry demonstrated the Impedimus charm, being sure to stress the proper wrist flick, then had the students practice the charm shooting the sparks into the air. "Everybody, keep working on that." Harry said, checking to see that the students that had left to get their cloaks had returned. "When I get back I'll have you take turns with the grindylow. And remember don't shoot at each other. Just like with the Totalus Dominatus, Impedimus is dangerous to humans. Fifth, third, second, and first years, follow me."  
  
Harry hopped off the stage and, after pulling on his cloak, led the group of students out of the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron caught up with him as he walked towards the outer doors. "Are you sure it's alright to leave them in there by themselves?" She asked, glancing back over her shoulder. "Without anyone to supervise?"  
  
"Sure." Harry answered, opening the outer doors and stepping out into the cold night air. "They're old enough not to kill themselves. Besides, as soon as I explain to everyone what to do, I'm going to go back in. Professor Lupin wants me to stay out of the boggart's way. The best way for me to do that is not to be out there at all."  
  
They walked across the snow-covered ground out to the Quidditch pitch. As they approached the pitch they saw Professor Lupin standing just outside the stadium. Harry hurried over to him.  
  
"The cupboard is just inside." Professor Lupin said, walking into the stadium and leading Harry to a small broom closet at one end of the bleachers. Professor Flitwick sat on the bleachers near it, watching the group with interest.  
  
Harry turned around to face the students. "Okay." He said. "Inside this broom closet is a boggart. Most of you have had a chance to fight a boggart before, but for those of you who haven't seen one yet, boggarts are shape-shifters. They change into whatever frightens you most. What defeats a boggart is laughter. The thing you have to do is to force the boggart to look like something that is funny. The charm that you use against it is Riddikulus. Everybody try that." Harry was quiet while everyone repeated the word Riddikulus. "Now," Harry went on. "Imagine the thing that frightens you most and then imagine what would make it look funny." He waited a moment while the students got their thoughts together. After he thought he had given them enough time to think he waved Hermione to the front. "Hermione will show you what to do, then I want you to give it a try as well. Everyone won't get a chance, but I still want you all to watch the others. If the boggart comes towards you, don't hesitate to take it on." He stepped back and pointed his wand at the cabinet. "Are you ready Hermione?"  
  
Hermione moved into position in front of the small closet and nodded "Alright, Harry." She said.  
  
Harry waved his wand, causing the cupboard doors to open, and out stepped Professor McGonagall. Harry blinked. He hadn't expected that.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger." The boggart-McGonagall said, holding out a roll of parchment. "But you've failed everything." The parchment un-rolled itself to reveal row after row of failing marks.  
  
Hermione leveled her wand on the boggart and shouted, "Riddikulus." The row of F's became A's and Hermione smirked. "Ha. How do you like that?"  
  
The boggart spun away from her and faced the next student, becoming a giant snake. "Remember to be forceful." Hermione called as the student yelled "Riddikulus" and the snake became a worm.  
  
Harry walked over to Professor Lupin. "I'm going back in." He said, watching the boggart rapidly changing forms. "I need to get the others started on stunning the grindylow."  
  
Professor Lupin nodded. "Professor Flitwick and I will keep an eye on things out here." He said.  
  
"Thanks again, for getting the creatures for me." Harry said.  
  
"Sure, Harry." Professor Lupin said. "You really are doing good job with the lessons."  
  
"Thanks." Harry said. Looking back one last time, he left the Quidditch field and headed back towards the school. He was nearly back when he heard boots crunching on the snow behind him. He turned to see if someone had decided to come back in with him, and stopped short when he saw that it was Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy who were behind him. They were talking to each other intently, and hadn't noticed Harry standing in the gloom before them. Harry quickly moved out of the way, into the shadows of the school.  
  
"I don't know about this." Malfoy was saying.  
  
"We have to do it." Pansy said. "She'll be mad if we don't. Do you really want her mad at you?"  
  
"What do you mean 'we'?" Malfoy frowned. "I'm the one who has to do it."  
  
Even in the dark Harry could see Pansy rolling her eyes. "Sometimes, I think your time in America has made you soft. Besides, I did it once."  
  
"But it was only Longbottom. The world is much better off without him."  
  
Pansy stopped walking and turned to face Draco. "If you don't do it, her plan will fall apart. Don't you want to see Potter get what he deserves?"  
  
"Don't be an idiot. Of course I do." Draco said, folding his arms across his chest. "I just don't think this is the way to do it."  
  
Pansy gave Malfoy a disgusted look. "You don't really 'like 'her, do you?" Malfoy didn't answer and Pansy let out an exasperated sigh. "Just make sure to hold up your end of the bargain, Draco, or it's your head." Pansy started inside the school again, but stopped looking back at Malfoy. "You're nothing like your father." She said, then left Malfoy standing alone in the snow.  
  
Malfoy watched her leave, then shoved his hands into his cloak pockets. "Who says I want to be like my father." He mumbled, turning around and walking back into the dark night.  
  
Harry stepped out of the shadows and watched Malfoy leave. What were they talking about? It was likely something Lestrange had them doing. No doubt they planned to lead someone else to his death. That last question Pansy had asked Malfoy made Harry think of Minerva. She was the only person Pansy would be worried about Malfoy liking. But did that mean they planned to hurt Minerva somehow? Harry felt his stomach twist. It was possible—very possible.  
  
Harry turned and hurried into the school. He had to warn Minerva. He didn't know what Lestrange was planning, but he couldn't let her hurt Minerva. Harry started past the Great Hall, thinking of heading back to Gryffindor tower, when the door opened.  
  
"Oh, Harry, you're back."  
  
Harry stopped and turned around. Dean, Parvati and a Hufflepuff fourth year he didn't know stood outside the door.  
  
"We've been waiting for you." Parvati said. "We were just about to come and look for you."  
  
"Can we take a crack at that Grindylow now? We're more than ready for it." Dean said, twirling his wand.  
  
Harry looked back in the direction of Gryffindor tower then at the three expecting faces. "Is Min—Mindy in there?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Parvati shrugged. "I haven't seen her." She answered. "Come on, Harry. We're starting to get bored."  
  
Harry glanced back in the direction of the tower, then decided he should finish his lesson first. Whatever Lestrange was planning, it surely wasn't going to happen tonight. "Alright." Harry said, walking back towards the Great Hall. "Let's go get started."  
  
-------------  
  
Minerva glanced up from the book she had been reading as the portrait door swung open and a steady stream of Gryffindors came pouring in. She went back to her book, trying to ignore the talk of the night's D.A. meeting. Judging from what she overheard, she had missed a great meeting. Minerva had thought seriously of going to the meeting, but she was afraid she'd only distract Harry. Besides she wasn't entirely sure he would want her there. Every time she tried to talk to him, things just came out completely wrong. If she didn't need to find out why Lavender was stealing potion ingredients for Harry, she'd just give up on trying to talk to him altogether.  
  
The common room was starting to fill up and Minerva decided to go up to the girls' room where it was likely to be quieter. She was just closing up her book when she felt someone standing over her. She looked up and saw Harry smiling cautiously down at her.  
  
"Hi." He said.  
  
"Hi." Minerva returned.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, then, rubbing the back of his neck, Harry asked, "Er, can we talk?"  
  
Minerva put her book aside. "Yes." She answered, a little surprised. She didn't think Harry would actually ask her to talk. Maybe he had finally forgiven her.  
  
Harry looked around the crowded common room. Everyone was having their own conversation, but from the covert glances Minerva could tell they were also trying to listen in on what she and Harry were saying. . "Let's go someplace else." Harry suggested, obviously noticing this too.  
  
"Okay." Minerva said, standing. "Maybe we can find an empty classroom or something."  
  
Harry nodded his agreement and led the way out of the common room. They walked in silence down the mostly empty halls. It wasn't past curfew yet, but it would be soon and nearly all the students had returned to their houses for the night. They walked down one of the stairways and entered the first classroom they came to.  
  
Harry closed the door while Minerva lit the torches. She put her wand away and turned to face Harry. He stared at her uncertainly as if he didn't know what to say.  
  
"What is it?" Minerva asked, prompting Harry to speak.  
  
Harry shrugged, then finally said, "I'm, er, sorry."  
  
Minerva blinked. She hadn't expected that. She walked towards him. "Why?" She asked.  
  
"What do you mean 'why'?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Minerva clarified. As far as she knew, Harry hadn't done anything that he needed to apologize for.  
  
"For yelling at you." Harry answered.  
  
"Well, that was understandable." Minerva said.  
  
"And for saying I never wanted to talk to you again." Harry went on. "I didn't mean that. I was just...mad."  
  
Minerva smiled. "I glad to hear that." She answered. "Even though it was understandable too. If I was in your place I'd probably have done the same."  
  
Harry smiled, a little unsure. "So we can try to, um, be...friends?"  
  
Minerva grinned. "Harry, I'd like that more than anything."  
  
Harry returned the grin. "You have no idea how much I missed you." He said, stepping close to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close.  
  
Minerva's first thought was that she should push Harry away, but she missed being with him so much. She hadn't realized how much until now, when he had her in his arms. Minerva returned the hug, resting her head on Harry's shoulder. "You do realize who you're hugging, don't you?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Harry whispered in her ear, "And I don't care."  
  
Minerva pulled back and looked at him. Harry smiled at her touching her cheek. "Harry." Minerva said, forcing herself to step away. "You do remember who I am, right?"  
  
Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry." He said. "I didn't..." He paused and looked at her. "Can I call you Min? Minerva is a little weird, but Mindy isn't..."  
  
"Min is fine." Minerva answered. "I never liked the name Mindy."  
  
Harry smiled. "I thought it was kind of cute." The smile faded as he went on. "I have to ask you something. Please don't get mad, but how close were you and...Malfoy?" He asked.  
  
Minerva frowned. What kind of question was that? She hadn't expected Harry to want to quiz her about her relationship with Draco. A thought hit her and she smiled at Harry teasingly. "Why, are you jealous?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked. "No. No. I'm not." He paused, then said, "Well, maybe I was a little. But you were always with him and..."  
  
Minerva started laughing, cutting Harry off. "There's nothing going on with us, Harry. You know I wouldn't get involve with another student. I've had enough trouble with you. Why would I want to double the trouble?"  
  
"I know." Harry answered, though he looked a little relieved to hear that answer. "But you're not really friends with him, are you? I mean, you don't trust him, do you?"  
  
Minerva frowned. "Harry..."  
  
"Because you can't." Harry went on. "He's evil, Min. God, his dad's a Death Eater."  
  
"You can't judge someone by their parents." Minerva said, folding her arms across her chest. "And Draco has done nothing to make me not trust him."  
  
"You have to believe me, Min." Harry said, catching Minerva by the shoulders. "Malfoy can't be trusted. You don't know him the way I do."  
  
"Yes, I do." Minerva frowned, shaking off Harry's hands. "I taught him for the past five years, Harry."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything." Harry argued. "You think he'd show his true colors around a teacher?" Minerva didn't answer and Harry sighed. "Just promise me you won't go anywhere with him. Please."  
  
"Why are you suddenly so worried about me and him?" Minerva asked. "You weren't before."  
  
Harry remained quiet for a while, as if trying to decide whether or not he wanted to tell her something. Finally he said, "I really care about you, Min. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I can take care of myself." Minerva said quietly.  
  
"I suppose you can." Harry said. He looked towards the door and said, "I guess we should head back now." He looked back at Minerva. "But first I want to ask you something else."  
  
Minerva shrugged. "All right, as long as it's not about Draco."  
  
Harry shook his head. "You remember when we talked, just outside the Quidditch field." Minerva nodded, though she had been trying very hard to forget that. "You remember I told you that I had loved you?" Harry went on. Minerva nodded again, starting to fear where Harry might be going with this. "You were about to say something to me after that, but then you stopped. I was just wondering...what were you going to say?"  
  
Minerva didn't answer at first. She wasn't sure what to say. She could lie; make up something that sounded reasonable. But she didn't want to lie to Harry. Lying to him was what got her trouble with him in the first place. Besides, she had a feeling he'd know if she lied to him now. "I was going to say that I loved you too."  
  
"Do you still?" Harry asked.  
  
"Let's not get into this, Harry." Minerva said. "I'm Professor McGonagall, remember?"  
  
"Not at the moment." Harry replied. "Hermione thinks the potion you took has turned you sixteen. Is she right?"  
  
Minerva shrugged. "There were some...side effects. But that doesn't mean anything. Eventually I will be Professor McGonagall again."  
  
"I still care about you." Harry said, almost as if he had ignored Minerva's last statement. "I still...I still love you."  
  
Minerva looked away. "Harry, don't." She said. "You know things can't work between us. For one thing, there's the humongous age difference."  
  
"But you're sixteen right now." Harry said.  
  
"I won't be forever." Minerva said.  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked.  
  
Minerva looked at Harry confused. He had just lost her completely. "What?"  
  
"Keep taking the potion." Harry answered. "Then we could be, I don't know, together? Unless it's dangerous. Is the potion dangerous?"  
  
"No." Minerva answered. "Professor Snape doesn't want me taking it anymore, but I don't think it's dangerous."  
  
"Then keep taking it. Stay sixteen." Harry looked at her, suddenly unsure. "Unless you don't still love me." Minerva didn't say anything, and Harry said quietly, "Because I had heard you can't make yourself stop feeling a certain way about some one." He paused. "I can't make myself stop feeling the way I feel about you."  
  
Minerva didn't answered again, and Harry looked away. Minerva was afraid she was hurting Harry again with her silence but she needed to think things through. She couldn't remember the last time someone had made her feel the way Harry had. He really did make her happy, and she had been so unhappy without him. Professor Snape had told her that when the potion wore off and she grew up again, then her feelings for Harry would fade away too. But Minerva didn't want to let those feelings go. She did still love Harry and maybe it was the sixteen-year-old girl thinking, but she wanted to keep on loving him. "Professor Dumbledore will never go for it." She said at last.  
  
Harry looked at her and smiled slightly. "It's your life." He said. "Not his."  
  
"I can brew the potion myself." She went on.  
  
Harry looked at Minerva his smile slowly becoming a grin. "What are you saying?" He asked.  
  
Minerva shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure about this." She said. "But maybe we could...try."  
  
Harry's grin widened and he wrapped his arms around her again. Minerva leaned against Harry. She really did miss being close to him. She looked up at Harry and pulled his face close to her. She removed his glasses, and for the first time, she kissed him first. Harry held her closer and Minerva leaned into the kiss. Harry pulled apart for a second and touched her face. He looked at her smiling sweetly and was about to kiss her again when there was a noise at the door. Minerva was all for ignoring it, but Harry looked over at the door.  
  
Harry took Minerva's hand. "Come on." He said, and pulled her to the front of the room and down behind the teacher's desk.  
  
The door creaked open and Mrs. Norris slipped in followed closely by Mr. Filch. Harry touched a finger to his lips, telling Minerva to remain quiet. She nodded trying to scoot farther back.  
  
"Who left these torches lit?" Mr. Filch frowned staring at the lights as if they were evil. "I have enough trouble with the students. I don't need the professors causing me grief too." He said and set to work extinguishing the torches manually, while Mrs. Norris padded around the room.  
  
Minerva watched the cat nervously. It wouldn't be long before she found them. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and Minerva looked back at him. He smiled reassuringly at her and mouthed don't worry.  
  
The cat walked out of view as she approached the spot Harry and Minerva had been standing in just before Mr. Filch walked in. Minerva peeked around the desk. Mr. Filch was at the back of the room, standing on a desk attempting to put out a torch. Mrs. Norris sniffed the floor and looked towards the teacher's desk. Minerva quickly ducked behind it. She was afraid the cat had seen her and would alert Mr. Filch.  
  
"Mrs. Norris."  
  
Minerva peeked around the desk again and spotted the cat walking away from them, towards her the old care taker. "Go patrol the halls." Mr. Filch said, finishing up with the torch he had been working on and moving to the next. "I'll be done in here in a minute."  
  
Mrs. Norris mewed and, with a swish of her tail, turned and left the room.  
  
Minerva relaxed and sat back. Now they only had to wait for Mr. Filch to finish putting out the torches and then they could get out of there. It took Mr. Filch a full five minutes to finish up and move on. Minerva breathed a sigh of relief, when finally heard the door close behind the old man, and crawled out from under the desk.  
  
"I thought he'd never get done." She said. "I was tempted to put out the torches myself."  
  
Harry grinned, crawling out from under the desk behind her. "Then you would've gotten us caught." He said, standing up and knocking dust off his pants.  
  
Minerva stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And we wouldn't want that, would we?"  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her. "No we wouldn't." He said and kissed her on the nose.  
  
Minerva laughed. She had always liked it when he did that.  
  
"We should go." Harry said. "Mr. Filch has a nasty habit of coming back."  
  
Minerva nodded. "How did you know we should hide? Mr. Filch didn't make a sound coming in."  
  
"Five years of sneaking around this school after hours." Harry answered. He walked towards the door and opened it a crack. "I think it's clear." He said looking back at Minerva. "Let's go." He said, taking her hand.  
  
Minerva nodded and allowed Harry to pull her out of the room. She closed the door quietly behind her and hurried down the hall. The two of them made their way back to Gryffindor tower without incident, and never once letting go of the other's hand.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Hee hee. I put them back together. But will they stay that way? You'll just have to keep reading and find out. Let me know what you think, though. If you want to stay together or not, please tell me. I'm incredibly curious as to what everybody thinks of this couple. I've read a lot of reviews where people like the idea of Minerva (in her current state, of course) and Harry. And I've read plenty more where people think it's completely sick and wrong. Just humor me and tell me if you want them to stay together or not, again. Your opinions won't change what happens in the next two (maybe three) chapters, but it might affect the possibility of a sequel. Yep, I'm thinking of doing a sequel. I'm still working it out and I'm not entirely sure if I'll write it. I'll let you know at the end of this story. But enough about that. Let's get on to those review comments, shall we.  
  
supernova8610: Yeah, that would be nice wouldn't it. In fact, I thought it would be so nice that I put them back together again. Yay!  
  
TeenTypist: You think I rock? Thanks! And yes, Minerva kept taking the potion. She's a baaaaaad girl. But really she just wants Harry, whom she gets at the end of this chapter.  
  
On-A-Rainy-Day: Minerva does tend to over think things doesn't she. But Harry always sort of knew she hadn't been cheating on him. Unfortunately nobody else knew. But things are looking up for them now. For the moment, at least.  
  
Superhpfreak: Hey. Did this feel like a long time between up-dates? I hope you didn't notice, again. So far you're the only one who doesn't. Now, on to your questions. About Fawks' stand missing (it was only his stand), Peeves broke into Dumbledore's office and flipped the portraits of the past headmasters backwards and took some of Dumbledore's things. That was mentioned in chapter 11 or 10. Harry was supposed to have an Occulmency lesson with Dumbledore, but it was cancled because of Peeves' prank. I was going to write out the scene, but the chapter was already very long and so I just made a mention of it. I probably shouldn't have done it that way, because this will become important later. So just keep it mind for now. About Ron acting as captain of the Quidditch team, remember Harry got a two-month punishment for fighting with Draco. He couldn't participate in any school activities, namely D.A. and Quidditch. That's also why Harry couldn't go to the Yule Ball. Yes, I did read your whole review. It would have been very rude of me not to. Besides, I like reading your reviews. They're usually pretty funny. And thanks for saying that I didn't make as many mistakes. I actually made an effort last time, and this time too, for that matter. But I know there are probably still mistakes. I always miss something. About the aging/ageing, I was trying to be different when naming the potion. And I did get may and might mixed up. It's not that I don't know, it's just that I wasn't paying attention. I ALWAYS miss something. Chocolate coated carrots—well it's no worse that Cockroach Clusters and that was actually in one of the HP books. So Minerva is seventy, huh? Geez she's old. You're not the only one who said Harry attempting to take on Lestrange alone was a little, um, unrealistic. Okay, here's my motivation behind this—remember chapter 1 (yeah I know, that was forever ago), Harry said if he ever got the chance he'd kill Lestrange himself. Well, now he's getting the chance. He can't tell Dumbledore about her. Do you really think Dumbldore would keep Harry around if he knew for sure a death eater was running around his school? I imagine he'd make a port key and send Harry some place, have all the students stay in their houses, and then hunt down Lestrange himself. Besides, I need this story to go to the end of the school year, and it's only February now. About Ron and Hermione just letting him do it, well they don't support Harry's decision. But Harry can be pretty stubborn when he wants to be and I figure they know that. They can't talk him out of it, so they'll just try to help him as best they can. And no, I've never read a Harry/Snape, thank God. If I ever come across one, I think I shall turn around and run, or click to the next fanfic. I have seen a few Harry/Draco's though. I can deal with them a little more. At least Harry and Draco are the same age. But Harry/Snape? Let's just say, that's where I draw the line. Hey. Guess what. Your review was short (comparatively speaking) and my comment was longer. This is a full page and a half in word. Single space, too. Oh, well. That's the way it goes sometimes. I hope I answered all your questions and can't wait for your next comments.  
  
anon(): I explained why I have Harry doing what he's doing in the comments to Superhpfreak but I'll write it again. Back in chapter 1 Harry promised himself he'd kill Lestrange himself he ever got the chance. Telling Dumbledore would take that chance away from him. Ron and Hermione know how stubborn Harry can be and since they can't talk him out of it, they'll do what they can and help him. Besides, Lestrange killed Sirius, who was basically Harry's last chance to get away from the Dursely's and actually be happy. The way I see it, Harry would probably want revenge and so I am giving him that chance at revenge. I hope that explains things for you.  
  
rickW22: Believe it or not, I do up-date as quickly as I can. Thanks for the compliment.  
  
ALNiCa: I understand about the printing the stuff off and reading it on paper. We just got Road Runner, which rocks! But I still print fanfics off because reading on a computer screen gives me a headache. I'm glad you did review though. I found it to be very humorous as well as a great self- esteem booster. You have a religion class? I've never heard of schools offering religion. Unless you're in a private school, then that would make sense. Yeah, that makes loads of sense. Why didn't I think of that before? Duh. But I'm glad I'm not the only one who read fanfics during class. I usually save mine for history though (. Yes I did see Prisoner of Azkaban. Harry is super cute in that movie, isn't he?  
  
ragnhild-potter: Yes, I can certainly see your point about getting a second to read this, but first I have to find someone as nutty about HP as me. Which you wouldn't think would be too difficult, but believe it or not it is. The trouble with me proofing is that I don't wait long enough before I re-read. The first eight or nine chapters were up-dated within a week of each other. After that I started waiting a month, but I still don't wait long enough between proof reads. Not to worry though, I'll make it all better after I finish writing this story. Hey, did you like my sorting hat song? You wouldn't believe how hard it is to rhyme and make sense at the same time. I am so not a poet. What happens to their clothes when they turn mice? Holy crap, I never even thought about that. I have absolutely no idea. You'd think their clothes would fall off, huh, and when they turned back they'd be sort of naked. Well, a lot naked. I was so busy trying to work out the magical aspects I forgot about the practical. Hmmm. I see some major re-writes in my future. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. Harry and Minerva do really care about each other. Which is why they are back together at the end of this chapter. Whether they stay together or not, I won't say yet. Truthfully, I don't really know how it will end. I'm toying with some ideas, but I'll have to see how the next chapter works itself out before I know anything for sure. But only two more chapters till you find out. I'm glad you kept going and reviewed for all the chapters. I hope this one is what you were expecting or at least a good read.  
  
Snape and Trelwney: I thought Harry and Minerva made a rather cute couple. You do remember Minerva is like sixteen in my fic. And um, thanks for your list of preferred couples. I'll keep it in mind. But Harry and Luna? Why Luna of all people. If it's not Minerva, I much prefer Harry with Ginny. And so what if I'm Muggle born, Snape :P.  
  
ZanyMuggle: Thank you very much. I'm a little surprised I managed to pull off this story myself, but it's falling into place rather nicely. I'm trying not to be too predictable. I don't like it when it is blatantly obvious in which direction a writer is going. It's good to be able to figure out some things, it's bad to be able to figure out all things. I think Harry and Minerva's relationship is different enough that no one will know for sure how it will end. Heck, I don't know how it will end. I hope the wait for this chapter wasn't too long, but I hope you think it was worth the wait. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Aragorn(): Oh, yeah. That name is in a "Swiftly Tilting Planet" isn't it? I loved that story. I read it like a million times. And a "Wrinkle in Time" and "Many Waters" too. Those were good ones. Thanks for reminding me. That's probably where I remember the name.  
  
Special thank you's to: albus's bitch (what on earth made you come up with that screen name?), Raellyra, quidditch77, grand griffon, mjk306, Trinka, and xEbonyX13X who all basically said my fic is really, really good.  
  
That's all the comments. Will you believe it took me 3 ½ hours to make comments on all of the reviews? See, I do try to give everybody intelligent comments that are worth reading. But I'm sure you already knew that. Remember to leave your opinion on Harry and Minerva. I seriously need to know what everybody thinks before I decide to go ahead with a sequel. So please review everybody. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Okay. Gotta go now. I have two (maybe three) more chapters to write. Did I ask you to review?  
  
Qwest, over and out. 


	14. Dark Predictions

39

Hiya everybody! Okay, this is the very last time I'm gong to apologize for a forever long up-date. I did warn you last time, though. But then even I didn't know it was going to take me this long to finish this chapter. It is longer than any chapter I've written thus far, and it easily could have been twice as long as the longest chapter, but I chopped it in half. Given that I didn't take the chapter all the way to point that I had wanted to before stopping (and if I had there would have been at least another 2 weeks before I updated) my estimated completion time is going to be pushed a few chapters back. I think last time I said, two to three. Well, let's revise that to three to four more chapters. No more than five though, for definite.

And yes, superhpfreak, I know I said the new chapter would be up before October. I guess I lied. Sorry. But I was only a few days off.

Enough of my nonsense. .

I don't own Harry Potter in any way. Now that we've gotten through that pesky disclaimer...

Read. Enjoy. Review

------------

Chapter 14

Dark Predictions

Minerva couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy. Being with Harry still felt a little weird, but not as weird as she thought it would. Since she had stop fighting to stay adult, it became very easy to relax with Harry. And it felt so great to be completely comfortable with him. She and Harry spent as much time together over the following week as possible. Minerva hadn't realized how much she missed Harry's company. It was nice to walk to class and eat together again, even though the two of them received more than a few stares.

"So, I'm guessing you two worked things out." Ron had commented the first morning Minerva and Harry had showed up for breakfast together.

"Yeah, you could say that." Harry had answered, electing not to go into any further details.

Minerva had decided to follow suite, knowing that it wouldn't be long before everyone realized they were a couple again, anyway. Sure enough, by the following Friday it was fairly well known that she and Harry were once more an item. There were several theories floating around on how she and Harry had gotten back together and what had caused things to end with Draco. Her favorite was that Harry had found photographic proof that Draco enjoyed dressing up in lacey girly things. This of course was outrageously untrue, but she found the idea of Draco in a dress (and other female unmentionables) incredibly hilarious. The rumor had gotten back to Draco, who did not find it the least bit funny, and was constantly in a rotten mood. Minerva dreaded going to Potions. Between her outburst and the word circulating that she and Harry were back together, sitting next to Draco had become uncomfortable to say the least. She tried speaking to him, but he had turned into a sulky little boy who had just lost his favorite toy. It took Minerva less than twenty minutes to abandon all attempts of trying to talk to Draco. She decided it was probably for the best, considering his and Harry's delicate relationship.

Draco might not have been speaking to her, anymore, but everybody else was. Mostly it was to ask what was going on with her and Harry, but people were no longer looking at her as if she were two day old spinach they had picked from between their teeth. By Friday all of her old friends were starting to consider her a friend once more. Even Ginny seemed to have forgiven her and they were on speaking terms again. Minerva was pleased that things were slowly going back to the way they were before the ugly break up with Harry. She had doubts at first about her decision to remain sixteen. Now, though, everything seemed right. She was happy with Harry. She had her friends again. In only a week her life had returned to relative normalcy. She couldn't imagine returning to her "old" self. Now, if only she didn't have to tell Professor Dumbledore.

Minerva stared blankly at her Potions book. Friday evening she found out just how far behind in Potions Harry was. She knew he wasn't doing so well, but she had no idea just how badly he was doing. His recent homework scores had been just above failing, and the marks he had received in class were not much better. It didn't take much effort to convince Harry he needed to put in some extra study time for the class. Although, it took a great deal more to actually get him to start studying. After much nagging, Harry had reluctantly agreed to get up early Saturday morning and attempt to catch up in his work. Now they sat together at a small table in the back of the library, slogging through the loads of Potions homework they had gotten over the week.

Minerva had only been half paying attention to what she was doing, spending a good deal of her time worrying about what she would tell Professor Dumbledore when the time came. She was more than sure she had made the right decision, but that didn't mean Professor Dumbledore was going to like it. Minerva rubbed her temples, slightly annoyed by a small headache that didn't want to go away. She had to stop stressing over what to say to the Headmaster. If she were lucky, she wouldn't have to face him for a few weeks more. Perhaps by then she would know exactly what she needed to say.

Minerva forced her mind back to the present and looked over at Harry. He had stood his book on end, as if he were reading it on the vertical. Minerva smirked at Harry's lame attempt to hide the fact that he was sleeping. She reached over and set the book down and wasn't at all surprised to find Harry drooling slightly on his essay on the effects of Sundrops in Cheering potions. Minerva allowed herself a small smile before setting her face in a stern frown. While she thought Harry was incredibly adorable, she highly doubted Professor Snape would agree. If he didn't get something done, Snape would fail him for sure.

Minerva reached over and shook Harry awake. He sat up slowly and looked around confused, as if he wasn't quite sure where he was. The scowl on Minerva's face quickly snapped him back to reality and Harry grinned sheepishly.

"I was resting my eyes." He said.

Minerva smiled. "You always drool when you rest your eyes?"

Harry looked incredibly embarrassed as he shuffled his parchment. "It's not my fault Potions is so boring." He looked up at Minerva hopefully. "Maybe we can finish this later."

Minerva shook her head no. "We've only just started and you promised me you'd work until you had everything done. Do you really want to fail Potions?"

"I honestly won't be hurt if I did." Harry answered.

"You'll be hurt if you're not allowed to train as an Auror because you couldn't take the Potions NEWT." Minerva retorted.

"Alright. Alright." Harry sighed. "You have my undivided attention. Let's get this done."

Minerva nodded and the two of them set to work. Minerva pushed her worry of what to say to Professor Dumbledore to the back of her mind. She knew she had to talk to him eventually, but she decided she'd worry about it when eventually finally arrived. More than once, she thought to ask Harry about Lavender and the ingredients she stole for him. But she finally decided against it. She didn't want Harry to think she was still trying to spy on him. She was afraid that would make him angry and he'd push her away again. And that frightened her far more that whatever Harry was doing with the stolen ingredients. Minerva resolved to simply keep a close watch on Harry and make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

The two of them had been working for about an hour (and making some actual progress during the last twenty minutes) when Minerva looked up and saw Hermione and Ron walk into the library. So early on a Saturday morning the library was completely empty of other people. Besides Harry and Minerva, only the old librarian was there, puttering about, shelving a few books, but generally doing nothing. Even with their seats in the back, Hermione spotted Harry and Minerva easily. She touched Ron on the shoulder, pointing in their direction, then headed for them, leaving Ron to follow.

"Hello." Minerva said as Hermione and Ron came to a stop in front of the table.

Harry looked up from the three inches he had managed to write on cheering potions and smiled. "'Lo. What're you doing here?" He asked noticing their lack of school things.

"We were looking for you both." Hermione answered, taking a seat.

Ron sat next to her and returned Harry's smile. "We looked everywhere for you. Didn't think you'd be in the library."

"I have loads of Potions to catch up on." Harry said, raising his Potions book for emphasis. "Why were you looking for us?"

"We need to talk to you." Hermione answered. She remained silent for a bit while she collected her thoughts. Minerva and Harry exchanged looks, wondering what this could be about, then turned their attentions back to the girl in front of them. Finally, Hermione took a deep breath and asked in a rush, "What is going on with you two? Everyone seems to think you're back together. And the way you were this past week, well you did seem awfully friendly. But I know that can't be true, considering who you are..." Here she paused and looked meaningfully at Minerva before continuing, "So that's just a rumor right? And you're only friends." When neither Harry nor Minerva said anything immediately, Hermione repeated, "Right?"

Harry looked at Hermione, as if trying to figure out where this was coming from. Minerva suspected Harry never thought his friends would question him about their relationship, and this was probably throwing him. "It isn't just a rumor." He said finally. "We're more than friends." He glanced over at Minerva. "A lot more."

Hermione sat back, looking as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You can't be serious?" She said, finally.

Minerva frowned. "Why not?"

"Why not?" Hermione repeated. "You can't actually expect this to work."

"Why shouldn't we?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave Harry a 'don't be stupid look' and said, "For one thing, there's the age difference. You're like—what?—a million years apart. What are you going to do when you're old again?" Here she turned on her old professor and said, "_Minerva_?"

"I wasn't _that_ old." Minerva retorted. "And who says I have to be that old again?"

"What do you mean? Once the potion wears off, that's it."

Minerva shook her head. "The potion is not going to wear off, because I'm not going to stop taking it."

Hermione was quiet for a moment, then asked as if she still couldn't believe it, "The two of you are really serious about this?"

Minerva nodded.

"Dead serious." Harry answered.

"But what about your class? Are you just going to abandon it?"

"It isn't abandoned." Minerva answered. "Professor Lupin has it now. He can keep it. I'll admit I was worried at first, but he really is doing a good job. He's managed to teach his students one of the toughest tricks in the book. Besides becoming an Animangus, there's not much harder than transfiguring oneself. And everybody seems to love him."

"Yeah." Ron chimed in. "Professor Lupin's great." He looked at Minerva and quickly added, "Not that we didn't love having you as a teacher or anything."

Minerva shrugged. "I know I was...respected." She wrinkled her nose, thinking back to when she was professor of Transfiguration. It was very strange to think of herself as anything older than sixteen. She could hardly believe just a few months back she was...well, much, much older. "I don't think I'll miss teaching though." She looked over at Harry. "I think I'll be very happy staying as I am now."

Hermione stared at her for moment, then said quietly, "The potion really has turned you sixteen."

Minerva nodded.

"Yeah." Harry said. "You were right about it, Hermione. As usual."

"Alright then." Hermione said. "So you're sixteen now. But what are you going to do next year?"

Minerva frowned. "What do you mean, what am I going to do next year?"

"Well, as far as I can tell, the potion was supposed to make you _look_ sixteen, but being heavily modified it _turned_ you sixteen. So you keep taking it, and you stay sixteen. But that's it. You stay sixteen. What are you going to do a year from now when Harry's seventeen? And four years from now, when he's twenty? And in eight years, when he's twenty-five?" Hermione paused. "You seem to have everything else figured out, but have you thought about that?"

Minerva sat back a little stunned. She had been so worried about making the decision and then what she would say to Professor Dumbledore about it, that she had completely missed the obvious. The de-aging potion wasn't meant to make her age yearly. After all, this wasn't supposed to be a permanent situation. "I...I don't know." Minerva admitted. "But I'll think of something. I can brew that potion in my sleep. I know every single detail of it and I'll find a way to modify it so that I can age myself by the year."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "What if changing the potion even more makes it dangerous?"

Minerva smiled confidently. "Hey, you're talking to an ex-professor. If anybody should be able to adjust the potion, it shod be me. Besides, I think I can get away with two more years before anyone notices I'm not aging. I'll make sure everything has been thoroughly tested before taking anything."

Hermione glanced between Minerva and Harry, then asked again, "You two really mean to do this?"

"For the thousandth time, Hermione, yes." Harry answered.

"You really want to give up your old life?" Hermione asked Minerva, ignoring Harry's answer.

Minerva nodded. "I love him." She said quietly. She glanced at Ron, then back at Hermione. "You know how that feels."

Hermione blushed slightly, and Ron's ears burned bright red. Hermione nodded, then said, "I don't know if you'll need any help, being an ex-professor and all, but if you want any I'll be glad to help you with the new de-aging potion."

Minerva grinned. "I'll gladly take it. Just between us, Potions wasn't my favorite subject in school."

"Is it anybody's?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed. "Certainly isn't mine."

"But you still have to do it." Hermione admonished, standing slowly. "Come on Ron. We should go and let them get back to work."

"Hey, Hermione," Minerva said, halting the girl as she stepped away from her seat, "Thanks."

"Sure, Minerva." Hermione said, waving the thank you away. "What are friends for?"

"Call me Min."

Hermione nodded. "Min." She said, thoughtfully. "I like that name better. It suits you more. Coming Ron?" She asked before turning and heading towards the exit.

Ron nodded and stood. Before he turned to follow Hermione, though, he stopped and gave Minerva and Harry one long stare. "I have a feeling things are going to work between you two." He said after a moment, and left without another word.

------------

The next few days past rather uneventfully; this was perfectly fine with Harry. He had come to really appreciate uneventful. Aside from Seamus nearly losing a hand to Hagrid's definitely more-than-baby dragon, there was no excitement of any kind. But in the quiet calm Harry's mind kept drifting back to LeStrange. He was constantly worrying over her and what she planned to do next. He knew the calm couldn't last forever, and when it was finally broken it might very well be Min that was hurt. Harry couldn't stand to think of LeStrange getting her hands on Min. He couldn't let anything happen to Min, but to protect her, he had to get to Lestrange first. And for that he needed the Polyjuice potion.

Harry snuck away with Hermione late Tuesday afternoon to go to the Room of Requirement and check on the potion. Unfortunately, Harry couldn't tell how it was doing by looking at it. It always looked the same to him—completely disgusting.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Harry asked Hermione as she stirred the ugly mixture.

"Yeah, it's fine." Hermione answered, casually lifting the ladle she was using to stir and checking the thickness of potion. "It'll be ready soon."

"How soon?" Harry asked.

"Another week." Hermione answered, "Maybe a few more days after that." She placed the ladle aside and looked up slowly at Harry. "Are you sure you want to through with this, Harry?" She asked. "It still isn't too late to go to Dumbledore."

Harry sighed. "Hermione, we've been through this." He answered. "And I don't want to go through it again."

"I know." Hermione said, quickly. "It's just...do you really think you can handle Lestrange alone?"

Harry was quiet for moment before answering, "I don't know. But I have to try."

Hermione looked at Harry. "You know, I thought you would've come to your senses by now, and would've gone to Professor Dumbledore." She frowned at Harry. "Do you really think you're protecting us by running off to get yourself killed?"

Harry frowned. "I'm not going to get myself killed."

"Yes, you are. Harry, you can't..."

"She's after me, Hermione." Harry cut her off. "It's me she wants. You know that. And what I can't do is sit back and do nothing and let her hurt...hurt however many people before she finally makes her way to me."

"Telling Professor Dumbledore isn't sitting back and doing nothing." Hermione argued. "He can stop her. He really can."

Harry was silent for a while. "It wouldn't do any good to tell Dumbledore." He said at last. "Once Lestrange learned that he had found her out, she wouldn't stick around. She can turn herself into an owl and hide out here unnoticed forever. Dumbledore could search this school for ages and not turn up anything. And you know Pansy will never confess anything. Professor Dumbledore couldn't get anything out of her before." Harry shook his head. "No, if I tell now, Lestrange would just get away."

"Alright." Hermione said, walking away from the cauldron and facing Harry squarely. "Use the Polyjuice potion. Get Pansy to tell you where Lestrange is hiding. But don't go after her. Go tell Dumbledore."

Harry shook his head again. "Wouldn't it make sense that Lestrange is keeping any eye on Professor Dumbledore? She'll see him coming and run. Or be ready for him."

"And she won't expect you?" Hermione asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, not so soon." Harry replied.

Hermione was quiet, turning her attentions back to the cauldron. She picked up the ladle and poked at the potion unnecessarily. "Maybe you're right." She said finally, laying the ladle aside again. "But you still can't face Lestrange alone."

"I'm not dragging you or Ron into this." Harry said, firmly.

Hermione shrugged. "I wasn't thinking of me or Ron." She replied. "Have you told Min, yet?"

"I especially don't want to drag her into this."

"Now, you're just being stupid." Hermione scowled. "Min is, er, was Professor Mcgonagall. If anyone besides Professor Dumbledore would have a chance with Lestrange it would be her. If the two of you worked together..."

"No."

"But, Harry, she has so much more experience than you. You need her help."

"No." Harry repeated. "I don't want to pull her into this. I don't want her hurt."

"You don't think she can take care of herself? Not everybody needs a knight in shinning armor."

"I didn't say she couldn't take care of herself. I know she can, but..."

"But what?"

Harry paused, wondering if he should tell Hermione what he had overheard Malfoy and Pansy saying. Finally, he decided not to. If he told Hermione then she'd probably go to Min, to warn her, and would just end up telling her everything. Besides, if Harry could just find Lestrange first, Min wouldn't be in any danger. No one else in the school would be.

"Well?" Hermione asked. "Why don't you want to tell her?"

Harry didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her it was possible Lestrange would be coming after Min next, and he wanted Min as far away from that danger as possible.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest. "Don't you trust her?" She asked, "Or are you afraid she want keep your secret?"

"Of course I trust her." Harry said, surprised Hermione could even ask the question. "I love her, how could I not trust her?"

"Love and trust are two entirely different things." Hermione let her arms fall to her sides, and looked at Harry almost disgustedly. "I'm very disappointed with you." She said. "Min is changing her entire life, turning her entire world upside down, to be with you, and you don't even trust her enough to tell her that she might be wasting her time." Hermione looked back at the potion and said, "Because in about a week and half's time you're very likely going to be dead." She looked away from the potion and walked past Harry, heading for the door.

"Hermione," Harry said, stating after her.

Hermione stopped and looked back. "Yes?"

Harry didn't answer right away. He knew Hermione was going to hate him for asking the question, but he had to be sure she was still with him. "You'll let me know when the potion is ready?"

Hermione blew a disgusted sigh. She placed a hand on the door knob and started to open it. She stopped and looking back said, "I'll let you know when it's ready. But Harry, really, really think about what you're planning on doing. Lestrange isn't the only one that can hurt people around here. If you didn't come back..."

"I'll be alright." Harry said confidently.

"Sure," Hermione answered, a good deal less confident. She opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind her and leaving Harry alone in the Room of Requirement to think over what she had said.

Harry spent a while in the room, really considering what Hermione's words. If he tried to face Lestrange with his current skills, he might very well end up dead. Heading D.A. again this year had helped him to learn some very valuable defensive spells, but that wasn't enough. He needed to be ready for what ever curses a Deatheater might throw at him. And more importantly, he needed to be able to throw some curses right back at her.

After a while, Harry thought the others might be wondering where he was and decided to return to Gryffindor Tower. When he arrived, he found Min curled up on the sofa in front of the fire reading a book. Ron and Ginny sat next to her playing a game of Exploding Snap. Hermione was no where to be seen. Harry walked over and sat next to Min.

She looked up and smiled. "Where have you been all day?"

"Er, around." Harry answered, vaguely, then hoping to change the subject looked at her book. "You're reading _Hogwarts: A History_?" He asked with genuine surprise.

"Hermione loaned it to me." Min answered. "It's been revised since the last time I've read it. The original edition didn't have nearly as much information in it."

"Is it really all that different?" Harry asked. "It's history, and history doesn't change all that much."

"Sure it's different." Min answered. "And I think half the new stuff that's been added isn't entirely true."

"Like what?" Harry asked, only half interested.

"Like this." Min replied, the read a passage from the book. "'Hogwarts School of witch craft and widzary is surrounded by an impenetrable magical barrier. Nothing with ill attempt can breech the school grounds, thus, making Hogwarts the safest place on Earth.' You have to know that's not entirely true."

Ron looked over at Min, frowning worriedly. "You mean there's not a magical barrier?"

"Of course there's one." Min answered. "But it's far from impenetrable. Hard to get through—yes, but not impossible. There are holes in spots of it that nobody can do anything about."

"How do you know?" Ginny asked frowning.

Min looked over at Ginny as if she had forgotten she was there. "Well, nothing is impenetrable." She answered with an air of knowing.

"Oh." Ginny said.

"But that probably shouldn't get out." Min added, thoughtfully.

"Considering the last few years," Ron commented, "I think it already has."

"Tell me about it." Harry mumbled, an image of Lestrange flashing through his mind. He shook his head and stood up, starting for the boys' rooms.

"Where are you going?" Min asked, halting him.

"I, er, have to get started on D.A." Harry answered.

Ginny looked up. "Really?" What're we doing this week?"

"Don't know, yet." Harry answered. "I have to go look through my books." He waved a good-bye and left. Harry went up to the room and dug all of his Defense against the Dark Arts books out of his trunk. While he did have every attention of studying the books, it was hardly for D.A. He needed to learn new curses. If he faced Lestrange, he needed to be able to do more than cause her to dance uncontrollably or puke slugs. He needed to be able to cause real damage. He was sure she could. He was certain his Defense against the Dark Arts books would be a good place to start learning these new curses.

Two hours later Harry realized just how wrong he was. All of his books held a wealth of defensive magic, but there was not much in the way of offense. The little curses and stunning spells he could find were hardly enough. Harry threw the last volume of Practical Defensive Magic and Its Uses Against the Dark Arts aside in frustration and flopped back on his bed. Hermione was right. If he tried to deal Lestrange on his own, he'd just end up dead. Every bit of logic inside of Harry was screaming at him to go to Professor Dumbledore and confess everything. But he didn't move. He didn't want Dumbledore to know, and it wasn't because he was afraid that if the headmaster started actively looking for Lestrange, she would get away. The thought that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to catch her had never crossed his mind; not until a few hours ago when he was trying to convince Hermione of the sanity of his plan. In truth, Harry didn't want Professor Dumbledore to catch her.

Harry closed his eyes and ran a hand across his face. He should just give up this madness and go see the Headmaster. "If only I had a way to learn some powerful curses." Harry muttered to himself. Then a thought struck him so suddenly, he sat straight up. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it earlier. Harry got out of bed and hurried back down to the common room. Min and Ginny were gone, but Ron still sat on the sofa. Hermione was next to him talking quietly. As Harry approached, Hermione looked up at him. Harry gave her a weak, but hopeful smile. Hermione did not return it. Instead she rolled her eyes and looked away. Ron spoke softly to her, then gave Harry a helpless shrug. Harry thought it was just as well. He didn't want to talk to them. He didn't want to explain where he was going.

Harry walked past them and exited through the portrait hole. He turned and headed in the direction of the North Tower. It was starting to get late and he wondered if Professor Trelawney would still be in the tower class room. As far as he knew, she was using it for her office this year, though it was possible she had moved into the Defense Against the Dark Arts office. Harry couldn't imagine Professor Trelawney in the old office and decided to take a chance and continue on the class. It was a very long walk to the North Tower and Harry used the time to collect his thoughts. By the time he was climbing the ladder up to the room, Harry was fairly certain he knew exactly what he wanted to say.

Harry pushed the door open and stepped into the class. Professor Trelawney sat behind her desk, chewing a fingernail while she studied a book rather intently. Harry let the door drop shut loudly to attract the teacher's attention, which it did very well.

Professor Trelawney started, and quickly dropped her hand from her mouth. "Whose there?" She called, shutting her book and shoving it under some loose parchment sheets.

Harry cleared his throat. "Er, its Harry Potter."

Professor Trelawney spotted him and immediately dropped into her mystic psychic role. "Ah, Mr. Potter. I've been expecting you."

"Really?" Harry asked, stepping forward. "That's amazing." He went on, though he didn't believe her in the least. He decided it would probably be best if he just played along.

Professor Trelawney smiled mysteriously then nodding at a cushion in front of her desk, said, "Have a seat, Mr. Potter. No need to explain why you're here. I already know."

Harry walked to the front of the room and sat on the indicated cushion behind one of the low tables. "You do?" Harry asked, attempting to sound in awe of her amazing power. He knew he wasn't pulling it off very well, but Professor Trelawney didn't seem to mind.

"Of course." She answered haughtily. "When one has the inner eye, one knows many things. And you, Mr. Potter, need something."

Well, if that wasn't the most general statement that could be made...Harry forced himself not to smirk and nodded. "Yes, I do."

Professor Trelawney gave Harry a knowing look. "You need help with a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson."

Harry looked at the teacher, "Yes, I suppose." He answered after a bit, deciding to just go with it. It was partially true, anyway.

"I am going to quickly for you to keep up in class."

That wasn't at all true. "Er, no. Not exactly that."

Professor Trelawney frowned at being told she was wrong, and momentarily dropping her mystic voice asked, "Well, what is it?"

"It is a problem with Defense against the Dark Arts." Harry said quickly, trying to stay on her good side. "The trouble is with what I'm planning for Thursday."

"Go no." Professor Trelawney said.

"Well, I wanted to show everyone what they could do against powerful curses; curses that a dark wizard might throw at them."

Professor Trelawney raised an eyebrow at this. "I'm currently teaching the students how to use the inner eye to avoid such wizards."

"Yes, I know." Harry said. "But not everyone is as gifted as you. I'd like to show them this, just in case they aren't able to master the inner eye."

Professor Trelawney smiled at the compliment, but the smile quickly faded as she asked, "Do you expect me to teach you some counter curses?"

"No," Harry said quickly, then realized he might have said that a little too quickly and added, "You shouldn't have to do any extra work. You're already working so hard to teach us the inner eye."

"That is true." Professor Trelawney agreed.

"I want to do the research myself." Harry started.

"But you're having trouble finding the information you need." Trelawney finished.

"Yes, that's exactly right." Harry answered, nodding.

Professor Trelawney smiled, glad to hear her "predictions" were correct once again. "You need to ask my advice on where you can find more information."

Now, that wasn't exactly right. Harry knew very well where he wanted to search in the library. But maybe he could get Professor Trelawney to suggest it for him. "Yes, that's right." He said again.

Professor Trelawney leaned back, closing her eyes and putting on a face of extreme concentration. Harry waited silently hoping she would suggest what he wanted her to suggest. After a long moment she opened her eyes and said mysteriously, "You will find all the answers you seek in the forbidden section of the library."

Harry forced himself not to grin. "Oh. I hadn't thought of that." He said innocently. "But I can't use that part of the library; not without a note."

"I can write you a note, Mr. Potter." Professor Trelawney said. "Just give me a moment."

Harry waited patiently as Professor Trelawney shoved parchments around on her desk, looking for a blank sheet. As she sifted the sheets around, the book she had been reading came un-covered. While she dug through her drawers for a quill Harry snuck a peak at the book. _Defense Against the Dark Arts for Dummies_. Harry forced himself not to laugh and sat back, just as Professor Trelawney came up with a self-inking quill.

"This should do it." She said as she quickly scrawled a note and signed it with a flourish. "I believe this should be sufficient."

"Thank you." Harry said taking the note carefully and tucking it way in his robe pocket.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Assisting the students is what we professors are here for. But is there anything else I can do for you? Perhaps I can read your future and tell you how your D.A. meeting will go."

"No thanks." Harry answered, standing and heading for the trap door. "I like for some things to be a surprise."

Professor Trelawney gave Harry a 'it's your loss' look the said, very mysteriously once more, "Mr. Potter, do be very careful. I see a dark aurora about you. And that can mean only one thing." Here she paused, possibly for dramatic affect, before going on to say, "Death is in your future."

Harry blinked at the woman. She was probably making that up, but after his conversation with Hermione earlier he couldn't brush off her death warning so easily. "I plan to be extremely careful, Professor Trelawney." Harry said, pulling the door open. "As careful as I can be." He added as he stepped out.

Harry let the door close behind him and then climbed down the ladder and back into the halls of Hogwarts. As he walked down the empty hall Harry pulled the not out of his pocket and stared at it. He had gotten what he'd wanted. He had gotten a pass into the forbidden section. With this he could find enough powerful curses and counter-curses that he would be more than a match for Lestrange. But what if Hermione was right? What if fighting Lestrange would only result in his own death? Harry shook his head, pushing the thought out of his mind. Hermione was wrong and so was Professor Trelawney. Harry ignored the passage that would take him to Professor Dumbledore's office and headed for the library. He needed to get started on his research right away. He was going to find Lestrange and he was going to defeat her.

----------

"I have to go to the library." Harry said.

Minerva looked at him. They had been walking towards the Great Hall, but now she stopped and frowned. "Again? This is the fourth night you've skipped dinner to go to the library." She said.

"I know." Harry answered. "I've had a lot of work lately."

"What work?" Minerva asked. "We're in the same classes, Harry. It doesn't seem like we've been getting a lot of homework to me."

"Not all of its homework. I still have to plan for D.A."

Minerva looked at Harry skeptically. He'd been using that excuse a lot lately. She wondered what he was really up to. She had a feeling this was about whatever he was doing with those stolen potion ingredients. "Is that really what you're doing—working on D.A.?"

"It is, Min. What else would I be doing?" Harry answered quickly.

Minerva frowned. Harry had said that a little too quickly.

"Really, it is." Harry repeated.

Minerva smiled weakly. "Alright," she said, "If you have work to do..." She shrugged. "I'm just really starting to miss you, Harry."

Harry took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry, Min. But I'm sure that very soon I'll have loads of free time. I just have to get through...through D.A. first."

"Right. D. A." Minerva said quietly. "Are you sure there's nothing else going on?" She asked, hoping Harry would tell her the truth this time.

Harry was quiet for a moment before answering. "No, there isn't. Just a lot of work."

"But if there was something going on, you'd tell me, right?" Minerva pushed.

Harry smiled, then kissed her gently on the cheek. "I have to go now. I'll see you tonight. We'll talk then, okay." He waved a quick good-bye, then hurried off in the direction of the library.

Minerva watched Harry go, acutely aware that he had not answered her question. She frowned and continued on to the Great Hall alone. She had really hoped Harry would tell her what he was doing on his own. She didn't want to look like a spy, but it seemed if she wanted any answers, she would have to ask Harry the questions directly.

Minerva pushed the door to the Great Hall open and looked around. She spotted Hermione and Ron, and walked over to join them.

Hermione looked up from her diner as Minerva sat. "Where's Harry?"

"Library," Minerva answered shortly. Then thinking she might be able to find out something for them, asked, "Do you know why?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. "I'm sure he has a lot of work to do." Ron mumbled, avoiding Minerva's eyes.

Minerva frowned. Of course Hermione and Ron would cover for Harry. They had been doing so for years. Why stop now? But Minerva wasn't bothered by them no talking. She wanted the truth from Harry.

"Yes, I'm sure he does." She said tightly. Then noticing the extremely uncomfortable looks crossing their faces, she forced a smile and added, "He has been busy with D.A. and classes and everything."

Hermione nodded, quickly agreeing. "That is true. Speaking of classes, what do you think of Hagrid keeping the dragon around? I love Hagrid and all, but I think its time for that dragon to go."

"Absolutely," Ron said, only too glad to be on a different subject. "Who knows what it'll try to bite off next."

And they continued along that line of conversation through the rest of diner, discussing their classes and complaining about the ridiculous amounts of homework. But Minerva only half listened, picking at her food. Her mind was still with Harry and what he was hiding form her. She wondered if she should just ask him what was going on. She suddenly realized she didn't care if she looked like a spy. If she wanted the truth, she'd just have to pry it out of him. Minerva shook her head. She shouldn't have to pry. Harry should want to tell her on his own. He shouldn't want to keep secrets from her. Minerva's eyes widened as a thought suddenly struck. If Harry was keeping things from her, did that mean he didn't trust her?

"Min, are you ready?"

Minerva blinked and looked up at Hermione. She and Ron were standing, ready to head back to Gryffindor tower. Minerva looked around and noticed that the Great Hall was mostly empty now. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't even notice the dinner period pass by. "Oh, yes. I'm ready. I was just...thinking "

Hermione smiled understandingly, as Minerva quickly stood and followed the two of them out of the Great Hall. Minerva walked in silence most of the way back to the tower content with her thoughts as company. Half-way there Hermione slowed her pace and fell into step besides Minerva.

"You're worried about Harry." She said.

Minerva smiled. "Am I so transparent?"

Hermione shrugged. "Don't worry." She said. "He's...okay."

Minerva looked at her. "I know. He just has a lot of work."

Hermione looked away. "Whatever it is," she said after a bit, "He'll tell you. He really cares about you, Min, and he doesn't want to see you hurt."

"What is afraid is going to hurt me?"

Hermione shook her head. "That I really do not know. Just give him some time. I'm sure he'll talk to you soon."

Minerva nodded. "Okay." She agreed. She'd give Harry a little more time. She hoped he'd tell her what he was doing. She'd feel a lot better. Then she would know he did trust her. But she was getting very tired of watching and waiting. If he didn't explain himself soon, she was going to get the answers out of him one way or another.

Minerva didn't sleep much that night. She had waited in the common room for Harry to return. But after curfew had come and passed, and everyone else had gone to bed, Minerva gave up the wait. She climbed the stairs to the room she shared and fell miserably into bed. She couldn't shake the feeling that Harry was doing something royally stupid right under her nose, and she was just too blind to see it.

The next morning she hurried down to the common room, hoping to see Harry there. He wasn't. 'Probably in the library again,' she though angrily and left with Ginny and Hermione for breakfast.

Harry showed up at the Great Hall, just before it was time to head for class. "Morning," he said brightly to Minerva, snagging a piece of toast.

"Where were you last night?" Minerva asked, not returning the greeting. "I waited for you to come back after diner."

"Oh." Harry said, looking truly sorry. "I got back before diner was over and just went straight up to bed."

"But I thought we were going to talk."

"I'm sorry, Min." Harry said. "I was really tired."

Minerva frowned. Things had been going so well the first week and a half after they had gotten back together. Why were they going south now? Minerva took a deep breath. This was neither the time nor the place to get into an argument with Harry. Besides, they still had a full day of classes to go through. She doubted she'd be able to focus as it was. At least her first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. She could zone out in there and not miss a thing.

"It's okay, Harry." She said, even though she didn't think it was. Gathering up her books and standing, she said, "Come on, let's go. We don't want to be late."

Harry nodded shoving the piece of toast into his mouth and slinging his bag over his shoulders.

Minerva stepped ahead of Harry, falling into step besides Hermione. She looked back over her shoulder at Harry who looked at her curiously as if wondering why she wasn't walking next to him. Minerva turned forward again. She was a little upset with him and she didn't want to make small talk all the way to the South tower. If he didn't want to talk to her about what mattered, he didn't have to talk to her at all. Minerva wondered briefly if she was being unreasonable. She didn't remember love being so confusing. At least she'd have time in Defense Against the Dark Arts to work things out.

As it turned out, she had very little time in the class to think through her problems. For whatever reason, Professor Trelawney had decided to give a pop quiz. Minerva wound up spending the better part of the period pretending to see dark foes in her future by reading various objects. Professor Trelawney didn't buy her act and she didn't do very well on the quiz. Minerva suffered through the class knowing that it was going to be a very long day.

And Potions did not make the day any shorter. Professor Snape kept staring at Minerva, as if he expected her to grow a second head. Half-way through the lesson, Minerva got tired of the scrutiny and raised her hand.

Professor Snape approached her cauldron and asked, "What is it, Ms. James?"

"What is your problem?" Minerva hissed.

Professor Snape blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Are you expecting me to spontaneously combust or something?" She went on. "Is there nothing else in this room for you to stare at besides me?"

Professor Snape scowled darkly. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor," He said coldly, "And remain after class Ms. James. I think we need to talk."

"What else is new?" Minerva replied sarcastically.

"Make that twenty points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape said, before turning on his heels and, in a swirl of black robes, headed for his desk once more.

Minerva rolled her eyes and turned her attentions back to her potion. Well, that had accomplished nothing but at least she had been able to vent some of the frustration that had been building since breakfast.

"You seem to be in a bad mood today."

Minerva looked around, completely surprised to see Draco leaning towards her. He smiled coolly. "Trouble in paradise?"

Minerva frowned, more than a little shocked that Draco was actually speaking to her. For weeks now it had been like he wasn't even there, he had been so silent. She wondered what made him talk to her now. "What do you mean by that?"

Draco glanced towards Harry and Minerva followed his gaze. Harry stood on the other side of the room working on his potion, but it appeared he was in auto pilot mode. His hands were doing the work, but his head was clearly else where. He was so lost in his own thought, that he didn't even notice Draco whispering to Minerva. Even when they were apart, Harry never missed when Draco would have a conversation with her.

Minerva frowned, but didn't answer. Draco let the silence hang for a bit before saying, "You're worth a lot more than that."

Minerva looked at him. "Don't start, Draco. Harry's a great person."

Draco shrugged. "You're allowed to believe whatever you like. No matter how untrue it is. It's a shame though. You really could do so much better." Draco reached over and lightly touched her hand.

Minerva jerked away. Deciding the best way to deal with Draco was to ignore him, she turned back to her potion, refusing to comment. She didn't need this from Draco. Not today.

"I heard a nasty little rumor about you and Potter." Draco went on, obviously ignoring the fact that Minerva was ignoring him. "It was something crazy, about the two of you being—and I know this is going to sound ridiculous—together."

"Well, I heard a nasty rumor about you, too." Minerva replied testily. "Something about you going drag in the evenings."

Draco's expression darkened, but the look was quickly replaced by that cold smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Ouch, Mindy. But I suppose I deserved that." He leaned towards her and said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Minerva looked at Draco, completely surprised by him for the second time in less than five minutes. "You're what?"

Draco grimaced. "You're going to make me repeat it."

"I'm just not sure I heard you right the first time."

"I'm sorry." Draco said again. "I'm sorry I've been such a..." He paused, searching for the right words.

"Spoiled, sulky boy." Minerva supplied.

Draco grimaced again. "You could call it that. It's just, I thought things were going well between us."

"They were." Minerva answered. "But we were always only friends. I'm sorry the way things came out in the end. I was worried that you were getting the wrong idea about us."

Draco nodded. "Right," he said, "Only friends." He turned a withering glare on an oblivious Harry. "You think he's better than me?"

Minerva stared at Draco. She had never heard him sound so vulnerable. She suddenly wondered if he had really been developing feelings for her. "Draco..."

"I know." Draco said, smiling coolly once more. "No need to answer. Of course no on is better than me. You Gryffindors just like to stick together."

Minerva frowned. "Draco."

Draco chuckled softly. "I'm only teasing." He turned towards her, very serious once again. "That friend thing worked for us before, didn't it. Do you think we can give that another try?"

Minerva glanced over at Harry who was still lost in his own world. She remembered what he had said to her about Draco not being trust worthy. She still didn't know where that had come from. It was probably just Harry being jealous. But she had made a promise. "I don't know, Draco. I think maybe it's too late for us."

Draco frowned. "Are you saying that just because Potter doesn't like me. You can't seriously be letting him tell you who can and can not be friends with. God, Mindy, I thought you were stronger than that."

"This has nothing to do with Harry." Minerva lied.

"Yeah, I'm sure it doesn't." Draco returned.

"Listen..."

"Ms. James."

Minerva looked around to see Professor Snape frowning down at her. She must have gotten a little loud.

"Do you want to lose more points for you house? No talking in class." He said.

"Oh, but, I was..."

"Ten point from Gryffindor." Snape cut her off. "Now kindly shut up so that the other students can concentrate on their work."

"Sorry." Minerva mumbled. She glanced at Draco, but he was staring moodily at his potion. Minerva pressed her lips together and looked up at Harry. He had finally returned to reality, and was now staring at her curiously. He threw her a questioning look. Minerva only shrugged and went back to her potion. Yes, it was gong to be a very long day.

Draco didn't speak to her again, which she was relatively glad for. Harry had woken up and was now watching the other boy closely. Besides, Minerva wasn't sure how to answer his offer of friendship. She knew it would cause problems with Harry if she accepted, but could she really let him tell her who was or wasn't a good person?

When the period ended, Minerva wanted nothing more than to grab her things and get out of there. If only she could.

Harry approached her cauldron as soon as Professor Snape dismissed the class.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Draco looked up from putting his things away and smirked. "If you had been paying attention, Potter, you would know Professor Snape asked her to stay after." He looked over at Minerva. "Really, you want to be with this git."

"Malfoy..." Harry growled, grabbing Draco's robes so suddenly, she didn't have a chance to object.

"Resorting to physical violence again are you, Potter." Draco said, completely un-phased. "I didn't know you had so little confidence in you dueling abilities."

Harry let Draco go and the boy straighten his slightly rumpled robe. He glanced at Minerva and smiled, "I'll see you later." He gave Harry on last withering glare before picking up his book bag and leaving.

Harry stared daggers at his retreating back. "I really, really dislike him."

"I noticed" Minerva said, very relieved the two didn't end up in another fist fight.

"You really have to stay after?" Harry asked, his expression softening as he turned back to her.

Minerva sighed and nodded. "I just don't know when to stay quiet."

"Do you want me to wait outside?"

Minerva shook her head no. "You should go."

Harry glanced at Professor Snape. "You sure?"

Minerva nodded. "Go."

"Alright." Harry agreed. "I'll see you in the Great Hall."

Minerva looked up at him. "You're going to lunch?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

Minerva shrugged. "I just thought you might be working on...D.A. again."

The smile on Harry's face faded. "I'm sorry I've been distant lately." He said quietly. He looked around. The room was practically empty. Professor Snape stood at the front, his arms folded across his chest, attempting to stare Harry down. "But we'll talk about that later." Harry said. "I think Snape is giving me my cue to leave."

Minerva nodded. "I'm glad we'll be having lunch together, Harry." She whispered.

Harry smiled and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, before leaving her alone with Professor Snape.

Minerva watched Harry leave, then taking a deep breath, reluctantly approached Snape's desk. She knew what was coming now. Now, Professor Snape would learn of her decision, and after that, she would have to tell Dumbledore.

"The two of you seem to be getting along very well," Snape commented as Minerva stopped in front of him.

"Yes, well, you know." Minerva answered vaguely.

"No, I don't know." Professor Snape frowned. "And what I also don't know is why you're still sixteen."

Minerva looked away. 'Here it comes,' she thought.

"Care to explain to me why you haven't grown up yet."

Minerva pressed her lips together, then, avoiding Snape's eyes, answered, "I took the potion again."

"What? Why would you do that after Professor Dumbledore and I told you to stop?"

Minerva kept eyes on the floor. How was she supposed to explain herself. Deciding to start with an excuse she said. "I took it because I was afraid Harry was up to something. The only way I could find out what was to take the potion again and stay Mindy James."

Professor Snape folded his arms across his chest. "Oh. And what was he up to?"

Minerva looked up at Snape and lied. "Nothing. I was wrong."

Snape looked as if he knew she was covering for Harry but he didn't question it. "Fine, don't take the potion again. Since Potter is behaving there is no reason to."

Minerva glanced back at the floor and said, "Actually, I am going to take it again."

"What are you talking about, Minerva?"

"I've decided I like sixteen, and I'm going to stay sixteen."

Professor Snape stared at her for a bit, then started laughing.

Minerva looked up at him surprised. Of all the years she had known Snape, she had never once heard him laugh. Her apprehension at telling Snape of her relationship with Harry was suddenly replaced with anger. "Did I say something funny?" She asked, frowning.

"No." Snape answered. "It's me. I thought I heard you say the most idiotic thing. It sounded like you said you like being sixteen."

Minerva looked up at him, folding her arms across her chest. "I did say I like being sixteen."

This time Snape didn't crack a smile. Minerva decided she liked it better when he was laughing. "Why?" Snape asked at last. For once he actually seemed lost for words. "What could you possibly like about this age? There's raging hormones, everything is changing, not to mention its the peak period for pimples. Why on this Earth would you want to stay..." Snape's eyes widen, then narrowed to thin slits. "Potter." He spat.

Minerva looked up at him. She smiled slightly. "Yes, its Harry."

Professor Snape stared at her, completely off balanced. He obviously didn't believe what he was hearing. "You can't be serious."

"I am." Minerva answered, lifting her head high. She grinned and deciding to mess with Snape's head even more said, "I want to bare his children."

Professor Snape looked visibly ill. "I think I need to sit down." He said, going behind his desk and plopping down in his chair. He looked up at her after a bit, then said, "you've lost your mind, haven't you?"

"I haven't lost my mind."

"Then please explain to me why you're dating you student?"

"He isn't my student, not anymore. Harry's okay with who I was and he wants..."

"I don't give a damn what Potter thinks or wants. He has an excuse for his idiocy. He's actually sixteen. But you...I'll ask again, Minerva, what the hell are you thinking?"

Minerva frowned at Snape, then grabbing her book bag started for the door. "I've made my decision." She said, looking over her shoulder at him. "And I don't have to explain myself to you, Severus."

Snape's eyebrow twitched. "Fine," he said, "you don't have to explain yourself to me, but you do have to explain yourself to Professor Dumbledore."

This halted Minerva in mid-step. She had hoped she could get out of the room without Snape bring up Dumbledore. She had never really been afraid to tell Professor Snape about her relationship with Harry. It was Professor Dumbledore she was afraid to talk to. He might be angry with her, or worse--he'd give her that disappointed look. Minerva loathed that look.

She had come this far, though, there was not turning back now. "I know. I'll go talk to him."

"When?" Snape asked.

"In a week or so," Minerva answered, feeling that was plenty soon enough.

"I'll give you two days to think about this." Snape said, obviously disagreeing. "I expect you to see Dumbledore by Thursday afternoon, or I will."

"Uh, maybe I'll see him Saturday, then." Minerva said, hoping to get a little more time.

Snape shook his head. "Thursday, Minerva."

"Have it your way then. I'll talk to him Friday."

Snape frowned. "Today."

"Thursday it is." Minerva quickly agreed. She started for the door once more but Snape called her name stopping her again. "Minerva, please give up this madness." He said. "You do realize you only think you love Potter because of the potion. It's all an illusion brought on by an over abundance of teenage hormones."

"Yeah?" Minerva asked, opening the door. "Well, it feels real to me." With that she stepped out of the room, slamming the door closed behind her. She walked away slowly, heading for lunch and for Harry. As she left the lower levels of the school, she nodded slightly to herself. That had gone a lot better than she thought it would. Hopefully, Professor Dumbledore would take the news as well as Professor Snape had.

------------

"So what happened?" Harry asked as Min sat next to him and began filling her plate with food. "Did you tell him?"

Min stuck a roll of ham in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"Well?" Ron asked. Hermione sat on the other side of him, staring at her curiously.

Harry had found Ron and Hermione as soon as he had gotten out of class and told them that Min had stayed after to talk to Professor Snape. They had naturally assumed she would tell Snape her decision to remain with Harry. The three of them picked a spot at their house table that was farthest away from the other students and had waited impatiently for her return. Harry was half afraid that Snape would force something down Min's throat that would make her old again. He was extremely glad to see she was still Min, but he was dying to know what Snape had said to her.

Min finished chewing then said slowly. "I did it. I told him that I was going to remain sixteen."

"And?" Hermione prompted. "What did he say?"

"Well, he told me that I had lost my mind." Min answered.

Ron nodded. "Typical response. Anything else?"

"He also said that what I was feeling for Harry was only an illusion, and I quoted, 'brought on by an over abundance of teenage hormones'."

Harry looked at Min. "What did you say?"

She smiled at him. "That it felt real to me."

"Yeah?" Harry asked, unexpectedly relieved to hear the answer.

"Yeah, Harry." Min answered. "Do you think I'm doing this just to see if I can make that little vein in Snape's forehead pulse?"

"Well, that has to be a perk."

Min smiled. "It is."

"But he just let you get away with that?" Hermione asked. "He must have wanted more of an explanation than that."

"I told him that I didn't have to explain myself to him and left." Min answered.

Ron grinned. "That's right, you don't. Way to tell him, Min."

Min nodded, then wrinkled her forehead in a slight frown. "I didn't get out of there before he told me that I did have to explain myself to Professor Dumbledore, though."

"Oh." Harry said sympathetically. "That's what you've been worrying over, talking to Dumbledore."

Min nodded. "But I'd have to face him sometime." She said. "I think I'm ready now." She grinned at Harry. "Once I tell him, Harry. It'll be official. Everyone that should know will know."

Harry nodded, then asked, "No second thoughts?"

Min shook her head no. "I've given this a lot of thought, already. I didn't make this decision lightly. I want this. I think its right for me. For us."

Harry smiled. "So do I."

"Just tell Professor Dumbledore that." Hermione said. "He'll see just how much you care about Harry and he'll understand why you made this choice."

Min looked down at her plate. "I hope so." She said.

"He will." Hermione said reassuringly. "When will you go to see him?"

"Professor Snape is giving me two days to get my head together. He expects me to go see Dumbledore Thursday afternoon."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Harry asked.

Min shook her head. "No. I think it should just be me this first time. But I'm sure he'll want to see you later."

"I'll be looking forward to that." Harry said, dryly.

"Who wouldn't?" Min teased.

They finished their lunch, Min worrying over what she could say to Professor Dumbledore and Hermione attempting to give her useful advice. Harry couldn't believe how anxious he felt that Min was going to the headmaster. He didn't think he'd be so affected when the time finally came for her to talk to Professor Dumbledore. Now that it had arrived, though, he realized just how worried he was about what Dumbledore would say. If Professor Dumbledore absolutely forbade the relationship would Min break it off again? Harry didn't thin k he could stand losing her. The recent pain of his misery without her was still fresh and he didn't want to experience that again. He tried to tell himself he was being ridiculous. Professor Dumbledore would never forbid their relationship. That just wasn't the way Dumbledore was. But there was still the nagging doubt in the back of his mind. Thursday, though, it would be over. Dumbledore would know and Harry's and Min's relationship would be solidified—or dissolved.

Harry found his mind wondering through the last of his classes. He couldn't focus, wondering about what Professor Dumbledore would say or do to Min. And he also found himself thinking of the Polyjuice potion, bubbling away in the Room of Requirement. That morning, just after Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione had pulled Harry aside and whispered the one bit of news he had been waiting for, for almost a month—the potion was done.

Now Harry could finally make his move. He could trick Pansy into revealing Lestrange. He could find her. Harry found that he wasn't so much glad with the prospect as he was terrified. Again that little sensible, reasonable voice in the back of his head was yelling at him to go tell Professor Dumbledore, or Professor Lupin, or anybody. He just couldn't possibly expect to take on Lestrange and win. But Harry refused to listen to reason. He was dead set on doing this his way; no matter what his better judgment was telling him to do.

Harry had already gotten the last thing he needed to make the Polyjuice complete. He had gotten a few strands of Malfoy's hair. He couldn't believe how easy Malfoy had made it for him. One stupid comment and Harry had the perfect excuse to grab Malfoy's robes. Now all Harry had to do was decide when the perfect time to act would be. After spending nearly the entire day thinking about it, he had decided to go on as usual, hoping the right time would present itself.

The next morning Harry went on as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. He didn't mention anything about Min having to see Professor Dumbledore the following evening. He didn't talk about the Polyjuice potion or his plans to Ron or Hermione. He tried his best not to think about Lestrange. He knew very soon his world would be changing again and for a little, at least, he wanted his life to feel normal.

Harry had actually forgotten how well he could do in class when he wasn't obsessing over something. He'd worn points for Gryffindor in Transfiguration; something he hadn't done in a while. Even Care of Magical Creatures went well. To the immense relief of all the students, the Horntail dragon was going. Hagrid announced (a little tearfully) that the dragon had gotten too big to be kept safely and was sent back to the Dragon Sanctuary. It was the opinion of most everybody that the dragon had gotten too big ages ago, and not a sole (except Hagrid) was sorry to see it leave.

So instead of attempting to feed a very dangerous, often times angry dragon, Hagrid took them into the Forbidden forest. Normally, this wouldn't be a good thing, but compared to the alternative, no one was complaining.

"Thare's a unicorn tree growin' not so deep in." Hagrid explained as he marched the students down one of the paths of the forest. "Som'times male unicorns hang about it. Ah know you've seen females an' babies, but tha males look diff'ent. Ah think it'll be good fer you ta know one when you see one."

"Finally, we get to see some guy unicorns." Dean said as they tracked through the woods. "I knew there had to be some boys around some where."

"Hagrid, do the male unicorns not like it when boys try to touch them?" Seamus asked.

"Naw." Hagrid answered. "Males don' like it when anybody tries ta touch 'em. If we see one, only look. Males can be aggressive. Ah've seen one try ta run down a centaur once. So keep yer distance and keep still."

"Unicorns couldn't be that bad." Parvati said as they continued along the path. "The ladies and babies were very sweet."

"Actually," Hermione said, "The males are pretty dangerous."

Min nodded, "Maybe even as dangerous as that dragon."

"Nothing is as dangerous as that dragon." Ron disagreed.

The group followed Hagrid deeper into the Forbidden forest. Hagrid had never taken his class this far into the forest before. It was early morning outside, but in her, it could have been twilight. The students looked around nervously, afraid of what might be lurking in the shadows. Harry kept glancing over his shoulder, not afraid of what might be in there, but afraid of what he knew was in there.

After an eternity, Hagrid slowed and announced, "Here we are."

The group followed Hagrid a few more steps and found themselves in a small clearing. In the center of the clearing stood a magnificent tree bathed in sunlight. It wasn't as tall or as thick as some of the trees around, but it was by far the most beautiful. The entire tree was silver. Not the silver of a white birch or a sycamore whose bark had peeled by, but the silver of the precious metal. Even the leaves that were just beginning to bud again were silver.

"It's so pretty." Some of the girls whispered in awe.

Harry had to agree. He had never seen a unicorn tree before, and he was suddenly sorry he hadn't paid closer attention in Herbology. He knew a little about the trees from Neville, Lavender, and Hermione, but he found himself wishing he knew more.

"Don' know why this one's growin' so far away from tha main stand." Hagrid said. "But it's a good thing fer you all. Ah can't catch and bring a male unicorn out fer you ta see, but now thare's a good chance you migh' see one anyway. Stay to tha edg o' tha clearing and stay quiet."

Everybody obeyed, settling down at the edge to wait. They talked quietly off and on for most of the period waiting for a unicorn to show. As the period wore on, it didn't look as if one was going to make an appearance, and Harry became restless. He found himself gazing into the darkness of the forest surrounding the clearing. He saw several small paths, probably made by the unicorns. His eyes tried to trace one path back into the woods. As he stared into the gloom he thought he saw a flicker of movement. He pointed this out to Min, Hermione and Ron.

"Maybe it's a unicorn." Ron said, hopefully. They watched the spot but nothing appeared.

Near the end of the period, Hagrid looked back at his class, shaking his head disappointedly. "Sorry. Ah don' think ones goin' ta show. Maybe next time. Let's head back."

Everybody stood and mumbling quietly followed Hagrid back through the forest. Harry looked back at the place he had seen movement wondering if a unicorn had been lurking back there.

"Well, that was the best class we've had so far." Seamus said, happily. "Not very interesting, but at least I didn't have anything trying to bite off chunks of me this time."

Most of the students were of the opinion that the class was one of the better ones this year. Not very exciting, but they'd all take sitting in the sun under the shade of a beautiful silver tree over Hagrid's usual lessons any day. Although Care of Magical Creature was less than remarkable, Divinations more than made up for it.

Normally, Harry would relax during the class. He had no talent for the subject and, while Firenze wanted everybody to about Divination, he only really pushed Ron to perform. The class period didn't start off any differently than before. Firenze had come full circle in his lesson, and was once again teaching on reading the stars. Now that they had theoretically learned to read other living things, they should be able to grasp the bigger picture and understand the stars. No one was grasping the bigger picture. Even Ron was lost and would spend the period staring up at the starry sky just as blankly as everyone else.

Harry didn't mind the lessons though. They made for extremely confusing homework assignments, but incredibly relaxing class periods. Their only task during class was to study the stars. Harry certainly didn't mind lying on his back in the soft enchanted grass and watching the stars float by overhead. Having Min next to him made it all the better.

"This spot looks as good as any." Harry said, lying down between two trees.

Min stretched out beside him and closed her eyes. "I love this class." She said.

Harry glanced up at the sky and asked, "What do you think the stars are saying about us?"

Min opened her eye, looking up. "I think they're saying we have a very bright future ahead of us."

Harry took her had, lacing his fingers through hers. "I think you're right."

"Uhg." Ron commented, walking past them and sitting in the grass next to Min. "You're in the wrong room with those feelings. Take it to Astronomy Tower."

Min laughed and tightening her grip on Harry's hand a little, said, "Maybe we will."

Harry felt himself turning red and quickly changed subjects. "Er, Ron, are you having any luck understanding the stars yet?"

Ron tilted his head back, looking up at the sky. "Not yet." He answered. "I'm trying, but I just get nothing. Firenze swears it just takes time."

"It probably does." Min said. "I'm sure that sort of thing doesn't just happen over night. It probably takes years to master."

Ron nodded. "I know." He said. "But I've been working with Firenze since the start of the school year and I'm no closer to reading those"—he gesture at the sky—"than I was last year when he first told us about it."

"You'll get it, Ron." Min said confidently.

"Maybe," Ron answered, a little unsure. He stood and walked towards one of the trees Harry and Min laid between.

"You're supposed to be reading stars, Ron, not trees." Harry said, watching his friend.

Ron shrugged. "It doesn't make much difference which one I try. I haven't had much luck with trees either. Not since that first time." He laid one hand against the trunk. "Firenze says reading trees is almost as difficult as reading the stars."

"Do you find it weird that Firenze likes to start us with hard stuff before moving on to the easy?" Harry asked.

"Doesn't matter to me where he start." Min said closing her eyes again. "I can't do any of it." She sight deeply, then said. "I think I may take a short nap."

Harry looked over at her. "Are you saying you want to sleep with me?" He asked softly, a faint smile playing on his lips.

Min laughed. "For that we really would need to visit Astronomy Tower."

Harry felt himself turning red again and was glad Min's eyes were closed and Ron was focusing on that tree. Harry looked back at the sky. He was incredibly comfortable, lying next to Min in the grass. If he closed his eyes, then it would be like no one else was there. It was only him and Min and the world was perfect.

And his perfect world got trampled on by four very large hooves. Harry felt the presence over him, more so than hearing him approach. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at two very tall furry legs. Harry sat up quickly, disturbing Min beside him, who had actually fallen asleep. She sat up also and looked around to find Firenze staring calmly down at both of them.

"Oh, sorry, Sir." Min quickly apologized. "We were just, er, resting our eyes."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, but only for a little while."

"It's alright." Firenze answered with a slight smile of understanding. "Just try to focus. Your homework will be based on what you observe in class today."

Harry and Min quickly agreed, promising to pay attention to the stars. Firenze waved away the promise and turned to Ron.

Harry looked back and saw that Ron was still focusing on the tree. There was something different about the way Ron stood, with one had still pressed against the trunk. Harry watched him for a second and then felt his breath catch. He remembered the last time Ron had looked that way. Harry glanced at Min who was also watching Ron. She gave Harry a knowing look. She recognized it too. Ron had either had, was having, or was about to have a vision. Harry hoped desperately that all Ron would read in the future were sunshine, rainbows, and puppy dogs.

"Mr. Weasley." Firenze said quietly, so that he wouldn't attract the attention of the entire class. "Ron, what do you see? What is the tree telling you?"

Ron's brow furrowed in concentration.

"Try closing you eyes." Firenze instructed. Ron obeyed. "Now, tell me what you see."

Ron answered slowly. "The Earth sees dark times. A friend of the dark, a foe of the light will rise and attack the strongest castle of its enemy"-- "That's just like the first time," Min whispered.-- "The marked one must be wary of the black...black hate. The corrupting black will twist the marked one. The strongest castle will lie in rubble at his hand, then he too will fall into darkness." Ron fell silent. With a gasp for breath he opened his eyes and quickly stepped back from the tree, as if it had somehow stung him.

Harry stared at Ron, not sure what to think. Min was right. This was just like last time. Only this time he had finished the reading. Ron turned slowly to Harry. He wasn't nearly as shaky as he was the first time had done this, but he was very pale, and his eyes glowed fiercely.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked standing and walking towards Ron.

Ron stood still and stared at Harry steadily. "Don't go through with it." He said, as if he hadn't heard Harry's question.

Harry stared at Ron. He wanted so much to pretend he didn't know what Ron was talking about. But he did. He knew all too well. "Ron..." Harry started.

"Don't." Ron said again. "If you do you're going to die."

-----------------

There you go peoples. One more chapter finished and we are getting ever closer to the end. I know you can't wait. I can't. I know, this chapter was a bit of a slow down, but it was necessary to get some loose ends tied up. Actually, I'm not sure I tied up all that many loose ends. In fact I think I might have made a few more. Oh, well, the chapter was still important. But if you're missing your action, don't worry. Loads will happen next chapter. Loads was supposed to happen this chapter, till I cut it in half. So loads and loads will happen next chapter. Promise. And yes, I know, there is a high level of cheesy-ness in this chapter, but I couldn't resist. And I've been getting sick (too many late nights studying—yeah....right...studying). So I blame most of the cheese of delirium. But enough of that nonsense. Let's get to the part you guys really read my fic—review comments:

Numba1: I did think about that, the aging thing. I just didn't have Minerva think about till later. But I didn't forget. Well, you see what Snape thinks about Minerva's choice, but as for Prof. D.-- You'll just have to wait with everybody else to find out.

Sorrow1: You don't like ping-pongy relationships? I thought everybody liked those

Roxoan(): There will definitely be a side effect to the potion. There's a couple of ways I'm considering taking the side effect but it's still up in the air. I have think about what might be best for the story and the possible (big emphasis on possible) sequel.

Harry didn't tell 'cause I didn't have him tell. I know, weak reason, but I seriously can't think of a good reason for him not just telling what he overheard, other than the fact that it would totally screw up my plot line from that point on.

I haven't had a chance to look at that other fanfic. Between school and trying to finish this chapter in a timely manner, I haven't had time to look at any fanfics. As soon as I finish this story, I'm going to catch up on all the fics I've been missing. Thanks for telling me about that one though. I'm definitely going to check it out.

albus's bitch: Since you cried about there being only two more chapters I decided to extend the story. Well that's not the real reason, but for that 2.2 nanoseconds it took you to read that line, didn't you feel special? And how could I not mention someone with as creative a name as yours? By the by, I like it when you're hyper.

Meghan(): Not to worry about there ever being a Malfoy/Minerva pairing. Malfoy has the potential to be an okay guy, but not in my fic.

ZanyMuggle: Your screen name is so cute! I'm glad you think my story is worth the wait. And I'm glad you see Min and Minerva as too different people. I worked hard to turn McGonagall into a sixteen year old kid.

Jack B Nimble(): You think my comment section is too long? Just a curious question. But I do like to answer reviews. And I hope you found this chapter longer. 'Cause it took me long enough to finish. Did I say I was sorry about the huge break?

Nerweniel: I strive for originality. I know, if they stay together, bye-bye McGonagall. I'm not so sure that's a good thing, but what the heck. It's my story; I can do whatever I feel like. But I'm not saying they're staying together. I'm not saying anything yet.

iGOstag(): Do you really? Go stag I mean.

Elkebaby: Yes, Draco does, but if he does suffer, he'd never let you know it. That's the way I figure he is (I hate stupid, little, whinny, brat Draco's, even though mine turned into one for at least a little while).

Superhpfreak: Hello there. I tried it out loud. You're right, saying the greeting out loud is very effective. Nice. I know my statement about the long wait was totally pointless and meaningless, I just hoped if I was nice, people would forget they had to wait a long time, and not send me any hate mail. But I blew it this chapter. Didn't I? Read my little note at the top? Sorry for lying, but didn't I mean too. Honest.

In reference to moving the DA to the Quiditch pitch. No, no particular reason. But it did give Harry the opportunity to overhear Draco and Pansy's conversation. I could have done it a different way, but I thought this way was easiest. Oh, and the way I imagined my invented broom closet, it was built in to one of the side walls. You know, like your closet at home. I actually have built in cabinet/cupboard type thing in the hall outside my bedroom door. I suppose you could move it, but you'd have to take out half the wall first. About the prank. I cut the chapter in half, so you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out.

Of course, Malfoy liked Min. And you are one of ONLY two people to vote against a Harry/Min permanent relationship. But stand strong in your solidarity. It makes you a wonderful and different individual. But doesn't help you win your case. Lucky for you, the world of Qwest is not a democracy. And my vote is worth one million, trillion votes. So what ever I say goes in the end. Unfortunately, for you, I'm easily persuaded. What can I say? I like to please the masses.

And if I do a sequel, I might very well take you up on your offer. Like I said at the beginning of this story, I just moved and I haven't found anyone I really want to read my stuff yet. But we'll see.

On-A-Rainy-Day: Hiya. It doesn't matter how late your reviews come, so long as you review. You're the second of ONLY two people to vote against Harry and Min. I'll tell you the same thing I told superhpfreak. I guess I can see where you're coming from though. I know sticking them back together may seem a little, um, strange if you go under the assumption that they have to be apart by the end of the fic. But trust me, it is necessary. And I want tell you if your predictions are right, yet. You'll probably find out by next chapter. You would've found out in this chapter expect I had to cut in half. Thanks for the review. Don't forget to review again.

Ellen(): I have no idea why I have so few reviews either. Thanks for the rating. A 9 isn't bad. That's still an A, right?

Shawn Pickett: Okay. Thanks for the very enlightening review. I think I've mentioned it before that I do need to do some major rewrites in some of the chapters. You've given me something to think about. Some things want change however. I need them way they are now, or else the whole thing falls to bits. In reference to points 1 and 2, she doesn't leave, okay. No really, I didn't think about it before. When I first conceived of this idea, I took enough time to scratch an over all plot line, and after that, I started writing the chapters. I was up-dating weekly in the olden days and was considering what was necessary for the story to continue in the most logical way. I know that's a poor excuse for making mistakes, but that's what I got. Back to Lestrange not busting out of Azkaban earlier, let's just pretend she's not as wily as our dear Mr. Black.

In reference to number 3 of your points. If Hermione got an O (and yes I do realize she would have been likely to get one) she would take potions with Harry. I needed her NOT to be with Harry in that class. It would have complicated things a bit for me, and with a Harry/Min relationship brewing the story was complicated enough.

About number 4. Need to rewrite a bit. I don't want to be one of those people who stop a fanfic to rewrite every chapter and only change a few things that the reader can live with and not get on with the story when everybody really just want to see how it ends. I don't think those issues are strong enough to stop and go rewrite right now. It doesn't really effect the big picture, so I'll do it later.

Finally, number 5. No DA was Snape's idea. He's a mean SOB and insisted on it. At least it played out in my head that way. Maybe I should've wrote that in, but I figured everyone would guess it was Snape behind it. And as for Snape getting a well deserved talking to, sorry, but not in this story. Don't you think he'd just be meaner to Harry because of it anyway? And of course Draco didn't get in trouble. Does he ever? Besides, he did get a slight concussion. That's something. About Harry telling Prof. D. to shove it where the sun don't shine, that never even entered my mind. I think Harry has too much respect for Prof. D. for that. There's a lot of other stuff you said in point 5 that I'm going to think about. I hope I answered some of your concerns.

Stryderdarkwynd(): You're the millionth person to suggest the potion has a side effect that makes it permanent. I have been thinking about that, like since chapter 1, and everybody seems to like the idea of that. Maybe I'll do it, or maybe I'll do something completely different. You'll find out soon enough.

Thanks everybody who reviewed. Review again and again. I do enjoy reviews. I have nothing more to say. So I will leave you with a promise to try and get the next chapter up in a timelier manner. Key word in the last sentence is "try" (not "promise"). So don't hold me to it. Now, that's all from me. So you've read, hopefully you've enjoyed, now it time to review.


	15. Into the Forbbiden Forest

Hello, my friends. Here is the 15th installment of my little fic. I do so hope you enjoy the chapter. I personally think it is one of the better ones. But I am a little bias considering I wrote it. This time my comments to reviews section is pretty short, so you see that little scroll down bar on the right side of the screen. Look at it. It's practically all chapter. I hope you're happy; this is a long one. Next chapter isn't likely to be so long, though.

I have nothing else of importance to say, so I'll just say I don't own Harry Potter and let you get on with the story. Read and enjoy and as always—review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

Into the Forbidden Forest

"What is Ron talking about?"

Harry looked at Min then glanced around the crowded class. Most of the students were completely unaware of what had happened. Harry suspected half of them were sleeping. The ones that were awake and had noticed the end of what Ron had said didn't really know what was gong on. Ron still looked very pale and drawn. He stared at Harry silently pleading with him to rethink hi actions.

Min stared at Harry too, but with and entirely different expression on her face. "Well?" She shot, her eyes flashing. "What is the boy talking about?"

"Min," Harry said, in a hushed tone. "Not now, not in here. I'll tell you..."

"Now, Harry," she insisted. "I've waited and waited for you to come to me on your won. But you haven't. And now Ron says you're going to DIE." Min stared at Harry furiously. "Tell me what's going on right now Harry Potter or I SWEAR I'LL…"

"Min," Harry said, cutting her off, and glancing around the room once more. Anybody who hadn't known what was happening was certainly trying to find out now. Curious eyes turned to watch them, but Min seemed completely oblivious of anyone else. She wanted to have this conversation and she wanted to have it now.

Harry took her by the shoulders and spun her around. "May we be excused?" He asked Firenze already leading Min towards the door. Firenze nodded though it didn't make much difference to Harry if he gave his permission or not. He needed to be away from the class. He opened the door silently, and before it had even closed fully, he heard the buzz of conversation start up. He hoped no one would bother Ron. Harry was sure Ron would not be in the mood.

He and Min walked some distance down the hall, putting some space between them and the Divination classroom. After a bit, Min looked around. "Isolated enough for you?"

Harry shook his head then walked a little ways farther to another room. He peeked inside, saw that it was empty and motioned for Min to join him. She frowned but followed him into the room, and waited while Harry made sure the door was closed fully behind them.

Min spun on Harry and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm still waiting on an explanation," she said.

Harry was quiet for a bit, while he tried to decide the best way to tell Min everything that had happened since Hermione first revealed her discovery. He could think of no easy way to say what he had to, so he decided he'd just be as brief as he could and get over quickly. "Er, it started with Hermione figuring out who the Animagus is." He began then told her about Lestrange and his plan involving the Polyjuice potion to get her location from Pansy. He stopped short of telling her what he planned to do once he found her. Min was already livid that Harry was even planning on dealing with a Death Eater alone.

"And how could you possibly decide it would be best not to tell Professor Dumbledore?" She asked. "Harry, this has got to be the thickest thing I've ever heard of you doing. What on Earth made you think you could take on Lestrange alone? Have you gone completely mad?"

Harry winced. He knew Min wouldn't like what he had to say, but he hadn't realized how much it would hurt to here her talk to him like that. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just wanted…"

"What? What could you have possibly wanted to do on your own?" Min shook her head. "It doesn't take a Diviner to know you're going to get yourself killed, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "You're wrong. I'm a lot stronger now. I can take her."

"Not according to Ron," Min retorted. She turned away from Harry and walked towards the window on the other side of the room. She stared out of it for a bit, visibly trying to calm herself. Finally, she said, "I think I understand now why you didn't want to tell me this. At first I was afraid you didn't trust me enough to keep your secrets, but now I see. You knew this was one secret I wouldn't keep."

Harry stared at her for a minute as what she said gradually sunk in. "Min, you're not going to tell Dumbledore, are you?" He asked slowly.

Min looked back over her shoulder. "Of course I am. You think I'm going to let you go get yourself killed. Hermione and Ron may bed content to sit back and wait for your brain to start working again, but I'm not. I'm leaving a lot for you, you know, Harry. I don't regret that I am. I do love you. But it's still a lot and I don't want it to be for nothing." She looked at him seriously and asked, "How do you expect me to go on if you die?"

"I'm not going to die," Harry answered. "It doesn't matter what anybody says. Not Ron or Hermione or…or you. I want die. I told you. I'm stronger now. I can take her."

Min shook her head and turned away from the window, approaching Harry once again. "Why are you being so stubborn about this? So you think you're strong enough to fight her. But what if you're wrong? She's evil, Harry. You can't fight that kind of evil."

Harry was quiet. He looked away from Min refusing to her the logic of her words. "She killed Sirius," he said softly

Min took Harry by the hands. "I know she's the reason your godfather is…gone. But that doesn't change anything. You still can't fight her. Not by yourself." Min was silent for a bit then said, "I think you should be the one to tell Professor Dumbledore. I have to see him tomorrow afternoon. You can come with me. We can't tell him together if that makes it any easier."

Harry shook his head. "You still don't understand," he said, pulling away from her. "She killed Sirius." Min was silent, watching Harry. "She killed him," Harry repeated, "And if I tell Dumbledore he'll catch her."

"Isn't that what you want?"

"NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT!"

Min winced and Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He ran a hand through his hair, tussling it even more than it already was. Slowly he said. "I don't want her to be caught."

Min shook her head. "I don't understand. Why not?"

"Don't you see? If Professor Dumbledore catches her, she'll be sent back to Azkaban."

"But isn't that what she deserves?"

Harry frowned. "No," he said. "So what if she's sent back. She'll just sit there and wait for Voldemort to bust her out again, or worse. She'll get off like Lucius Malfoy."

"That could never happen," Min said quickly.

"It doesn't matter if it could or couldn't," Harry answered. "She'll still be around and it isn't fair. It isn't fair someone as evil as her is still alive when someone as good as Sirius is…is not. I don't want her put back in Azkaban. I want her dead." Harry stopped. It was the first time he had spoken how he really felt out loud. He knew that those feelings were what were motivating him this whole time. Why he formulated his plan and pushed for the Polyjuice potion to be made. Why he shut Ron and Hermione out and never told Min the truth. He knew he had done all that he had because he wanted to see Lestrange suffer for all the hurt she had caused. But saying it out loud made those feelings real and it shocked him a bit. He wanted a person dead and he wanted to be there to watch that person die.

"So," Min said slowly, breaking the silence. "You want Lestrange dead." She looked up at him with unreadable grey eyes. "You think you can kill her?"

Harry glanced away, not answering immediately. He didn't think Min was asking him if he thought he had the physical ability to kill a person. She was asking if he really had the desire to kill. And the answer to that would have been an emphatic yes. He had known for sometime that if given the opportunity, he could and would kill Lestrange. He couldn't tell Min that, though. He couldn't tell her he was willing to commit murder no matter how justifiable it was. "I don't know," he mumbled after a bit.

"Harry," Min said, reaching for his hand again.

Harry pulled away then walked to one of the empty desk and slumped down in the chair. "I'm sorry," he said after a bit. "It's the first time I actually said that out loud." He looked up at her. "Do you hate me?"

"No," Min answered, tilting her head slightly. "Why would I hate you?"

"I want someone…dead."

"People think evil thoughts about other people all the time," Min said, trying to be comforting. "I have."

Harry shook his head. "But this is different."

"I don't know. I have wished some pretty nasty things on Snape."

Harry smiled slightly and Min returned the smile. She walked over to him, and , perching on the edge of his chair, wrapped her arms around him. "I won't pretend I know what you're going through, Harry. Sirius was a very good friend, and sometimes I miss him so much. But he was the closest person you had to a father."

Harry nodded, wrapping his arms around Min's waist and pulling her closer. "He was," he said quietly.

"I don't know what it's like to lose parents to murder," Min went on. "Mine died peacefully in their sleep at the age of one hundred and ten."

Another half smile graced Harry's face. "Gees, Min. How old are you exactly?"

Min looked up at Harry, mirroring his smile. "That is none of your business." Her expression turned serious and she reached up and pushed Harry's hair out of his face. Harry watched her, very aware that she was looking at his scar. "A lot has been placed on your shoulders," she said after a bit. "but Lestrange is something you don't have to worry about." She pulled Harry's face towards her and kissed him on the forehead. "You'll feel better once you tell Dumbledore everything."

Harry relinquished his grip on Min's waist and stood, slowly pushing her way. "Min, I thought you got that I didn't want to tell Dumbledore."

Min frowned. "What? Harry, I thought we were working through that."

Harry shook his head. "You said it yourself. You don't understand how it feels to lose your patents to murder. I hate that my mum and dad aren't here with me. But I hate even more that Sirius isn't. I knew him and I…I loved him. He was there for me; was gong to be there for me even more. I had only just found him, Min. Only just found him and she took him away from me." Harry felt himself tearing up and he looked away from Min, squeezing his eyes shut. "I hate her."

"I don't blame you for that," Min answered, "But you're letting your hate blind you, Harry. You aren't thinking clearly. You can't kill Lestrange."

"Why not?" Harry retorted. "I'm supposed to kill Voldemort, right? Why not start with one of his little minions and work my way up?"

Min frowned, folding her arms across her chest once more. "Don't by cynical, Harry," she said. "It doesn't suite you. Tell Dumbledore. Let him take care of this. And don't worry about what happens to Lestrange now. She'll get what she deserves in the end."

"That's comforting."

"What did I tell you about being cynical?"

"I was being sarcastic."

Min glared at Harry then huffed. "God, Harry, what's it going to take to make you see you're running head long into death. What are you waiting for, a sign form the stars? Oh, wait, you've already got that."

"Technically, that was a tree."

"Don't do it, Harry," Min said, ignoring him. "Please, stop trying to find her. Leave it to Dumbledore. If you won't tell him to save yourself then tell him for me." She walked towards Harry and looked up at him with a sincerity Harry couldn't ignore. "Honestly, how do you expect me to on with out you?"

Harry looked down at her, feeling his expression soften and his resolve melt away. He supposed he had always known that if he told Min, she'd be the one to talk him out of it. "Alright," he said quietly. "Alright, I'll tell Dumbledore. I'll tell him everything."

Min blew a sigh of relief then stepped up to Harry wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I just don't want to lose you," she said against his chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Min," Harry said, holding her just as tightly. A part of him was a little relieved to be going to the headmaster, but he knew he still very much wanted Lestrange dead. He doubted that would change anytime soon.

Min looked up at him, still holding on to him. "I'm sorry I yelled so much."

Harry smiled slightly. "It's okay. I probably deserved it."

"Yeah, you did." She kissed him lightly. "We should go. I'm sure class has to be almost over by now."

Harry nodded and started to pull away, when the door behind them opened. He looked back to see Professor Lupin standing in the door way, staring at the town of them with a very surprised look on his face.

"Er, I have class in here in fifteen minutes. You might want to take that else where," he said, the corners of his mouth starting to tug up in a grin.

Harry realized how he and Min must look standing together as they were and felt himself going red again. Min must have had the same realization and she quickly disentangled herself from Harry.

"Sorry, Sir," she said, casting her eyes toward the floor and keeping them there as she made her to the door.

"Yeah," Harry added. "We'll just, er, be going now."

He turned to follow Min, but Professor Lupin put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Lupin waited until Min was out the door before saying in a low voice, "I see the two of you have worked things out."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, everything is fine with us now."

"Good." Professor Lupin looked at Harry and smiled a bit nervously. "So, er, are there any…any things you need to talk about? If there are, you can come see me. Any time."

Harry looked away, suddenly embarrassed himself. He thought he had already dodged this conversation. "I know. But I think…I think I'm good," he said and left before Professor Lupin could go any further down the path he had been traveling.

Harry found Min just outside the room. She stepped away from the door guiltily then looked at him seriously, though her eyes were laughing. "So, are you two going to have 'the talk'?" She asked

"Not if I can help it," Harry answered. He took her hand and the two of them made their way back to the Divination class room.

They didn't have much time left in the period when they finally returned. Ron was gone and Firenze had all of the students studying the stars once more. He walked around, trying to make sure everyone remained focused on the lesson. This, however, didn't stop anybody from slipping towards Harry and Min and questioning them about what had happened.

Parvati kept poking at Min and Harry, hoping to get one of them to tell her where Ron had gone. Finally Min replied, "I don't know. Maybe he's in the boys' toilet. Why don't you go check?"

"Well, you don't have to be so snappy," Parvati frowned and left them alone.

Harry and Min remained quiet for the rest of the period, ignoring the occasional question and wishing desperately that the class would end. They were very relieved when Firenze finally announced the end of the period and sent everybody on their way. The two of them headed straight for Gryffindor Tower, hoping to find Ron. They found Hermione instead, who stood next to the Fat Lady waiting for them.

Hermione looked up as they approached her and smiled weakly. "Ron told me what happened," she said quietly, stepping forward to meet them. "He's resting now and I don't think he wants to be bothered."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I suppose he wouldn't."

The three turned around and started for the Great Hall. Unlike the first time Ron had read the tree, no one really knew what had happened. Happily, there would be no rumors of swarms of Death Eaters attacking the school this time. No one would be misinterpreting what they had heard and no one would be saying that Voldemort himself was on the way. Though what Ron's predictions meant, Harry wasn't entirely sure. It almost sounded like he was going to be the cause of Dumbledore's fall. But that couldn't be right, could it?

"Harry finally tell you everything?" Hermione asked Min as they entered the Great Hall.

Min nodded, frowning again. "How could you let him almost go through with such an idiotic idea?"

"You know Harry," Hermione sighed. "He can be very stubborn."

Min nodded. "I suppose that's true, but still. Did you think he'd finally change his mind and go to Professor Dumbledore on his own?"

Hermione shook her head. "I had hoped he would, but I didn't really think so. I figured he'd finally tell you and you'd make him go to Dumbledore. You did talk him out of it, didn't you?"

Min nodded. "It took some convincing, but we're going to see Professor Dumbledore together tomorrow after classes." She shook her head. "I love him, but he can be so thick sometimes."

"You know, I'm still here," Harry said, slightly annoyed./ "I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about me as I wasn't standing next to you."

Min glanced back at Harry and smiled. "Sorry, luv. Here's a spot." They followed her to the far end of the Gryffindor tabled and sat well away form the other students, where they had a small bit of privacy.

Hermione glance around, making sure their general area was free of listening ears, then leaning in close asked, "What exactly did Ron see this time? He wouldn't tell me when he got back. He just want to like down."

"It seemed like he was finishing what he started last time," Harry answered. He looked up at Hermione and repeated what Ron had said as closely as he could. Hermione listened intently her forehead creasing in thought. "And then finished up by telling me I was going to die," Harry concluded.

"He didn't say you were definitely going to die." Min frowned. "Only if you tried to take on Lestrange by yourself. Which you're not, so problem solved."

Harry nodded. "Maybe." He looked back at Hermione. "What do you think it means?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. I'm no expert at this kind of thing. But it sounded more like a prophecy than a prediction to me."

"What's the difference?" Harry asked.

"Not much I suppose," Hermione answered with a shrug. "It's just that I think of a prediction as something that will happen quickly or at least in the near future. I think of a prophecy as something that may not happen for years."

"What difference does it make whether what Ron said was going to happen tomorrow or ten years from tomorrow?" Min asked. "He seemed pretty definite that Harry was going to die if he went through with his plan."

"I suppose that's true," Hermione said thoughtfully. "And since Harry isn't going to do it then it won't come true. So then it doesn't really matter whether it's a prophecy or a prediction or what it's supposed to mean."

Harry nodded, though he didn't agree. He was getting very tired of hearing prophesies about himself and not knowing exactly what they entailed.

"Ron will be glad to know you changed your mind," Hermione went on, looking back at Harry. "He was worried about you."

Harry nodded again. "I didn't mean to worry anyone." He looked up and asked, "Does it make a difference, though, if I told you I really can handle Lestrange."

"No," Hermione answered, "Mostly because I don't believe you. You're good with defensive magic, but you're not that good."

"I've gotten better. More than you know."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"That's another one of those things that doesn't matter," Min cut in. She looked over at Harry and said, "You promised me you wouldn't go chasing after Lestrange alone. If you go back on that promise, Harry, I'll…I'll never speak to you again."

Harry smiled slightly at the weak threat, reaching over to give Min's hand a squeeze. "I said I wouldn't and I won't," he said. "We'll go see Professor Dumbledore tomorrow and it'll all be over."

Min nodded and Hermione looked at him quite relieved. "I am glad to hear that," she said.

"Let's not talk about Lestrange and prophesies anymore," Harry added.

Alright," Min said, glancing over at Harry. "How far have you gotten in your Potion assignment?"

Harry groaned. "Anything but that too."

Hermione smirked. "That translates into he hasn't done a thing."

Min nodded. "We'll have to remedy that after dinner, won't we?"

Harry reluctantly agreed. Even though ending his evening with Potions homework wasn't his ideal finish to an already rough day, he found he didn't mind it so much. At least it was…normal. He turned back to his food, trying to push all thoughts of Lestrange from his mind. But as hard as he tried, one thing kept bothering him. He knew beyond any doubt that Lestrange was going to get away with murder.

----------------------------------------

Minerva gasped and sat straight up in bed. For a moment, she couldn't remember what had woken her, but was rudely reminded when she moved her head. Minerva moaned, and pressed the heels of her hands against her temples. She had woken up with the worst headache of her life.

The drapes around her bed were suddenly pulled back. Minerva started and looked up. She immediately squinted against the light and looked away. The light made her head hurt even worse.

"I can't believe you're still in bed, Mindy. You're going to be late."

"Ginny?" Min asked, chancing a look back into the light.

Ginny stood over her, Hermione just behind. Hermione tilted her head to the side. "Are you feeling okay? You slept through breakfast."

"We came up to make sure you weren't dead," Ginny added.

Minerva nodded and immediately regretted it. It felt like her brain was rattling around in her skull. "I'm fine," she lied. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight," Hermione answered. "Are you sure you're alright? You look a little pale."

"Yes, I'm fine. I have to get dress." Minerva threw the covers back and slid out of bed. "I can't believe I overslept."

"Take your time," Hermione said, waving away Minerva's worry. "You probably won't miss a thing. And if you like, you can borrow my notes; unless you want me to wait for you."

"Thanks, Hermione," Minerva said, pulling open her beside draw and rummaging through it. "But you should go. Don't be late on my account."

"I don't mind waiting," Ginny said, sitting on the bed across from Minerva's. "I have History of Magic first today."

Minerva shook her head. "Go, both of you." She looked up at Hermione. "I'll see you in class."

"Alright," Hermione said. "Come on, Ginny."

Ginny waved a good-bye and followed Hermione out of the room. Minerva watched them leave then turned back to her drawer. Pushing some quills and loose parchment aside, she found the bottle of pills she had borrowed from Lavender ages ago. She had been meaning to return tit but never quite got around to it. And they did work so well on headaches. She didn't really want to see Madam Pompfry about her headaches. And she especially didn't want to talk to Professor Snape. The man was being insufferable lately.

Minerva pulled out the bottle and noticed something shinny jammed in the back corner of her drawer. Putting the bottle of Tylenol aside, she reached into her drawer and pulled out a pretty little jewelry box. She looked down at the Christmas present Harry had given her then slowly lifted the lid. Inside still laid the clear blue-grey jewel on its silver chain. She couldn't believe she had almost forgotten it was back there. Harry had rally put a lot of thought into her gift, but she had never worn it. She had looked at the beautiful present then shoved it out of her sight. She supposed she had felt guilty about it before. Now that she would admit it, she knew she had been just as in love with Harry as he was with her then. But, of course, on that day she didn't know that she would ever tell him, or anyone else. She had thought it would be hypocritical to wear the necklace when she had no intentions of being with Harry.

She took the necklace out of the box and held it up in the sunlight. Things were different, now, though. They were together now. She put the necklace on and found herself grinning. She was glad she could finally wear Harry's gift. Her smile faded slightly as she remembered that afternoon she had to talk to Professor Dumbledore. She and Harry were going to drop a lot on the headmaster. She couldn't help feeling things weren't going to go well. 'Maybe this will bring us luck,' she thought, tucking the gem under her pajama top. Picking up the bottle and pills and grabbing some clean clothes, Minerva shut her drawer and hurried to get ready for the day.

Normally Minerva hated sitting through Defense against the Dark Arts. But that day she found she didn't mind it so much. Professor Trelawney had the class spend the period in deep reflection, which was suppose to help open their inner eye and allow them to have visions of any dark entities that might try to attack them.

Ron frowned. "I don't need anymore visions of that sort of thing," he said quietly. "Two per year is plenty enough." He pulled out his Transfiguration book and began working on the essay they were assigned the day before.

"It's not so bad," Harry said. "Sort of relaxing really."

"It's ridiculous," Hermione said with a frown. "I'm with Ron. We should just do our work for our other classes."

"You'll never get away with it, Hermione." Harry said, shifting his position on his cushion and closing his eyes.

"We'll see," Hermione mumbled and began to work on a bit of Arithmacy.

Harry was right, though. Professor Trelawney managed to overlook Ron doing work for another class, but she immediately spotted Hermione. She promptly took ten points from Gryffindor and told Hermione to start on her Defense against the Dark Arts lesson or face detention.

"Unbelievable." Hermione fumed and began ranting quietly to herself as she shoved her books away.

Minerva would have normally agreed with Hermione, but she was feeling very drowsy. She had taken double the amount of pills Lavender had told her to take that morning thinking that it would make her headache go away faster. When her headache wasn't gone in the ten minutes it usually took she took one more. That seemed to do the trick, but while her headache was gone, she couldn't seem to keep her eyes open. It was just beginning to dawn on her as she swayed on her cushion that maybe taking more was not necessarily better. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and tried to focus on self reflection. She closed her eyes and found her self drifting off again. Frowning at her own inability to control her wakefulness, Minerva stood up.

"Yes, do you need something, Ms. James?" Professor Trelawney asked, floating her way.

"No," Minerva answered shortly, and plopped back down on her cushion. She decided it was the classroom that was making her sleepy. As always, the room was way too warm. It was practically March and the fire did not need to be going so strongly. The perfume coming from the fireplace wasn't helping either. It must have been the heavy scent that was trying to put her to sleep. "Does the woman ever just burn a regular fire?" Minerva thought.

"What?" Harry asked, opening an eye and looking at her.

"Did I say that out loud?" Minerva asked. "I must be more out of it than I thought."

"Out of it?" Harry asked, concern suddenly filling his green eyes. "Are you ill? Do you want me to take you to see Madam Pompfry?"

"No, I'm fine. I just didn't get a lot of sleep." Minerva answered. She shifted her weight too get more comfortable. "I just need to focus on the lesson, is all. I'll be alright."

"If you say so," Harry answered a little unsure.

Minerva nodded her confidence and closed her eyes. Her deep self reflection, however, soon turned into a deep sleep. She ended up sleeping the period away, not waking again until Harry shook her shoulder.

"Min, class is over," he whispered in her ear.

Minerva sat up slowly and blinked confused. She didn't know at what point she had rested her head on the small table in front of her, but that was the position she had found herself in. "Class is over?" She said then asked a little more surprised, "And Professor Trelawney didn't try to wake me up?"

Ron smiled. "Every time Professor Trelawney looked your way, we would prop you up. She thought you were just really, really concentrating on the lesson."

Harry laughed. "You actually got points for Gryffindor today, Min." He stood and taking Minerva's hand helped her to her feet. "Potion's next. I wonder if the same trick would work on Snape."

"Give it a try," Ron said with a smirk. "I'd like to hear how that one turns out."

Minerva squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. She felt a little dizzy and she leaned on Harry for support. "Let's just go so I can get this day over with," she said grouchily.

Hermione looked at her frowning. "Are you sure you're alright? I've never seen you sleep during class."

Minerva nodded, allowing Harry to lead her towards the trap door. "This morning I had a headache," she answered, "But it's gone now. I took a few of these." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the bottle of Tylenol.

Hermione took the bottle from her then followed her through the trap door and out of the class. "Muggle medicine?" Hermione asked curiously, falling into step beside Minerva and Harry. "I didn't know you used Muggle things."

"Normally I don't," Minerva answered. "Lavender let me borrow them forever ago and they really help a headache."

Ron frowned at the bottle. "I don't trust those things," he said. "You should've gone to Madam Pompfry."

"I'd rather not see her, considering my situation," Minerva answered.

"It's only Tylenol," Harry said. "I take it all the time when I'm ill."

Hermione nodded. "Me too, but, exactly how many pills did you take, Min?"

"Um," Minerva squinted, trying to remember. "Four, no, five."

Harry turned towards. "Five?"

"All at once?" Hermione asked.

"Is that bad?" Minerva asked. "Because I was starting to think it might be bad."

"Yes, it's bad." Hermione answered. "No wonder you couldn't stay awake, you've practically drugged yourself. You can't take that much Muggle medicine at one time."

"Is she going to be alright?" Ron asked alarmed. "That's why I don't trust that stuff. It makes you sicker than you already are."

"She's fine, Ron." Hermione said, looking back at him. "She hasn't slipped into a comma yet."

"A comma?" Ron asked.

"Hermione's kidding," Harry said, quickly. "You're kidding right?"

Hermione frowned then gave the bottle back to Minerva. "Don't take anymore today, okay. And in the future, please remember no more than two every so many hours."

Minerva nodded tucking the pills into her pocket. "I just hope I can stay awake in Potions. I doubt Snape will believe I accidentally drugged myself."

"You're in no condition to go to class," Hermione frowned. "Come on. I'll walk with you back to Gryffindor Tower."

"No," Minerva said, quickly. "I can't skip Potions. Professor Snape will think I'm trying to get out of my meeting with Dumbledore."

"Hermione's right," Harry said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "You should go lay down. Try to sleep off some of that medicine."

Minerva shook her head. "I can't miss that class. Besides, I'm feeling better already. Let's go." She wiggled out of Harry's grip and walked determinedly down the hall heading for the passage that would take them to the dungeon class room. She glanced back to find Harry following her, a slight frown creasing his forehead.

"Fine," he said, "But if you start to feel ill, please go see Madam Pompfry."

Minerva nodded. "I will," she promised, stopping to let Harry catch up with her. She leaned against him again, glad for the support. "It's going to be a very long day," she said quietly as they continued on to class.

Half way through Potions Minerva was starting think she should have taken Harry's and Hermione's advice and gone back to bed. She was having better luck staying awake. Leaning over a hot cauldron, full of stinky potion was certainly a big help. She wasn't, however, having any luck focusing. She had no idea what kind of potion she was brewing. Seeing as she didn't know what she was making, she was fairly sure she was making it completely wrong. She kept throwing in ingredients to look busy, and flashing Professor Snape a 'I know exactly what I'm doing' smile when ever looked her way.

Minerva reached into her Potion kit and pulled out a bottle of something. Pulling out the stopper, she dumped nearly half the contents of the bottle into her cauldron. Her potion turned from a muddy brown to an electric purple. "Ooh, that's pretty," she said, half to herself.

Draco looked over at her then leaned over her cauldron. "Vigoreous potions aren't supposed to be that color," he whispered.

"Vigoreous," Minerva said slowly. "Is that what we're making?"

Draco looked at her curiously. "Are you feeling alright? I've never seen you like this before."

"Yes, I'm okay. I wish people would stop asking me that, though."

Draco nodded then asked slowly, "Mindy, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Go ahead," Minerva said, turning back to her clearly not Vigoreous potion. She found a vile of pixie wings and rattled it, contemplating what would happen if she threw them into the cauldron too.

"Not right now. I meant alone." Draco said. He frowned slightly. "Or are you still letting Potter dictate who you can or can't talk to."

Minerva temporarily forgot the pixie wings and looked back at Draco. "Harry doesn't tell me who I can talk to. He doesn't care who I'm friends with."

"I find that hard to believe," Draco said, turning a glare on Harry across the room.

Minerva followed his gaze and found Harry giving her a very disapproving look. She tilted her head to the side, wondering why he would be looking at her like that. Minerva frowned. She was having all sorts of trouble thinking this morning. She should have gone back to bed.

"So we can talk later?" Draco asked, turning to look at Minerva again.

Minerva looked away from Harry back at Draco. She probably shouldn't. She knew Harry didn't like Draco. But she liked Draco. Minerva shrugged. "Sure."

Draco grinned. "Meet me after diner, outside by the lake."

Minerva nodded again and yawned. Then suddenly remembering she had Pixie wings in her hand, she opened the vial and tossed a few into her potion which immediately belched and acid green cloud that smelled strongly of rotten eggs.

Professor Snape turned back to look at her. "Ms. James, what are you doing?"

"Experimenting," Minerva answered without hesitation.

Professor Snape's eyes narrowed. "You're what?"

"She just miss added one thing," Draco said, quickly. "I've finished my potion so I can help her fix it."

Snape glanced at Draco then looked back at Minerva curiously. "Miss added something, did you?"

Minerva shrugged. "Sure if you want to believe that."

"Maybe you should just stop talking while you're ahead." Draco whispered.

Deciding that was probably sound advice, Minerva shut her mouth. She looked back at Professor Snape expecting him to take some points from Gryffindor. But instead he said, "Assist her Mr. Malfoy, but be quick about it. The period is almost over." And turned and headed back for his desk.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Draco asked, ladling some of his potion into an empty bottle. "Here," he added, handing her the bottle.

"Yes, I'm fine. What's this?"

"The best assistance I can give you with that," Draco answered, nodding towards her ruined potion. "Just put your name on it and turn it in."

"Er, thanks," Minerva said, taking the bottle of potion.

"What are friends for?" Draco answered with a faint smile.

"Yeah," Minerva answered listlessly as she scribbled her name across the bottle.

Minerva spent the remainder of the period doing nothing, and was very glad when Professor Snape asked everyone to turn in their potions and ended the class. Harry dropped off his potion and started her way. Draco watched him approach, then looked at Minerva.

"I should probably get going, Mindy," he said, clearing his cauldron and putting his things away. He waited for Harry to be in earshot, before adding, "I'll see you after you diner."

Minerva nodded waving a good-bye, completely unaware for a moment of the trouble that statement would undoubtedly cause. Harry gave Draco a look that could kill, but waited for him to leave before turning on Minerva.

"What did he mean by 'see you after diner'?"

"Er," Minerva stalled.

Harry frowned. "Min, you promised me you would stay away from him."

"I didn't say that exactly, did I?" Minerva asked innocently.

Harry sighed. "You can't trust him."

"Well, why not?" Minerva asked. "He's always been very nice to me."

"Because," Harry started then stopped. "There's something I need to tell you that I didn't before…" Harry tried again.

"Potter."

Harry stopped talking and looked around. Professor Snape stood behind him, looking down his nose at him. "Yes?" Harry asked.

"Leave."

Harry frowned. He glanced at Minerva then back at Professor Snape. "But, I…"

"Now."

Harry's frown deepened, but he nodded. "I need to talk to you." He said quietly, looking back at Minerva. "It's really important, okay. So find me as soon as you're done."

Minerva nodded only half of what Harry was saying sinking in. Looking back at Professor Snape once more, Harry turned and slowly left the dungeon room.

Professor Snape waited until the room was empty before turning to Minerva and saying, "I see the two of you are still…" His face twisted into an expression of utter disgust, "…friendly."

Minerva smiled sweetly. "Very friendly, actually."

"I had hoped you would have come to your senses by now," Professor Snape said. "Do you really mean to tell Professor Dumbledore this nonsense about you and Potter?"

"It's not nonsense," Minerva retorted. "I love him."

"I don't want to hear you spout any of that idiotic dribble."

"Then why did you ask me stay?"

"I wanted to make sure you didn't 'forget' you're meeting with Professor Dumbledore. He already knows you're coming, so don't try to put it off."

Minerva huffed, self-righteously. "Do you really think I would try to skip the meeting when I promised I would go?"

"I don't know what you would do anymore, Minerva," Snape answered.

"I'm here aren't I?" Minerva said defensively.

"Why is that significant?" Snape answered. "You seem to enjoy coming to my class and annoying me."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Not everything is about you."

Snape arched an eyebrow at Minerva. "No, then maybe it's about Mr. Malfoy." Minerva frowned, unsure of what Snape was getting at. "I've also noticed your friendly behavior towards him." He went on.

"What?" Minerva asked, admittedly a little lost.

"I thought you _loved_ Potter."

Minerva scowled. "What are you talking about?"

"Come now, Minerva. Anyone can see what you're doing." Snape looked down at her. "Why are you leading Mr. Malfoy on?"

Minerva shook her head. "I'm not leading any…."

Snape's face twisted into a wry smirk. "Or were you this promiscuous when you were really sixteen?"

Minerva blinked, Snape's words slowly trickling past her dulled senses. She gasped, as she realized what Snape had just called her and whipped out her wand, pointing it directly at his beak nose. "I may be sixteen, Severus, but I can still turn you into a smoldering pile of shit. Don't push me."

Snape folded his arms across his chest. "Language, Minerva."

Minerva growled then shoved her wand back into her robe pocket. "I don't need to stand here and listen to you. I'm leaving," she said, pushing her cauldron aside and heading for the door.

"I'll see you this evening," Snape said in a very unfriendly manner.

Minerva glared at Snape then turned back to door.

"Leave Draco alone," he went on. "He has enough to deal with, without you throwing yourself at him."

Minerva yanked the door open. "Not that it's any of your business, but Draco comes on to me. Not the other way around. So you can take your advice and shove up your ass." She stepped out the room and slammed the door shut behind her. She stopped just outside the door and squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't believe how angry Snape had made her. She couldn't remember the last time she had been that mad. Minerva rubbed a temple. Great, now her headache was back. Forcing herself to breath slowly, Minerva started down the hall, deciding to head straight for Gryffindor Tower. She _really_ needed to lie down now.

Minerva's mind kept playing over what Snape said about her throwing herself at Draco. She didn't believe for a moment that she was, but what if Draco was reading too much into their friendship. She didn't want him to think she felt something special for him. Minerva started having second thoughts about agreeing to meet Draco. But perhaps it could be a good thing. She could talk to him and make sure he didn't think of her as anything more than friend.

"Exploding Bog," Minerva said to the fat lady then climbed through the portrait hole and nearly into Ginny.

"Oh, hello," Ginny said, taking a step back quickly. "I didn't expect anyone to be climbing through. Aren't you going to lunch?"

Minerva shook her head. "I don't feel so well, so I think I'm going to sleep through lunch today."

"You didn't look too good this morning." Ginny nodded starting for the portrait hole again. "Want me to tell Harry, then?"

Minerva looked around at her. At the mention of Harry's name, she remembered she was supposed to find him. He had wanted to talk to her about something. She should probably go find him, but, with her headache, she doubt she'd be able to focus on whatever it was Harry had to say. Besides, all he probably wanted to do was tell her rotten Draco was and she was not in the mood to hear that. "Yes, that would be great," Minerva answered. "Tell him we can talk later."

"Alright," Ginny said, agreeing to deliver the message. "Hope you feel better soon, Mindy," she added climbing through the portrait hole.

"Thanks," Minerva said and headed up to the sixth year girls' room. A small nap was all she needed to feel like herself again. Min walked into the room and flopped down on her bed. She wasn't one for sleeping during the middle of the day, but as her head hit the pillow she found she had no troubled falling straight to sleep.

When Minerva woke up again, she felt much better. Her headache was gone, and she felt rested. Minerva stretched hugely and rolled out of bed, wondering if she had slept through any of her classes. The room was still empty and much darker than it had been, with only the torches lit for illumination. This registered as odd, but it didn't strike her why until she was half-way across the common room. Minerva paused just in front of the portrait whole. It shouldn't be so dark, not if it was the middle of the day. She glanced up at the clock and was slightly surprised to see she had slept through the day and most of dinner.

'Harry is going to be mad,' Minerva thought and started through the portrait hole. He had wanted to talk to her hours ago. 'About Draco,' Minerva remembered glancing back at the clock once more. She had promised to meet Draco after dinner. She stared at the clock for a moment then hurried back up to the room to get her cloak. Whatever Harry wanted to tell had waited all day. It could wait a little longer. If she hurried, she still had time to catch up with Draco.

Pulling on her cloak, Minerva hurried back down to the common room and out the portrait hole into the hall.

"A little over dressed for dinner aren't you?" The Fat Lady said as she swung closed.

Minerva waved a hand at the portrait, not answering it, and hurried on. She slowed as she passed the Great Hall. She stared at the door for a moment, suddenly wondering if she should go in and talk to Harry. She shook her head and picked up the pace. Whispering a silent apology to Harry, she pushed the doors leading out of the school open and stepped out into the night. March had finally come, and with it so had slightly warmer weather. The snow was melting, but at night the water left in the lawn would freeze anew and turn the ground into ice. Minerva picked her way across the grass, trying not to slip on the icy patches, as she made her way towards the lake. It was still dusk dark, but it was rapidly getting darker as the last rays of the sun disappeared.

Minerva squinted against the murkiness and spotted a lone figure, hands tucked in cloak pockets, staring out at the still frozen water. "Draco?" She called as she approached him.

Draco turned around and smiled a smile that matched the weather. "You're early," he said. "Dinner isn't quite over yet."

Minerva stopped beside him. "Only by a little," she answered. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Draco removed one of his hands from his pocket and took Minerva by the arm. "Let's walk," he said, leading her around the lake, towards the Forbidden Forest.

Minerva allowed herself to be led, waiting for Draco to finally break the silence and tell her what this was all about.

"I'm glad you came," he said, after a very long moment, staring into the forest. "I missed talking to you, Mindy."

"I, er, missed you too," Minerva said, slowly. "You were a good friend when I needed one."

Draco glanced back at Minerva. "Was I?"

Minerva nodded. "Yes, you know that."

"But only a friend," Draco stated flatly.

Minerva looked away then said slowly, "I hope we can be friends again, Draco. Honestly, I do."

Draco looked at her, but said nothing.

Minerva kept walking in silence waiting for Draco to speak again. When he didn't after some time, she decided to break the silence and asked, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Draco looked back at the dark forest looming ahead. "Sometimes people have to do things they don't want to do," he said quietly, "But they have no choice." He looked at her almost pleadingly. "Can you understand that?"

Minerva frowned trying to figure out what the boy was getting at. She didn't understand at all. "I think a person always have a choice," she answered as best she could.

Draco closed his eyes and looked away. "Not always," he mumbled.

Minerva tilted her head, remembering what Professor Snape had said earlier. That Draco had enough to deal with. She wondered if something was going on that he had talked to Snape about. While, she couldn't imagine going to Snape with anything right now, he was Draco's house professor. The boy might have felt more comfortable talking to him. Now, though, whatever it was, Draco was trying to tell her. He was trusting her with what was bothering him. 'Harry was wrong,' Minerva thought, 'If Draco can trust me, I can trust him'.

"Is someone trying to make you do something you don't want to do?" Minerva asked, stepping in front of him to look him in the eye.

Draco stuffed his hands back into the pockets of his robes. "I just don't want you to hate me."

Minerva stared at him curiously. "I've never hated you. Why would I hate you now?"

"I'm not like them," Draco went on, as if Minerva had never spoken. "I don't want to be like them. But I don't have much choice in the matter."

"Okay, you're losing me. What is going on?"

Draco looked at her then took her by the shoulders. "You won't be hurt. I'll make sure of that," he said.

"Be hurt?" Minerva questioned. "What are talking about?"

"She just needs you for a little…"

"She?" Minerva whispered her eyes widening. Who was he talking about? Surely it wasn't Bellatrix Lestrange. She found herself suddenly having second thoughts about going so far away from the school in the dark to meet Draco. Harry might be right and, for once, she might be wrong. Very wrong. "Draco, you're starting to scare me," she said, wiggling out of his grip. "I think it's time I went back inside."

"I can't let you do that," he said, stepping in front of her as she tried to step around him.

"Draco, please move," Minerva said. "I don't want to turn my wand on you, but I will."

Draco looked down at her, with a mixture of regret and fear. "Please don't hate me, Mindy," he whispered. "I'm really sorry."

Minerva stared up at him. "Sorry for what? What are you planning?"

Draco started to answer but stopped as he looked over her shoulder. He quickly stepped away from her, casting his eyes to the ground.

Minerva wondered at his behavior for a second before she felt a presence behind her. She turned slowly a little afraid of what might be there. What Minerva saw behind her made her heart stop. Emerging slowly from the form of an owl was Bellatrix Lestrange. Minerva realized suddenly, that she had never really expected to see Lestrange there. Some where in the back of her mind, the thought of a Death Eater getting on Hogwarts' grounds had seemed ludicrous. Actually seeing Lestrange in front of her, starting towards her with an evil grin plastered across her face, was an impossibility Minerva's brain just couldn't accept. Minerva stood rooted in her spot, staring at Lestrange as if she expected her to disappear at any moment.

"So, you're the beautiful Mindy James my young friend is so infatuated with," Lestrange said stopping directly in front of her. She looked Minerva up and down then turned a glare on Draco. "You were supposed to lead her closer to the forest, Malfoy. I told you I didn't want to come this far into the open. If that old man spots me, all my planning would have been for nothing."

Draco kept his eyes on the ground. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Lestrange waved a hand, as if he meant nothing. She looked at Minerva again then said, almost to herself, "I hope Potter is worth all the trouble the Dark Lord thinks he is."

At the mention of Harry's name, Minerva's brain came unfrozen and started working overtime. She couldn't believe how long she had stood there doing and saying nothing. That was about to change. She stuck a hand quickly into her robe pocket, reaching for her wand.

Lestrange didn't miss the movement, though, and had her wand pointing directly a Minerva's chest in a flash. "I don't think so--" her face twisted into an ugly sneer "—Mindy."

Minerva started to take a step back. She wondered if she should scream. Hagrid's hut was not so far away. He might hear her.

But before she could even formulate the word "help" in her mind, Lestrange was waving her wand. "Stupefy," she yelled, hitting Minerva savagely at point blank range in the chest.

Minerva gasped as she flew a few inches back, and hit the ground. Pain lanced through her upper body for a few seconds. Her vision swam and all she could focus on were frozen blades of grass spinning in front of her. "You promised you wouldn't hurt her!" Minerva heard Draco yelling some where behind her. Then a pair of boots stepped in front of her. Minerva looked up to see Draco standing over her.

"Move you ridiculous little boy," Lestrange hissed.

Draco was pale and shaking but he shook his head, taking up a protective posture over Minerva. "You said you wouldn't hurt her," he repeated.

Lestrange moved so quickly Minerva was sure Draco hadn't seen her move at all. Wrapping white fingers around his throat, she said coldly, "You're going to be very sorry you stood in my way," before pushing him aside. She stood over Minerva and looked down at her. "You forget," she said to Draco even though she was looking at Min, "What I can do to you."

Minerva's upper body was numb from the spell, but she couldn't just lie on the ground and do nothing. She made for her wand again, but was still too stunned too move quickly.

Lestrange stared down at her, her face twisted into that evil grin again. "Besides, she isn't hurt. Yet. Stupefy!"

This time Minerva didn't feel the pain as she slipped immediately into darkness.

---------

"Harry stop fidgeting, and either eat those peas or leave them alone."

Harry looked up at Hermione then back at his plate. He had been poking at his peas for so long they were practically pea soup. "Sorry," he mumbled, dropping his fork. He glanced at the doors of the Great Hall for the millionth time that night then went back to staring at his barely touched dinner.

"You're worried about Min." Ron observed.

Harry nodded. "She should have come down by now," he said looking at the doors again, hoping they would open and Min would be behind them. They didn't.

"Harry, I told you, she's sleeping." Hermione frowned. "You're getting all worked up over nothing. You know she wasn't feeling well this morning. She's just catching up on her rest."

"I know," Harry answered, though he couldn't help feeling a little unsure. Min had missed lunch, then afternoon classes, and now she was sleeping through dinner too. Hermione had looked in on her before they went down and reported that Min was sleeping soundly. She had decided not to disturb Min. Harry knew she must still be in bed, but he couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. "Will you go check on her again?" He asked, looking at Hermione hopefully.

"No, I will not," Hermione answered. "She needs her rest and she can't get it if I'm poking at her every five minutes."

"But…"

"But nothing, Harry. When she wakes up—on her own, mind you—I'll tell her to see you. But not before then."

"I think you should go see about her," Ron said. "What if she's slipped into a comma from all that Muggle medicine? We all know how unreliable that stuff is."

"She isn't in a comma, Ron. Honestly, you're as bad as Harry."

Ron shrugged. "Better safe than sorry, I say."

Harry glanced back at the doors of the Great Hall then turned his attentions to the Slytherine house table. He knew he wouldn't be so worried if Malfoy wasn't missing from the table. Malfoy had wanted to meet Min tonight and whatever the reason was, it couldn't be for any good. Of course, if Min was still in bed then she was safe in Gryffindor tower and Hermione was right; he was getting worked up over nothing. However unlikely, Hermione could be wrong, though, and that possibility was more than enough to make him concern. "You really want go look in on her?" Harry asked, dragging his eyes from the spot Malfoy normally occupied at the Slytherine table.

"No," Hermione answered. Harry threw her a pleading look and Hermione sighed. "Fine, Harry, I will, but not until after dinner. She was sleeping so soundly earlier I really don't want to wake her up."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Hermione," he said, pushing away from the table. "I'm not really hungry anymore. I'll see you back in the Tower."

"Later," Ron called, as Harry walked away.

Harry left the Great Hall and started towards Gryffindor Tower. He wished he could go up to the girls' room and see about Min himself. But he knew exactly what would happen if he tried that. 'Well, I have to see her soon,' he told himself, 'we still have to visit Professor Dumbledore.' Thinking of Dumbledore reminded him of Lestrange and that reminded him of Malfoy. He wondered if Malfoy was lurking somewhere waiting on an unsuspecting Min. Harry really wished he had gotten the chance to talk to Min earlier. More than that, though, he wished he knew what Malfoy was up to.

Harry wasn't far from Gryffindor Tower when it struck him he could find out what Malfoy was planning. All he had to do was use the Polyjuice potion to get the truth out of Pansy. Harry stopped walking, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few strands of pale blond hair. He stared at the hairs for a moment, unsure of what to do. He had promised Min he wouldn't take the potion. Actually, he had promised not to take the potion to try and find Lestrange. He wouldn't be taking it for that reason now, though. He was going to use it get Pansy to tell him exactly what how she and Malfoy fit in with Lestrange. If he could find out what their part was he could tell Dumbledore. The headmaster might be able to do something about them then. The school would certainly be better off without them.

Harry turned on his heals and headed for the Room of Requirement with determination. There was still a lot of time left before dinner ended. He was sure he could become Malfoy, get the information he wanted out of Pansy, and get back to Gryffindor tower before anyone noticed he was missing. After performing the necessary ritual, Harry pushed the door to the Room of Requirement open. In the middle of the floor still sat the cauldron containing the completed Polyjuice potion. Harry had considered getting rid of it right after he made his promise to Min, but couldn't bring himself to toss it out after he and Hermione had worked so hard to make it. Now, he was very glad he hadn't.

Harry found a large ladle and a glass, and dipped some of the potion out. It looked just as thick and disgusting as he remembered it. He frowned at the glass of sludge and then tossed in the blond strands. The potion bubbled as the hair dissolved into it then settled back to its sludgy state.

Harry stared at the potion a moment longer. "Here's to you, Malfoy," he said before raising the glass to his lips and chugging it down. It tasted just as foul as he remembered, like old cabbage. What he hadn't remembered was how weird it felt after taking the potion. He dropped the glass and fell to his knees as he felt his insides begin to squirm. His skin melted and changed as it reformed around a slightly different body frame. He wondered if he was going to be sick as he watched his hands grow paler. His vision suddenly blurred and he shakily removed his glasses as he realized he didn't need them anymore.

And just as quickly as it began the changing ended. Harry stared down at his slightly paler hands. He was surprised how little he had changed in height and size. Other than seeing a difference in his skin tone, he didn't feel any different. He touched his chest; maybe he was a little thinner. Then he reached up to feel his face. That was definitely different. His face was much sharper somehow. Harry ran a hand over his head. His hair was shorter now and finer. This was definitely not his head. Harry was suddenly curious as to how he looked like and searched the room for a mirror. He quickly spotted one he hadn't noticed before in a back corner, hidden behind a pair of cauldrons. Harry made his way over to it and pushed the cauldron's aside. He looked down at the reflection in the mirror and found himself staring into a pair of cool grey eyes. Harry touched his face again, and felt his forehead where the scar should have been. He resisted the desire to a run hand through his now neat blond hair and turned away from the mirror with a small satisfied smile. Good, the potion had done its job. Now it was time for him to do his.

Harry glanced at his image in the mirror again very relieved his clothes still fit. He removed his red and gold tie and tucked it into a pocket along with his glasses, for once happy that everyone had to wear the same uniform. Harry checked the time on his pocket watch, marking when the thirty minutes would be up, then left the Room of Requirement. He walked as quickly as he could, without seeming to be in a rush back to the Great Hall. With a little luck, Pansy would still be there having dinner. He hoped she hadn't left for her own house yet. He barely remembered where Slytherine was, and even if he could find it again, he doubted he'd be able to guess upon the right pass word. As it was, luck was with him. When Harry returned to the Great Hall, he spotted Pansy just where he had last seen her, sitting next to Malcolm Maddock, slurping on dessert. Harry glanced up and down the line of the Slytherine house table, assuring himself that the real Malfoy wasn't there. After deciding it was safe to go on, he pushed the doors of the Great Hall wide open, and tried to copy Malfoy's confident swagger as he strode towards the house table.

"Hi, Draco, you still on for Friday?"

Harry stopped and looked back as an older and rather pretty Slytherine girl stood and started towards him. He had no idea who she was or what she was talking about, so he did the only thing he could. He nodded.

"Great," the girl said. She reached out and stroked his face. "I can't wait."

Harry forced himself to remain calm. "Er, neither can I," he answered, trying hard to keep the uncertain out of his voice.

She winked at him, before turning and strolling rather seductively off. 'Great,' Harry thought as he watched the girl walk away, 'I just helped Malfoy's love life.' He shook his head, turned around, and nearly ran right into Pansy. Harry took a step back surprised. For a big girl she sure could move quietly.

Pansy stared at him, face red and chest heaving. "What was that all about?" She hissed.

"Wha--"

"You told me nothing was going on with you and Blaze," Pansy went on in a fume.

Harry frowned, and then grinned. He couldn't believe it. Pansy was jealous. Harry had always thought Pansy had thing for Draco. "Jealous are you?" He asked.

"No," Pansy answered, indignantly. "It's just… Well, she's a tramp and I hear her cousin is a Squib. You don't want to be involved with anyone that has somebody like _that_ in their family. It tends to run along the line."

"Yes, well…can we talk?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

Pansy frowned. "You're asking me?" She asked as if Malfoy had never asked her permission before.

It suddenly struck Harry that it was very likely Malfoy hadn't ever asked Pansy's permission. He was not behaving very Malfoy like. He forced himself not to grimace at his mistake. It was so much easier when had to only pretend to be stupid. Trying to put on that 'I'm better than everybody else' expression Malfoy was so good at, Harry said, "I was trying to show you how little Blaze means to me. But if you don't want to talk…"

"No, it's not that," Pansy said quickly, "I just…er, well, yes. Let's talk."

"Come on, then," Harry said and started for the doors not bothering to see if Pansy was following. This seemed more like Malfoy and Pansy fell into step at his heals. Harry glanced towards the Gryffindor table as he headed for the door. He was glad to see Ron and Hermione still there. That meant they wouldn't be up in the tower looking for him. Lavender was with them too, which struck Harry as odd. She hadn't been having dinner with them of late. She was talking excitedly and small crowd was starting to form around her. Harry wondered briefly what she was saying as he pulled the doors to the Great Hall open and stepped out.

As the doors closed behind them, Pansy turned to Harry, a strangely eager look in her eyes. "What is it you want to talk about?"

Harry glanced around. The hall was empty but it wouldn't stay that way for long with dinner winding down. Besides, the real Malfoy could pop up at any moment and that would be bad to say the least. "Let's walk," he said, taking Pansy by the elbow and steering her away from the Great Hall.

Pansy let him lead her as if she were only to happy to be receiving this sort of attention from who she thought was Malfoy. "Where are we going?" She asked.

Harry didn't know where they were going. He was walking aimlessly, wondering where the emptiest spot might be. But, most importantly, he wanted to go where he wasn't likely to meet the real Malfoy. "Er, does it matter?" He answered, after a while.

"I guess not," Pansy answered with a sly smile. She stepped up close to Harry and looped her arm through his.

Harry suppressed a shudder and resisted an urge to put some distance between them. He would have never thought he would be this close to Pansy Parkinson and he distinctly did not like it. Harry glanced around, deciding they were probably far enough from the main halls now not to run into anybody and came to a halt. He pulled away from Pansy and walked a little ways from her, wondering exactly how he was going to get her to tell him about Malfoy's plan with Min.

Finally deciding it might be best to just be direct, Harry turned to face Pansy, leaning against one of the walls. Keeping his face as emotionless as possible, he asked, "What are we doing?"

Pansy stared at him curiously for a bit then answered, "Hopefully becoming very friendly." She grinned as she stepped close to him again, sliding both hands along his shoulders.

Again, Harry suppressed a shudder as he pushed her away. "No," he said firmly (for more reasons than one) "I mean with…Lestrange."

Pansy's grin faded quickly as she stepped away. "Don't start again, Draco," she said, suddenly becoming angry. "And here I thought you were finally stepping up and being a man." She turned on Harry. "Didn't your father straighten you out any at all?"

Harry blinked. He wasn't sure what sort of reaction he would get out of Pansy, but he was sure he wasn't expecting that one. "Er, yes, but…" He paused, lost as to what he should do or say next.

"No, buts," Pansy said, taking it upon herself to finish Harry's thought. "We have to do what she says, Draco." She leaned in close, lowering her voice. "With the Dark Lord back, the pure bloods will rise to full power again. And if we help now, just think how we'll be elevated when the Dark Lord rules the Widzarding World. Then we can have whatever and whoever we want."

Harry frowned. "What makes you think Vol—the Dark Lord is going to win?"

Pansy stared at Harry as if he'd lost his mind. Then she folded her arms across her chest and huffed, "You're still hung up over that girl aren't you?"

Harry stared at Pansy, not speaking. She had to be talking about Min.

Pansy nodded. "I knew it. And don't try to feed men any more rubbish about what we're doing being" –here she rolled her eyes—"_wrong_. I know this is all about James. I see the way you stare at her. It's worse than the looks you give Blaze or Zeeda or that Ravenclaw winch." Harry stared at Pansy. Was Malfoy really that popular? "She's not like us, Draco," Pansy went on. "She's a goody-goody Gryffindor and Potter's bitch to boot."

"Hey!" Harry shouted, momentarily forgetting who he was supposed to be. He grabbed Pansy by the robes and said, "Don't you ever talk about Min like that." He pushed her away so forcefully, she slammed against the opposite wall. Harry realized belatedly what he had done and stepped back quickly, looking at Pansy. He was sure he had just blown it.

Pansy looked hurt, but didn't look at all surprised to be treated that way. "Do you love her then?" She asked quietly.

Harry looked away. What was he suppose to say to that?

Pansy seemed to draw her own conclusions as she straightened up, back pressed against the stone wall. "It doesn't make any difference now. She's going to die, you know." She smiled evilly. "How do you like knowing you led her to her death?"

Harry looked at Pansy, his eyes widening with fear. "What are you talking about?"

Pansy's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me you believed Madam Lestrange when she said she wouldn't hurt James. Once she's done using James, she'll kill her."

Harry realized that he had stopped breathing and forced himself to take a breath. He reminded himself that Min was safe in Gryffindor Tower sleeping off all the medicine she had taken earlier. Whatever Pansy thought was happening to Min, it wasn't. "What if I said I didn't do it?" Harry asked just to see what Pansy would say.

She didn't answer right away, looking at Harry as if she thought he wasn't really serious. It slowly began to dawn on her that he might have disobeyed Lestrange's orders. "Draco, you did do it right? You told me you'd do it tonight. Madam Lestrange is ready for Potter now and she'll be mad if she doesn't get her bait." Pansy stepped up to him and hissed, "She'll kill you, Draco, and you know she will if you don't do what she says. Or worse. Think of what she did to the Longbottoms. You know how sadistic she can be."

Harry didn't know what to say yet again. He decided to do the one thing Malfoy always did: fall back on his rotten father. "My father wouldn't let her touch me."

"Your father wouldn't do a damn thing to stop her. He's just as afraid of her as everybody else." Pansy turned and started away. She stopped and looked back at Harry. "I don't care what you have to do, Draco, but get James down to that lake. This is our chance to get in good with the Dark Lord. Don't you dare ruin it."

Pansy started off again. Harry was very tempted to just let her walk away. Hearing her talk was starting to make him sick. But there was still one more thing he needed to know. "Pansy," he called, stopping her. "I'll make this right," he said. "I'll take …James directly to , er, Madam Lestrange. I just need to know where she is hiding."

Pansy frowned at the question. "Some where in the Forbidden Forest. You know that."

"Yes," Harry answered, even though he hadn't, "But where?"

"I don't know exactly. I've only just met her, near that Unicorn tree. But don't try to be an over achiever now, Draco. Just get James to the lake like you said you would and let Madam Lestrange take it from there."

Harry nodded.

"Find me afterwards," Pansy added, looking back. "Maybe we can pick up where we left off earlier. Before the conversation turned sour." She looked at Harry longingly, before turning around and heading for the main corridor.

Harry rolled his eyes and headed off in the opposite direction. What was so great about Malfoy that girls were falling all over themselves for him? He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. Five minutes were left till the Polyjuice potion wore off. He was really pushing it, but at least he had gotten what he wanted to know out of Pansy. Now, he knew beyond any doubt that she and Malfoy were involved with Lestrange. Plus, he had the relative location of Lestrange. All of this was bound to be helpful when he talked to Professor Dumbledore.

Truthfully, though, all Harry could think about was getting back to Gryffindor Tower and finding Min safe. He quickly found a boys' lavatory where he waited out the last few minutes of the Polyjuice potion. He watched his face change in the mirror. His scar reappeared first then his hair started to thicken and darken. His features were just starting to look more like his own, when his image suddenly blurred. Harry took his glasses out of his pocket ant put them back on. He looked at the mirror, never happier to see his own face looking back at him.

Harry left the boys' room and hurried back to Gryffindor tower, eager to get to Min. As he headed back, he wondered if Lestrange would really kill Malfoy. Normally, he wouldn't care one way or the other, but something Pansy had said was starting to make him question everything he had ever thought about the boy. Malfoy didn't want Min hurt. Then Harry remembered something else Malfoy had said but he hadn't paid attention to at the time. Right after Pansy had left that night Harry had overheard their conversation, Malfoy had said he didn't want to be like his father. Min might have been right; Malfoy might not be as evil as he had always thought. Harry shook those thoughts away as he walked up to the Fat Lady. "Exploding Bog," he said.

"Oh, you're in for a treat tonight," the Fat Lady said as she swung open.

Harry wondered what she meant, and quickly found out as he entered the common room. Nearly every Gryffindor was there. An excited buzz filled the air. Harry looked around and found Hermione and Ginny standing with Lavender and Parvati off to one side. He walked over and asked, "What's going on?"

"You don't know?" Parvati asked, genuinely surprised. "Tell, him Lavender," she said looking at her friend and then going on before Lavender could speak, "It's so exciting. Lavender found a cure."

Harry blinked and looked at Lavender who beamed proudly. "Really?" He asked.

"Well, Professor Snape did most of the work, but I helped, and the important thing is Neville and Colin are going to be alright."

"Isn't that wonderful?" Hermione said grinning at Harry. "I know you were worried about them."

He nodded. "Yeah, wonderful."

"Where've you been all night, Harry?"

Harry turned around as Ron, Seamus, and Dean approached. "I've been trying to find you," Ron added.

"Oh, I've been…working on something," Harry answered.

"Hear the good new?" Seamus asked. "We're going to throw a little party to celebrate."

"Want to come with us to the kitchen to get some food?" Dean asked.

Ginny frowned at Ron. "Can you do that, Ron, seeing as you're a prefect?"

"Well, this is a special occasion," Ron answered. "Coming, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Go on. I'll just wait here."

"Suit yourself," Dean said, before leading Ron and Seamus through the mass of students and out the portrait hole.

Harry looked around the common room hoping to see Min. When he didn't spot her among the faces, he looked back at Hermione and asked, "Where's Min?"

"Oh," Hermione said, "In all the excitement I forgot to wake her. I'll go get her."

She hurried off and Harry settled in to wait on Hermione's return. Until he saw Min's face, he wouldn't be able to relax. It felt like an eternity before Hermione came back down stairs. He had only been half listening to Lavender tell a group of excited listeners how she and Snape had finally figured out the cure, when the doors to girls' rooms finally opened. Harry hurried over, ready to take Min in his arms, and was incredibly disappointed when Hermione had returned alone.

"She isn't in the room," Hermione explained with a slight frown. She started off across the common room. "Maybe she woke up early and went to the library. She did sleep through half her classes today. Maybe she's trying to catch up."

"I doubt that," Harry said, following Hermione through the portrait hole and out into the hall. "Not even Min is that keen on school work. Are you sure she isn't up in the room? Have looked everywhere for her?"

Hermione stopped and turned around. "I did, Harry. I didn't find her. She isn't up there, and the only other place I can think of is the library."

"Who are you looking for?"

Harry turned to look at the Fat Lady, leaning languidly against her frame. "Min. Mindy James," he answered. "Have you seen her?"

"As a matter of fact I have," the Fat Lady answered. "She left sometime during dinner, I believe. I remember because she was wearing her cloak. I told her she was a little over dress for dinner but she didn't even glance back. Rather rude if you ask me."

Harry's heart stopped for second. Min had left in her cloak. Pansy had said that Draco was supposed to get Min out to the lake. Draco must have told Min to meet him there.

"That's odd," Hermione said. "Where would she be going in her cloak? And why didn't she come in the Great Hall? She had to know you would be worried about her, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer Hermione. He was certain where Min had gone. She went to meet Malfoy and that meant… Harry looked at the Fat Lady, unable to even finish the thought. "Open up," he said.

"What?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Open up."

"Not without…"

"OPEN UP."

"Well," the Fat Lady huffed, but swung open quickly.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

But Harry ignored her question as he climbed back through the portrait hole and hurried up to his room. He grabbed his cloak and as an after thought threw open his chest and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. Wrapping his cloak around his shoulders, he hurried back down stairs. He ignored the looks he received as he raced through the common room. He was just about to open the portrait door when it swung open. Ron stood on the other side, arms loaded with bottles of Butterbeer and Pumpkin Juice.

"Where're you going?" He asked, as Harry pushed past him.

"The party's just about to start," Seamus added.

"I'll be back soon," Harry answered, not even looking back.

"Harry, wait," Hermione called.

But Harry didn't wait. He didn't have time to wait. He had to find Min before it was too late. He ran down the hall, his footsteps echoing in the mostly empty corridors. He hoped he didn't run into Mr. Filch. He didn't have time to be held up by the old care taker and his cat. He made it to the outer doors, though, without running into another living soul. He did pass Peeves, but the poltergeist quickly got out of the way as he was that whatever Harry was about, he meant business.

Harry pushed the doors open and ran out into the dark. He slipped across the icy lawn as he came to halt and looked around. He didn't see anyone. Pushing down the feeling that he may already be too late, Harry raced on to the lake.

When he reached the still frozen lake his breath was coming in short burst. He was having a hard time breathing and he wasn't entirely sure it was from all the running. He stared out at the empty, icy water. Where was she? He spun in place searching. Nothing. He had an overwhelming desire to scream. Fighting panic, Harry looked down at the ground for any sign that she had been there. He quickly spotted two sets of foot prints in the frost. 'Min and Malfoy,' he thought and followed them along the lake. He reached a place where the foot prints became muddled up. There was a spot in the icy grass where it looked as if someone had laid down.

"Min," Harry whispered. Was he too late? It was obvious she had been taken. Harry looked up from the ground at the dark forest looming ahead of him. She had been taken into there. Pulling out his invisibility cloak, Harry wrapped it around him. He refused to believe he was too late to save and Min, and he'd be damned if he let Lestrange take another person he loved away from him.

"I'll kill her," Harry hissed as he walked determinedly into the Forbidden Forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Look, I finished. And I'm updating pretty quickly, relatively speaking. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, tell me. If you didn't, still tell. I like to know these things. Anyways, I know _for certain_, for certain there will be only two more chapters. So we're nearly at the very end. Great, huh? I'm still not sure about the sequel. I would like to write one, but I'm not sure I'll be able to finish it if I start it. And I don't want to start something I can't finish, so we shall have to wait and see.

Also, the next up-date may come a little late. Okay, very late. I have end of the semester finals coming up, and I have to ::huge sigh:: study. And after that, it's holiday break and I'm going on vacation this year. Yay! for me; but not so much for you. All of that equals to about a two months before the next chapter is posted. I'll try to post within the next two weeks, but if I can't don't expect to find in up-date till mid January maybe. Sorry in advance about the wait that will undoubtedly take place folks. But at least I'm warning you, right?

Wellt, that's enough of my dribble, here are comments to reviews.

Jack: Actually, I wanted to wait so he could be convinced not to go through with it by Min. But you saw that didn't you. After totally ignoring Hermione, you think one little prediction about doom and destruction would change Harry's mind? And Harry was being a little irrational until Min talked some sense into him. Of course he's just thrown that sense to the wind and has gone and done the one thing he said he wouldn't. But I think it makes for excitement. I like excitement.

TeenTypist: What? No romantic adventures in the Astronomy tower. No worries, there, luv. I don't approve of that sort of activity either. I just like hinting at it.

albus's bitch: One word. Decafe. And you rock too!

Autumn: Love the review. I like it when people leave me stuff I can use. Don't be silly. You weren't lecturing. I've had lectures before, though they were probably well deserved. And yes, I do hate it when fics that I love just stop for no apparent reason. Don't worry though. I plan to finish to this one, even if it kills me and my grades go to heck in a handbag. Ron never gets any attention, so I decided that I would throw him bone. I happen to like Ron, though I don't know why. He never really does much. I thought he should have a bigger role than just that red head kid over there. And what did you think of the little conversation between Min and Snape this time?

Shawn Pickett: Howdy. Okay. I see your point on point 5. And you do make a good point. Didn't really mean to use the word point so much, but well, ya know. Anyways, that's going on the top of my list when I start to rewrite (though right now, I'm just trying to make it to the end of this fic). But you may be right. Maybe it is time for Harry and Dumbledore to butt heads. Maybe. It would certainly make for some good drama. I like drama. I'm not quite sure how I'll work it out yet, but I'll come up something. Thanks for making think.

(...) : I don't know who you are, but would you have preferred, the Idiot's Guide to Defense Against the Dark Arts?

Superhpfreak: Missed you, babe.

To everybody else who reviewed: Thanks-a-million. You do my ego good.

Oh, yes, and one more thing. Review people. Review.


	16. Duel

Okay, okay. I know I said mid Jan was when this chapter would be posted, but what I really meant was early March. Seriously. Anyway, sorry about the long up-date wait. I really didn't mean to do that. But well, ya know.

There was good deal of cheesiness at the begin of this chapter, but a little cheese never hurt anybody. Also, you should know there are a lot of spells and curses and charms being used in this chapter, and I'd say 85 to 90 percent of them I just made up. I'm telling you now, so don't leave me a review saying "hey, there's no such thing as a (insert fake curse here)." 'Cause I know. But I tried to be very scientific about and I used the Latin root, or Old English root, or (in some cases) the German root of the word. Yes, I had to break out the dictionary. If you read closely, you might pick up some bits of dead languages and can wow your friends and family with your incomparable knowledge.

Anyway, I hope you think this chapter is worth the wait. That's enough of my dribble. I'm sure you know the disclaimer by heart, so recite that to yourself and read, enjoy, and review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16

Duel

The first thing Minerva became aware of as she slowly regained consciousness was cold. The second thing was pain. There was a sharp pain at the back of her head. Her migraine had returned with a vengeance. Minerva groaned and tried to move, but quickly found that she was bound tightly at the wrist and ankles. Her hands were behind her back and she was lying on one side. She couldn't even struggle into a sitting position. Minerva yanked at the thin rope around wrist, hoping to snap them, but as she struggled with them, they shrank and cut into her skin even more. She felt something warm and sticky sliding past her numbing fingers and she knew she was bleeding.

Minerva sighed and gave up her struggle. The ropes were obviously charmed to constrict whenever the captive pulled at them. And if they had been charmed for that, there was no doubt they were charmed to be unbreakable as well. Twisting slowly, so that she didn't cause the ropes to tighten even more, Minerva tried to take stock of where she was. It was too dark to see very much; all that she could tell for sure was that she was lying on an extremely cold stone floor. She could be anywhere though. She could be in one of the rooms of Hogwarts, in the dungeons, somewhere outside, or not on the Hogwarts grounds at all. Minerva doubted she had been taken from the school, though. Lestrange wanted to use her to get to Harry, and for that she had to be somewhere near Harry. The question was where was that? She wondered if it even made a difference. Where ever she was, she doubted she'd be able to call for help.

Minerva closed her eyes and rested her cheek against the cold floor again. How could she have let herself get into this situation? She was supposed to be wiser and stronger than this. She was supposed to be taking care of Harry. Now, she would probably be the cause Harry's death. If she knew Harry, he'd figure out what happened to her and come after her, and most likely without any help. Harry could be so brave, but so thoughtless as well. Her only fear was that he'd come after her alone and then Lestrange would kill him. "Oh, Harry," Minerva whispered.

A light came on and Minerva opened her eyes, both hoping and fearing that it might actually be Harry. It wasn't.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood several feet in front of her, holding a lantern she had just lit with a wand. She sat the lantern on the floor and walked slowly towards Minerva. "So, you're awake," she said, almost kindly. "I hope you're not too uncomfortable." Her face twisted into the evil grin. "And don't worry about your boyfriend. He'll be coming soon enough."

Minerva glared up at her. "You're wrong. Harry's too smart for your plan. He'll stay away and send Professor Dumbledore."

"Of course he won't," Lestrange answered without hesitation. "I know Potter. He always comes after the people he loves. Always. That's his biggest flaw. The Dark Lord was able to use it against him, and now I'm doing the same."

Minerva shook her head. "That was different then. There was no one he could turn to. You're wasting your time."

Lestrange smirked. "We'll see. But first, he has to get the message that you're here." She looked behind her and said, "Now I have to use Parkinson to deliver it. I hope that idiot girl doesn't mess it up." She sighed and said almost to herself, "I do so despise children." She started forward and as she moved she began to change. By the time she was five steps from Minerva she was an owl, soaring away.

Minerva watched the bird, and saw that she flew out of a small opening and into the night. So she was in a small stone cave then. That meant she must be somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. That made sense. Lestrange had wanted Draco to lead Min as close to the Forbidden Forest as possible. Minerva suddenly wondered what had happened to Draco. Before she had been stunned again, it seemed as if he was in as much danger as her.

Minerva tried to push thoughts of Draco out of her mind. Why should she worry about him? He was the reason she had been captured in the first place. If it had not been for him she wouldn't be in this mess. Ignoring the pain in her wrist and ankles, Minerva struggled up as much she could and took a good look around. Lestrange had left the lantern lit, its light forming a small circle of soft yellow around Minerva. She seriously doubted that lit lantern was for her benefit. Lestrange very likely thought it could do no harm; she probably thought Minerva could do no more to escape whether it was light or dark. For the most part that was true. Unfortunately for her, Minerva wasn't going anywhere.

Min saw immediately that she was right about being in a cave. A rather cramp cave at that. In the spot where she laid, the ceiling was only a few feet above her head. The roof of the cave sloped upward dramatically towards the small opening, high enough for a person to stand up, even if it required that person to slouch a bit. The pool of lamp light didn't extend far enough for Minerva to clearly see the opposite wall, but the slope of the roof made her believe the cave couldn't be more than ten feet wide, maybe fifteen. Ahead of her, she could just barely make out the outline of an opening leading to another chamber. Minerva strained to see into it, hoping to spot a pinprick of light that might indicate another exit. But it was no use. There wasn't enough light.

Minerva sighed heavily and allowed herself to fall back into a resting position (or at least as much of a resting position that she could obtain with her arms tied behind her back). There was nothing she could do now but wait. Lestrange would get Pansy to deliver the message and would be back all too soon. Her little plan would be set into motion, once Harry got word of what had happened. Minerva only hoped that Harry wouldn't do anything stupid and come after her alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry slowed down and then stopped, choosing a random tree to lean against. He had no idea where he was going. He could wander the Forbidden Forest for days and never come close to where Lestrange was hiding. It took Harry some time and a good long while of walking in circles through the forest to calm down and think clearly. Now that he was, he realized he might have made a mistake running off alone. He needed help. He couldn't find Min on his own. Besides, Min might have been right about Lestrange; he couldn't possibly face her alone. Reading a few books on curses in the library wasn't enough. It was a shame that it wasn't until that very moment that he really figured it out. Harry thought more than once to turn back and go get somebody. Professor Dumbledore or Professor Lupin would be nice to have. He even wished that Ron and Hermione were with him. But he didn't want to waste any time going back and explaining the whole long situation. He was sure that Min's life was peril and the sooner he found her, the sooner she'd be safe. That was, of course, assuming that he could find her.

Harry peered into the darkness of the forest from beneath his invisibility cloak, hoping for a sign or something to tell him which way to go. He had to find Min before it was too late. If anything happened to her, he could never forgive himself. Finally giving up on a road sign popping out of the ground and pointing out the direction to Lestrange's hide-away, Harry slumped down into a sitting position. He needed to think. He reran the conversation he had had with Pansy while masquerading as Draco through his head again. Most of it still annoyed him greatly, but she had to have told him something useful. She didn't know the exact place where Lestrange was, but she met the Death Eater by a Unicorn tree. Harry stood up as a thought suddenly struck him. What if the tree Pansy was talking about was the same one that Hagrid took the class to watch for unicorns. It was the only one that stood alone, according to Hagrid. That might make it a good meeting spot.

Since that was the only thing Harry had to go on, he headed in the direction he thought the tree was in. It didn't take him long to stumble across it. It glowed slightly in the dark, and was easy enough to find. He stopped near the tree and wondered what he should do next. Beyond this spot he knew nothing. He looked at the tree then out into the darkness. He let his eyes roam the surrounding forest, hoping for inspiration. He eyes fell upon the trails cut through the brush by the animals of the forest. He remembered the flicker of movement he had seen along one of the paths that day in class. At the time he had thought that maybe a unicorn had been hiding back there, but now he wondered. What if that flicker hadn't been a unicorn at all. What if it had been a black owl.

Harry moved towards the trail, looking for any sign that he was right. There wasn't one, but he had to be right. This was all he had to go on. Min just had to be at the other end. Pulling his Invisibility Cloak tightly around his shoulders, Harry plunged into the dark of the forest again. The path was incredibly narrow and considerably over grown. Briars and brush clawed at his cloak, holding him up a few times. He yanked himself free, praying that the material wouldn't rip, and plunged ahead. After a bit, the path opened up and he found himself coming to in opening in the woods. The trees didn't grow quite so thick here and starlight was able to stream through the overhanging branches. Not that it mattered; there wasn't much to see. The path had all but ended in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing ahead of him except a small hill; more like a bump in the ground actually.

Harry stepped into the opening, desperately looking around. There had to be another path or something that would take him to Lestrange. He didn't see anything, or at least nothing obvious. Harry climbed atop the small hill, hoping for a better view. Being two feet higher off the ground didn't give him any more perspective of the surrounding area.

"Damn it." Harry said to the night. It looked like he had followed this path to its end and there was nothing. Worst of all, he was out of idea's. He had no choice now. He had to go back to the school. That would take more time, and he had already wasted so much. Min could be hurt, or worse. Harry dropped his head, not wanting to consider the worse. "Min, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "This is all my fault."

Harry was just starting down the hill again, when something shot out of the ground just ahead of him. He jumped back startled, nearly losing his Invisibility Cloak as he did so. He grabbed at the cloak, pulling it back around himself, and looked up to see what had popped up in front of him. Whatever it was, was long gone, but something was left behind, floating in the air towards him. Harry reached up and snatched it out of the sky; a single black owl feather. He stared at it for a moment as the realization of what he was seeing slowly trickled past the hopelessness he had been feeling just moments before.

Lestrange. It had to have been her in her owl form. And if that was the case, he had to be near her hideaway. Harry hurried to place he had seen the creature emerge from and quickly spotted a dark hole. It wasn't very large, just big enough for a person to fit through, and was relatively covered by overgrowth. It was easy to overlook, especially in the dark. Harry grinned. He wasn't just near Lestrange's hideaway. He was practically standing on top of it.

He shifted the overgrowth out of the way lowered himself into the hole. There wasn't much of a drop from the opening to the floor of what he now realized was an underground cave. He landed lightly and looked around. He quickly spotted Min on the far side of the cave, lying in a pool of light. She didn't look very well. She was too pale. She was bound at the wrist and ankles. A steady trickle of blood pooled onto the floor beneath her blue tinged fingers. "Min!" He called, hurrying over to her, throwing his Invisibility Cloak aside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva had just closed her eyes when she heard Harry call her name. She quickly opened them and sat up as much as she could. At first she thought she must have been hallucinating. She had been thinking of Harry, maybe she had only just _thought_ she heard him. But then he was there, standing before her with such a look of concern on his face. "Harry?" she asked questioningly, wondering how he had managed to make himself appear out of nowhere.

"Min, I'm so sorry," he said, scooping her up into his arms. "I never meant to get you into trouble. I only wanted to keep you safe."

Min closed her eyes, leaning against Harry's shoulder, taking in his scent. She was both overjoyed and horrified to see him. He had just walked into Lestrange's trap, exactly the way she had wanted him too. "Harry, you shouldn't be here," Min said, pushing herself away from him. "This is what Lestrange wants you to…" Min stopped, suddenly realizing something. "Wait a moment. Lestrange couldn't have gotten Pansy to deliver the message of my capture already. She just left. How did you find me?"

"Uh, I found out from Pansy a different way. But I'll tell you about it later. Let's just get you out of here first." He turned her gently so he could take a look at the ropes around her wrist.

"Pansy told you where I was?" Minerva asked surprised. "I thought she was totally under Lestrange's control."

"She didn't exactly know it was me," Harry answered slowly. He poked at the knot around Minerva's wrist and the rope constricted a bit.

"Don't touch," Minerva said quickly, wincing slightly. "They're charmed to shrink when they're pulled on."

Harry quickly pulled back his hand. "Sorry," he mumbled. "There must be a counter charm, though." He pulled out his wand. "Any idea what it is?"

Minerva shook her head, and looked over her shoulder at Harry. "Why don't you go get Professor Dumbledore? He would know."

Harry frowned slightly. "Get Dumbledore?"

"Well, I'm assuming he's outside or something, watching for Lestrange." Minerva looked at Harry. "I know you were smart enough not to come here alone."

Harry was quiet. "Maybe a _Laussius_ charm. I know it's a pretty general loosing charm but it might work, huh?"

"You didn't come alone, Harry," Minerva repeated. "You brought somebody. Anybody."

Harry dropped his head slightly. "Min, when I found out what Malfoy was planning to do to you, I just… I had to come for you. I couldn't waste time. You could've been hurt."

"Waste time! Oh Harry, you're such an idiot."

Harry sat back, a look of stun hurt on his face.

Minerva sighed. "I know you were only trying to save me. But Lestrange wasn't going to hurt me. Or at least not kill me. She was using me to get to you, and dead bait is no good." Minerva looked back at Harry. "You've done just what she wanted you to do."

"Maybe, except I've come when she wasn't expecting," Harry answered defensively. "She doesn't know I'm here now, so her plan isn't working. The faster I get you free, the sooner we can get out of here. And then we can both go get Professor Dumbledore. Now about that _Laussius _charm."

Minerva nodded. "Try it." She waited silently while Harry whispered the word "_Laussius"_. The ropes fell away and Minerva tenderly pulled her arms back in front of her. She wanted to rub her wrist where the ropes had cut, but she found she couldn't move her fingers properly.

"You alright?" Harry asked, watching her worriedly.

"I will be once we're away from here."

Harry nodded and quickly freed Minerva's ankles. "Do you think you can walk?" He asked, noticing how stiff she was.

Minerva wiggled her feet; there were barely any feeling in them. Those ropes had really done a number on her appendages and she knew it would probably be sometime before enough blood had started circulating again to give her any control over them. "No, Harry, I don't think so."

"Alright," Harry said, pulling one of her arms around his shoulders. He put one arm around her upper back, looping the other under her knees, then lifted her slowly off the floor. "What do you say we get out of here?" He smiled at her and started for the small opening at the front of the cave.

Minerva couldn't help but grin as she rested her head against Harry's shoulder. She knew it was incredibly silly, but this felt terribly romantic. Harry was literally her knight in shinning armor, carrying her away from danger like the heroes in all those stories she had read as a young girl. While she was still angry at him for coming alone, she was glad he was the one who rescued her. "Harry, you really are an idiot," she said against his shoulder, "I'm not happy that you're here, but I'm glad that you are."

"Are you?"

Min looked at him, her gray eyes meeting his green. "Thanks for finding me."

Harry looked at her curiously then he smiled that smile she loved so much. "I'll never let anything happen to you, Min. I'd never leave you. You know that."

"Yeah." She rested against Harry's shoulder again, in the comfort of his arms. She had only been teasing him a few days before, but maybe she should invite him up to Astronomy Tower.

These musing, however, were quickly washed from her mind as the lantern that had be left on the floor, quickly stopped emitting the soft yellow glow, and turned a deep red. Harry had taken less than three steps outside the circle of light Minerva had been lying in, when it abruptly changed colors. He looked back, then said softly, "That can't be good."

Minerva nodded her agreement. "We'd better hurry."

Unfortunately for them, it was already too late. The small opening that had been there only a second ago wasn't there anymore. The small patch of night sky had been replaced by solid rock. Harry sat Minerva down gently and walked over to where the exit used to be. He reached up and place a hand against the stone, grimacing when found it really was solid rock. "It's a barrier or something," he said, staring at the smooth stone as if he could make it disappear if he looked at it long enough. "Maybe I can try an opening charm. _Alohomora _will probably be too weak. That's for unlocking doors any way." He looked back at Minerva. "Do you think _Relaxarius _or _Ond Clauses _will work?"

Minerva looked up at Harry. "When did learn those?" She asked, too surprise to focus on his initial question. Both of those charms were fairly advanced barrier breakers. He certainly couldn't have picked them up in Professor Flitwick's class. They weren't suppose to learn either one of those until their seventh year.

"I told you I've been practicing," Harry answered, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "But do you think it will work?"

"If one of those don't then nothing will," Minerva answered. "Are you sure you can pull it off. Those spells won't work properly if the wrist movement isn't right."

Harry nodded. "I can do it." He turned and faced the spot where the exit should have been, and with a precision that could've made Professor Flitwick jealous shouted "_Relaxarius!_" Green sparks shot from the tip of his wand and struck the barrier. The rock rippled the way a still pool would if you tossed a pebble into it, but slowly reformed into the solid stone. "Okay," Harry said, "Let's try this one. _Ond Clauses_!" Purple sparks shot out and again the rock rippled, but the barrier held. Harry lowered his wand.

Min looked at Harry, very impressed. "You have been practicing."

"But it didn't work," Harry sighed. He looked back at Minerva. "I'm out of idea's. Can you think of anything?"

Minerva shook her head, then tried standing. She was finally starting to get some feeling back, though her hands and feet were all pins and needles at the moment. "Perhaps if we both used _Ond Clauses _at the same time I wish I had my wand," she said, pulling herself up on shaky legs.

Harry quickly wrapped an arm around her to for support. "It has to be around here somewhere," he said, looking around the small rock room. "I don't think Lestrange would carry it around with her."

Minerva looked back, remembering the opening to a second a room. "Maybe back there," she said, pointing towards the back of the cave.

Harry squinted at the dark opening. "It's worth a look." He tightened his grip around Minerva's waist and half carried, half helped her as they made their way towards the other side of the cave.

Minerva's feet tangled with something and she looked down. "Forget something, Harry?"

Harry looked down, then scooped up his Invisibility Cloak. He smiled sheepishly. "Oops."

"You can't leave that laying around. We may need it."

Harry nodded. "Lower your head a bit," he said, and the two of them ducked through the small opening and found themselves in a dark, narrow tunnel. Harry held up his wand again"_Lumos_"and led the way down the passage. The floor of the tunnel sloped downward, gently at first then steeply as they went along. "Looks like we're going deeper underground," Harry said. "I guess it would be too much to hope there's another way out at the end of this passage."

"Probably," Minerva answered. "I think I see a light up ahead." They were nearing the end of the passage now, a bigger opening than the one they had entered led into another chamber. As she and Harry stepped through, the first thing Minerva noticed was that the room was considerably large. Brightly burning torches lined the walls, reflecting off the rock and casting deep shadows. The second thing Minerva noticed was a small round table in the very center of the room. On the table set a shallow bassin, ornately carved with runes . "Professor Dumbledore's Pensieve," Minerva said surprised, recognizing it immediately. "But I thought Peeves had stolen that."

Harry didn't answer. There was one other thing in the room worth noticing and Harry had saw it first. Minerva looked up at him, then followed his line of vision to one of the deep shadows cast by the flickering torches. Within it lay a what looked like a body. The light caught a strand of blond hair and Minerva gasped. "Oh my God it's…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Malfoy," Harry growled. He slowly let go of Min, letting the Invisibility Cloak slip from his fingers, and started for the prone body.

"Harry," Min called. "Harry, don't do anything."

Harry didn't answer. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do. He knew Malfoy was the reason Min was down here and in so much trouble. Unfortunately though, the boy looked like he was already dead.

"He stuck up for me in the end," Min called, trailing behind Harry.

"He wouldn't have had to if he hadn't led you out to Lestrange," Harry answered tightly. He reached Malfoy's side and kneeled beside him. Malfoy didn't look to be in very good shape. There was a growing bruise under his right eye, a trickle blood leaked from the corner of his mouth, and who knew what other injuries he had suffered that couldn't be seen. He was breathing though, although very shallowly. He must have really pissed Lestrange off.

"Is he…okay?" Min asked.

Harry looked up to see Min standing just behind him, staring down at Malfoy. "He isn't dead, if that's what you mean," Harry answered.

Min dropped to her knees beside Harry. "Thank goodness. We have to help him. You wouldn't happen to have learned any healing spells while you were learning those others, would you?"

Harry shook his head no. Even if he had, he wasn't sure he wanted to waste his breath on Malfoy. Harry didn't feel particularly sorry for Malfoy. If anything, a part of him was a little glad. Malfoy was finally getting his. "There's nothing we can do. Let's just find your wand and see if we can get out of here."

Min looked at Harry incredulously. "You aren't seriously suggesting we leave him here."

Harry frowned. "He got himself into this," he answered standing.

"We can't leave him down here."

"Why not? He was perfectly willing to leave you with Lestrange, knowing very well what she would do to you once she finished using you." Harry glared at Malfoy's unmoving form. "He's getting exactly what he deserves."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Min said exasperated. "And he did try to stop her in the end."

"Too little, too late," Harry mumbled.

Min looked away from Harry back at Malfoy. "I know he's not your most favorite person in the world" ("There's the understatement of the year") "But we can't leave him down here. He's still a person, Harry. And if we walk away from him, we'll be just as inhuman as Lestrange."

Harry looked at Min. That had struck a chord. But did he really have to help his enemy? Who cares what Malfoy tried to do. Harry was thinking about all the things he _had_ done. Does one good deed wipe the slate clean? Harry doubted it. "But, Min…"

"I know, Harry. I know what you're feeling. I'm feeling the same thing. I had trusted him and he…he betrayed me. Don't you think it would be easy for me to walk away too. I could tell myself I'd come back with Professor Dumbledore and he'd be okay. But I'd only be lying to myself. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that when Lestrange returns and find me gone she'll take her anger out on the next available target." She looked at Harry. "You have to know that's what would happen if we just left him here."

Actually, Harry hadn't even thought of that. Now that Min had mentioned it though, it did only stand to reason. The bruises on Malfoy's face was enough to show Harry that Lestrange didn't care whose son he was. She was perfectly willing to hurt him. Harry sighed and pulled out his wand. "I don't know any healing spells, but maybe you can revive him," he said, handing his wand to Min.

She took it and flicked her wrist experimentally. "Yeah, I think all my fingers are working again. But if I can't wake him up…"

"Then I'll drag him out or something," Harry answered. "I'm going to see if I can find your wand while you work, okay."

Min nodded and smiled at him. "You're a good person, Harry."

"Yeah, and sometimes it sucks," Harry replied. He turned away from Min as she sat to work on Malfoy. He really didn't want to watch his girlfriend work to save the person who was willing to let her die.

Harry walked back towards the center of the cave, where the small round table held Professor Dumbledore's Pensieve. Now that he was taking the time to notice it, he found that he was just as surprised as Min to find it down here. He was under the impression that Peeves had taken it the day he snuck into Dumbledore's office and fiddled with all the old headmaster's portraits. He wondered what Lestrange was doing with it.

Harry peaked inside the stone basin. It was empty of the silvery strands that indicated thoughts were inside. So there were no memories in it. Was Lestrange planning on storing some in it? Harry pushed those thoughts aside, deciding to take the Pensieve back with him, and glanced under the table. There he found a large box. Harry quickly pulled it out and opened it, hoping that he'd find Min's wand inside. To his disappointment though, there was only an amber colored vial of something and smaller box. He picked up the smaller box and lifted the lid. Inside of that was a button. Harry frowned, wondering why Lestrange was keeping a button hidden away in two boxes. He reached to pick it up but stopped, looking back towards the only opening to this chamber. He thought he had heard something.

Harry glanced back at Min. She had managed to get Malfoy conscious, and he now sat up weakly, speaking quietly to her. For a second, Harry thought that maybe it was them he had heard, when the sound came again. He looked back towards the opening. He was sure he had heard the sound of a something falling echoing down the tunnel. Harry hurriedly put the smaller box back inside the larger one and shoved it under the table. He stood up and hurried over to Min and Malfoy, stopping to pick up his Invisibility Cloak from where he had let it fall on the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco's eyes fluttered open and Minerva lowered the wand, breathing a sigh of relief. She was a little afraid for a moment that she wouldn't be able to get him back. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about him, but she knew she couldn't leave him like that: bloodied and bruised, waiting for the Death Eater's return and possibly his own death. He didn't deserve that, even with what he had done. No one deserved that.

Draco looked up at Minerva with confused eyes. "Mindy?" He asked hoarsely.

Minerva nodded. She stared at him for a moment, before finally asking, "Are you alright?" She knew it was dumb question but she was unable to think of anything else to say.

"I've been better," Draco answered and attempted that cool smile he was always throwing around. It didn't really work on his battered face.

"Don't worry," Minerva said, "Everything is going to be fine. As soon as Harry finds my wand, we'll get out of here…"

"Potter's here?" Draco asked, pushing himself up on his elbows.

Minerva nodded, looking back at Harry over her shoulder. He was poking around the small table that held Professor Dumbledore's Pensieve. "He found us."

"Great," Draco moaned. "I'm being rescued by Potter."

Minerva frowned. "Would you rather wait on Lestrange to come back?"

Fear flickered through Draco's eyes as he quickly shook his head. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and then looked at Minerva. "I'm sorry, Mindy," he whispered. "I didn't mean for this to happen to you."

Minerva frowned and looked away from Draco. "How can you say that? You tricked me out to that lake so Lestrange could get me. You knew what would happen to me."

For moment, Draco didn't respond. After a bit he said, "I know, and it was wrong. Lestrange had worked this whole little charade up early. She had me pretend to be your friend…"

Minerva looked at him. "You were lying to me from the very beginning?"

Draco nodded slowly. "It started off that way, but then I really started to like you. A lot. I didn't want to go through with the plan Lestrange had made. I was going to tell her I wouldn't do it. But then…"

"But then what?"

"But then you picked Potter." Draco stared passed Minerva, looking over her shoulder. "I know it's stupid, but I was mad at you. Mad at you for choosing him over me."

"Mad enough to leave me in the hands of a psychopath?"

"I said it stupid. I was stupid." Draco looked back at Minerva with serious gray eyes. "I'm so sorry, Mindy. I tried to stop her, I did. I just…I was too late. Do you think you can ever forgive me?"

Minerva stared at Draco for a moment, not sure what to say. "I can forgive you," she answered after a while. Draco smiled faintly. "But I can never trust you again." Minerva went on.

The faint smile faded, but he nodded.

"After we get out of here," Minerva said slowly. "I don't think we should talk anymore. I can't be friends with someone I can't trust."

Draco nodded again. "I understand."

He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but Harry had suddenly rushed up. He dropped to his knees beside Minerva and Draco and pulled his Invisibility Cloak over their heads. Minerva looked up at him confused, but Draco spoke first.

"What're you doing, Potter?'

"I think she's back," Harry answered, not bothering to look at Draco, but instead staring at the tunnel mouth leading to the front chamber.

"What? Are you sure?" Minerva whispered sliding closer to Harry.

As if in answer they heard a scream echoing from the other cave room. "That would be a yes." Harry said, quietly.

"Did you find my wand?" Minerva whispered.

Harry shook his head. "Keep mine. You have the most experience so it might be best if you had the only wand."

Minerva looked at Harry, seeing straight through his shallow reasoning. He just wanted to make sure she could defend herself if Lestrange stumbled upon them. But it wasn't her Lestrange was interested in, it was Harry. "With the condition my hands are in, I will hardly be able to put up a proper defense. Take it back." She said, pressing the wand into Harry's hand.

Harry looked at her, frowning. He knew she was making up an excuse too, but he saw how serious she was about it. Besides, they had no time to argue over it, so he reluctantly took the wand.

Shortly after Harry was in possession of his wand again, they heard fast foot steps coming towards them from the tunnel. Draco shrank back in fear, and Harry turned a dark scowl on him. "Don't move or you'll give us away," he hissed so quietly, Minerva had to strain to hear him.

Draco instantly fell still, though fear was still etched across his face. Seconds later, Lestrange appeared at the end of the tunnel. She stepped into the room and stared directly at them. Minerva was sure her heart had stopped before she realized Lestrange wasn't staring at them, but through them.

"No," she said. "No! They can't both be gone. How could this happen?" Lestrange spun in place, her eyes roving every corner, every shadow in the room. She hurried to its center, breathing hard, and stared around again. "NONONONONO! I can't loose the prophecy for the Dark Lord again. I CAN'T!"

Minerva stared silently at Lestrange through the Invisibility Cloak, hardly daring to breath. What did she mean about loosing the prophecy; could she be talking about what had happened at the Ministry of Magic? But the prophecy ball was gone. She couldn't bring it back, no matter how she tried.

Minerva sensed Harry stiffening beside her. She looked over at him and saw that he was staring at the Pensieve. Minerva looked at it too, and a thought suddenly struck her. Could Lestrange be planning to try and take the memory of the prophecy directly from Harry's head back to the Dark Lord? She knew Harry had seen what Professor Trelawney had prophesized so long ago. She had doubted Professor Dumbledore's decision to show Harry at the time, but had supported him nonetheless. But Lestrange couldn't possible take the memory from Harry. As far as she knew, thoughts couldn't be forcibly pulled from someone's head.

Lestrange stomped around the room again, huffing as she did, attempting to see something that clearly was not there. She screamed in frustration and stomped back to the center of the room. "THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" She screamed at no one.

Minerva glanced at Harry again. If they were quiet enough and slow enough, they might be able to sneak pass Lestrange while she was ranting. Minerva could tell the same thought had occurred to Harry. One look at Draco though, told her that plan probably wouldn't work. Draco was shaking so hard, it was a wonder Lestrange hadn't heard his knees knocking and had come straight over. She bit her lip. They would just have to wait and hope Lestrange would go to look for them and leave the front door open this time.

If only they were so lucky. Lestrange did not seem to be leaving. She was still fuming and her raged steps brought her back to the small round table. She glared at the Pensieve on top. "What a waste," she growled. "All the trouble I went through to get this, the weeks I spend preparing it…all for nothing." She raised one hand as if she were about to knock the basin aside, but stopped hand still in the air. She stared at the bowl a moment longer, then a slow smile spread across her face, her anger quickly being replaced with a growing knowledge.

It took Minerva a moment to realize what Lestrange must have. If Min had really gotten free somehow, had come back here to save Draco, then she would have seen the Pensieve. And if she had seen the Pensieve why not take it back with her? The logic was flawed of course. It was always possible that Min might not have known what she was looking at and would have gotten Draco and left the Pensieve right where it was. Or Draco could have woken up, rescued Minerva, and she would have never gone into the second room. But Lestrange wasn't quite sane, and for her the possibility of them being somewhere in there was better than them not being there at all. At any rate, it didn't matter because she was right.

Minerva bit her lip and looked at Harry. Just because Lestrange knew she was still hidden in the room somewhere, didn't mean she knew Harry was there too. If she sat around and waited for Lestrange to find them, Harry would be found too. But if she popped up, then there was always a chance that Harry could get away. She could pretend like she'd been hiding in a shadow or something. She stared at Harry, wishing more than anything she could tell him what she was thinking.

Harry felt her eyes on him and glanced at her. He must have seen something on her face because he frowned and mouthed the words _don't move_. Minerva looked away, lowering her head. If she could save Harry…

But then Lestrange was doing something. She had pulled out her wand and pointed straight up. "_Empyreal_!" She shouted. A single bright red spark shot out of the tip of her wand, flying towards the roof of the cavern. It was just about to touch the ceiling when it paused in its flight and burst into hundreds of dancing sparkles that filled the room.

The sparkles floated to the cavern floor, flooding the room with light, and chasing away the shadows. Lestrange might have been trying to light the room so that she could see into every corner clearly, but she had done something else instead. The sparks didn't burn out as they reached the floor. Instead, they settled down on rocks and in crevasses. They touched down on the small table, and inside the Pensieve. And the sparks landed on them.

Lestrange stared curiously at the sparks on top of the Invisibility Cloak. It must have looked as if those few had gain the ability to defy gravity. Comprehension dawned on her and she grinned wickedly, and then burst into a full blown laugh.

"Oh no," Harry moaned. Draco whimpered behind Minerva attempting to slide away. Before any of them could react, Lestrange was suddenly there, and then they were no longer covered by the cloak.

Lestrange stood over them holding Harry's Invisibility Cloak in one hand. "Very cleaver," she said. "For a moment you had me fooled. I suppose the rumors about you having one of these are true." She tossed the cloak away, seeming to forget about it immediately.

Harry stood slowly, his grip tightening on his wand. "Well, you found me," he said tightly.

"So I have," Lestrange agreed. "I was expecting you so soon, Potter, but it's just as well. I can complete my mission so much sooner and get away from this retched school." She pointed her wand at Harry and he stilled himself to take whatever curse she planned to use against him. But at the last minute, she swung her wand towards Minerva and shouted "_Stupefy!_"

Harry quickly stepped in front of Minerva shouting "_Protego!_" The spell was reflected back at Lestrange who dodged easily.

"Protective are we?" She grinned nastily. Turning her wand on Harry, she shouted "_Impedimenta!"_

Harry raised his wand but couldn't react quickly enough to stop the spell and was knocked backward, tripping over Malfoy and sliding a good distance across the slick stone floor.

"_Accio_ _girl_!"

Minerva suddenly felt as if a large invisible hand had reached down and grabbed her around the shoulders and chest. She fell to her knees as she was dragged across the floor. Lestrange directed with her wand and sent Minerva slamming into the far side of cave, her head cracking against the wall. All the breath in Minerva's body flew out of her, stars dancing before her eyes; her head was hurting before, now it felt as if it was going to explode.

"Min," Harry yelled. Minerva wanted to tell him that she alright but she was having a lot of trouble just trying to breath. It was taking more strength than it should just to keep her eyes focused on Harry.

"Filthy half-blood," Lestrange said, approaching Harry again. "I wish I could make you suffer for all the trouble you've caused me. Unfortunately, I still need you. Don't worry; your usefulness will end soon enough."

Harry raised his wand, pointing it at Lestrange's chest. "_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Protego!_" Lestrange returned with a flick of her wrist. "Silly child you can't hope to duel me. You silly little half-blood child. You'll do as I say."

"You're mad if you think I will," Harry growled pulling himself to his feet, and raising his wand again. "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Faster than Minerva had thought possible, Lestrange moved off to the side, the blast from Harry's wand missing her by a wide margin. It ricocheted off the stone floor not far from Draco, who had found his legs and was slowly inching his way towards Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lestrange howled, noticing Draco for what seemed like the first time. "Don't you dare move."

Draco cringed and with a air of great determination, snatched up Harry's cloak. In one swift motion, he swung the cloak over his head and was gone.

"I told you not to move!" Lestrange yelled, pointing her wand at the spot Draco had last been seen in. "_Stupefy!"_ Sparks shot from the tip of the wand and into empty air. Where ever Draco was, he was no longer there. "Coward!" Lestrange screamed. "You can run little boy, but I swear you won't survive the night!"

Minerva stared around unbelieving. Draco had left them. He had stolen Harry's cloak and left them in the hands of a mad woman. After all she and Harry had done to save him, he had left them. She felt betrayed by him all over again. She couldn't believe she hadn't listen to what Harry had to say about Draco. He couldn't be trusted. He couldn't even be liked.

The rage Lestrange had been feeling at losing one of her victims slowly started to subside. "He doesn't matter. I'll just have to kill him later." She turned a glare on Harry. "I am highly teed off right now. No more of this stupid game, boy. I suggest you start doing as I say or I'll…"

"You'll what?" Harry sneered. "Kill me?"

"No," Lestrange answered, smiling slowly. "I'll kill her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry's heart skipped a beat, as Lestrange turned her wand on Min again. Min still laid on the floor where Lestrange's spell had left her. Her eyes were glossy and she didn't really seem able to run at the moment. "Don't you touch her," Harry growled, pointing his wand at Lestrange again. "I'll kill you."

Lestrange smirked. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'll use the killing curse on you," Harry answered. "Don't fool yourself and think I don't know how."

Lestrange laughed. "Even if you summoned every bit of your magical strength, you couldn't kill a fly. And that's assuming you even know how to pull off the curse." Her eyes suddenly turned dark, and she stepped over to Min. "Now, be a good boy and drop your wand. You wouldn't want anything nasty to happen to your little girlfriend now, would you?"

Harry felt himself shaking with rage and fear. Fear for what she could do to Min. Lestrange had killed Sirius and now she was threatening to kill Min. He couldn't let her do it. He couldn't let her hurt Min. But he was afraid to make a move. He didn't know if he was fast enough to save Min if Lestrange turned on her.

Lestrange was kneeling next Min now.

Min looked up at her with disgusted eyes. "Get away from me, you crazy bitch," she hissed, trying to sit up, but not seeming to be able to. That blow Min had taken to the back of the head must have hurt more than she was letting on

Lestrange shushed at Min, the way a mother would shush a misbehaving child. "Such a dirty mouth." She stroked Min's hair. "Coming out of such a pretty face." She turned cold eyes on Harry. "We don't want anything to happen to that pretty face do we, Harry?"

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Harry yelled, starting forward.

Lestrange wrapped her hand through Min's hair, yanking it and snapping her neck back. Min cried out in pain, tears briming up in her eyes. "Stop right there, Potter, or I'll do more than touch her." Lestrange said darkly.

Hot tears of rage welled up in Harry's eyes. He pushed them back, stopping in his tracks. Visibly shaking now, Harry squeezed his hands into tight fist, feeling his finger nails cutting into the skin of his palms. "Leave. Her. Alone." He bit out.

"Drop the wand," Lestrange ordered.

Harry held onto his wand. Maybe if he was fast enough, he could stun Lestrange before she did anything to Min.

With an astounding speed, Lestrange whipped back Min's head again, this time cracking it against the stone floor. Min didn't scream; she looked as if she was about to lose consciousness. A deep gash appeared over her eye, where her head had collided with the rock, and blood poured from it, smearing her face. "I said drop the wand!" Lestrange yelled, raising Min's head again. "I'm becoming angry. You don't want me to be angry, Potter. If I smash her face again, I'll keep smashing it until there's nothing left."

Harry wanted to scream. He had never felt so useless and powerless as he did at that moment. He let the wand slip from his fingers. He listened to it clatter against the floor, feeling as if he had just sealed his own fate. But it didn't matter what happened to him. He just couldn't let anything happen to Min.

"See," Lestrange said, almost pleasantly as she release Min's hair. "That wasn't so hard. _Accio wand_!" Harry's wand spun on the floor and then flew into Lestrange's outstretched hand.

Harry dropped his head. He felt weak and sick; he was sure that his knees would give out at any moment and drop him to the ground.

Lestrange stood slowly, and walked away from Min who laid oh-so-still on the cold floor. Lestrange headed for the center of the room again, twirling Harry's wand between her fingers. Harry started for Min, but Lestrange pointed his wand at him.

"Don't move," she said conversationally and continued on to the small table holding Dumbledore's Pensieve. "Have you figured out what I have this for?" She asked, looking down at the basin. "Come on, I'm sure you have. Everyone is always going on about how cleaver you are. Well, go on, tell me. Why do I have this Pensieve?"

Harry gritted his teeth then sighing heavily said, "I assume you want my memory of what the prophecy about me and Voldemort is."

Lestrange's eyes sparked darkly. "Don't you dare speak the Dark Lord's name, you filthy half-blood."

"I have no problem saying Vol" Harry started defiantly.

"Keep that up and it might not turn out so well for your friend," Lestrange hissed. Harry quickly shut his mouth. For the moment he had no choice but to do as Lestrange said. "And you're right. I do plan to take your memories directly to the Dark Lord. He is very interested in the prophecy and he has graciously given me another chance after my first failure."

"How do you even know I've heard the prophecy?" Harry asked. "There was so much going on when it smashed that I didn't get a good look at it."

"The old man has to have told it to you," Lestrange answered, though she didn't seem as sure.

"You mean Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said, hoping to take advantage of Lestrange's uncertainty. "He hasn't told me any thing."

Lestrange looked to be on the point of blowing up again. "You lie," she hissed. "This time I know beyond any doubt that you lie. My…informant tells me that you know everything."

"Your informant?" Harry asked, questioning. What did she mean by that? Was she talking about Pansy or Malfoy, or was there another spy in Hogwarts?

Lestrange didn't respond. She reached under the table and pulled out the box. Opening it she took out the vial and returned the box to its spot.

"Your informant was wrong," Harry went on, hoping Lestrange would believe his bluff. "You're holding us here for nothing."

"Do you know what this is?" Lestrange asked, holding up the vial.

Harry didn't answer.

"Looks like an average glass vial, doesn't it?" Lestrange went on. "But it's not. This little jar is made out of a basilisk bone. Any idea why? Haven't you learned anything about basilisks in Defense Against the Dark Arts? Or have they stopped teaching dark magic and its components in school?"

Harry didn't speak. Harry knew all about basilisk bone though he hadn't learned it in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He couldn't believe he didn't recognize the vial when had first opened the box. He had been so intent on finding Min's wand, that it didn't even strike him to give the bottle a second look. He knew basilisk bone and he knew what it was used for. It was the only thing that could hold basilisk blood.

Lestrange smiled coldly. "So you do know what this means." She pulled a dagger, made of the same material as the vial, out of her robes and un-stoppered the bottle. She started towards the still prone Min, pouring three drops of hissing dark red, almost black blood onto the knife. "I poisoned those nosey, little, bothersome, brats with this," she said, still approaching Min. "Unfortunately, when taken like a poison, basilisk blood takes a very long time to work. However, when put directly into the blood stream, say from a little cut,"here she waved the blade"it works rather quickly; practically within seconds. It's astounding really." Lestrange stopped next to Min, looking down at the girl. She turned cold eyes on Harry. "I suggest you start telling the truth, Potter, or you'll find out first hand just how fast basilisk blood can kill."

Harry stood still, too afraid to make a move. He focused on only one thing, the basilisk bone blade, its tip hissing black red. "Alright, I've seen it," he said slowly. "You can have the stupid prophecy. It doesn't matter to me anyway. Just leave Min alone."

Lestrange kneeled next to Min and scooped the girl up. Min moaned at being moved, her eyes fluttering a bit. Lestrange cradled Min against her chest, holding the knife precariously above the girl. She then threw Harry's wand back at him, it clattering across the floor sliding to a stop at his feet. "Good. Now go deposit your memory of it in the Pensieve. Now."

Harry never looked down at his wand; his eyes never left the blade in Lestrange's hand. "I don't know how," he said.

"You are one stupid boy, Potter. There's nothing to it. You just think of what thoughts you want to deposit and stick them in there using your wand. This blade is starting to feel very heavy, so I suggest you stop stalling and do it."

Harry slowly reached down and picked up his wand, never taking his eyes from Lestrange. He backed up to the round table, looked down briefly at the Pensieve, before turning his eyes back on Lestrange.

Lestrange waved impatiently. "Do it, Potter, now."

Harry turned to face the Pensieve and looked down at the empty basin, awaiting his thoughts. He really didn't know what he was doing. For Min's sake he hoped it was as easy as Lestrange made it sound. Taking a deep breath, Harry brought to mind the memory of Professor Trelawney's ghostly image speaking of a child that would be born that could end Voldemort. Closing his eyes, focusing on nothing but that image, Harry lowered his head towards the Pensieve and placed the tip of his wand against his temple, the way he had seen Professor Dumbledore do. Slowly he pulled the wand away and _felt_ the memory slipping out. It was a very strange sensation, as if he were unravaleing his memory. The more he pulled on the strand, the more the memory faded away. Soon, there was nothing left, and Harry only had a vague idea of what he was placing the Pensieve in the first place.

He opened his eyes and looked down. The bottom of the basin was now swirling with the thought strands from his mind. He looked at it, wondering what it was a thought of.

"Give it a little prod."

Harry started and looked around. Lestrange sneered at him. "Go on, I want to see that you've given me the right memory."

Harry stuck the end of his wand into the basin and stirred the silvery mist. Slowly a wavering form of Professor Trelawney emerged from the Pensieve. Lestrange watched with great interest, her face lighting up as she realized she had finally done it: she'd gotten the prophecy for Voldemort.

Harry watch too. He knew he had seen it all before, but it still felt like he was hearing the prophecy for the first time. And just like the first time the overwhelming feeling of a duty, a burden he couldn't possibly hold was being placed on his shoulders. A destiny he didn't want, but couldn't escape. Harry listened to the prophecy, feeling as if the room was closing in on him. He was suddenly having a very difficult time breathing. _I have to kill Voldemort_, he thought to himself, _or die trying._

The ghostly Trelawney stopped speaking and sank back into the silvery mass below. The cave was very silent for a long moment. The silence was broken at last by Lestrange, who chuckled, then burst out laughing. Harry looked at her with disbelieving eyes. She really was mad.

"The Dark Lord is going to be very pleased," Lestrange said, grinning widely. "I've gotten him the prophecy, the whole prophecy. Now he will know best how to deal with you and rise to his true height of glory."

"Whatever," Harry growled, stepping away from the Pensieve. "You've gotten what you want. Leave Min alone."

"Yes, I have gotten what I want," Lestrange agreed. "I suppose I don't need this girl anymore." She let Min slip from her arms and slide to the floor. "I suppose I could let her go," Lestrange said thoughtfully, and then, without any warning, she raised the blade and sank it into Min's chest.

"NO!" Harry screamed, but it was already too late. It seemed as if time had slowed down. He saw every excruciating detail of the knife cutting through Min's heavy cloak, her school robes, and the sweater she was wearing underneath as if they were warm butter. The tip of the blade touching something firm, and with a savage grin, Lestrange jamming it down.

"_STUPEFY_!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at Lestrange with shaking hands. The sparks shot at the Death Eater, but they overshot her and bounced against the wall above her left shoulder.

Lestrange jumped, letting Min fall to the floor again. She looked at the scorch mark made by the blast then turned a nasty grin on Harry. "Can't aim properly?" She asked in mock concern. "Are we a little upset?"

Harry was shaking violently. He forced his rage down, trying to control himself. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Lestrange laughed, standing up and stepping over Min. "I've heard that before. _Petrificus Totalus!"_

"_Barrius!_" A glassy wall appeared in front of Harry, absorbing Lestrange's attack.

Lestrange's eyes widen. "So you've learned a high level shield," she said. "That's not enough to save you."

"I've learned more than that," Harry replied coldly. "_Smoca Deorc!"_ Dark smoke spouted from the tip of Harry's wand, billowing up and surrounding Lestrange.

Lestrange looked around at the dark enveloping her. Pulling in a deep a breath, she shut her mouth against the smoke cloud. Harry heard her scream hoarsely all in one breath "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Lestrange came shooting above the smoke cloud, dragging black vapors behind her. She twisted in mid air and landed in front of the murk, her eyes gleaming darkly. "Very impressive, Potter. You do realize the suffocating cloud is considered a dark curse."

Harry didn't answer, running all of the curses he had studied in the forbidden section of the library through his mind, trying to decide which would be the most appropriate to use against Lestrange.

"Whatever happened to two wrongs and all that?" Lestrange went on causally. "Ah well. I'll show you how a dark curse is supposed to work. _Crucio!"_

"_Barrius!"_ Harry shouted. The majority of the curse was stopped by the shield, but a bit of it broke through. A quick jolt of pain shot through every part of Harry's body and he had to force himself to stay on his feet.

"_Crucio!"_ Lestrange shouted again. This time Harry didn't have time to react; he was still reeling from the last attack. The curse caught him mid chest and he heard himself scream in pain as he fell to his knees. "You may have learned a few new tricks," Lestrange said, calmly approaching Harry. "But you're still just a pathetic, little, half-blood boy."

"_Cwacian!_" Harry yelled, aiming his wand at the ground beneath Lestrange's feet. The rock exploded upward, sending her flying back.

She managed to stay on her feet and, pointing her wand at the larger rock flying towards her, she blew them away in mid air. "Enough of this!" Lestrange screamed. "_CRUCIO!"_

But Harry was up and moving again. He dodged the curse; looking back he shot a stunning spell over his shoulder at Lestrange. It didn't work; she shielded and moved quickly out of the way. Spinning towards him, she sent a series of hot yellow blasts at Harry that exploded at on his heels. Harry didn't stop running, making a tight circle and heading back for Lestrange. He needed to be close so he could go on the offensive again.

"_Totalus Dominatus," _Harry yelled, aiming directly at Lestrange.

Lestrange moved out of the way, narrowly dodging the body binding curse. "That was a dirty one, Potter. You have to know that's dangerous to humans." She grinned. "Too bad you're a half-blood. You have a lot of potential."

Harry didn't even want to think about what she meant by that. He turned his wand on her again, ready to try another curse, but Lestrange acted first.

"_Solaris!"_ She yelled. The room lit up with what seemed like the brightness of a hundred suns.

Harry yelled, suddenly blinded. He skidded to stop, covering his eyes a second to late, then stood rooted in the spot, trying to blink away the bright spots blocking his vision.

"_IMPEDIMENTA!"_

Harry didn't have a hope of seeing it coming and was struck full force by Lestrange's attack. The blast of the spell was so strong, it actually knocked him a several feet into the air. He flew back through the room, skidding across the cave floor and slammed into the back wall. Stars danced before his eyes and Harry tried desperately to catch his breath; to make the room stop spinning. And then something grabbed him and he was being dragged across the floor, back to the center of the room and to Lestrange.

With a vicious jerk of her wand, Lestrange caused Harry to spin around and slam into the round table, knocking his head again. She looked down at him with an ugly sneer and slammed her foot down on his right hand. She dug her heel into his wrist, and with sickening clarity, Harry heard tiny bones snapping and breaking. He bit his lip in a vain effort not scream, as Lestrange crushed the bones in his right hand.

"Little boys are so easy to break," she said, reaching down and plucking Harry's wand from his now useless fingers. "Now, thanks to you, I have to leave right away. That old man has to have noticed a forbidden curse flying around. Even he isn't a big enough fool not to." Never removing her foot from Harry's hand, she reached under the table and pulled out the box again. This time she removed the smaller box, the one containing the button.

Harry watched her through teary eyes, wondering what she was doing with that button. He gasped as it dawned on him what the button really was. "A portkey."

"Well, of course. What did you think it was for?" Lestrange asked snottily. She dumped the button on the table then carefully began arranging the Pensieve for travel.

Harry looked around desperately. He couldn't be in contact with Lestrange when she used that or he'd be carried directly to Voldemort. As he stared around his eyes landed on something not so far away: the basilisk blade, still covered in blood. Lestrange must have dropped it during the duel. She wasn't paying any attention to him now; she was sure she had won and was busy trying to decide the best way to carry the Pensieve, hold the button, and keep any eye on Harry.

Harry stretched out his left hand, trying to reach the blade. It laid so close, but just out of reach. _Come on!_ he screamed at it with his mind's voice. The blade actually looked as if it had wiggled. He stretched with all his strength, willing the knife to come to him. To his great surprise, it actually spun then flew hilt first into his hand.

"Time to go," Lestrange said, cradling the Pensieve protectively in one arm, and reaching for the button with her free hand.

Harry didn't question his miracle, instead rolling over as quickly as he could and sinking the blade deeply into Lestrange's calf.

Lestrange scream, jumping back and dropping the Pensieve to the floor. The stone basin made a resounding crack as it collided with the stone floor, drowning out Lestrange's curses.

"What did you do?" She yelled, looking at the blood soaking through her robes. Her eyes landed on Harry again, and then she saw the weapon he had used against her. Her face went ghost white and she screamed again, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"That's for Sirius," Harry hissed, "And for Min," he added softly.

Lestrange sank to the floor, hugging her injured leg to her. "NO! No, I can't die like this. Not at the hands of this…this boy." She looked around then snatched up her wand. "Well, if I die, I want die alone." She pointed her wand shakily at Harry. "_Avada…_" She paused, trying to catch her breath that had started coming in uneven gasps. "_Avada…"_ This time she dropped the wand and lowered her head. Angry, defiant eyes remained on Harry. She tried to speak again, but no sound would come out. She breathed deeply and exhaled slumping forward to rest on the floor. Her eyes were still open, though they weren't staring at anything anymore.

Harry sat very still watching Lestrange. He half expected her to sit up, shout "I fooled you!" and throw the killing curse at him. But she never did. She was dead and he had been the one to kill her. Harry suddenly felt quite ill. He stood slowly, made it two steps, then vomited on the cave floor. He pulled himself together and started off again, towards Min.

He dropped to his knees beside her. She looked like she was only sleeping, except she was so pale and so still. Harry felt as if he would be sick again, but he pushed the feeling down and instead reached for Min. He pulled her up into his arms, stroking her hair with his left hand. She was still so warm. Harry hadn't noticed when he'd started crying, only realizing it when he saw the tears on Min's face and felt the wetness on his cheeks.

"Oh, Min, this is all my fault," he whispered to her. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault…my fault again." He held her close, wishing he could just make her wake up. He'd gladly give his life he could just make her wake up. He didn't even get to say good-bye.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there, holding Min, with hot tears of anguish and pain rolling down his face. It felt as if time had stopped to him, as if the world couldn't possibly still be going. Very likely though, only a few minutes might have passed from the time he had reached Min's side and heard the voices behind him.

"Harry." Harry was sure that was Professor Lupin calling for him, but he didn't answer.

"Potter are you down here?" That sounded like Snape. Harry really didn't want to answer him.

There were footsteps in the tunnel behind him, then inside the room where he sat with Min in his arms. "Oh my God, what happened in here?" Professor Lupin again, and then, "Harry!"

Harry looked up as Professor Lupin came and kneeled before him. "Harry, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Min," Harry managed to croak out.

Professor Lupin looked at him with sad, kind eyes. "Let me see her…" He started.

"God, Potter! What have you done?"

Harry looked up at Snape, who stood over him glaring down at Min in his arms. "What have you done?"

Harry looked away, his eyes going back to Min's still face. He didn't say anything. Professor Snape looked angry. Angrier than Harry had ever seen him before, and Harry had seen Snape very angry. "I…" he started, but stopped. What could he say? How could he defend himself? This was all his fault.

"What happened to her?" Snape asked through clenched teeth.

"Lestrange…she…" Harry stopped, his voice cracking.

"We should ask him about this later," Professor Lupin said, standing and putting himself between Snape and Harry.

"I want to know what happened to her." Snape's eyes flashed dangerously. "What happened to her?"

Harry didn't answer. He didn't think he could.

"God, Potter. What's the matter with you. You won't stop until you've caused the death of everyone you come in contact with."

That hurt more than Snape could possibly know; the memory of Cedric and Sirius came flooding back; Min in his arms. Harry let out a tiny involuntary sob.

"That's enough." Out the corner of his eye, Harry saw Professor Lupin give Snape a shove, pushing the other man back a few steps. "He's been through enough for one night."

"You don't understand," Snape yelled. "That's not some random student he's gotten killed. That's Minerva."

Harry never looked up, but he could feel Lupin's eyes on him. "What?"

"That is a matter for another time." Harry looked around. Professor Dumbledore was suddenly standing there, between the two men. Where'd he come from? "Remus is right. Harry has been through enough for one night." Professor Dumbledore stepped up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Harry. I think it's time you got back to school."

Harry shook his head. "I can't leave her," he barely whispered.

"Remus," Dumbledore said.

Professor Lupin stepped behind Harry, placing strong hands on his shoulders. "It'll be alright," he whispered in his ear as he began pulling Harry away from Min.

"No," Harry said again, hanging onto Min. "I can't leave her."

Professor Snape was in front of him again, kneeling to take Min away.

"NO!" Harry yelled, struggling against Lupin's grip, but the teacher was stronger than he looked. He pulled Harry up and away easily enough, Snape taking hold of Min. "NO!" Harry screamed, tears streaming down his face again. He couldn't let her go. He couldn't leave her. "I have to stay with her. I can't leave her. I TOLD HER I WOULDN'T LEAVE HER!"

But Professor Lupin wasn't listening. He continued to pull Harry away. Snape had Min now, his hand pressed gently against her throat. Harry stared at him. Why was he touching her that way? Harry struggled against Lupin's grip. He had to get back to Min. "LET ME GO!" He screamed.

Then Professor Dumbledore was in front of him, blocking his view of Snape and Min. "I can't promise you when you wake up you'll feel better," Dumbledore was saying, though Harry was hardly listening. "But you should at least be calmer."

Harry stopped trying to see through Dumbledore and he focused on him. The headmaster had his wand pointed at him, and Harry stared at it blankly. "Wha"

Professor Dumbledore said something Harry didn't quite catch and silver light flashed in front of him. Suddenly Harry felt as if he hadn't slept in weeks, as if would pass out on the spot. He tried to fight the sleep that was trying to take him. He tried to focus on something in the room; anything in the room. Dumbledore had moved and he could see Snape with Min again. Snape held her close, looking up at Professor Dumbledore. He sounded very hollow to Harry as he tried to listen to him speak to Dumbledore. All Harry caught of Snape's rushed words were, "We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey right away." After a few more seconds, Harry couldn't fight the spell anymore and slipped away into soft darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All done with chapter 16. One more to go and this fic is done. I want make any comments on this chapter, except to say that I don't care much for the title. I started to go with "It's time to Duel" which would have been funny to anyone who is familiar with a short, spiky head, violet eyed, Japanimated cartoon character. But I decided against it in the end. Anyhow, you can ask me what you want, but most questions will probably answered next chapter anyway. Okay, time for comments to reviews.

Mrsean: Well, I hope Draco doesn't seem to redeemed to you in this chapter. He didn't seem so to me. The little weasel ran away. Though I really can't blame him. And believe you me, if it was up to Harry Draco would have been (hurt by Harry, not just Lestrange).

Knbnnate: That happy ending isn't looking too well at the moment. But this isn't the last chapter yet. There's still hope. Maybe.

Jacob: There's good reason for the grammer mistakes in the last chapter. It wasn't just my usual lack of proof reading. My disk ate my chapter (when I was only a few paragraphs from the end) and I had to retype the entire thing. I was none to happy and I had already spent so long on it before, so I just rewrote it, hit spell check (which really isn't a great thing), and posted it. About Harry, he wasn't really thinking clearly. He was really upset and worried about Min, and all he could think about was getting to Min before it was too late. Or at least, that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.

albus's bitch: Decaf as in decaffeinated coffee. Do you drink coffee? It's really good. You should try it. And yes, only one more chapter to go. Sorry, but all things have to come to an end sometime.

Sam Vere: Thanks for the information Sam. I'll be sure to make those changes when I get around to doing the rewrite. I hope I can email you questions if I have any.

Scarlet Secret: Thanks for reviewing. And I love your screen name. Why does everybody have a better screen name than me?

Madam Whitbrook: Just a little type-o. I'll get right on that.

Amscray: I think poor Harry would just fall over and die if she said that to him. Or maybe he wouldn't. :gives it some deep thought: But we shall never know, shall we?

Superhpfreak: Comments to chapter 14: I had a hard time reading your review. The text was doing something screwy. There were weird symbols thrown in all over the place, ya know how the wing-dings font looks in word. But I think I got the gist of it. I'm glad you reviewed and I wish I could go on vacation outside of the country. That would be so cool. I go to Texas or Kansas for my vacations. Neither state is all that great (unless you are originally from one of them in which case they're both awesome). Honestly, I don't know how common Mindy is. I hear it a lot around where I live. But I used it because I thought it was a logical short version of Minerva (that Professor McGonagall would hate). Hey, I didn't know Bellatrix was a constellation. That's really neat. The way Rowling comes up with the names for her characters is so great. I usually just use random names that I like in my original stuff. I think I might have to rethink my naming process. You gotta remember the bits. I'm trying to pull everything together. And yes, I did tell you about the Unicorn Trees already. Remember, there a magical plant that I made up. Boy, I make up a lot stuff. I guess I like making up stuff. Does your sister also read my fic? If so, what does she think of it? I hate that prediction Ron made. It says what I want it to say, but it isn't saying it the way I want it to be said. I'm going to change it when I rewrite. But I'll tell you right now it's not going to come to pass in this fic. I'm trying to set things up if I do a sequel. But at the moment that's still in the air. Last chapter really was pretty long. This one not so much, but a lot happened so I hope that makes up for the shortness. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I hope you had (or are having) a great time on vacation.

Superhpfreak: Comments to chapter 15: You didn't trust me when I said mid-January. I guess you were right not too. And by the by it took me so long to get this chapter up because I took your advice. Remember you said I should take time up-dating. Well, I did. Of course that means I will be directing all hate mail to you J. Pansy is an interesting individual isn't she. Of course who she wants is Draco Malfoy. Draco likes Min, but he's definitely no angel. He still likes to have a little action on the side. Why did it take two spells to stun Min? Um, I don't know. I just wanted dramatic effect, I guess. Please over look the minor discrepancy. Yeah, I know book six is coming out soon. I can't wait. It'll probably be like a thousand pages long. The books have been getting increasingly longer. And I seriously doubt there will be many (if any) correlations. Though it would be funny if Professor McGonagall turned back the clock in the sixth book and started dating Harry. Wouldn't happen, but would still be funny. That's all, so later J

Numba1: Yeah, that's exactly what's happening again. And you bet Harry would kill Lestrange, and he would've just left Malfoy lying there if Min hadn't stopped him. Lot of good that did with Malfoy running off and all. But I have my reason for that. I'm sure you can figure it out. Sorry, it took so long to up-date. I'll try not to let the months slip by again. Seeing as I only have one chapter left, that shouldn't happen.

Sola: Believe it or not, your review did motivate me to get back to work on this chapter. I had started it, but then things started popping up all over the place and so I started neglecting it. Then I got a few more reviews and said, to myself, "myself, you'd better get that chapter finish or people will start sending you hate mail" (and all hate mail is being forwarded to Superhpfreak who said I should take as long as I needed J). Look at the name above you and read the last two sentences to yourself. That's an apology for you too.

Thanks to everybody else who reviewed. I really appreciate the "your story is great" reviews. They make feel all warm in toasty inside like a Quizno's sandwich. I also appreciate the review from Mentally Impaired who told me in a very diplomatic way that my pairing sucked. Hey, everybody's entitled to their own opinion. I hope you kept reading though Mentally Impaired. You have to give Harry and Min a chance. After all, Min isn't exactly the Professor McGonagall we all know and love.

Anyway, that's all from me. One more chapter people and its all over and done with. If you guys think there are some loose ends that I didn't quite explain or tie up or something, please let me know. I want this story to be wrapped up as much as possible. Oh, don't complain about Ron's visions not exactly coming to pass. That's for the sequelif there is one. And I'm still not entirely sure there will be one. I have to see. Now that's really all from me. You've read, hopefully you've enjoyed, now its time to review. Don't just sit there staring at you screen. Go. Review.


	17. Love Forgotten

Shwanx. I heard somebody say that word today. I have know idea what it means, if it means anything at all. It was so funny to me that I decided to start with it. Go ahead and say it out loud. It feels good on the tongue. Shwanx.

One bazillion days of waiting and here's chapter 17 finally. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you guys wait so long, but a lot of things kept happening, none of which was letting me get to this fic. But I made time and now here it is. I hope it was well worth the wait. I'm not entirely sure though. I'm a bit iffy on this chapter. Read the warning below and you'll see why.

To SolaTira: really, really sorry I didn't get this chapter up faster. Believe me, every time I got one of your reviews it was like a poke in the arm to get up and type something. So for that this chapter is dedicated to you.

WARNING: This chapter is a huge bit sappy, a little melodramatic, kind of depressing, and generally sad. So please no reviews going _Oh, your last chapter was a huge bit sappy, a little melodramatic, kind of depressing, and generally sad._ 'Cause I know. Sorry about that though. I usually don't like that kind of thing. Too cheesy romance novel like for me, but I saw no way around it. And you have been warned in advanced so don't get mad at me, the lowly authoress, when you start to choke on the sheer amounts of cheese. I promise, I'll try to make up for it.

So much junk at the top of the chapter. Sorry. So I won't hold you up any longer. For disclaimer, flick back to any other chapter. It's the same. Now go. Read. Enjoy. Review.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 17

Love Forgotten

Harry slowly opened his eyes. For a long while he was very confused as to where he was. He was aware of lying in a bed, he could feel the blankets wrapped around him and the warm flannel pajamas against his skin, but he had no idea why. Harry stared around with blurry vision at the now familiar setting of the hospital wing. What in the world was he doing here again?

Harry reached automatically for the small table he knew would be at his right side, hoping to find his glasses. He stopped short though, when he found he couldn't move his arm more than a few inches. He looked down to see his right arm in a sling, his hand tightly bandaged. Harry frowned more confused than ever. What had happened to his hand? And then very slowly, the events of the night begin to trickle past his still slightly dulled senses. He slowly remembered talking to Pansy, and then a cave and finding Lestrange and…Min.

Harry sat up very fast, much faster than he should have. His head spun slightly from the sudden movement but he ignored it. _Min,_ he thought desperately, _I have to find Min_.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Harry looked around. Even without his glasses, he knew it was Professor Lupin approaching him. "Lie back down, Harry. Madam Pomfrey says you still aren't well."

Harry shook his head. "I have to…"

"Lie back down."

Harry blinked. Just past Professor Lupin was Professor Dumbledore. He held out his hand, trying to give Harry something. "Here you are, Mr. Potter," he said then added in explanation, "Your glasses."

Harry reached for them with his right hand, belatedly remembering the sling. Professor Lupin smiled and took the glasses from Professor Dumbledore then gently placed them on Harry's face. Suddenly the world came into focus again and Harry stared at the teacher and the headmaster. "I have to go," he said. "I have to…"

"No, Harry," Professor Lupin said, firmly pushing Harry back into bed. "You have to rest."

"But…"

"It's alright," he said kindly. "You're alright."

Harry stared up at Lupin. He wasn't alright. He wouldn't be until he found Min. The last time he had seen her she had been… Harry closed his eyes, pushing the image of Min's incredibly still body from his mind. He had to find her and see that she was okay. He took a deep breath. "Professor Lupin, I have to see…"

"Tell, us what happened tonight, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore slightly annoyed at being cut off again. "Can't I tell you later. I want to see…"

"Now, Mr. Potter, if you don't mind," Professor Dumbledore answered. He pulled a chair up from nowhere and took a seat by Harry's bed side, waiting to hear Harry's version of the events.

Harry looked at the headmaster then turned to Professor Lupin. He looked a little uncomfortable, but he nodded at Harry. "I would like to know what happened, as well," he said.

"Please, I just want to see her. I have to see her. I know you took her from me. Is she okay?" Harry asked, desperate that one of them would give him a straight answer. He didn't like the way they were avoiding his eyes. Min had been so still. Did that mean she had really been… No. Harry refused to believe it. "Is she okay?" He repeated, barely above a whisper.

Professor Dumbledore sighed heavily. "She's still alive." Harry was beyond relieved to hear that, but he didn't like the way Professor Dumbledore had said it. He said it as if he expected Min to die at any moment. Besides, he hadn't answered the question.

"But is she okay?"

Professor Dumbledore was quiet for a moment before answering, "We'll talk about Minerva after you tell us what happened tonight."

Harry blinked in surprise at the use of Min's full name. He glanced at Professor Lupin, but he didn't seem bothered by it. So he really did know.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore prompted.

Harry nodded and related the events of the evening as best as he could remember. He started with his talking to Pansy and (after a scolding from Lupin for using Polyjuice to trick another student) went on to tell how he had found Min missing and had gone to find her. He told them how he had had a suspicion it was Bellatrix Lestrange at the school and how he had prepared to face her (and received another scolding from Professor Lupin for tricking a gullible teacher into allowing him into the forbidden section of the library). He told them what he could remember of the duel in clipped, dull tones, not wanting to sound like a hero, not when he couldn't save Min. "It was the prophecy she had wanted," Harry finished, "About me and Voldemort."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "And you as well, it would seem. I'm sure she planned to carry you and the prophecy back to Lord Voldemort."

Harry was quiet for a moment then said, "I'm sorry. What happened to night was my fault. I was so…so stupid. Ron and Hermione told me to go to one of you. Min told me, but I wouldn't listen. I so busy hating Lestrange for what she had done to Sirius that I wouldn't listen. I was stupid to think that I could face her alone."

After a moment Professor Lupin said, "You managed to kill her." Harry looked up at him slowly. "After Mr. Malfoy led us to you and, er, Min, we found the two of you and Lestrange dead," he went on.

"Oh," Harry said emotionlessly. Then frowning, he asked, "Malfoy?"

Professor Lupin nodded. "After he escaped, he found Professor Snape who in turn found Professor Dumbledore and me. We followed Mr. Malfoy to you as quickly as we could. Unfortunately, we didn't get there quickly enough to help."

Harry nodded. Malfoy was still a cowardly little weasel, but at least he hadn't left them completely on their own. "What's happening with him?" Harry asked.

"Who? Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Lupin questioned. Harry nodded. "His, er, father came for him already. And once Pansy found out what had happened to Lestrange, she confessed to Professor Dumbledore. Kingsley and Tonks came to investigate and took her back to the Ministry. They left only a short while ago."

Harry looked up. "They're both gone then? Are they in a lot of trouble?"

"A great deal of trouble." Professor Lupin nodded. "I'm not sure what's going to happen to them yet, though. Kingsley would have liked to speak with you about Lestrange," he added. "But Professor Dumbledore and I assured him we'd tell him exactly what happened."

Harry nodded slowly and looked down at his right hand. Lestrange was really gone. He had known that. He had killed her. But it seemed real now that someone else had confirmed it. "So, she's dead."

Professor Lupin nodded. "Yes."

"But it wasn't enough to help, Min," Harry said quietly.

"No, it wasn't."

Harry glanced at Professor Dumbledore, slightly surprised. He hadn't expected to hear him agree.

"What you did, Harry, was extremely foolish," Professor Dumbledore went on. "You not only endangered your life, but you endangered the life every student here. You had no right to do that, no matter what your reasoning. You were rash, Harry, and incredibly selfish."

Harry stared at the headmaster. For the first time Professor Dumbledore really seemed angry with him. Harry had never directly received Dumbledore's wrath, and he had no idea that the headmaster could be so quietly angry. Harry had always thought that if Professor Dumbledore truly became angry with him, it would affect him deeply in someway. But as he stared up at the flashing blue eyes, he found it really didn't bother him. "I'm sorry," Harry said softly, partially because that seemed like the right thing to say.

Professor Dumbledore watched him for a second. The anger seemed to evaporate from his eyes and he sighed deeply. "Perhaps you are," he said standing.

"Of course he is," Professor Lupin frowned. "Harry didn't mean for any of this to happen. He didn't think, but I know he wasn't purposely putting anyone in danger. He was only trying to save…his friend."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I know." He looked at Harry again. "I must apologize to you , Harry. It is still my responsibility to keep you safe and in that respect I failed. I had my suspicions, too. I first started to suspect when my office was raided. It wasn't something Peeves would normally do and when my Penseive didn't turn up with my other things, I thought someone or something was here that shouldn't be. After you told me about the black owl, I decided to gather more information about what was going on at my school before I acted." Professor Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Maybe I should have moved sooner." He looked at Harry. "I know it is hard to decide when you should act and when you shouldn't. It is not an easy thing to foresee all possible outcomes and make sound decisions. Though I still wish you had come to me when this all first started."

Harry nodded. "So do I," he mumbled. "Can I see Min?" He asked, looking back at Professor Dumbledore.

The headmaster nodded, and, walking over to the bed next to his, pulled the privacy curtain back. Lying in the bed was Min, just as pale and still as Harry had remember seeing her last. He sat up slowly, fighting a lump that was forming in his throat. Slowly he got out of bed, ignoring the look of protest on Professor Lupin's face. He walked over to Min and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful. She could have been asleep…or dead. "What's wrong with her?" Harry asked, quietly. "Is it the poison?"

"No," Professor Dumbledore answered. "The poison didn't affect her."

"But how?" Harry asked, looking back. "I saw Lestrange stab her."

Professor Dumbledore pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. He knew immediately that it was the pendant he had given Min for Christmas, but instead of the clear blue-gray it had been, it was a glassy black. Harry frowned. "I don't understand," he said, looking back a Professor Dumbledore. "What happened?"

"Apparently, Lestrange struck that stone when she attempted push her poisoned blade into Minerva's chest. Basilisk bone may be the only material that can hold the basilisk blood, but it is not a very strong material. The knife was able to crack the stone, but not pierce it. It seems the poison leaked into the that stone."

"That's why it's black now?" Harry asked, running his thumb across the surface of the pendent. He could just barely make out a jagged crack running down the center of the stone very much like a scar in the rock.

"Yes, that is why," Professor Dumbledore answered.

"So, if it's not the poison that has her ill, then what is it?" Harry asked, looking back at Min.

"We're not entirely sure yet," Professor Dumbledore said. "But we know its something to do with the de-aging potion."

Harry looked up surprised. "But Min said it wasn't dangerous."

"There were more side effects than we could have guessed upon. One of those side effects was slowly making her very sick, but none of us saw it. Not until it was too late." Professor Dumbledore looked very tired all of a sudden. He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sound decisions," he said, quietly, as if to himself.

"Will she be okay?" Harry asked. He didn't like that "too late" part. Did he mean it was too late to do anything for Min?

Professor Dumbledore was silent for moment before answering, "Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey are putting their heads together to learn what's wrong with Minerva and how best to treat it."

Again, Dumbledore didn't answer Harry's question. Harry was becoming very annoyed with that. "But will she be okay?"

Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry very seriously. "I don't know," he answered at last, and Harry felt his heart stop. His head was spinning. What did he mean he didn't know? He had to know and the answer had to be yes. "I'll leave you now," Professor Dumbledore said quietly. "You should get some rest, Harry. You've had a very exciting evening to say the least."

"But…" Harry started weakly. Professor Dumbledore walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He gave Harry a small but encouraging smile and then left him standing next to Min's bed. Harry watched Professor Dumbledore go, wondering how the headmaster could leave him with a half-hearted smile and an "I don't know".

Professor Lupin walked over slowly to stand next to Harry. "She'll be alright," he said, looking down at Min. "If sixteen year old Minerva is anything like the adult Minerva I knew, she'll be okay."

Harry looked up at Professor Lupin. "Thanks," he mumbled, "For saying that."

"You should get some rest, Harry," Lupin said, "You look a little pale."

Harry nodded.

"Get some sleep. And don't worry about Minerva. She will be okay."

Harry nodded again.

Professor Lupin gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze before leaving him alone. Harry didn't get back into bed. He pulled up the chair Professor Dumbledore had used and sat next to Min. He remained next to her the entire night, watching her and hoping that she would open her eyes and smile at him. She never did.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Madam Pomfrey kept Harry in the hospital wing for three days more to keep an eye on his hand that had been nearly fully healed the morning after the incident. For once, Harry didn't mind, though. He wanted to stay as close to Min as possible, and for those three days Harry remained in pretty much the same position by Min's side. He didn't eat much. He couldn't muster up an appetite. He moved from Min's side only when Professor Snape came in to check on her. Then he would retreat to his own bed and pretend not to notice the cold, hateful glances the teacher would throw at him. Ron and Hermione visited often and would try their best to cheer him up. But Harry wasn't in the mood to be cheered up. Min could die and he was certain it was his fault.

Towards the end of the third day, Professor Lupin stopped in. He smiled warmly at Harry and joined him next to Min.

"How are you, Harry?"

Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, I understand." Professor Lupin looked back at Min and said, "Professor Snape knows what's wrong with her."

This got Harry's attention. He hadn't been planning on paying attention to Lupin sure he would just have another "cheer up and feel better" speech to give. He was glad it wasn't and even happier to finally find out what was wrong with Min. "Yeah?" he asked looking up at Lupin.

"The de-aging potion was weakening her blood vessel," Professor Lupin answered. "Particularly the ones supplying her brain. An aneurism had formed in one of the major vessels. She's very lucky. Considering everything that's happened, she could have easily died."

"What's an aneurism?" Harry asked, looking back at Min. He didn't like the sound of the word or the thought of Min having one.

"It's a swelling of a blood vessel. This one had been forming slowly. Professor Snape said she had been suffering from headaches, probably because of the aneurism." Harry nodded. Only a few days ago Min had taken more Tylenol than any one person ought to at one time to get rid of a headache. "Any longer," Professor Lupin went on, "And it could have burst. There would've been nothing anyone could do for her then."

Harry looked up at Lupin again. "You mean, her brain could have exploded?"

Professor Lupin frowned. "In way, yes, I suppose."

"But she's going to be okay, right?"

Professor Lupin nodded. "It was caught in enough time and can be easily treated with magic. She'll be back to herself in no time."

Harry nodded, for the first time in three days feeling as if he could finally breath again. "I'm glad. I don't know if I can live with myself if I never got the chance to tell her I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For doing this to her," Harry answered, waving a hand at Min's still form. "This is my fault."

"No, Harry. You couldn't have known about the potion."

"But she wouldn't be like this if I hadn't asked her to keep taking it. I wanted her to stay sixteen for me." Harry stared at Min for a long moment before finally saying. "Professor Dumbledore is right. I am selfish."

"You aren't selfish, Harry. You're…young," Professor Lupin said. "And Minerva decided to keep taking the potion. She could have said no. So you can't take all the blame upon yourself."

"But it was my idea…"

"And her right to say no." Professor Lupin looked at Harry. "And it's not her fault either. She didn't know that the potion would make her sick. You didn't know. Professor Snape didn't know. No one knew. If anything this was an accident. The important thing is, she'll be alright."

Harry nodded. "You're right. When will she wake up? I really want to talk to her. I miss her."

Professor Lupin looked away and was quiet for a moment before answering. "She can't be treated here. She'll have to be taken to St. Mungo's. She's leaving tonight."

"Tonight?" Harry asked. "Can I go; to be there when she wakes up?"

Professor Lupin shook his head. "I'm sorry, but no."

Harry looked back at her Min and her still features. "That's alright," he said after a moment, "As long as she'll be okay ?"

Professor Lupin nodded. "She'll be okay. But will you be?"

Harry looked at Professor Lupin and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Minerva can't take the de-aging potion anymore. She's going to go back to her old self. She won't be Mindy James anymore."

Harry stared at Lupin for a moment then looked back at Min. He had been so worried about her survival that he hadn't given any thought to the fact that it would be impossible for her to keep taking the potion. But she couldn't. Of course she couldn't. She couldn't risk her brain exploding just to please him, nor would he want that. Harry stared at Min, as the gravity of what Professor Lupin had just said struck him. Min wasn't going to die, but he was still going to lose her anyway. "I don't know," he answered after a bit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Madam Pomfrey sent Harry back to Gryffindor Tower shortly after Professor Lupin left. Harry tried all that he could to remain one more night. He had to be there when they came to take Min to St. Mungo's to say good-bye to her, even if she couldn't hear him. But even lying and saying his hand was still aching couldn't get Madam Pomfrey to agree to let him stay.

Harry was very miserable as he dressed in his school robes. He completely ignored Ron and Hermione who had stopped by the hospital wing just as Madam Pomfrey was throwing him out. They walked back to Gryffindor Tower with him, chatting lightly and trying to suck him into a conversation. Harry didn't feel like small talk. He didn't feel like much of anything. As soon as he got back to Gryffindor Tower he headed straight up to the sixth year boys' room and climbed into his bed. He pulled the privacy currents around, enveloping himself in dark, and remained there the rest of the night.

Harry had every attention of staying in the room the next morning, but Ron practically dragged him out of bed.

"You've got to come down to breakfast, Harry," he said, tugging Harry's blanket away. "You've got to eat, and you don't want to be late for class. It's your first day back after forever."

Harry pulled his pillow over his head, shivering slightly at the sudden draft. "You sound like Hermione," he mumbled through the pillow.

"Good, that means one of us is being reasonable," Ron answered. "Get up and get dressed."

Harry didn't move.

"Harry, please," Ron said. Again, Harry made no attempt to move, not even so much as to look up. Harry felt a slight weight at his side as Ron sat down next to him. "I know you're worried about Min, not knowing what's wrong with her, but being all depressed isn't going to help."

"I know what's wrong with her already," Harry mumbled.

"Do you?" Ron asked. "You didn't say anything yesterday."

"I didn't feel like talking."

"You feel like talking now?"

"No."

Ron was quiet for a moment. "I don't think you should've kept that to yourself, Harry," he said finally. "You're not the only one who cares about Min. Me and Hermione, we're her friends too."

Harry didn't say anything. If he told Ron about Min then he would also have to tell him that she was gone and she wouldn't be coming back. He didn't want to talk about that. He didn't want to think about it.

Harry could feel Ron's warm brown eyes, boring through the pillow that covered his head to look at him. Harry squirmed under the stare he knew he must be receiving, but still didn't answer. The weight at his side lifted as Ron stood. "Alright. Don't talk about it right now, but get up. Seriously, all this moping about isn't healthy."

Harry still didn't move for a bit more, and when finally looked around he found he was alone. Ron must have gone down to breakfast. He was probably complaining with Hermione about him at that very moment. Harry was very tempted not to move at all, and stick to his earlier plan of staying in bed for the rest of the day. But he knew if he didn't show up for his first class then Ron would come back and bother him some more. Worse yet, Hermione might come and she'd find a way to make him talk.

It took every ounce of strength Harry had to pull himself out of bed and go through the normal morning routine. But he somehow managed and was able to drag himself down to Transfigurations, arriving just before class started. He chose a seat in the back of the room and sat quietly, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Hermione and Ron arrived shortly after he had, both wearing relieved expressions as they spotted him in the back. They sat down next to him, one on either side of him.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry shrugged, and slumped down in his seat.

Hermione leaned in closer and whispered, "Ron told me you know what's the matter with Min."

Harry shrugged again in response.

Hermione frowned. "Harry, we want to know. We're just as worried about her as you are."

Harry looked over at Hermione. "Can we talk about this later?" he asked. "I don't want to say anything now," he added, looking around the steadily filling class.

Hermione glanced around too and, seeing Harry's logic, nodded. "After class then." She turned away from him and faced forward just as Professor Lupin walked in.

Professor Lupin spotted Harry and gave him an encouraging smile before starting the lesson for the day. "Today we'll be reviewing for the end of the year exams. Open your books to chapter eighteen. We'll start there."

Harry spent the class period in a state of numb quiet, only half listening to Professor Lupin go over the chapter. He ignored the glances everyone kept throwing in his direction. He could tell everyone was itching to get details of what had happened. No one (besides Ron and Hermione) had seen Min for nearly a week, and the rumor that she was dead was running rampant. No one questioned him directly though. Harry guessed Professor Dumbledore had asked the students not to, like after the Tri-wizard cup. This, of course, only reinforced the idea that Min was dead, and Harry found himself receiving more sympathetic looks than he could stomach.

"Poor Harry." He over heard Parvati whisper (rather loudly) to Lavender while Professor Lupin was busy writing the high points of the chapter on the board. "He and Mindy had only just gotten back to together and now she's dead."

Lavender nodded sadly, looking in Harry's direction, eyes filled with concern.

Harry rolled his eyes at this and returned to staring at his book blankly. He was only too glad when class ended and could get away from the stares and whispers. That was, until he remembered he promised Ron and Hermione an explanation. The two of them pulled him away from the larger crowd, as they headed outside to Hagrid's class.

"Well?" Hermione whispered, when she was sure they were walking alone. "What's happening with her?"

"Is she going to be alright?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded slowly. "The potion was making her sick, but Professor Lupin says they know how to fix it."

"So she will be okay," Ron said. "That's a relief."

"But she had to go to St. Mungo's for treatment," Harry went on.

"So what?" Ron asked. "She's going to be alright. When's she getting back?"

Harry shook his head. "She's not coming back."

Ron frowned. "What d'ya mean she's not coming back?"

"The potion was making her sick," Harry repeated. "She can't take it anymore and that means…"

"That means she'll turn back into Professor McGonagall," Hermione said.

"No," Harry shook his head. "That means Min will be gone. Forever."

Hermione frowned. "She want be gone, Harry."

"Yes, she will. Min isn't going to come back. I'll never see her again." He was quiet for a moment before saying, "It's the same as if she'd died."

"No, it's not," Hermione said, stepping in front of Harry. "She won't be dead. She'll just be…different."

Harry looked at Hermione as if she knew nothing, and then stepped around her and continued on.

"Harry," Hermione said, and started after him, but Ron caught her by the arm and shook his head.

He caught up with Harry and said, "I'm really sorry. I understand how you feel."

Harry's eyes flashed with sudden anger. How could Ron say that he understood how he felt? Ron hadn't felt the loss he had. "No you don't," Harry bit off. "You can't possibly understand how I feel. I sat beside her for so long, afraid she was going to die. And then I find out that she isn't; only to find out that it doesn't make a difference because she can't be Min anymore. The girl I love is still gone." Harry looked over at Ron. "How can you understand how I feel?"

Ron frowned slightly. "Maybe I don't understand exactly, but I know how you're feeling." Harry snorted. "I do," Ron insisted. "I can see what you're feeling."

"Oh, that's right," Harry said, sarcastically. "You can _see_ it. Tell me something, why didn't you see this coming? Why didn't you tell me it wouldn't work out? Why didn't you tell she was going to die?"

Ron didn't answer. He turned away from Harry and looked towards the lake they were just starting to pass.

"I seem to remember you making one prediction about our future," Harry went on, staring at the back of Ron's head. "Do you remember? It was just after we had told you our decision. You told us you had a _feeling_ things were going to work out for us. What happened to that _feeling_?"

"I guess…I guess I was wrong," Ron answered quietly.

"Then how do you know you aren't wrong about what you think you see now?" Harry hissed. "How do you know you weren't wrong about _everything_?"

Hermione stepped between Ron and Harry. "Harry, stop it. I know you're upset, but you can't take it out on Ron. "

"It's okay," Ron said. "He needs to be angry with somebody."

Harry shook his head. "Stop trying to figure me out." He walked off from the two, not looking back. "And leave me alone." Harry shoved his hands deep in his pockets as he increased the distance between himself and Ron and Hermione. He could feel their eyes on him, but he didn't hear them follow. Apparently, they were going to leave him alone. And Harry certainly felt alone. He had never felt so alone in his entire life.

Over the next few days, Harry did everything possible to avoid talking to anyone. He spent his lunch periods in the darkest corner of the library and stayed in Gryffindor Tower during dinner. Every now and then Hermione would catch up with him and drag him down to the Great Hall. She would more or less force food down his throat, but Harry couldn't find much of an appetite. For the most part though, she and Ron were staying out of his way. The two of them were thoughtful enough to keep everyone else from bothering him too. Harry supposed they figured he'd get over his mood eventually. It didn't seem that way to Harry, though. He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't feeling sad. And he couldn't shake the feeling of immense loneliness. He missed Min more than he thought it was humanly possible to miss a person, and it was made all the worse when ever he thought about her and remembered that she wouldn't be coming back.

The weather had warmed permanently. All the snow was gone and the nightly frosts were a thing of the past. Spring had finally come in full swing, but Harry hardly noticed. He paid little attention to the warm weather or the tiny new leaves beginning to bud on the birch that he sat under. Harry wasn't outside to enjoy the day. He was outside because the library had been taken over by students preparing for final exams. Even his dark little corner had been found. Here, under the birch tree, was only place he could find to be alone. Harry knew it was irrational to wish to not be lonely and still seek out lonely spots, but he couldn't stand company. He was sick of people hinting around, hoping he'd tell them something about Min. He was sick Ron and Hermione trying to cheer him up with meaningless conversations. He was sick of it all.

Harry drew his knees up to his chest and folded his across the tops of them. He rested his chin on his fold arms and stared at the new green blades pushing past the brown withered ones of winter. He had been sitting there watching grass grow for sometime when heard footsteps ahead of him. They were too light to belong to Ron, so he assumed it was Hermione coming to drag him back to the Great Hall and force feed him. He never bothered to look up; not even when the foot falls stopped beside him.

"I'm not hungry," Harry mumbled, hoping Hermione would just go away.

"Then I suppose you don't want this."

Harry jerked up in surprised and looked around. Standing over him wasn't Hermione at all, but Lavender.

She smiled warily at him, dangling a pair of chocolate frogs in his face. "I thought you might like one, but if not," she shrugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. May I join you?" She asked and sat down in the grass besides Harry before he could say no. "Sure you don't want one. Chocolate always makes me feel better." She offered him a chocolate frog again and Harry took it absently.

"Is there something you want?" He asked, slightly annoyed at her intrusion.

"Just to see if you were alright," she answered with a smile. "I've been worried about you."

Harry looked at her curiously. No one besides Ron, Hermione, and Mindy had ever said they were worried about him. It was a little strange hearing those words from Lavender. "Why?"

"Because," Lavender said slowly, looking away from Harry, "I know what you must be feeling and I'm afraid no one else here really understands."

Harry turned away from her, frowning. He was sick of people saying they knew how he felt when they couldn't possibly. No one in the world could understand. "What makes you think you know how I feel?"

"Because I felt the same when I thought Neville was going to die."

Harry's frown softened a bit. He had forgotten about that. "Oh."

"I was pretty depressed too," Lavender went on. "I was sure Neville had no idea how much I cared for him, and that he'd never know. It didn't help that I didn't have anyone to talk to either."

Harry didn't say anything. He had returned to staring at the grass. Maybe Lavender did have a similar experience, but he was not about to spew all of his feelings and emotions out to her.

Lavender didn't seem to mind that Harry wasn't responding. "It's hard," she said, "When someone you really like a lot, even love, is hurt so badly. But it's even worse when you don't talk about it with someone. I didn't think I had anyone to turn to. I couldn't talk to Parvati. She couldn't understand why I would ask Neville to the Yule Ball. If she couldn't understand that, how could she possibly understand how I felt about him?"

Harry didn't say anything for a moment before frowning and asking, "You asked Neville to the ball?"

"He was too shy to ask me," Lavender answered with a wistful smile. "Anyway, after what happened I just…I just got so depressed. I couldn't eat or sleep or think. All I wanted to do was sit in the dark and cry. And then you found me in the library. You asked me if I was okay and I finally had someone to talk to. Harry, you have no idea how much it helped to finally talk to some one. After that I felt like doing something to help Neville instead of just sitting in a corner and feeling miserable."

Harry picked at a bit of the dead grass. "No offense, Lavender, but I don't think talking it out is going to help me any. I'm trying to forget."

"Harry, you have to do something. You can't go on like this."

"There's nothing I can do. There's nothing I can do for Min or do to change things. She's gone and I'm never going to see her again. Never."

Lavender was quiet for a bit before asking very softly, "Mindy isn't dead, is she? That's the rumor but I never believed it. Professor Dumbledore would have told us…"

"She isn't dead," Harry answered. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm never going to see her again. She's not coming back here. Ever."

Lavender said nothing for a moment before finally saying, "Maybe there isn't anything you can do to help the situation with Min, Harry, but maybe you should try to do something to help yourself. And sitting around crying all day isn't it."

"I'm not crying," Harry said a little defensively.

"Yes you are," Lavender responded. "You've been crying every since you came back to Gryffindor Tower and you haven't stopped yet."

Harry could say nothing to that because he knew she was right. He hated being so miserable, but he didn't know how to make himself stop. No matter what Lavender said, he knew talking about it wasn't the answer. He just wished he could make it all go away.

"Harry, you've got to stop," Lavender said. "Mindy wouldn't want you like this."

"I know. But there's nothing I can do about it."

"Maybe you could try rejoining the world. After a little time it want be so bad anymore."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think I can. It really…hurts, you know."

Lavender nodded. "I know."

"Unless you can tell me a way to make this hurt go away, I just--I just can't."

"There's nothing for that short of forgetting you ever loved her."

"Forget," Harry repeated slowly.

"But that could never happen," Lavender went on. "I guess you just have to give it time. After a while, it may not seem so bad. And you have to remember you have friends. Everybody really cares about you, Harry."

Harry stared at Lavender for a moment, before smiling slowly. It was the first smile to grace his face in days, and it felt good. "You really helped me, Lavender," he said.

Lavender's eyes brightened and she grinned. "I did? I'm so glad." She wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders and gave him a squeeze. "I'm glad you're feeling a little better. Really, I am." She pulled away and stood up. "Eat the chocolate frog, Harry. It really will make you feel good."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Lavender."

She smiled and turned away. "Don't be late for class," she called over her shoulder.

Harry watched her leave, before standing slowly and heading back towards the school. Lavender had helped him but not in the way she thought. She had helped him understand how to make the loneliness go away. He had to forget. Harry walked into the school and hurried towards Professor Lupin's office. If he hurried he might be able to catch him before he headed back to class after lunch. Harry was just approaching the corridor leading to Professor Lupin's office when he ran into the teacher.

"Professor Lupin," Harry called, hurrying to catch up with him. "Can we talk?"

Professor Lupin stopped walking and turned around. "Yes, Harry, of course. Should we go back to my office?"

Harry nodded and followed Professor Lupin back down the hall and into his office. Professor Lupin shut the door behind him and turned to face Harry.

"What is it, Harry?" He asked.

"It's me," Harry answered slowly. "I haven't been doing so well lately."

Professor Lupin nodded. "I know," he said kindly.

"But I think I know how to feel better."

Professor Lupin looked at him curiously. "Oh?"

Harry looked up, hoping Professor Lupin wouldn't shoot him down. "I was thinking that if I just didn't remember…things." He paused for a second then pushed on. "I want to forget I love her. Please, can you help me?"

Professor Lupin didn't say anything for a moment. He stared at Harry disbelievingly. "Are you saying you want me to perform a memory charm on you?"

Harry nodded. "That's it. A memory charm. One to make me forget I love her. Will you, Professor Lupin?"

"I don't think…"

"Please. I can't stand being the way I am. Whenever I think about her, I'm miserable and I can't stop thinking about her. And I just--I just want it to stop."

Professor Lupin nodded slowly. "You really liked her, I understand. But I can't take away your memories, Harry. I know it hurts now, but years from now you're going to look back on this…"

"What? _Fondly_?"

"Well…"

"Do you really believe I'll look back on falling in love with my Transfigurations teacher fondly?" Harry shook his head. "I don't think so, Professor Lupin. And next year, how am I supposed to look at Professor McGonagall. Every time I see her, I'm going to think of Min, and it's just going to be…weird."

Professor Lupin nodded slowly. "I can certainly see that."

"So will you? Will you make me forget?"

Professor Lupin looked down in thought. After a moment he looked back at Harry and answered, "I think we should go see Professor Dumbledore."

"What? Why? Please, I just want to forget and get this over with."

Professor Lupin shook his head. "I want point and shoot your memories away without Professor Dumbledore knowing about it first. Besides, if he agrees, I'd rather have him perform the memory charm. Those type spells were never my forte and it's entirely too easy to wipe out too much. You wouldn't want to end up like Lockhart, now would you?"

Harry had to agree with that. He remembered the blond ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, now living in the closed ward of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries completely unaware of the happening of his own life. Harry couldn't think of a worst existence, except perhaps what he was going through at the moment. "Alright," he said after a bit. "I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"Good," Professor Lupin said, opening his office door. "We'll go now."

Harry nodded. He wanted to. He wanted to forget as quickly as possible. They walked to Professor Dumbledore's office in silence. Professor Lupin kept glancing over at Harry as if he wasn't entirely sure about the whole thing. Harry ignored it. He was sure he wasn't making a mistake.

"Chocolate Truffles," Professor Lupin said when they reached the stone griffin and led Harry through the open portal and up the spiral staircase to the top. Lupin knocked lightly and was immediately answered.

"Come in."

Lupin looked back at Harry. "Not to late to change you mind," he said.

Harry shook his head, and in answer pushed the door to Dumbledore's office open. The headmaster was seated behind his great desk, scribbling notes on a wrinkled piece of parchment. Fawks was perched on his usual stand, molting a bit. The phoenix must have been cycling through his old stage again.

Professor Dumbledore looked up and asked. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes," Harry answered, stepping forward before Professor Lupin could say a word. "I need to forget everything. Everything about Min. I want to forget how much I--I liked her. Can you make me think we were always only friends?"

Professor Dumbledore put his quill down and stared at Harry for a moment. "I can," he said after a bit. "But are you sure you really want that?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, please. I do."

"You really want to forget your first true love?"

Harry felt his face burn. What the headmaster said might have been true, but that didn't mean Harry wanted to hear it coming out of his mouth. "It doesn't matter. I'll never see her again."

"All the more reason to treasure those memories."

Harry shook his head. Then saying the one thing Dumbledore couldn't possibly deny asked, "How am I supposed to look at Professor McGonagall? I'll never be able to see her the same way again."

Professor Dumbledore stood slowly and stepped from behind his desk. He stopped just in front of Harry, pulling out his wand. "I'll do this for you Harry, if that is really what you want. But think about it. Think long and hard. Do you really want to forget her?"

Harry looked up at Professor Dumbledore. "I have thought about it," he answered. "It's what I want. Make me forget her."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well, there you go. I hope I haven't upset too many people, but I'm sorry. I just couldn't leave Harry and Minerva together. She's Minerva McGonagall. She has to be there for Harry's final year at Hogwarts. And she has to be a teacher. It would just be weird if she wasn't. I know, I promised this would be the last chapter, well I lied. There's one more. But the next will be the last chapter. Yep, I will wrap it all up and reveal to you whether or not I will be doing a sequel. So one more to go and it's over. No more Harry Potter and the Black Owl. The end. Finished. Fin. Done. Good-bye. Gone forever. This story can't last forever after all.

In a last ditch effort not to waste more time than necessary, I want be holding a long drawn out comments to review section. There are, of course, some reviews that must be commented on, but if you don't see your name, it isn't because I don't love you. I do really. I love you all. (Unless you left me a mean review in which case I hate you and I hope you burn in the fires of hell for all eternity.) But it is because doing comments takes at least an extra day or so and I've already kept you waiting so long. So here's the necessary comments.

Mrsean: I did so love that review because it made stop and think. Harry was a blinking idiot wasn't he. I'll fix that when I do the rewrite. He still probably won't make a move, but I'll do something so that he isn't stupid and just sit there and watch Lestrange storming about when he could've done something to stop her. Did that last sentence make sense. It sounded okay in my head. Anyway, about Min. Even if Harry had said, "Forget it, we're going" she wouldn't have left. She couldn't in good conscious leave Draco lying on the floor. Harry could, but Min couldn't. So arguing about it wouldn't have done any good. At least that's how I justify his actions. Oh, and you should try screaming "Stun her, you idiot" out loud. Trust me. Your friends and family will love it.

Liz: I just have to say, _The wicked witch is dead_. Hee Hee 

ki master: The answer to your question is very simple. I forgot completely about the Marauder's Map, which was very stupid of me considering I'm writing an HP fanfic. I should be up on these things, right? I'll probably do something about that in the rewrite. Thanks for the reminder. The answer to second question can be answered with a question. Have you ever seen a cat with its arms behind its back? I haven't and I happen to know a cat very well. Her forelegs just don't go that way. Min's ropes were charmed to shrink so they would have continued to shrink even if she changed size. I'm not sure what would have happened if she became a cat with both arms still tied behind her back. I've never tried to force my cats arms back like that. That would be cruel; not for, for me. I've never had the heart (or the funds) to have her de-clawed. Maybe Min would have broken both shoulder blades. Whatever happened though, I'm sure it would have been very uncomfortable.

That's everything. Big thank you to everybody who has reviewed. Seriously, you people can make me so happy sometimes. I just hope this chapter didn't disappoint. But remember. There's still one more. Anyhow, if you liked, review please. If you didn't like, review anyway and let me know. And if you have questions, I've got answers. That is all so until next time…Shwanx.


	18. Tearful Goodbyes

Here it is. The last chapter to end this twisted, adventure, romantic tale. I do hope you've all enjoyed. I have enjoyed you. One more thing before you go on, if you review **PLEASE DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT HBP. I HAVEN'T READ IT YET!** If I get a review that so much as have the words _half ,blood, _and _prince _in it (in any order) the review will be promptly deleted. But not before I put said reviewer on my _persons to kill when I'm too rich for the law to do anything about it _list

It's not that I don't have the book. I have it. I'm looking at it right now, I just wouldn't let myself read it until I finished this chapter. Plus I was in the middle of a different book when I bought it and my brother got his greedy paws on it first. It was easier just to let him read it and not argue over who got the book when. Now he's very upset with me because I haven't read it and he really wants to talk about it.

But that's enough nonsense. Remember, no talkie about HBP. And as always, I don't own Harry Potter. Now, go. Read. Enjoy. Review!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 18

Tearful Good-byes

Harry looked up at Professor Dumbledore. "I have thought about it," he answered. "It's what I want. Make me forget her."

Professor Dumbledore raised his wand. Harry watched him steadily. He didn't really know what to expect. Aside from the attempted memory wipe by Professor Lockhart in his second year, Harry had no experience with this sort of thing. He wondered if it would hurt.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry thoughtfully for a moment, before slowly lowering his wand.

Harry frowned. "Professor Dumbledore…" he started.

"Wouldn't you rather talk to her first?"

Harry felt his heart skip a beat. He could see Min again. All this time he had thought it would be impossible. He thought he wouldn't see her until she was Professor McGonagall, and then she wouldn't have been Min at all. "Can I?" He barely whispered.

"I'm not so sure…" Professor Lupin started, but Dumbledore silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, Harry. She should be waking soon."

"Will she still be--be Min?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "She still has a little time left in her younger body."

Harry stared at the headmaster. He should say no to his offer. If he went to see Min, his resolve might melt. He might not want to lose his memories of her. But he couldn't go on as he was. He certainly couldn't expect to make it through his final year with the memories of this one. He had to forget. That settled it. He couldn't see Min. He had to decline Professor Dumbledore's offer and have his memories wiped right away. "I think I would like to see her." Harry squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. What a shame his mouth wouldn't agree with his head.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Minerva opened her eyes, and found herself in a very dark room. She was confused for a minute. She couldn't see where she was, but the place felt familiar. It was the scent, she realized. She had smelled that scent before. It took a moment for her brain to recall where and she immediately recognized where she was.

"Not here again," she moaned, sitting up slowly. Her eyes had finally adjusted to light and she looked around to see the unmistakable magical equipment only found in a magical hospital. She was back in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. On the bright side, that meant she was still alive.

A door opened, spilling warm light into the room. Minerva looked around as a young healer entered. "You're awake," he said, lighting a low burning torch on the far wall. "You've been out for quite some time."

"How long?" Minerva asked.

"One week," the healer answered. He walked passed her bed and checked some of the magical machinery before making a note on her chart. "I need to ask you a few a questions. Is that alright?"

Minerva nodded.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Of course I do. St. Mungo's."

The healer nodded, marking the pages again. "And who are you?"

Minerva didn't say anything for a moment. Who was she? She knew she was still sixteen, but was she checked in under the name of Mindy James, or was it Min, or Minerva McGonagall.

The healer looked up from his chart to stare at her seriously, a worried expression wrinkling his brow. "Your name?" He repeated.

"Uh, Mindy James?" Minerva answered, hoping that was who she was supposed to be.

The healer looked relieved as he marked his chart. "Any headaches?"

Minerva paused again. She hadn't noticed until that very moment that she didn't have a headache. Not so long ago, the headaches were almost constant. So much in fact, that she had gotten used to them and it was almost a normal part of her life. But now it was gone. Actually gone. "No," Minerva answered, "I don't have one. What happened?"

"You had an aneurism," the healer answered, "On the point of rupturing. Its been taken care of though. You should be able to get back to normal now. Well, if you'll excuse me, there are a few people I have to notify about your waking."

Minerva nodded, and sat back against the pillows. An aneurism? She wondered where that had come from. She wrinkled her forehead, straining to remember what had happened to her. Everything was a blur, but slowly it started coming back. She had been kidnapped by Lestrange and Harry had come for her.

Minerva sat straight up, gasping slightly. "Harry," she said. The last thing she remembered was Lestrange bashing her head against the hard cave floor. Harry must have dueled her. He would have no choice but to duel her. Minerva looked around the room, half hoping to see Harry there. Of course, he wasn't. She was alone.

Minerva leaned back into her pillow, not sure what else to do. Suddenly, she felt very dizzy and slightly nauseous. If Harry had dueled Lestrange then it was likely that he didn't survive. She loved Harry, but he was still only boy and Lestrange was one of the Dark Lord's top Death Eaters. Minerva pulled the covers up to her chin. The healer had said he was going to notify some people that she was awake. He must have meant Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. Before she jumped to any conclusions, she'd ask them about it. Harry had come through worse.

Minerva had been dozing slightly when her room door opened. She hadn't wanted to go to sleep, she was sick of that state, but she couldn't help it. She might have been out for a week, but it didn't feel like she had spent any of the time sleeping. Shaking away the last feelings of drowsiness, Minerva sat up again and looked at the newcomers.

Professor Snape came through the door first. He looked at Minerva sitting up and for the first time that she could remember, she actually saw a genuine smile spread across his face. "It's good to see you with us again," he said walking into the room and adjusting the torches so that they burned brightly. "How are you feeling? Any headaches?"

Minerva shook her head no. "I'm fine."

Professor Dumbledore had entered behind Professor Snape. He approached her bed and smiled kindly at her. "You had us all worried for a while, Minerva."

"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore," Minerva answered, even though she wasn't quite sure what she was sorry for.

"Do you remember what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

Minerva nodded then took a deep breath and asked, "Harry--is he…"

"He's here."

Minerva stared at Dumbledore. She felt her heart pick up in speed. Harry was alive. Then a thought hit her. "Is he a patient?" She asked.

"No," Professor Snape answered sourly. "Once again, the great Harry Potter manages to escape certain death with only minor injury."

Minerva ignored Professor Snape's tone. "So, he's outside?"

Dumbledore nodded. "He would like to see you, if that's alright."

"Of course it is," Minerva practically yelled. "I would really like to see him."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Let's go send him in, Professor Snape."

Professor Snape looked none too happy about this, but he said nothing as he followed Dumbledore back out of the room. Minerva watch the door half close expecting to see Harry walk through at any moment. She suddenly wondered how she looked, and started desperately smoothing her hair. She'd been lying down for a week; she must have a hugely bad case of bed hair. The door opened and then Harry was there. His tussled black hair was more tussled than usual. He looked incredibly pale, but that smiled she loved so much was starting to play across his lips.

He took one step then hurried to her side. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Min," he whispered in her ear. "I was afraid I'd never see you again."

"I'm okay, Harry," Minerva said, leaning into his embrace.

"I missed you."

Minerva smiled against his shoulder. It felt nice to be close to him. "We're both okay, Harry. You don't have to worry any more." She pulled back then and looked Harry in the face. "What happened down there? Where is Lestrange?"

"She's dead," Harry answered about as emotionlessly as Minerva had ever heard him.

"Dead? Did you…"

Harry shrugged. "But that's not important," he said, lacing his fingers through hers. "You are. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" He asked.

Minerva nodded. "I'm fine. Everybody has been asking me that. You'd think I almost died or something."

Harry didn't respond to that and it suddenly struck Minerva that she must have come very close to death. She'd practically been in a comma for a week. "I guess I might have. But I'm okay now. Really."

Harry nodded then said, "I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to be hurt."

"It's not your fault, Harry."

"But it is. It's the potion that was making you sick. And I asked you to keep taking it. Professor Lupin says I can't take the blame for it. That there was no way I could have known. But if you had died because of it Min, I could never have forgiven myself."

Minerva didn't say anything for a moment. It was new news to her that the de-aging potion had caused her injury. She had assumed it was because of what Lestrange had done to her in the cave. But something Harry had said made her pause. "Professor Lupin knows?"

Harry nodded.

"Who told him?"

"Snape," Harry answered. "He, Professor Lupin, and Professor Dumbledore came down to the cave and found us." Then Harry related the events of what had happened after she passed out to her. Minerva listened quietly, hardly daring to believe what she heard.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked when Harry finished. The boy nodded, then she asked, "And it was the potion that made me sick? Are you sure?"

Harry nodded.

"But I thought it because of Lestrange."

"She didn't help."

Minerva was quiet for a moment. She looked into Harry's eyes and saw the sadness those seas of green. She realized what all of this meant and she took Harry's hand with both or hers, squeezing tightly. "I can't take the potion anymore?"

"No, you can't," Harry answered.

"But I don't want to stop. I don't want to leave you," she looked at him pleadingly. "There must be a way."

"No, Min," Harry said, quietly. "Please don't."

"But, Harry…"

"You can't take the potion again. I can't stand the thought of you getting sick again. I'm not worth your life."

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry. Besides, I can find a way to fix it so that it want make me sick. Maybe I just miss-added some ingredients the last time I made it. Snape kept going on and on about how everything had to be just right."

Harry stared at Min as if he didn't quite believe her. Minerva couldn't blame him. She didn't believe herself. She could brew that potion in her sleep, but she wanted it to be true. She didn't want to give up her new life.

"Your old life wasn't so bad," Harry said, as if he had read her mind. "I'm sure everybody will be glad to get Professor McGonagall back."

"You won't be."

"I'll be okay. I asked Professor Dumbledore to perform a memory charm on me, to make me forget. He said that he would. So, I'll be okay."

"But I won't be okay. Harry, I…"

"Once you grow up again, this will all probably seem like a silly little affair anyway. You'd probably wonder how you could've ever felt anything for me."

"Of course I won't. This could never seem silly. It's too real."

"Min, please. What if next time you do die? What am I suppose to do then?"

Minerva was quiet for a moment. She didn't know what to say. Harry made a lot of sense, but her sixteen year old mind wanted to ignore him. She wanted to follow her heart, and her heart was with Harry. "Promise me you won't forget that you love me," she said after a while. "You should forget who I really am, but promise me you won't forget that you loved Mindy James."

Harry stared at her for a second. "It's really hard," he said. "Losing someone you love."

"I know. But I don't want you to forget me completely. The sixteen year old me, I mean. Promise you won't forget, Harry. Do it for me."

Harry swallowed, but nodded. "I promise," he said softly.

Minerva smiled slightly then leaned forward and pressed her lips against Harry's. He returned the kiss with enthusiasm, placing one hand gently against her cheek. He kissed her as if it would be the last time they would ever kissed, and very likely it would be. They came apart only when breathing again became a necessity.

"I'm glad I came to see you," Harry whispered, still very close to her. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I wasn't sure if I could."

"I'm glad you came too." Minerva looked at him, and saw that his green eyes were laced with tears. "Harry, don't…"

But he was kissing her again, gently this time. He pulled back slowly and said, "I have to go now, I think."

Minerva nodded as Harry pulled away. It was a moment before they could let go of each others' hand, and then Harry was drifting towards the door. Minerva stared at him, fully aware that this could be the last time she saw him as the person she loved more than anybody else. "Bye, Harry."

Harry looked back at her. He smiled that smile she loved again, but this time there was something heartbreaking about it. "Bye--Minerva." Then he slipped through the door and was gone.

Minerva looked down at her covers for lack of any place better to look. She certainly didn't want to look at that door anymore. There was ache in her chest like something she hadn't felt in years. It was even worse than when she and Harry had broken up and she'd spent so many weeks absolutely miserable. Water was dripping onto her coverlet and she wondered where it was coming from until she realized she was crying. The door opened again and Minerva looked up, hoping it was Harry. Unfortunately, it was Professor Snape.

"Are all the tearful good-byes over? Professor Dumbledore and I need to speak with you."

Minerva glared at him. She didn't need any of Snape's condescension or any of Dumbledore's sympathy. Reaching behind her, Minerva grabbed one of the pillows. "GET OUT!" she yelled, chucking the pillow at Snape's head.

Snape ducked it easily. "God, teenagers are so emotional. I will be glad when you're back to normal," he said ducking out of the room and leaving her alone.

Minerva sank down into the bed. Harry was right. Losing someone you loved was hard. She swore to herself if there was a way to get back to him, she was going to find it. Minerva dragged the covers over her head, and for the first time in a long time, she actually cried herself to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry stepped through the portrait hole into Gryffindor Tower, feeling more confuse than he had ever felt in his life. He looked back as the hole closed behind him, wondering why he had been out in the first place. He shook his head, spotted Ron and Hermione on the sofa in front of the fire and headed their way.

"Where have you been all day?" Hermione asked, looking up. "Not more sulking, I hope."

Harry frowned slightly. Why would she say he'd been sulking? _Because I have_, he thought. He remembered being absolutely miserable over Mindy leaving, though it didn't make sense. Of course he loved her and he was sad that she had to leave, but he'd been broken up as if he'd never see her again. She hadn't died; she had only gone back to Austria. After what happened, he really couldn't blame her parents for wanting to get as far away from here as possible. He was sure, though, that he would hear from her over the summer. He knew she cared for him just as much as he cared for her.

"No," Harry said slowly, sitting down next to his two best friends. "I haven't been sulking. I think I've been in Professor Dumbledore's office."

"What were you doing there?" Ron asked.

Harry turned to Ron to answer, but realized he didn't have one. What had he been doing there? "Talking about Occulmency," he answered. "Yeah," he added more confidently sure that was what he had been there for. "I haven't practice much lately. I think I have to work on it over the summer."

Hermione looked at Harry curiously before saying, "You seem different, Harry."

"Different how?"

"I don't know. Not so depressed, I guess. Are you feeling better about…about Min?"

Harry nodded. "I suppose so," he said. "I'm not really sure why it hurt me so badly that she was leaving. It's not as if I'll never see her again."

Hermione nodded. "That's true, I suppose," she said, "but she will be--different, to say the least."

Harry stared at her, confused all over again. He decided that Hermione was referring to Mindy's ordeal in the cave. Hermione probably thought the stress would change Mindy somehow. He nodded, slowly. "Er, yes, I suppose so." He paused then said, "I wonder if her parents will even let her write me."

It was Hermione and Ron's turn to look confused. "Her parents?" Hermione asked with quizzical eyes. "Harry did you fall and bump your head on something?"

"What are you talking about? You know Mindy's gone back to Austria."

"Mindy? Austria? Harry, are you…" Hermione started, but Ron cut her off.

"Yeah, back to Austria," he agreed, looking very closely at Harry. "I guess we _forgot_," he added throwing a meaningful look Hermione's way.

It took a second, but a light went off in Hermione's eyes and she looked at Harry again. "Right, right. She's gone back to Austria. I'm not sure what I was thinking before."

Harry stared at them both for a moment before saying, "You two are weird tonight."

Hermione snorted. "You're one to talk," she mumbled, turning back to her book.

For the first time, Harry took notice of what Ron and Hermione were doing. They both had their Transfiguration book out studying for final exams. There were several more books spread out across the table; subjects they've been through or haven't gotten to yet. Harry realized just how far behind he must be compared to everybody else. The past week or so, he just couldn't seem to care about anything save Mindy leaving. _God, what had gotten into me?_ he wondered again.

"I have to get my books," Harry said, standing up. "Do you think you can help me study for finals?"

Hermione looked up, smiling brightly for the first time that evening. "Of course, Harry. We can help with that."

Harry hurried up to the sixth year boys room to collect his things, still wondering about the irrational depression that had taken over him. Mindy was alive and well, even if she wasn't going to be at Hogwarts next year. He could still talk to her, or write her. Perhaps over the summer he could see her. But Harry couldn't shake the sadness so easily. It still tugged at him. Somewhere deep inside, he knew he'd never see Mindy again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The final weeks of school passed slowly. Hermione and Ron had helped Harry enough that he was able to push through finals. He was sure he had done relatively well on them all except for potions. Harry sorely missed Mindy's help when it came to the subject.

The end of the year feast was somber to say the least. While this year had ended better than years past (at least no one had died), it still hadn't ended well. A Death Eater had been on campus, two students had been poisoned, and two had turned out to be spies for Lord Voldemort. No house won the House Cup. Considering the circumstances, Professor Dumbledore had decided not to award it to anyone. It was just as well. Harry wasn't in the mood to celebrate anything, anyway. He was no where as near depressed as he had been, but he still missed Mindy a great deal. He found himself wishing more than anything that she were there.

The morning after the feast, while everyone was doing some last minute packing, Harry found a quill and some parchment and started for the door.

"Where you going?" Ron grunted. He and Neville were sitting on top of Dean's trunk, while Dean tried to snap it close.

"To the Owlery," Harry answered. "I need to send a letter."

"A little last minute, isn't it?" Dean asked.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe, but it's important."

"While you're there, do you think you could collect Pig for me?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Harry answered.

"Thanks," Ron said then turned to Dean and said, "You should think about getting a bottomless pit trunk."

Dean frowned. "This is a bottomless pit. Lean a little bit this way, will you? I think I've almost got this snap closed."

Harry left the room, closing the door on the three boys struggle with the overstuffed trunk and headed down stairs. He passed virtually unnoticed through Gryffindor common room, where everyone else was rushing to get their things squared away, or trying desperately to find a lost object. He spotted Hermione and Ginny searching for something, but only waved at them before slipping out through the portrait hole. He headed up to the Owlery slowly, going over what he wanted to write. When he got there, though, what he thought he wanted to write didn't seem good enough.

Harry sat for a long moment with Hedwig beside him, his quill poised over a sheet of parchment. The Owlery was fairly quiet. Nearly all of the owls were gone, probably in cages, ready for the train ride home. The quiet actually seemed to make it harder to think. He had made several starts, but none of them seemed right. He had never really gotten the chance to say good-bye to Mindy and sending her an owl was the only way he could. Harry sighed deeply. How could he say good-bye in a letter to the first girl he ever loved? For the millionth possible time, Harry wished Mindy was with him.

He pushed those thoughts away and started his letter one more time. This time he wrote exactly what he felt. When he finished, he read over it and decided it was the best he could do. He scrawled a _Love Always, Harry_ at the end and rolled it up. "Here, Hedwig," he said, calling Hedwig over. The owl hopped towards him eagerly and allowed Harry to tie the letter to her leg. Harry didn't know exactly where to send Hedwig, but he had faith in his owl. "Find Mindy. Find her, where ever she is," he whispered, stroking Hedwig on the head. The owl hooted softly before spreading her wings and exiting through one of the great windows of the Owlery.

Harry watched the white owl speed away into the day. "Come on, Pig," he called and the little owl zoomed down to buzz around his head. Harry glanced back outside, hoping for a glimpse Hedwig, but she was already gone. He turned around and left, with Pig flying circles around him. Harry hoped Hedwig would find Mindy okay and that she wouldn't have to travel too far to do so.

Harry didn't know it, but Hedwig didn't have to leave Hogwarts' grounds. She flew out of the Owlery, dropped five stories, hung a right at the corner where the stone gargoyle with the crooked nose set, flew a few feet, dropped one more story, and landed on a window ledge. Hedwig tapped lightly on the window, and Professor McGonagall opened it to let the owl into her office.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

By the time Harry got back to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione and Ron were already gone. He went up to the room and grabbed his trunk. He coaxed Pig into Hedwig's cage then headed back towards the entrance hall where he was sure Ron and Hermione would be. He spotted Hermione on his way down, waiting outside of the first floor Divinations class.

She looked back, and smiled. "There you are," she said. "I was afraid we were going to miss you."

"I was coming," Harry said then asked, "Where's Ron?"

Hermione nodded at the classroom door. "Talking to Firenze. He caught us on the way outside and told Ron he had an assignment for the summer."

"Oh."

"It shouldn't be too long." Hermione added. She looked down hall the towards the exit of the school. "I hope we don't miss the carriages."

"I'm sure we won't," Harry answered.

The classroom door opened and Firenze stepped out. He smiled at Harry and Hermione before clopping away. Hermione turned to go inside when something back the other way caught her eye. She gasped slightly, and Harry turned around to see what it was.

As it turned out, it wasn't a what but a who. Professor McGonagall was walking down the hall toward them. She looked different somehow. She still looked like herself, but younger and stronger. The cane she had the end of last year, following the attack Umbridge had caused was gone. She seemed to be walking much taller and straighter than Harry had ever seen her walk. She had a rolled sheet of parchment in her hand, looking at it as if she couldn't decide whether or not to open it. When she looked up and saw Harry and Hermione, she quickly stuffed into her robe pocket.

"Hi, Professor McGonagall," Harry said, "You're back."

Professor McGonagall smiled at him. "Hello Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. Yes, I suppose I am. How have you been?" She asked them both, though her eyes strayed back to Harry.

Harry looked back at Hermione. She was still staring at Professor McGonagall as if she couldn't quite believe the teacher was standing there. Harry frowned. Hermione had never acted that way with Professor McGonagall before and as far as he knew there was no reason to be surprised to see her. Maybe Hermione knew something he didn't. Harry looked back at Professor McGonagall. "We're okay," he answered for the both of them. "A lot has happened this year."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "So I've heard."

"But things are--okay," Harry went on. "Things could've turned out a lot worse."

Professor McGonagall nodded, but didn't respond.

"Well, I'm glad you're back," Harry said. "It'll be good to have you teaching Transfigurations again."

Professor McGonagall gave him a look that said she knew he wouldn't have missed her terribly, but said, "Thank you, Mr. Potter. I'm glad to hear that," then added. "Haven't you two better be going. The carriages will be leaving soon."

Hermione finally snapped out of her stupor and nodded vigorously. "Yes, we'd better. Come on, Harry. Let's get Ron." She took Harry by the arm and pulled him into the Divinations classroom.

Harry looked back and watched as Professor McGonagall walked off down the hall. He looked at Hermione then and asked, "What was that all about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You looking at Professor McGonagall as if she shouldn't be here," Harry answered. "Do you know something about her that you haven't told me?"

"Of course not," Hermione said, not quite meeting Harry's eyes. "Where is Ron?" She added, peering through the permanent twilight of the classroom. "Oh, there he is. Ron," she called.

Harry followed her, and saw Ron standing next to one of the trees. Ron looked back at them and Harry felt his breath catch. Ron was pale and drawn and he had that look on his face. That look he had after he had had a vision.

"Are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked, who had never seen Ron immediately after one of his readings. "You don't look well."

Ron shook his head and stepped away from the tree. "I'm okay." He said slowly.

"What did you.." Harry started.

"It was nothing," Ron said, cutting Harry off.

"But you saw something. I know that look."

"It was nothing," Ron repeated looking at Harry so fiercely, Harry decided it would be best not to ask again. Ron looked around and spotted his trunk. He took it by the handle and started slowly for the door. "It was nothing," he said again, but this time it seemed like he was trying to convince himself.

Hermione frowned slightly, following close behind. Harry hurried to Ron's other side, ready to support his friend if the need arose. "Are you sure?" Harry asked, walking close to Ron.

Ron nodded, then said. "I'm glad this year is over."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Minerva McGonagall stood outside the school, supervising the students as they climbed into the carriages that would carry them to train station. Severus stood next to her, watching her. Minerva was starting to become quite fed up with him.

"I'm fine, Severus. Please stop looking at me as if you expect my head will explode."

"Sorry, Minerva," Severus said. "I feel a little responsible for what happened to you. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Minerva didn't answer, sighing deeply. She wondered how long it would take Snape to get back to his normal abrasive self. She spotted Harry, Hermione, and Ron coming out of the school. The three hurried to one of the last carriages, piling their things in, before climbing aboard.

Severus followed her line of vision and saw that she was watching Harry. He smirked slightly and asked, "You aren't still pining after him, are you?"

Minerva frowned. That answered her wondering. "Mr. Moody isn't the only one who can turn people into ferrets," she answered icily.

"Technically, that wasn't Mad-eye," Severus answered unperturbed. "And now I'm starting to wonder if you have fully turned back. You still seem a little moody."

Minerva was tempted to back up her statement, but she decided to let Snape's comments slide. He knew she only cared for Harry now as a teacher would care for a student. When she returned to her proper age, her feelings for Harry had evaporated. As Snape had said once before, it all felt like a strange adolescent dream. She did however feel completely embarrassed over the whole affair and couldn't bring herself to look Lupin in the eye for a full week. She was ready to return to Hogwarts almost immediately after, but Professor Dumbledore insisted she have a check up first. So it was back to St Mungo's to be examined by the Healers before she was declared perfectly healthy. Minerva was glad to be back at Hogwarts. She had missed the school; most of all she had missed seeing it through the clear eyes of an adult.

Snape was looking at her closely again before saying, "Seriously, I'm wondering if you have fully turned back. It seems like you stopped aging ten years shy of where you are suppose to be."

Minerva looked at Severus. "I don't feel ten years too young."

"Why should you? You've just spent a great deal of time in a sixteen year old body. Forty would probably feel old to you right now." Severus was quiet for a moment before saying. "Maybe I could come up with an aging potion that will put you where you should be."

Minerva shook her head. "No more potions. Besides, what's the harm in being ten years younger." She glanced at Snape. "At least you'll have me around for a little longer."

Snape snorted. "You're like Professor Dumbledore, a permanent part of this school."

They both quieted and watch as the carriages started with a jerk, and then head off the school grounds. They watched as the last carriage disappeared, then turned to head back into the school. Minerva put her hand into her pocket and her fingers curled around a rolled slip of parchment. She felt it, still bound together. She had unexpectedly received it just before she left her office to head down and watch the students board the carriages. It was the letter Harry had sent, addressed to Mindy James. Minerva had stared at it for a long time, wondering whether she should read it. Now as she headed into the school, she made up her mind. She wouldn't read the letter. It wasn't meant for her. It was meant for Mindy and that girl was no longer around. Minerva felt a little sorry for Harry though. He never got the chance to say good-bye to Mindy, or at least, not that he remembered.

But there was one last thing Minerva could do for him. "Professor Snape," Minerva said as she followed Severus into the school.

He looked back at her. "Yes?"

"I think we should talk about the way you treat Harry in class."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

There you go. Last chapter done. No more Harry Potter and the Black Owl. I think I wrapped up things fairly well. I think. I know there are a few things, like what Ron saw and what's in Harry's letter, but I did that on purpose. I left it so that I can make a sequel, but I'm not sure I really want to. You see, lately, reviews have been dropping off and I'm not sure if it's because people have said "oh my god! this girl has gone off the deep end" and stopped reading, or if it's because people have just decided they don't need to review anymore. Well, if people have gotten tired of this story line, then there's not much point in writing a sequel is there. So if you want to see a sequel you have to review. I'll only write one if there is a popular demand. How many reviews are enough to motivate me? I don't know. A whole bunch. So if you're reading this fic and you really, really, really like it. **REVIEW!**

That's not to say that I didn't get some great reviews this time. I did. And I still feel all apple cider-y warm inside. Nobody seems too angry with the forced break up Harry and Minerva. Which is good because it had to be done. Anyway. No comments this time, since it's the last chapter and all that. If you have any specific questions for me, send me an e-mail. My address is available on Thanks to everybody who ever reviewed. Even the ones who left me a flame, because at least I knew where I stood with you. I hope I hear from you guys again. Really, I do. Now I'm off to read _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

By the by, if I do get enough reviews and decide to write a sequel, I'll put up an epilog. It's already written and just waiting to go up. I'll wait a few weeks or so, just to make sure all the reviews are in. If by mid-August you don't see anything, don't expect anything. But even if this story doesn't go on, I doubt this will be the last you hear from me. I don't know if I'll do another HP, but I do have other interest. It'll be fun to see what other worlds I can totally screw up.

Now it's time for me to make my tearful good-bye. I wish you all lots of love, luck, and lollipops. So until next story, farewell.

Oh, and one last thing, review.


	19. Epilogue

So many pretty reviews. You really like my story : tearful: Thank you all, Thank you all so much. Well, here's the promised epilogue. Which of course means there will be a sequel. It will be a few months before I start posting the sequel though. I think I want to get most of it written first. I've started planning the next part and it seems like its going be pretty complicated. So I can't make stuff up as I go like I did in this story. Hopefully that will mean there will be no gaping holes in my plot, and there will be very few mistakes, if any at all.

But I won't say any more about that. I just hope I can entertain you as much next time as I did this time. Again thanks to everybody who reviewed. You made me very, very happy. Again no review comments this time. Any specific question you have, can be e-mailed to me and I will be very happy to answer.

And for the last time this story, I don't own Harry Potter.

Well, what are you waiting for? Go, read, enjoy, review (but only if you feel like it).

Love you guys, bye

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Epilogue

"Thanks for stopping, Mr. Weasely," Firenze said as he led Ron away from Hermione and into the Divinations class.

"Sure," Ron answered, following the centaur through the trees, dragging his trunk along behind him. "What is it you need?"

"I wanted to give you this," Firenze answered, stopping beside a rather large tree stomp that was serving as a desk. The centaur picked up one of the books stacked on top and handed it to Ron.

Ron took it, surprised at how heavy it was. The book was fairly large and thick, and covered in a warm toffee-colored leather. The thing that struck Ron most about the book was how old it looked. It looked much older than any book he had ever seen (and thanks to his relationship with Hermione he had seen quite a few books). "Er, thanks?" Ron said, a little unsure.

Firenze smiled. "That is an ancient Centaurian text on seeing the future and reading living things. Including the stars." He explained, casting a glance at the twilit ceiling and the few stars blazing in it. "Centaurs have been referring to that for many, many generations. We use it when we are young to help us learn to read life, and when we are old to help us understand what we are reading."

Ron stared at the book with new eyes. He was holding a _real_ book on Divinations. A book that he could actually learn from. "Thanks," he said again with more enthusiasm. "Really, thanks a lot."

Firenze looked at him smiling again. "I want you to study that over the summer whenever you can. You may not understand much of it. Actually, you may not understand any of it, but I still want you to give it your best effort."

"I will," Ron promised.

Firenze nodded. "And I also want you to study the stars every night. Use the book to help you. I know that it will all be very confusing, but you must begin sometime."

Ron nodded again, much less enthusiastic. He still remembered the pain of trying to read the stars during his private lessons with Firenze. He wasn't looking forward to trying it on his own. "What about on clouded nights?"

"Especially on clouded nights."

Ron grimaced, thinking of all the nights he would spend lying outside during a summer downpour. "Alright," he said.

"It _will_ be alright," Firenze said reassuringly. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I look forward to teaching you again next year. You have progressed more than I could have hoped. I'm very proud of you, Ron."

Ron beamed, feeling his ears burn red. "Thanks, but it doesn't seem like I've done much."

"You've made me proud to be here."

Ron didn't know what to say to that, but it seemed Firenze wasn't look for a response. With a pat on the shoulder, the centaur started for the door, "You'll have a productive summer," He said confidently looking back at Ron.

Ron nodded, hoping that was a good thing. He started after the centaur, but decided to stow the book in his trunk first. Flicking it open he stuffed it between his dress robes and his posters of the Chuddly Cannons. Closing the lid tightly, he started for the door. He was half-way across the room, when he stopped and walked back to the tree he had read the very first time. He dropped his trunk and walked up to the tree, placing one hand against it.

It was this tree that had made him special. Harry was his best friend, and Ron loved him like a brother (even better than a brother if he took Percy into account). But he had spent so much time in Harry Potter's shadow it felt like he hadn't seen the sun in ages. That was until this tree. Ron pushed at the bark feeling the deep grooves. He hadn't been having much luck reading the trees lately, not that he mind. Everything he had ever seen in them had not been good. But still, he could try one more time before he left for the summer.

Ron did as Firenze had instructed him so many times before and let his mind go blank. It was easy for him now, and he relaxed almost immediately. He stared at the tree and the swirling pattern of the bark. He looked up at the leaves and the half light pouring through them. Glancing back at the tree again, Ron closed his eyes to see if anything would happen. No. Nothing.

He was just about to pull away when the bark in front of his face slowly started swirling in that familiar way, just before the words appeared. Ron's heart started thumping quickly in his chest. It was happening again. Another reading. He concentrated, focusing all he could on the moving, swirling patterns. And slowly, very slowly, everything started to make sense and the tree spoke:

_The Earth sees dark times. A friend of the dark, a foe of the light will rise and attack the strongest castle of its enemy--_

Ron frowned. What was this? Why was he seeing this again?

--_The marked one must be wary of the black hate. --_

Ron shook his head. This was wrong. He shouldn't be seeing this again. It was over. Harry had face Lestrange and it was over.

--_The corrupting black will twist the marked one. The strongest castle will lie in rubble at his hand, then he too will fall into darkness.-- _

Ron jerked away from the tree, waiting for the pattern to disperse and go back to normal. He had seen enough, but apparently the tree disagreed. The words didn't stop swirling before him. It was the same message over and over again, but now he saw undercurrents of meaning. He knew who the _friend of the dark_ really was. There was now no doubt that the _marked one_ was Harry. And now he could see the time frame. Apparently, the earth liked to count in in lunar cycles, because above him the moon circled the sky. It changed from new moon to new moon so rapidly, it was as if the moon was extinguishing itself just as it was made. Somehow Ron manage to keep up with the madding progress, counting cycles as quickly as they came.

"Nine, ten, eleven…" Ron counted, under his breath.

"Ron."

And his concentration was broken. The tree was no longer the mass of swirling patterns and words and meanings. The sky was back to its permanent twilight state. Everything was as it should be. Except that he had seen something he wish he hadn't seen at all.

"_Ron!"_

Ron jerked again and this time opened his eyes. He set up incredibly confused. Where was he? Oh, right, on the Hogwarts express heading back to Kings Cross Station. He must have fallen asleep. Hermione was leaning over him, that worried expression on her face again.

"You okay?" She asked.

Ron nodded. "Dandy," he mumbled. "Where are we?"

"Almost to London."

Ron looked around, surprised to see Neville sitting next to him. He was putting a copy of _Magical Plants and You_ away. Across from him sat Hermione, Harry, and Luna Lovegood.

Luna smiled dreamily at him. "You've slept the whole way back," she said. "I was worried a Dozia Worm had crawled through you ear and attached itself to your brain while no one was looking."

Ron didn't say anything. He didn't even want to know what a Dozia Worm was. Instead, he looked at Harry, who leaned forward and said quietly. "If there's anything you want to talk about, we should do it before we get to the station. I won't have much time afterwards."

Ron didn't say anything. He had decided almost immediately after the reading not to say anything to Harry. Harry had already been through so much. Besides, there was the chance he could be wrong. Harry didn't hate the way he used to. He had dealt with that when he dealt with Lestrange. After all, he had been wrong about Harry and Min. He thought he had seen them together for a long time. But there relationship hadn't lasted more than a few months longer; ended by something that was well out of their control. He had to be wrong about this too.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," he said, feigning innocence.

Harry shrugged and sat back.

"Do you have all your things together?" Hermione asked. "We'll be back soon."

Ron nodded, wondering when Hermione thought he would have had the chance to take anything out. Soon though, he felt the train slowing down and stopping. A whistle blew somewhere and everyone stood up and started off the train.

Harry reached above, pulling down his and Ron's trunks and grabbing Pig now in his own cage.

"Well, let's go," Hermione said, taking her own things.

Ron grabbed the handle of his trunk and followed his two best friends off the train. He met up with Ginny on the platform and soon enough found his parents. Mrs. Weasely rushed them and wrapped her arms around each in turn.

"I've worried about you all so much this year, what with everything that's going on and all," she said. She looked a little tearful as she grabbed Harry again. "I heard what happened, Harry dear. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harry answered, trying to disentangle himself from Mrs. Weasely.

"Let's go, Harry," Professor Lupin said, appearing almost out of nowhere.

Mrs. Weasely squeezed Harry one more time before releasing him into Professor Lupin's care. "Surely he doesn't have to go back to Dursley's now. Arthur and I are more than happy to have him with us this summer."

Professor Lupin shook his head. "He has to go back to the Dursely's, at least for a little while," Lupin answered.

Harry waved a feeble goody-bye, looking back at his friends.

"Send us loads of owls," Hermione said.

"I will," Harry promised. He looked back a Ron, who avoided his eyes.

"Bye, Harry," Ron mumbled.

"Bye," Harry responded, then followed after Lupin, disappearing in the crowd.

"I know I shouldn't," Ron's mum said, rubbing her hands together, "But I really worry about him."

"Actually, you should," Ron said, quietly. He pulled his trunk after him, leaving platform nine and three quarters, oblivious to the stares following him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


End file.
